La caída de los sueños
by Vanitas.Gz
Summary: Las leyendas rodean las Islas del Destino, en las que viven tres jóvenes que desean ir en busca de respuestas y un destino diferente. Sin embargo, a punto de partir, una tormenta arrasa y aparecen bestias que amenazan con destruir todo. ¿Lograrán reencontrarse? ¿Salvarán el universo o serán corrompidos por el miedo? KH1 ENCONTRARÉIS LOS DISCLAIMERS EN LA INTRO DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO
1. Tu aventura empieza al amanecer

Primero de todo quiero agradecerte el que estés leyendo mi pequeña historia. Vale mucho para mí el poder compartir con alguien las ganas que vengo arrastrando hace años de poder escribir un _fanfiction_ sobre esta franquicia en condiciones, y ahora, de adulto, creo que puedo hacerlo. Agradezco enormemente también el hecho de que esta _Net_ sea completamente anónima, porque sinceramente no me arrepiento en absoluto de todo lo que voy a escribir.

Como habrás comprobado en la descripción, este _fic_ es una **ADAPTACIÓN** de los sucesos acontecidos durante el videojuego de _Kingdom Hearts —_el primero de los diez que hay actualmente, y si vivimos para contarlo, el primero de los innumerables en TU actualidad.

Antes de poner los _disclaimers_ quiero aclarar que agradezco todas y cada una de las _reviews_ que queráis dejarme por aquí —Sí, sí, poneos exquisitos, que quiero aprender lmao— y que sobre todo espero que esta pequeña historia os haga sentir toda una montaña rusa de emociones... Buenas y malas. Un besote!

**_Vanitas_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS, IMPORTANTES AS FUCK!**

Esta historia es una **ADAPTACIÓN** de los sucesos acontecidos durante el primer juego de la saga de _Kingdom Hearts _y algunos guiños a _Birth By Sleep_. Obviamente sus personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo, cambiarán algunas leyes de su universo y el físico de algunos personajes con tal de traer una experiencia algo más realista. También introduciré lo que en _gaming_ son llamados **NPCs**, algunos con algo de relevancia en la trama, pero siguen siendo personajes **DE FONDO**.

La siguiente historia contiene descripciones de **VIOLENCIA GRÁFICA y TEMAS SUGESTIVOS**, por lo tanto, si no eres muy fan de ello te recomiendo cerrar esta página e irte a buscar tu preciado _"Soft Lemon Escolar con final feliz"_ a otra parte. Sin ofender, a mí también me gustan esas historias de vez en cuando. Pero este no es el caso :(

También se manejarán **temas no aptos para un público sensible**, no solo hablamos de sufrimiento y violencia física. Ruego discreción.

Por los jajas que se me otorgan como autor de este fic he de añadir que cambio la relación canónica del juego entre Sora y Kairi. Aquí el crush es entre **Riku y Sora**, sin embargo, me niego también a desaprovechar un buen personaje femenino: **Kairi tiene su debida relevancia en la trama aquí**.

La trama tampoco girará en torno al romance entre estos dos personajes. Se explorarán sus dudas y motivos, pero todo esto forma parte de una historia, unos personajes y el desarrollo de estos y sus respectivas relaciones. Sin embargo, el romance entre estos dos **afecta a la trama** progresivamente.

* * *

**Aquellas noches de verano resultaban inolvidables.**

Tres niños corrían por la arena hasta caer rendidos. Saltaban, chillaban y se pegaban entre ellos con pequeñas espadas de madera. Las horas volaban y parecía increíble como podían caber tantas historias diferentes en tres cabezas tan pequeñas. Sin embargo, no solo estaban llenas de historias, sino también de sueños e ideas diferentes que les llevaría a tomar desiciones muy distintas entre sí.

Cada uno con su fantasía y cueto, el trío jugaba siempre bajo un mismo cielo, compartiendo un mismo destino. A veces eran historias de piratas, otras simulaban cuentos de caballerías, otras, mucho más simples, eran simples excusas de ambos chicos del grupo para competir por ver quién de ambos se acercaba más a la chica del grupo. Y es que verlos jugar eternamente, bajo el cielo diurno o bajo las estrellas, hacía que pareciese imposible reventar aquella burbuja de felicidad y aquel aura pura que los rodeaba. Los tres niños, eran simplemente felices disfrutando de su más tierna y casta infancia.

Corrían, claro que corrían, hasta agotar todas sus energías y caer rendidos en la arena, los tres abrazados entre sí, formando con sus pequeños bracitos un lazo inquebrantable que era capaz de protegerlos de cualquier mal. Una promesa, una promesa irrompible, un lazo forjado a partir de la carne y hueso que formaban los cuerpos de aquellos tres niños; una promesa inquebrantable forjada a fuego con el acero más puro del corazón de aquellos tres infantes.

Y es que corrían y pasaban así las horas y los días de todos y cada uno de los veranos de su vida. Con sus pequeñas rodillas sangrando tras caídas, moretones que decoraban de alguna forma sus pieles, con alegría, producto de aquellas incansables batallas que libraban con sus espadas de madera; con picaduras de aquellos mosquitos, los cuales, junto a las medusas y las muy temibles algas que rozaban sus pies e invadían las cálidas aguas que les rodeaban de vez en cuando, eran sus mayores enemigos hasta la fecha; con raspaduras en aquellas diminutas y redondas caritas que jamás parecían cansarse de sonreír, pese a todas aquellas heridas de guerra. Cada noche, cuando ya no se veían capaces de rendir más, se sentaban en círculo a mirarse la piel con curiosidad, los unos a los otros, mientras recordaban aquellas largas aventuras, mostrando todas y cada unas de sus pequeñas cicatrices, brillantes de carmín, como rubíes en enormes cálices; como trofeos y muestras de fuerza, valentía y fiereza. Se narraban entre sí las innumerables aventuras que acababan de vivir hacía a penas unas horas, con emoción; y se lucían, como guerreros, en todas y cada una de ellas.

Y así acababan las noches de verano, siempre dormían junto a las olas en la fría arena, bajo la luz de aquella Luna que parecía aguardarles de cualquier mal posible, contando la infinidad de las estrellas y colores que se formaban en el cielo; cada una, un ángel de la guarda que está tras ellos, protegiendo la honestidad de sus sonrisas y la diminuta llama de sus corazones.

Los tres dormían abrazados, hasta que aquel hermoso astro finalmente se hallaba demasiado alto. Una silueta se divisaba, adornando las aguas, pacíficamente surcando las olas, perfectamente iluminada por el blanco brillo de la luna, y reflejada, como cualquier cuerpo celeste que brillase alto aquella noche, en aquel espejo eterno que rodeaba las Islas del Destino. Los tres dormían brazados hasta que la figura se acercaba despacio a ellos, despertándolos con suaves caricias, palabras tiernas y llenas de amor; para subirlos a aquella barca de madera blanca, de tamaño adulto, y devolverlos a sus respectivos hogares, donde serían arropados y cuidados; esta vez no bajo la guardia de la incansable Luna, sino bajo el cálido y agradable techo familiar.

Sin embargo, durante el viaje solo la niña de los tres descansaba sus tiernos ojos azules.

Dos pequeños piratas retirados miraban al horizonte mientras hendían las aguas, ahora oscuras pese a haber sido cristalinas hacía unas horas, pero sin temor alguno. Uno al lado del otro, intercambiaban miradas ingenuas mientras, debatiéndose entre el cansancio y la curiosidad, emprendían el camino a casa. Ellos dos jamás se perdían la vuelta en bote. El pequeño de ambos, bajaba su manita hacia las olas más cercanas y las acariciaba. Se imaginaba el lomo de un dragón marino, que agradecía el amor recibido por primera vez en milenios, y es que el pequeño estaba convencido de que sea quien tocase su mano recibiría cariño, como él recibía por parte de sus amigos. El chico mayor posaba una mano en la húmeda madera para evitar caerse, mientras con la otra mano, acariciaba la suavísima piel del chico menor. Eran fascinante para ambos la paz que podía lograrse entre ellos, haciendo caso omiso de la figura paterna de turno que decidiese traerlos de vuelta a sus casas tras un largo día de aventuras que no eran nada más que juegos. No, para Sora y Riku no había nadie más allí que ellos, cruzando en su barca un mar de estrellas, a través de galaxias, a través del tiempo; solo ellos. Y aquella era la última aventura del día, la que jamás podían perderse, porque era única y exclusivamente suya; un pequeño ritual que les recordaba diariamente lo mucho que se importaban mutuamente; una última promesa, solo suya, de cuidarse y protegerse, para siempre.

Y es que la vida, sin aquella necesidad de protegerse entre sí, no podía ser más feliz para aquellos tres niños. Y los juramentos, no podían ser más fáciles de cumplir.

* * *

El verano estaba acabando una vez más en las Islas del Destino, y pronto tendrían que volver a clase. Ahora sentían aún más prisa que nunca por vivir aquella gran aventura que ansiaban y planeaban hacía tantos años.

Era común la cantidad de leyendas con las que crecían los niños en aquel pequeño par de islas, insignificantes, salvajes y prácticamente vírgenes en comparación al resto del mundo; pero la más popular era la "existencia" de otros mundos. Se hablaba demasiado sobre la aparición de Objetos Voladores No Identificados sobre los grandes países como Dinemars, pero jamás se había divisado alguno en las diminutas y perdidas Islas del Destino. Y es que formaban parte de aquellos pequeños trocitos de tierra esparcidos por el mundo que parecían no ser de nadie más que de sus habitantes mismos; como las personas que vivían allí, ensimismadas pero completas.

Los niños habían crecido preguntándose por qué todas aquellas historias solo ocurrían en las "grandes potencias mundiales" y jamás habían divisado oficialmente nada en su hogar; por lo que la mayoría acababan creciendo para olvidarlo, mientras que otros crecían ignorándolo. Pero no era el caso de aquellos tres chicos, que sentían como se les escurría el tiempo entre las manos, una vez más, para resolver el misterio; y esta vez iban más en serio que nunca.

Los tres habían crecido rodeados de leyendas, junto a otros chicos, sin embargo, ellos tenían la prueba irrefutable de qué era y qué no era real en todos aquellos relatos y documentales; pese a que ninguno de los tres parecía estar listo para decidir si todo aquello era mentira o no. Los tres niños habían crecido contemplando hechos paranormales que habían ido sucediendo a través de los tiernos años de su infancia; y aún así, pese a haberlo visto y vivido, no sabían ni la mitad de cosas que ocurrían a través del universo que tanto se habían parado a contemplar.

Kairi, la chica, era adoptada. Según todos, sus madres viajaron una temporada a un país de los alrededores, hasta que finalmente un orfanato dio el visto bueno para que una pareja de mujeres adoptase a una niña, la criase y amase con tal de que creciera fuerte, inteligente, saludable y bella. Sin embargo, según los más fieles acompañantes de esta chica, decían haberla visto descender del cielo, y que ella no era de aquel mundo, y que ella era uno de aquellos ángeles que vigilaban que todo saliese bien, y que ella era un alienígena venido de otro planeta, de otro mundo. Pero ella se reía, porque era feliz inventando cada vez una historia nueva a su llegada a la vida de ambos chicos, porque lo cierto era que, pese a no carecer de imaginación, aquella niña ni siquiera recordaba absolutamente nada de dónde provenía; pero tenía más que por seguro que no era de allí.

Por otra parte y antes de la llegada de Kairi, la enigmática chica de melena pelirroja, Riku y Sora habían sido siempre muy cercanos, pero eso no evitaba que guardasen secretos entre sí. Sin embargo, no era ningún secreto que diez años atrás, mientras los pequeños de cuatro y cinco años jugaban en las orillas de aquella diminuta isla salvaje fueron visitados por dos importantes desconocidos que cambiaron sin ser del todo conscientes el rumbo de la vida de ambos niños para siempre.

Miraban el sol cálido y protector comenzar a bañarse en el eterno horizonte marino, tiñendo las aguas de oro y dejando que su brillo apaciguace con tal de dar paso a las envidiosas estrellas que reclamaban poco a poco la atención de cualquier niño que apareciese por aquellas tierras vírgenes.

La Isla Perhea era la más pequeña y calma de aquel diminuto archipiélago de cuatro islas que formaban las Islas del Destino; y era una tierra reconocida por ser clamada por los niños que jugaban de sol a sol durante sus variaciones de verano en ella. A demás, se hallaba relativamente cercana a la segunda isla habitada, por pequeños pueblos, en la que residían y estudiaban durante el resto del año. La vida era tranquila en esos lares. De vez en cuando habían viajado a la gran ciudad de Ponhea, la isla más grande de las tres, donde solían ir a estudiar los universitarios, y a trabajar quienes más lo necesitasen. Pero la vida en la jungla de cemento no era nada para los niños comparada a los enormes árboles y cabañas que habían ido irguiendo poco a poco los adultos en aquella diminuta porción de tierra, reinada por los niños. En aquella isla, no habían reyes ni gobiernos, ni siquiera la necesidad de una "policía nacional", por lo que, pese a la seguridad de la zona, podía ocurrir cualquier cosa. Y no era para nada esperada la llegada de aquellos dos individuos de extraños ropajes a la diminuta porción de tierra virgen.

Una mujer y un hombre, jóvenes, pero adultos a ojos de cualquier menor, que se acercaban con rostro sereno y paso firme a ambos niños mientras jugaban mojando los pies en las diáfanas aguas. Los pequeños quedaron paralizados tras jurar que habían visto una luz descender del cielo, y ahora temblaban al oír una voz desconocida a sus espaldas. Riku fue quien, antes de girarse y habiendo jurado que estaban solos en la isla, sacó la pequeña espada de madera y colocó al pequeño Sora detrás suyo, mientras éste no hacía más que abrazarse a la espalda del chico mayor. Ahora se habían encontrado cara a cara con los dueños de aquellas extrañas pisadas que se dejaban entreoír sobre la arena.

Frente a los niños, ambas figuras se alzaban imponentes, como brillantes cuerpos celestes; y comenzaban a preguntarse si eran realmente ciertas las leyendas de los dioses, Sol y Luna, que sus padres contaban y cantaban, para hacerles dormir.

La mujer parecía fardar de una corta pero perfectamente arreglada cabellera azul como el mar profundo, una tez pálida, como la Luna llena que tanto admiraban; y unos preciosos ojos de un azul intenso y perpetuo como el cielo nocturno. Su figura se definía perfectamente tras la luz rojiza, un último regalo del Sol, que dejaba entrever una cálida sonrisa dibujada sobre unos labios rosados y finos. Aquella mujer de incomparable belleza parecía un ángel caído de las estrellas, o una sirena con piernas, aventurada desde el más vasto de los océanos. Pero había algo extraño en ella: su tez parecía iluminarse ligeramente, reflejando la escasa luz solar que decoraba el ambiente, como pequeños cristales incrustados en aquellas redondeadas mejillas sonrosadas. Ella parecía levitar, de tan delicada que se veía al ojo humano; pero de alguna forma parecía una mujer segura de sí misma, con un brillo que detonaba inteligencia y carisma dentro de aquellos profundos ojos. Parecía alguien fuerte, alguien protector, como una madre loba.

La segunda y no menos enigmática figura parecía tener otra expresión. Solemne y calmada, pero firme. Los niños jamás habían visto a un hombre como él, tan robusto y alto, tan enorme como las rocas de los acantilados a los que de vez en cuando jugaban a asomarse. Parecía un león de oro, salvaje y libre, pero seguro de su deber. El hombre tenía claramente sus pies en la tierra, y parecía emanar fuego de lo más profundo de su alma. Sin embargo, pese a su imponencia, ese hombre dejaba visibilizar en él cierta majestuosidad, como un enorme dragón, que protegía a la mujer de las aguas que se presentaba ante ellos. Una expresión amable y gentil emanaba de los ojos azules del hombre desconocido, de facciones rectangulares y fieras, como las puntiagudas rocas de las altas montañas de una de las cuatro islas, una postura y brazos que decían lo prohibido que podía resultar acercarse a él; al igual que aquella isla a la cual jamás habían ido. Su piel, ligeramente morena, le hacía parecer el Sol en sí mismo, protector, guardián y firme, cálido; pero poderoso, peligroso, causante de la vida y condena de cualquier sistema existente. Aquel hombre majestuoso tenía cabellos castaños como la leña a punto de arder, y unos labios gruesos los cuales podías ver casualmente curvarse en una sonrisa llena de amabilidad.

El Sol y la Luna se acercaron despacio a ambos niños, mientras la dulce mirada de la mujer recorría la escena con calma. Asombrada, contemplaba las acciones del chico albino del cual Terra le había hablado, defendiendo al más crío, con una simple espada de madera y una mirada feroz. Ella era consciente de que con un mero movimiento de muñeca podía hacer arder la pequeña espada y reducir, no solo el arma de juguete, sino la isla entera; a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Pero no iba a hacerlo, no entraba en sus intensiones ni en su moral. Le hizo un gesto al hombre, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y calcetines dejando al descubierto unos delicados y blancos, pero callosos, pies; mientras comenzaba a andar sobre el agua, apartando las diminutas olas de la orilla a su paso, volviendo el mar un espejo bajo su andar. Así poco a poco se acercó a los niños, quienes aún vestidos, se metieron hasta la cintura en el mar, con tal de alejarse asustados de aquella extraña mujer. Pese a permanecer fascinados, y boquiabiertos por la magia que estaban viendo, cuchicheaban entre sí:

"¡Es de otro mundo, Riku!" Hestió el pequeño al oído del contrario, Riku.

"No, Sora, es _La Bruja del Mar._" El pequeño Sora quedó atónito, ¿y si su amigo tenía razón? Entonces estarían en grave peligro. No podían dejarse enajenar por aquella muchacha ni mucho menos escuchar su dulce cantar...

"¿La que la dicen papa y mama?" Preguntó temblando, con el claro miedo reflejado en los ojos.

"Sipi, esa. Quédate atrás de mi, te protejo."

"Yo creo que esa lo que es es un hada."

"Pero no, porque el _Hada del Agua_ es de un libro, no de lo que nos dicen el papa y mama." Y aquello era cierto. Sus padres solían leerles cuentos de hadas y libros de caballerías. Sin embargo, cuando andaban por el puerto disfrutaban aún más oyendo las intrépidas aventuras de los pescadores y marineros que se juntaban por allí; los recibían con gusto y explicaban historias, muchas de ellas imposibles, que entretenían a los niños. Sora quería ser un pirata y Riku un explorador, ambos se complementaban y soñaban con recorrer el mundo algún día. "La _Bruja de los Mares_ nos la contó el señor Horton, que sí que vive aventuras y él sabe."

"Tengo miedo, Riku."

"Te protejo."

"¿Sí?"

"Siempre."

La mujer seguía acercándose, muy despacio con una sonrisa enternecida por los actos de ambos pequeños. En apenas unos segundos se encontraba frente a estos, a escasos metros de la orilla, y pretendía extrañamente, que se calmasen pese a su imponente y serena actitud.

"Riku, Riku... ¿Y si lo que es es un ángel? Como lo que dicen los papas, que caen del cie..." El más pequeño seguía murmurando en una temblorosa voz al oído del chico mayor, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ahora la mujer se encontraba frente a ellos.

Ambos parecían perder sus miradas en toda ella: desde su magia hasta sus movimientos hipnóticos, esa mirada calmada como las aguas que rodeaban las islas, y es que toda ella parecía etérea. Pero ahora, de cerca, podían notar que ninguno de los dos soñaba aquello, y aquella mujer era real. La miraban, ahora más de cerca podían ver algunas heridas de grandes batallas, una pequeña raspadura en su mejilla, callos en sus manos, piernas y brazos musculosos y unas ojeras no muy visibles, fruto del cansancio y esfuerzo, de todas las batallas reales que había luchado aquella enigmática mujer. Aquella figura, ya no tan etérea, tenía algunas estrías surcando sus fornidos muslos, algún pequeño grano, eran el brazo o la cara; y una mancha de nacimiento en la rodilla derecha, que destacaba bastante una vez la mirabas bien. Aquel ser "caído del cielo", era tan real como cualquier mujer del archipiélago; como sus madres, o la profesora de música o la cuidadora, que venía a casa del pequeño Sora cuando sus padres salían a cenar de vez en cuando. Y es que aquellas figuras eran la aventura más real que se había prestado frente a los ojos de los niños, cargados de una mezcla entre ilusión y miedo, hasta la fecha. Pero aún así, seguía siendo hermosamente enigmática, y apaciblemente se iba agachando hasta quedar a la altura de ambos niños, que estaban aún con la cintura bajo las aguas cristalinas.

"Pequeños, no tengo intención de haceros daño alguno, os lo prometo. No tenéis motivo alguno para temernos, venid con nosotros, a la orilla." Su voz era dulce y totalmente genuina, sincera. Su risa, al ver como Riku bajaba la espada despacio, parecía una melodía que escapaba con prisa de sus cuerdas vocales. "Os prometo, con todo mi corazón, que no queremos haceros daño. Podríais venir con nosotros... ¿por favor?" Y es que los modales de aquella mujer dejaban entrever que no tenía malas intenciones. En ningún momento se había acercado de más, ni les había insistido, ni les había tocado siquiera. Los chicos se miraron, cuestionándose mutuamente si debían o no confiar en aquella joven de cabellos azul marino y extraños ropajes.

Sora fue quien salió de la espalda de Riku, pese a que este le tomase con fuerza de la camiseta, para no dejarle acercarse demasiado.

"Entonces... ¿eres un ángel?" Preguntó, posando aquellos ojos inocentes sobre el mar azul de la mirada perteneciente a aquella mujer.

"No, pequeño. Pero podéis acercaros, si queréis y os sentís cómodos, para que os contemos un poco lo que está por venir." Rezó la mujer, con una sonrisa.

Y así fue como, gracias a la ayuda de Aqua, Sora y Riku salieron del agua, acercándose ahora también, al otro hombre adulto.

Este, de cerca, era muchísimo más alto. Era la persona más alta que habían visto jamás, un roble, fuerte y enorme, y majestuoso, que los miraba desde lo alto, sin orgullo ni odio alguno. El hombre tenía una pequeña cicatriz también, pero sobre la nariz, y no parecía una simple raspadura. Parecía algo más torpe que la "bruja", más tosco, pero más fuerte; y sus brazos enormes eran muestra de ello. Llevaba una venda en la mano izquierda, y otra en el codo derecho; mientras estrías y cicatrices pintaban aquella musculosa y rígida piel. Sin embargo, su mirada aún era cálida, como un padre protector, ¿o tal vez la de un hermano mayor? Aquel fornido y atractivo guerrero fue el primero de los dos adultos en sentarse en la cálida arena que comenzaba a enfriarse con la huida del sol, para dejar paso a la fresca noche. Estaba seguro de que ambos niños podrían calmarse un poco, si veían que el "temible guerrero" estaba a su nivel, así que así lo hizo, y así ocurrió: ambos niños se acercaron más a él.

"Wala, mira, Sora, ¡es un guerrero!" Contempló el joven Riku con admiración hacia el hombre.

"¿Sabes volar? ¿Te pegaste con los malos? ¿Son heridas de peleas fuertes?" Preguntó Sora muy loable, que, con un extraño brillo en los ojos, curioseaba al hombre de arriba a abajo, creando un manto de preguntas atropelladas que lejos de ahogar a su receptor, parecían divertirle.

Ahora era la mujer quien habló, agachándose ante los pequeños. Sin embargo, Aqua dirigió su palabra a su acompañante.

"Mira, este chico tiene una mirada tan sincera... Es como tú, Terra." Comentó con su usual sonrisa. "Y el otro, pequeñín de mirada celestial, con una inocencia inquebrantable... ¿No te parece la viva imagen del pequeño Ventus?"

"Aqua..." Por fin habló el hombre de nombre Terra. Su voz retumbaba en el ambiente, pero no tronaba. Era como el sonido de una percusión, era rítmica y arrastraba un tono amable. Aquel _temible guerrero_ era todo un enorme bonachón, que pese a su aspecto y fiereza, desprendía una enorme calidez y cariño con tan solo decir el nombre de la mujer que le acompañaba. "Pobrecitos, deben estar perdidos. Después de todo, somos nosotros quienes nos hemos metido de golpe y porrazo en su isla..." Y dejó escapar una risotada, potente como bombos y platillos, pero para nada terrible.

"Hey... ¿Os importaría decirme vuestros nombres, pequeños?" Preguntó la mujer de cabellos azules, dirigiéndose esta vez a los pequeños. Su tono de voz era el más dulce que había llegado a los oídos de los pequeños hasta la fecha.

"Pero Aqua... ¡Si ya los has oído...!" Responde el hombre, entre risas, recalcando lo evidente.

"Sí, pero prefiero que me los den ellos ellos. Sería muy extraño que una persona desconocida llegase a tu casa y te llamase por tu nombre, ¿verdad...? Pues ya está." Razonó Aqua, ante ambos niños, que se encontraban cruzando miradas de incertidumbre. La chica volvió la mirada hacia ellos, y sonrió mostrando sus blancas y perfectamente alineadas perlas.

"¡Me llamo Sora!" Responde el más pequeño levantando una mano al aire, como si pudiese tocar las nubes.

"Y... Y yo me soy Riku..." Dice el mayor de ambos, con la vista en la arena, mostrando una clara timidez. "Sois de otros mundos, ¿no? De por allí, y tal, y... y digo... que no viven aquí ni vienen de aquí..." Ahora hacía gestos con las manos, intentando explicarse, señalando el espacio y las islas.

"Oh... ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le cuestiona Terra, con una clara expresión de sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. Tanto Aqua como él intercambiaron miradas. "¿Habéis oído hablar de otros mundos?"

"Si, es que vimos que... ¡Caían del cielo!" Responde el pequeño.

"Y en esta isla no vive nadie... Nunca les vimos por el pueblo, y la gente de la ciudad grande no llevan esa ropas." Razona el mayor.

"¡Chico listo...!" Y ahora era Terra, quien mostraba sus dientes, en una enorme y cálida sonrisa.

"¡Y mis mamá y papás nos cuentan siempre cosas muy buenas sobre otros mundos y lugares!" Apuntó el más joven. con esa afirmación Aqua y Terra intercambiaron miradas, siendo conscientes de que en aquellas leyendas no solo habían muchas verdades, sino también reglas rotas que habían ido desapareciendo con el paso del tiempo y el largo de las lenguas más curiosas.

"Mi nombre, como habréis oído, es Aqua. Él es Terra." Prosigue la mujer, de nombre Aqua. "Pronto, uno de vosotros será lo suficientemente especial, y correrá grandes aventuras. Pero me parece que ambos son muy especiales... ¿Verdad, Terra?"

"Aqua, ¿estás segura de esto...?" Y es que Terra, últimamente, parecía cuestionar absolutamente todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor —pero eso es otra historia.—

"Terra, La Luz nos ha guiado hasta aquí. Hasta ellos. Son ellos, míralos. ¿Es que acaso no lo ves en sus ojos? ¿No puedes ver la pureza de sus corazones...? Son ellos, tienen que serlo."

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es lo que somos? ¿Riku, sabes de qué habla la _Bruja del Mar_?" Interrumpe el canijo Sora.

"Sí, sí. ¿Te acuerdas del chico grande que vi el otro día? Pues creo que era él." Señala Riku, con el dedo, a Terra. "Era mi secreto, que le vi. Ala, ya te lo sabes todo." Pero Riku mentía. Terra y él eran conscientes de que habían hablado un poco más, pero Riku había prometido solemnemente guardar la conversación entre ambos bajo llave y candado.

"Ualaaa, pero ya lo conocías..." Sora se encontraba boquiabierto ante la confesión del mayor, que era muy simple, pero para el inocentón de Sora cualquier cosa era sorpresa. "Tú sabes que yo soy el mejor guardasecretos del mundo, y no me lo contaste Riku... ¡Traición, traición!" Se quejó Sora, haciendo un berrinche.

"Oye, Sora... ¿A ti te gusta Riku...? ¿Le quieres? "Habló esta vez la mujer de cabellera azul.

"¡Claro! ¡Es mi mejor amigo...! Si que le quiero, mucho. Con todo mi corazón." Responde efusivamente, colocando un dedo en el medio de su pecho, donde creía que se situaba el corazón, como cualquier niño a su edad.

"Bien... Y si ves que él comienza a dar tumbos por la vida, si ves que viaja por un camino que no es correcto, si le ves perdido, le ayudarás. ¿No?"

"¡Sipi! Jamás le lo dejaré." Y Sora dirigió su mirada a su compañero, regalándole una tierna sonrisa; la promesa más pura.

"Muy bien... Si le quieres de verdad, tienes que quedarte a su lado, mantenerle seguro, cuidarle... Ese es tu _trabajo especial. _Cuento contigo para ello, ¿Sí?"

Y los dos pequeños se abrazaron, mientras Sora asentía, primero dudando, sin saber a qué venía todo aquello, pero luego de una forma firme y segura. Aqua, al ver a ambos niños sin entender demasiado la situación, decidió posar ambas manos en sus pequeñas cabezas, removiéndoles el pelo para tranquilizarlos. Estos rieron como mil campanillas de plata en respuesta.

"Está bien, Terra, tenías razón. Has hecho bien." Aqua le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora a su contrario. Este mantenía la mirada perdida en ella, que se ponía de pie poco a poco.

"Te lo dije, Aqua, ¿Ves que tenía razón esta vez...? ¿Ves?" Finalmente reaccionó, y ahora el enorme guerrero también se ponía de pie con un tono juguetón en la voz y una actitud algo infantil, desafiando a la chica, quien respondió riendo. "Era a él a quien debía pasarle..."

Aqua posó uno de sus finos dedos sobre los labios del hombre, mandando al silencio. Éste se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Entendió el mensaje, y dirigió una última mirada a los niños, quieres abrían sus ojos como platos al ver como de un pequeño mecanismo que ambos guerreros llevaban en el hombro, comenzaba a brotar una despampanante armadura. Ahora sí que parecían enormes, intimidantes, fuertes, invencibles.

Las armaduras parecían dignas de cualquier cuento de épica fantástica medieval, pero eran algo jamás visto. La de Aqua, forjada con hierro azul, y una larga capa de terciopelo, que parecía simular el mar profundo, brillando al sol. La de Terra, era todo lo contrario, esa armadura era fuego; con colores dorados, terrosos y una enorme capa carmesí, aterciopelada también, y algo raídas por las puntas. Ambas reflejaban ya los últimos rayos del ocaso, que decoraban el cielo de hermosos colores pastel, a los cuales el negro de la noche comenzaba a devorar.

Terra se quitó aquel casco, con dos largas puntas como orejas de zorro a los costados y una extraña forma en la visera; como si de guardianes galácticos se tratasen. Seguido de Aqua, que imito su gesto, se despidieron de los niños, arrodillándose a su lado. Con las armaduras puestas, los pequeños Sora y Riku a penas llegaban a las rodillas de ambos adultos.

"Pequeños... Lo haréis bien. Portaos bien siempre, sed muy muy buenos, con todo y todos. Sed agradecidos, disfrutad de la vida siempre; no sabéis cuándo tendréis que librar una batalla. Pero si creéis en vosotros y permanecéis unidos, siempre venceréis." Habló Terra, en tono solemne.

"Y no os olvidéis de que todo lo ocurrido hoy es un secreto. El mayor de vuestras vidas. Si alguien se entera, podría romperse la magia... Cuidaos mucho, Sora, Riku. Nos veremos." Y dichas estas palabras, habiéndose despedido ambos y dedicado sus últimas sonrisas, se pusieron los cascos, y levantaron sus manos al aire, haciendo aparecer por primera vez, sus _armas._ Dos enormes _llaves_, de extrañas formas y colores diferentes, que duraron poco entre la luz que emanaba su invocación; y ahora se convertían en dos extraños vehículos, que tardaron poco y nada en alzarse y desaparecer a velocidades supersónicas en el cielo nocturno.

Y ambos niños, tras quedarse mirando las estrellas un rato, las cuales ahora ambos guerreros surcaban, cayeron de espaldas, con las mandíbulas por los suelos, en un total estado de shock.

Aquella serie de sucesos marcaban la infancia de los pequeños, como cualquier otra aventura lo habría hecho. La aparición de Kairi era otro de aquellos importantes acontecimientos que les tenían intrigados, y es que aquella niña no era de ningún país extranjero, sino de mucho más allá. No había cabellera igual, que simulase los colores de una rosa, en todo aquel lugar, ni una mirada azul con pequeñas trazas de violeta; la apariencia de la niña era algo inédito y dejaba claro que su origen era demasiado incierto. Kairi era uno de aquellos misterios que ambos niños se desvelaban por resolver, y es que mientras el resto crecía y olvidaba las leyendas que contaban sus padres como cuentos de cama, aquellos dos niños, Sora y Riku, no eran capaces de olvidar ni negar la existencia de otros seres y mundos a través del universo; ellos tenían la prueba de esto grabada a fuego en sus memorias desde que tenían cuatro años.

Ahora, diez años más tarde, se apresuraban por comenzar su aventura, planeada durante todo aquel verano, y finalmente decididos, comienzan su búsqueda hacia el lugar de origen de su muy querida amiga. Todos tenían sueños que cumplir... O por lo menos Riku, un chico albino de quince años y altos estándares, que soñaba inquietamente desde pequeño con salir de aquellas islas y recorrer el mundo con tal de encontrar su propia fuerza; y Kairi, la enigmática pelirroja de catorce años corroída por la curiosidad, por saber de dónde venía, quién era; ella quería conocerse del todo. Y luego teníamos a Sora. Al igual que Kairi, era un año menor que Riku, pero no era ni de lejos como él o su amiga. Sora, pese a ser de personalidad inquieta, no tenía claro qué deseaba hacer fuera de las islas. Sora solo se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente causada por la efusividad de sus amigos. Él estaba cómodo viviendo con su madre, yendo a clases, holgazaneando durante las vacaciones... Sora no era alguien especialmente fuerte, ni sabio, ni siquiera hábil o talentoso. Sora... Él era solo un niño, que no tenía duda alguna sobre el ritmo de vida que llevaba... O tal vez sí, y vivía negándoselo. ¿Qué querría alguien simple como Sora? ¿Qué ansiaba Sora?


	2. Vidrios Rotos

Me ha costado menos de lo planeado escribir este capítulo. Lo hice mientras comía un plato de macarrones al pesto, y estuve hasta las seis de la mañana trabajando en ello... Estoy escribiendo esta _caption_ antes de corregir errores siquiera... Creo que este es uno de los capítulos más gráficos y explícitos que he escrito y voy a escribir durante este fic... _Shhh_, tranquilos, lo malo ya pasó... Creo.

Al no estar absolutamente seguro de cómo voy a desarrollar esta historia, a nivel narrativo, digo, pues voy a ir jugándome el pellejo poco a poco, tirando de la cuerda a ver cuánto me aguantan los administradores de esta red... Aunque he comenzado apuntando muy alto, demasiado. Incluso estuve pensando en si borrar o no el capítulo. Soy una persona mentalmente sana, lo juro. *Risas* Mientras escribía, iba pensando uno por uno en mis mayores miedos, como el tacto furtivo, la mutilación, entre otros; todo ello me sirvió para escribir esta pequeña "joyita" vomitiva. Creí que estaría bien este capítulo como un guiño a la frase _¿A caso todo esto es real o no?,_ en la que Sora se plantea la naturaleza de su entorno, hasta el punto de creer que todo lo vivido es una mentira. No quiero hablar simplemente de una situación horrible, sino fatídica, y me da la sensación de que quedaré como un sádico frente a todo mi —inexistente— público. Pues sorpresa, no lo soy en absoluto. Cualquiera que me conozca en vida sabe que pese a tener algún arranque de ira, soy alguien muy tranquilo, al que le gusta tomarse las cosas con calma y té de melocotón, pintar cuadros con colores pastel —No, los pasteles me ponen nervioso, me refiero literalmente a colores _aesthetic_— y escuchar Metal Céltico con su novio mientras mira el atardecer. Me gusta la calma en mi vida, pero a la hora de escribir me transformo en una montaña rusa.

No odio a nadie de esta franquicia, no me maliterpretéis... Pero conociendo a Sora, en un campo de batalla real no tendría posibilidad alguna. No llegaría al campo de batalla, probablemente, y moriría de alguna enfermedad durante el viaje... Eso estando solo. Ya veremos qué tal se las apaña cuando la aventura de verdad empiece. En el campo de batalla, si es que llega a llegar —válgame la redundancia—, tampoco tendría muchas posibilidades. Más que nada porque es un niño, y los _Heartless_ que nos presentan en el primer juego no solo son enormes en muchos casos, sino que algunos llevan armadura. Por muy mágica que sea la _Keyblade_, si no sabe usarse, está perdido. Como con cualquier arma, vamos. Riku, por su lado, pese a ser muy fuerte y ágil, sigue siendo un chaval; tal vez duraría media hora más en el campo de batalla que Sora, pero no le doy mucho más tiempo. Hasta que no aprendan a luchar, ajo y agua.

Y os dejo aquí una vez más los _disclaimers_, los cuales creo que ahora es importante leer... Solo aviso. Los he escrito con cariño. Creo.

Por cierto, algo que amo de la lengua española es que la palabra "Criatura" puede ser utilizada tanto pare designar bebés como para designar monstruos... O sea, muy fan.

**◊Vanitas◊**

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS, IMPORTANTES AS FUCK!**

◊ Esta historia es una **ADAPTACIÓN** de los sucesos acontecidos durante el primer juego de la saga de _Kingdom Hearts _y algunos guiños a _Birth By Sleep_. Obviamente sus personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo, cambiarán algunas leyes de su universo y el físico de algunos personajes con tal de traer una experiencia algo más realista. También introduciré lo que en _gaming_ son llamados **NPCs**, algunos con algo de relevancia en la trama, pero siguen siendo personajes **DE FONDO**.

◊ La siguiente historia contiene descripciones de **VIOLENCIA GRÁFICA y TEMAS SUGESTIVOS**, por lo tanto, si no eres muy fan de ello te recomiendo cerrar esta página e irte a buscar tu preciado _"Soft Lemon Escolar con final feliz"_ a otra parte. Sin ofender, a mí también me gustan esas historias de vez en cuando. Pero este no es el caso :(

◊ También se manejarán temas **no aptos para un público sensible**, no solo hablamos de sufrimiento y violencia física. Ruego discreción.

◊ Por los jajas que se me otorgan como autor de este fic he de añadir que cambio la relación canónica del juego entre Sora y Kairi. Aquí el crush es entre** Riku y Sora**, sin embargo, me niego también a desaprovechar un buen personaje femenino: **Kairi tiene su debida relevancia en la trama aquí**.

◊ La trama tampoco girará en torno al romance entre estos dos personajes. Se explorarán sus dudas y motivos, pero todo esto forma parte de una historia, unos personajes y el desarrollo de estos y sus respectivas relaciones. Sin embargo, el romance entre estos dos **afecta a la trama progresivamente**.

◊¿Te gusta Juego de Tronos? ¿El Señor de los Anillos? ¿La Catedral del Mar? Este fic es para tí. No es Épica Medieval, ni Hiperrealismo Histórico. Es una historia de aventuras, que mezcla la fantasía de Disney con el realismo del mundo en el que vivimos.

* * *

**Me encuentro teniendo algunos pensamientos extraños, últimamente... ¿Serán reales a caso?**

Contemplaba la inmensa vidriera sobre la que estaba de pie, rodeado de tinieblas acechantes, esperando cualquier mínimo descuido del muchacho para atacar y devorar sin piedad alguna. Sin embargo, el joven de catorce años y revoltosos cabellos castaños no estaba centrado en absoluto en sus potenciales depredadores, sino en la imagen que tenía bajo sus pies descalzos y diminutos. Podía verse a sí mismo levitando sobre una flor de loto blanca. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y se podría decir que dormía plácidamente de no ser por la herida que podía verse dibujada en su pecho. Un agujero en la zona en la que se situaba corazón, y bajo esa misma flor de loto, dada la sensación de profundidad, yacía el órgano vital del chico, en un primer plano visto en perspectiva. Pero no era un corazón ensangrentado, como la herida dibujada sobre su pecho, sino un corazón de cristal; un corazón humano, con sus arterias, como si hubiese sido directamente arranchado del pecho del joven durmiente, pero hecho de cristal, y en claras dos dimensiones.

El resto de la vidriera sobre la que estaba de pie tampoco estaba en blanco. Había en ella dibujada una ventana que daba al mar azul, pero el día no se veía despejado sino sorprendentemente cubierto de nubes grises, que teñían poco a poco el mar de un tono plomo; como si el dibujo se moviera. Por otro lado, veía rodeándole, las caras de sus dos amigos más preciados, con quienes había compartido toda su vida hasta la fecha: Una chica de cabellos granates como rubíes, o como los pétalos de una rosa; y un chico albino, de ojos aguamarina, como el mar de verano. El joven contemplaba esa parte con especial cariño, olvidando por completo las miradas amarillas que le perseguían por todo el lugar; era consciente de que lo hacían, pero no le tenía miedo. Dentro de su corazón nada podía hacerle daño alguno. Sabía que aquellos seres que le observaban de entre las sombras no podían cruzar a la plataforma de cristal sobre la que estaba de pie, que parecía flotar en medio de la nada.

Siempre que visitaba su pequeño santuario contemplaba las diferentes vidrieras que se presentaban ante él. Nunca cambiaban, pero él era libre de moverse entre ellas, y tomarse su tiempo para contemplarlas y entenderlas. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que veía algo como sangre en alguna de sus plataformas de cristal, siendo que normalmente estas parecían contener imágenes llenas de paz sobre la vida o los sentimientos del chiquillo. Se quedó contemplando su propia imagen dibujada a base de forja, se quedó atónito viendo cómo podía distinguir perfectamente la carne colgando de su pecho, las costillas destrozadas, dejando paso al hueco en el que debía encontrarse su órgano más vital. No pudo evitar sentir repulsión al verse a sí mismo muerto en su propia imagen, sin embargo la alarma no se disparó hasta que comenzó a darse cuenta de que no solo había cristal sobre aquella plataforma; y es que un líquido viscoso, cálido y rojo rozó la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Comenzó a caer su mandíbula en el momento en el que veía más y más sangre brotar de aquella herida tan bien dibujada. Sin embargo, el shock no le permitió moverse y reaccionar hasta que tenía la planta de los pies cubierta de su propia sangre. No fue hasta que notó algo tomarle el tobillo con fuerza que no gritó, y empezó a correr. Poco a poco aquellos rubíes líquidos iban cubriendo toda la plataforma, rebalsando por los costados en el momento en el que no parecía poder cubrir más. El chico intentaba correr en busca de un lugar seco, pero era demasiado tarde, ya que podía sentir perfectamente el calor viscoso bajo sus pies. Se tropezaba con algún grumo, ya que para su desgracia la sangre había comenzado a coagular en ciertos puntos. Sin embargo, en sus facciones se dibujó el verdadero terror al resbalar sobre la superficie helada y caer de espaldas, sobre aquel lago rojo y espeso. Había pisado algo, y se sorprendió al encontrar a su lado el causante de su caída: un hígado humano. No le faltó fuerza alguna para empezar a gritar, sin embargo, no era capaz de oír su propia voz. Lo peor estaba por llegar, cuando intentó levantarse con la espalda, brazos y piernas empapados en sangre, y apoyado con su mano aún en el suelo, enterrada en aquel líquido que ahora le llegaba a los tobillos, volvió a notar algo que le agarraba, y no solo lo tocaba, sino que a demás jalaba de su muñeca, intentando volver a tumbarle.

Ahora su corazón iba a mil. Expulsaba aire con la fuerza suficiente como ara gritar y dejar que sus pedidos de auxilio se escuchasen desde lejos, sin embargo seguía sin lograr dejar escapar sonido alguno. Cada vez se encontraba más desesperado, y buscaba exhaustivamente con la mirada una escalera, de las que utilizaba normalmente para desplazarse de plataforma en plataforma. Para cuando por fin logró soltarse, se percató de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, que le impedían ver bien su alrededor, nublando su vista casi por completo. Fue un error levantar el antebrazo para frotar sus párpados y aclarar su mirada. Ahora sus mejillas pecosas y húmedas se encontraban viscosas, y las náuseas le dominaron; aquello olía mal, a descompuesto, a muerto. ¿O era sólo una sensación? Podía sentir con claridad el líquido cubriendo sus pies, coagulando sobre su propia piel, endureciendo. Podía notar aquellos grumos gelatinosos flotando, rozándole de vez en cuando, y veía también sus propios órganos flotar a su alrededor, pero lo peor eran las manos. Por fin las vio emerger de entre aquel lago carnicero, cuando intentaron volver a tomarle de las piernas. No tenían piel, ni huesos, ni músculo siquiera; cualquiera de aquellas cosas era mejor que ver todos y cada uno de los capilares y venas que formaban sus dedos, salir a flote e intentar clamarlo como suyo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que aquello.

Ahora finalmente la había divisado: una escalera de cristal, limpia, brillante, con todos sus colores y piedras preciosas, que le llevarían hacia la siguiente plataforma. Finalmente tenía alternativa. Y así empezó a correr como podía, entre tropezones y resbalones constantes. Era como si el mundo se estuviese riendo de él, haciéndole caer constantemente al suelo, mancharse, intentar secar su propia cara con unas manos más manchadas aún. Ahora parecía desempeñar el papel de un torpe bufón que se resbalaba con las cáscaras de un plátano; pero los payasos actuaban, él no, y notaba asustado como se formaban moretones en sus rodillas tras varias caídas. Se sentía a punto de vomitar. Seguía corriendo como podía hacia la escalera, pero la plataforma lejos de dejarle avanzar, se hacía cada vez más enorme, distanciándole de su preciado plan de huída. Pero él continuaba persiguiendo su única escapatoria, en pura desesperación jadeante y falto de aire. Finalmente llegaba a su preciado destino cuando algo le arrastró hacia el suelo de golpe. Ahora había caído de cara, pero lo peor fue notar un asqueroso sabor metálico deslizarse a través de sus labios, hacia afuera, y el arrepentirse instantáneamente al aclararse la mirada, solo para descubrir que estaba escupiendo la sangre que había tragado erróneamente.

Y no le daban descanso. Ahora aquellas manos pretendían mantenerlo sujeto contra el suelo. El chico tomaba aire siempre que podía, ya que en más de una ocasión durante el forcejeo, su cara caía durante unos segundos bajo la superficie líquida, impidiéndole respirar casi por completo. Ahora le tenían sujeto por las piernas, las cuales pataleaban como podían, con tal de librarse de aquel horripilante agarre, mientras que con sus manos luchaba por soltarse y volver a ponerse en pie, pero todo parecía inútil. Comenzó no solo a palmear, sino a dar nulos puñetazos como podía hacia aquellas manos, mientras rogaba de todas las formas posibles que le soltasen, que tuviesen piedad de él, que no quería morir. Pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, solo jadeos exhaustivos. Aquel agarre era cada vez más fuerte, notaba como cortaba su circulación, y peor aún: como escalaba poco a poco a través de sus piernas, y ahora también por su torso, intentando domar los brazos del chico. Ya no eran manos, ahora eran venas directamente, que salían de la punta de los dedos que habían logrado atraparle. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando, ni manos, ya que ahora le tenían inmovilizado contra el suelo, cara arriba, y la sangre lejos de derramarse, seguía subiendo, como si de llenar una bañera se tratase. Sentía que era el fin, que iba a morir ahogado, o devorado, o de cualquier forma por aquella cosa que le tenía atrapado. Entre lágrimas, cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no pensar en aquello que le estaba ocurriendo, pero no era capaz de evitar imaginarse muerto, de mil formas distintas, mientras aquello ocurría.

Para su sorpresa, un destello iluminó sus ojos en el momento en el que empezó a tragar sangre, al intentar respirar. Una llave. Aquello fue lo que divisó ante sus ojos en el momento en el que se encontraba perdido. Una llave como un halo de luz, que al abrir los ojos fue real, para su sorpresa. Pero no era lo que se imaginaba: era una llave gigante, tirada junto a su mano, a escasos centímetros de la punta de sus dedos. No sabía qué significaba aquello, sin embargo no dudó ni un solo segundo en volver a retorcerse, esta vez con tal de tomar aquel objeto caído del cielo. Poco le quedaba para llegar a tomarla, pero ya notaba que le faltaba el aire de tanto toser. Ni un movimiento brusco podía dedicarle a aquel extraño objeto: podría alejarse más y ahí acabaría perdido. Tenía que pensar de la forma más fría posible en aquella situación. Por muy tremendo que resultase su estado no podía dejarse dominar más por el miedo: si se desesperaba, perecería de una forma horrible.

Moverse dio su resultado. Tomando aquella llave gigante por donde podía, comenzó a agitarla en el aire, agrediendo de la forma que pudiese a aquellas criaturas irreconocibles que quería acabar on él. Aún sin respirar bien logró ponerse de pie. Estaba al lado de la escalera, la cual no dudó un segundo en comenzar a subir. Cuando llevaba parte del trayecto se detuvo, cayendo de rodillas sobre los gélidos escalones de cristal, a toser y acabar de escupir todo aquello que había tragado, sin ser capaz de mirar al suelo, de la repulsión que le provocaba su propia situación. Sin embargo, pararse a aclarar su propia tráquea había sido un tremendo error. Al mirar hacia atrás pudo contemplar como ahora aquellas manos de tamaño humano volvían a crecer del suelo, pero esta vez de siendo de un tamaño descomunal, dejando la llave, junto al niño que la portaba, tamaño llavero a su lado. El chico contempló con el horror dibujado en sus ojos y un temblor incontrolable en las piernas como aquellas manos se convertían en brazos, los cuales se movían como si tuviesen un codo; hasta que acabaron de formarse, y comenzaron a moverse a una velocidad peligrosa hacia el chico, fragmentadas como si tuviesen no una, sino todas las articulaciones que fuesen necesarias con tal de alcanzar a su potencial presa. El joven no dudo demasiado en volver a correr, siendo que su vida dependía de ello, escaleras arriba. Mantenía aquella extraña llave abrazada al pecho, con tal de no perderla, por mucho que la posibilidad de que aquello ocurriese fuese mínima.

Cada vez le era más complicado el correr escaleras arriba, con la ropa pesada al estar empapada, la sangre que había estado fresca ahora coagulando sobre su piel, haciendo que esta se irritase cada vez más, proporcionando una sensación de dolor semejante a la de cuando alguien se arranca un adhesivo de la piel tras bastante rato. A eso podemos sumarle el escozor que comenzaba a crecer en su garganta, al sentir que le faltaba el aire. Cada jadeo era más doloroso que el anterior. Ya no solo porque aún tenía mucho que toser, sino ya por tener la garganta seca e irritada por ello. Hiperventilaba en voz alta, tratando de que algo de oxígeno llegase a su cerebro, por lo menos un poco, pero era horrible notar su cuello completamente destrozado; como si se la abriesen en canal. Sus pequeños pulmones ardían como una hoguera durante la noche de San Juan, y ahora notaba su faringe al rojo vivo, como si todo su interior fuese una herida abierta. No podía más, y aquellas escaleras parecían cada vez más eternas. Una punzada en el costado de su cuerpo le avisó de su límite, sin embargo al girar la cabeza y ver que de aquellos enormes dedos ahora salían más manos que parecían a punto de alcanzarle, decidió ignorar por completo las demandas de su cuerpo. Se le heló la sangre, al sentir que estiraban por un momento de su corta chaqueta, por la espalda, e intentaban jalar de ella. Logró soltarse de ese agarre, y de uno de sus tobillos, el cual le había provocado estar a punto de caer, ser alcanzado y arrastrado escaleras abajo en cuestión de segundos. Tenía que seguir, porque tenia muchísimo miedo. No habían más palabras para describir lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, a parte de querer evitar la muerte a toda costa, no podía pensar en nada más. Ahora sus rodillas también dolían, sus tendones exigían piedad, y sus delgados tobillos ya parecían poder romperse en cualquier momento. El chico pensaba en rendirse cuando, tras lo que parecían minutos de eterna subida, finalmente divisó la plataforma. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente entumecido del esfuerzo, el frío y el cansancio. Con el corazón en la garganta, notando sus propios latidos retumbar en toda su cabeza despeinada y atolondrada, finalmente dio los últimos escalones para llegar a la siguiente plataforma. Al girarse, se espantó al encontrarse nuevamente con aquellas horribles manos rojas, chorreantes y sedientas de él. Aquello le hizo retroceder unos pasos más, y sus piernas finalmente fallaron, haciéndole caer hacia atrás, dejándole por lo menos un poco de margen para frenar la caída con sus manos, soltando la llave, pero retrocediendo, arrastrándose ahora por el frío y limpio suelo. Pero algo cambió.

Ahora las manos forcejeaban por entrar a la plataforma, pero era como si no tuviesen más rango, sin llegar a tocar la cara del chico, pero quedando a escasos centímetros de esta. Aún estiraban, y forcejeaban, abriendo y cerrando los puños como si fuesen a tomarlo, como si fuesen a proclamarlo suyo, como animales salvajes abriendo y cerrando las fauces con fuerza pero sin poder devorar a la presa. Tras un rato de forcejeos, finalmente se retiraron por donde habían venido. Habían comenzado a coagularse, necesitaban volver a su charca.

Ahora el chico yacía respirando todo lo que no había podido antes, tirado en el suelo, con brazos y piernas estirados y el pecho agitado. Se sentía desgarrado por dentro, como si una hemorragia estuviese llenando todo su ser.

Finalmente pudo descansar unos instantes sobre la fría plataforma de cristal, intentando asimilar todo aquello que acababa de ocurrirle. Seguía intentando autoconvencerse de que todo aquello eran en realidad sensaciones, que estaba soñando, que nada de aquello era real, que el dolor no existía, que todo era psicológico, que pronto despertaría de aquella pesadilla en la cálida cama de su habitación. Pero se heló por completo tras sentir una voz llamarle desde el infinito.

"Aún tienes mucho por hacer, pero tan poco tiempo..." Y el silencio que se hizo fue sepulcral. El chico había levantado la cabeza ante el llamado de aquella voz masculina tan potente que aún retumbaba dentro de su cráneo. "Sabes perfectamente, mi pequeño Sora, que mientras más te acerques a la luz, mayor será tu sombra."

Ahora volvía a encontrarse de pie, mirando a su alrededor. En ningún momento habían dejado de observarle aquellos ojos amarillos que rodeaban todas las plataformas. Solo que ahora se veían diferentes, o es que tal vez por primera vez se fijaba en ellos. Buscaba el origen de aquel llamado, pero solo había logrado encontrarse con aquellos ojos de oro que le rodeaban por completo. Ahora se encontraba sobre una plataforma en la que se dibujaba su habitación vacía, de noche, con la ventana abierta y una tormenta de fondo, como si hubiera escapado, en mitad de la noche.

"Pero... No tengas miedo."

Ahora miraba hipnotizado todos y cada uno de los ojos que le rodeaban. Se percató de algo terrible: los ojos iban en par, y no eran de criaturas, sino de humanos. Ojos sin vida, sin brillo, muertos y varios de ellos desorbitados. Peor aún, la gente que le miraba ahora era distinguible; y por desgracia, Sora podía adivinar que eran o habían sido humanos. Las siluetas, las sombras de personas diferentes entre si, comenzaban a sonreír mostrando dientes ante la expresión de horror del ya atolondrado chico. Torcían sus cabezas como si le comprendiesen, como cachorros de perro a los que sus dueños hablan. Torcían sus cabezas y alargaban sus cuellos, algunos, abriendo la boca de forma inhumana. Sora, con la sangre helada, ya había tomado con velocidad aquella llave del suelo, sujetándola ahora correctamente. Las siluetas se retorcían, hacían expresiones faciales completamente deformes, pero jamás apartaban la mirada del asustado chico, quedándose a los límites de aquella redonda plataforma, rodeándole pero sin llegar a entrar en ella. Tragó saliva, al darse cuenta de un último detalle: su propia sombra comenzaba a despegarse del suelo.

Levantada primero por el torso, dejando los brazos muertos y el cuello suelto, comenzaba a enderezarse frente a Sora, cuyos ojos ya no daban crédito a todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. La sombra empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo, hacia él, como una babosa; pero parecía burlarse de Sora. Se retorcía y pataleaba en el suelo, mientras el resto de siluetas sonreían, cada vez más, y dirigían miradas penetrantes al agitado muchacho, que no podía sentirse más humillado al ver como su propia sombra imitaba con vacile los gestos del menor, al haber intentado defenderse anteriormente. No quería mirar, la figura se revolvía en el suelo, girando su torso ciento ochenta grados, y dislocando sus brazos y piernas. Sora no quería mirar más. Estaba llorando, temblando, abrazado a su propio torso, aterrado con el espectáculo que le ofrecían. Ahora la figura comenzaba a ensorbecerse, perdiendo todo rasgo mínimamente visible, deformando su aspecto físico por completo, aumentando de tamaño considerablemente. Ahora una extraña joroba se formaba en su espalda, sus pies se habían hecho alargados, sus manos eran enormes y sus dedos, largos. todo su rostro estaba cubierto de una especie de tentáculos, que dejaban entrever aquella mirada podrida y amarillenta, desorbitada, como la de un humano ahorcado. La figura estaba desnuda, tenía tres rodillas y parecía desnutrida, pero completamente desfigurada, con bultos y tumores que se formaban fuera de su oscura piel. Sin embargo, la gota que colmó la cordura de Sora en aquel instante fue su pecho. Había un hueco enorme en él: no tenía corazón. Podías ver perfectamente sus costillas colgando, y su carne muerta al rededor; podías ver a través de aquel ser.

El chico sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Desesperado por huir finalmente de aquel lugar, comenzó a pellizcar con mucha fuerza su antebrazo izquierdo, consiguiendo arrancar únicamente sangre coagulada de su piel. No podía despertarse. Ahora notaba como volvía a faltarle el aire, empezando a alejarse cada vez más de aquel ser, hasta llegar muy erróneamente al límite de la plataforma, donde varias manos negras y heladas se posaron sobre sus hombros, haciendo que pegase un salto, y se alejase lo más rápido posible de allí, volviendo a encontrarse cara a cara con aquel enorme monstruo. Quería usar el arma, pero no sabía cómo. Al ver que el ser gigante acercaba su enorme y larga mano al chico, este empezó a agitar la llave desesperadamente, con tal de alejarlo.

Para su sorpresa mutiló uno de aquellos gigantescos dedos, el cual desapareció entre las sombras nada más impactar el suelo. El monstruo soltó un alarido de ira, alertando al chico, que a duras penas llegaba a sus tobillos.

"Pero... no has de tener miedo. Sora, tienes el arma más poderosa jamás creada en tus manos. No tengas miedo."

Aquella misteriosa voz había vuelto a retumbar, distrayendo a Sora, quien a penas segundos más tarde se encontraba atrapado en una de aquellas enormes manos. Ahora se retorcía, intentando sacar el arma. EL monstruo comenzaba a acercarlo a su cara, dejando ver por primera vez sus fauces. Aquella boca descomunal llena de dientes humanos, posicionados en varias filas, uno tras otro y así hasta el fondo de su garganta, de la cual asomaban enormes muelas. Aquel ser tenía varias lenguas largas y descomunales. Una de ellas se aventuró fuera de su boca, acercándose peligrosamente al menor, quien luchaba constantemente por soltar por lo menos un brazo del agarre, para tomar su arma y tener una posibilidad mínima de defenderse. El ser lamió de arriba a abajo el cuerpo en tensión del muchacho, quien tuvo una arcada como respuesta automática ante el contacto. Su lengua era muy cálida, babeante, maloliente, rugosa y horrible en cualquier sentido. Al ver la reacción del joven, aquel monstruo hizo una especie de mueca ,similar a una sonrisa. Parecía que aquellos seres disfrutaban con el sufrimiento de cualquier ser más débil que ellos...O cualquier ser en general. Parecían disfrutar humillándole, parecían divertirse con él, como si fuese un juguete, cosa que asustaba demasiado a Sora. Ahora forcejeaba con más fuerza aún, al ver cómo esta vez sacaba sus diez lenguas de la boca, acercándolas peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

Ahora aquel ser se retorcía de dolor, soltándole y dejando que cayera al suelo desde una altura vertiginosa. Iluso de él si creía que algo iba a parar su caída. Su pequeño cuerpo impactó de cara contra el suelo, haciéndole soltar todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones de golpe, partiendo su nariz y probablemente un par de costillas en el proceso. A su lado cayeron la llave y una de aquellas enormes lenguas, que había logrado cortar en un desesperado y muy mal planeado intento de huída por su parte. Con la vista borrosa, miró el gigante órgano, mientras algo cálido caía a través de su cara. Se había golpeado la cabeza, y una brecha decoraba su rostro de carmín. Un pitido agudo destrozaba sus tímpanos por dentro. Su pecho dolía horrores al respirar, y las lágrimas rodaban involuntariamente. No se sentía débil porque ni siquiera podía sentir en aquel deplorable estado, no podía pensar.

"No tengas miedo."

Escuchó aquellas palabras a lo lejos, creyó estar alucinando. Otra vez sintió un firme agarre alrededor de su cuerpo, y volvían a alzarle. Chilló, a pleno pulmón al sentir que le apretaban el torso, y se desgarró la voz sintiendo como éste crujía, dentro de la mano de aquella bestia. Ya no podía respirar más, empezó a escupir sangre, pero esta vez sí que era suya. Se sintió desfallecer frente a aquellos ojos muertos. ¿Por qué todo parecía tan real?

Podía ver a lo lejos la llave, tirada en el suelo. La monstruosa lengua había desaparecido. Vio alarmado como la otra mano comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a él, sacando un par de uñas muy afiladas. Lo poco de consiente que quedaba de Sora se espantó, intentando respirar, ahogándose muy despacio. Aún le llegaba algo de oxígeno, pero ya sentía que aquello era una desgracia. Estaba siendo lento a propósito. Aquella garra se acercaba peligrosamente a su pecho, colocando la punta sobre su lado izquierdo. Finalmente Sora entendió el mensaje, pero no tenía fuerzas ya ni para tragar saliva, siquiera. Con la mirada perdida sintió esas mismas garras gélidas acariciar su mejilla derecha, bajando hasta la mandíbula, levantando su rostro cansado por la fuerza, para luego volver a apretar ambas mejillas, perforando su piel lo suficiente como para torturar pero no para abrir o matar. Al recibir otro alarido de dolor por parte de Sora, el ser hizo otra mueca de victoria. Veía a su presa morir en sus manos de una forma lenta y dolorosa, pero no podía hacerle durar mucho más, por desgracia. La respiración del chico temblaba cuando el ser colocó de nuevo la punta de su garra sobre su corazón puro, ahora volvía a sollozar, y le rogaba piedad avergonzado y humillado por tener que hacerlo. Ahora su voz destrozada podía oírse, aunque retumbase dentro de toda su cabeza. Había pasado rato suficiente como para que se le pasase el mareo, mientras aquel enorme y monstruoso ser jugaba con el cuerpo del joven, solo para que estuviese consciente del gran final. Los gritos de piedad rápidamente fueron sustituidos por alaridos de dolor y un llanto desconsolado. No estaba preparado para morir, tenía miedo. Poco a poco la garra se iba hundiendo, desgarrando primero la piel, el monstruo no solo ejercía presión sobre el pecho del chico, sino que a demás rascaba, para ir arrancando despacio cada cartílago, cada músculo. Llegó al hueso, ejerciendo un poco de presión rompió las costillas. Sora ya no gritaba siquiera, sólo intentaba respirar, como reacción refleja, hiperventilando con los ojos desorbitados, mientras más lágrimas de dolor puro rodaban por sus mejillas; dolor, miedo y tristeza: no quería morir.

Ya había perforado el pulmón, la sangre del chico manchaba el cristal varios metros más abajo, mientras que este seguía hiperventilando, ahora con muchísima más dificultad. La angustia le corroía a cada segundo que pasaba... ¿Por qué no había perdido la conciencia ya? Normalmente, el cuerpo humano se apaga cuando recibe mucho dolor o pierde mucha sangre, como mecanismo defensivo. Él solo rezaba por desmayarse lo antes posible, para que todo acabase rápido. Ni siquiera era capaz de cuestionarse la naturaleza de la situación en la que se encontraba, solo quería que acabase; ahora quería morir rápido, sabiendo lo que aquel ser iba a hacerle.

Pero muy a su pesar, no pudo desmayarse en el peor de los momentos. La garra finalmente había llegado al corazón del chico. Era extraño el comportamiento de aquella bestia. No parecía razonar para otra cosa que no fuese para causar dolor, parecía disfrutar aquello en su máxima esplendor, porque no se dignó a simplemente perforar el corazón del chico y dejarlo morir, estaba dispuesto a arrancarlo, tomando aquel diminuto órgano entre sus uñas, y comenzando a estirar de él, destrozando el resto del torso en el proceso. Los alaridos se Sora podían desgarrar el alma a cualquiera con un mínimo de empatía en ese momento, los últimos gritos de un niño muriendo, gritos de dolor puro, de miedo auténtico, gritos en los que con una voz inteligible ya no rogaba piedad, sino una muerte rápida. Había olvidado la humillación, la debilidad, el miedo, todo. Tenía el torso abierto, el cuerpo en tensión y estaba completamente paralizado del dolor; ya ni siquiera respiraba, le ardía todo. Finalmente, tras haber estirado un rato, tras haberse divertido con el pequeño, arrancó aquel diminuto órgano vital de su pecho, dejándole finalmente sin habla, ni respiración alguna. Se llevó aquel corazón humano a la boca, masticando con todos sus dientes, mostrándole al agonizante chico su sonrisa, llena de sangre, y finalmente soltándole, dejando caer contra el suelo aquel pequeño cuerpo inerte.

Sora por su parte ya no sentía dolor alguno, lo último que el brillo de sus ojos celestes alcanzó a ver fue como aquel suelo de cristal se resquebrajaba rápidamente y rompía, dejándole caer al abismo, donde sería devorado por las sombras. Y es que las vio, vio ahí, acercándose, con sus espeluznantes ojos amarillos, llenos de lujuria, y como mostraban sus colmillos, listos para volverle uno de ellos.

"Recuerda, algún día tú serás quien abra la puerta, Sora."

Y todos sus sentidos se apagaron.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, cubierto de un sudor helado, mientras alguien a su lado gritaba cosas. Tomó aire con fuerza, como si se hubiera estado ahogando, con la sensación de haberse caído de la cama. Pero no, estaba sobre la arena blanca, suave y cálida de la playa en la que él y sus amigos solían quedar para jugar desde muy pequeños. Finalmente reaccionó, parpadeando varias veces, confuso y con la mirada perdida en el infinito. La voz al lado suyo seguía hablándole, más bien gritándole, pero el shock provocaba que no llegase a oír nada más que una voz desconocida gritándole desde la lejanía. Ahora tenía el oído centrado en las olas del mar, y se percató de que tenía la cabeza hirviendo. Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse de pie, entre torpes tambaleos. Se encontraba terriblemente mareado, y la voz a su lado estaba más indignada aún, mientras él se ponía de pie y echaba a correr hacia el mar, con la ropa puesta y todo. Cuando el agua le llegó a la cintura, se quitó aquella pequeña chaqueta blanca y negra con capucha, que le llegaba sobre el costillar, haciendo una pelota de ella, y tirándola hacia la orilla, junto a sus guantes blancos sin dedos. Una vez medio consciente y habiendo colocado parte de su ropa a salvo, se tapó la nariz, sumergiéndose entero en el agua fresca y calmada. Para cuando salió de vuelta a la superficie, milésimas de segundo más tarde, recordaba absolutamente todo, incluso por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza. Con cierta expresión de susto, se llevó la mano al pecho, notando que todo estaba bien: Ni costillas rotas, ni sangre, ni un rasguño más allá de los que ya tenía de jugar por la isla. Sin embargo, lo primero que hizo al sentirse aliviado fue gritar con todas sus fuerzas, al cielo, al mar, a cualquier cosa. Necesitaba desesperadamente gritar, sentir que estaba vivo. Se volvió a mojar la cara, notando el agua fresquita y limpia. Se tiró de espaldas al mar, sumergiéndose un poco, para levantarse poco después. Comenzó a salpicar agua, tirándola hacia arriba, lo más alto que podía permitirse, para luego sentir cómo caía sobre su rostro. Más allá de estar asustado, estaba feliz, pero parecía que su mente se había ido del todo; pasando de reír en sonoras carcajadas, jugando con el agua, a llorar y sumergirse en esta en cuestión de segundos; mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar y asimilar la naturaleza de la experiencia que acababa de vivir.

— Riku, ayúdame, no sé qué le ocurre... Antes se ha puesto a gritar, ahora hace esto, se ha metido directamente con la ropa... ¡Y ahora se está riendo por nada...! —La voz que escuchaba Sora de fondo era la de su amiga pelirroja, Kairi, quien había pasado de regañarle a quedarse atónita, y hervir directamente en el momento en el que ve como su otro amigo, el chico albino, ignora su petición quitándose los zapatos y saliendo disparado hacia Sora, para empujarle al agua por la espalda. —¡¿A ti también te ha dado de más el sol o qué?! ¡Que os den! ¡Ahora veréis como vaya yo para allá!

Y ella tampoco tardó demasiado en quitarse los zapatos y meterse también al mar, lanzándoles agua y arena mojada. Tanto Kairi como Riku habían dejado de jugar, sorprendidos al ver a su amigo Sora delirar de aquella forma. Él ya solía ser una persona alegre y enérgica, despreocupada, holgazana... Pero jamás le habían visto así y no sabían si preocuparse, tomar los botes y volver a la otra isla, donde vivían, para llevarlo a urgencias. Sora estaba teniendo alucinaciones y parecía víctima de la euforia, demasiado incluso para él.

—Kairi... ¿Por qué le estabas echando bronca antes? —Preguntó el albino, extrañado, como si aquella pregunta contuviese todas las respuestas a lo que ocurría con su queridísimo amigo.

—Porque no sé, pero tengo la teoría de que le ha dado una insolación... Llevaba tres horas dormido bajo el sol del mediodía, en pleno agosto, sin sombra ni nada. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor frío cuando despertó. —Explica la chica, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza en un gesto preocupado.

—Vale, eso explica muchas cosas. Vamos a las barcas, llevémosle al hospital.— razonó finalmete el chico, al notar que su amigo no estaba jugando sino completamente ido de la cabeza al haber pasado horas completamente expuesto bajo la cálida y ahora dañina, luz solar.

Al oír aquello, Sora por fin reacciona, mirando a ambos chicos, que actuaban de una manera cómplice y por algún motivo comenzaba a sentir que conspiraban en su contra. Sora, por su parte, paseaba dudosamente su mirada de un amigo a otro, viendo incómodamente cómo asentían entre sí, sintiéndose en una encrucijada. No podía contarles lo que había soñado, y mucho menos lo que había sentido; por lo menos no en ese momento. Lo tomarían como una alucinación. ¿Pero a caso no lo era? Tampoco era la primera vez que Sora acababa en el hospital, o sufría alucinaciones de ese tipo; tenía la pésima costumbre de dormir bajo el sol sin protección alguna... Y tampoco era la primera vez que soñaba algo parecido... Pero nunca lo había sentido de esa forma, ni siquiera sentido, en general. Había soñado con las plataformas, a veces con los ojos amarillos, y últimamente aquellos sueños no eran nada agradables: aparecía un monstruo en ellos. Uno que intentaba arrancarle el corazón. Pero nunca lo había conseguido, hasta la fecha... Al igual que lo de la sangre sobre la plataforma en la que él aparecía durmiendo y flotando sobre una flor de loto blanca. Nunca había visto su corazón fuera de su cuerpo en aquella plataforma, ni un rasguño sobre él. Pero lo que más pánico le causaba era el no haber sido capaz de despertar cuando lo deseaba... Y el haber sentido todo aquello como si lo hubiera vivido despierto. Se sintió morir... Y sintió el dolor de una tortura a carne abierta rompiéndole por completo... Recordaba aún la lengua de la criatura sobre todo él, y la sangre pringosa, las manos, cortando su circulación con aquel agarre tan potente. Sentía aún el sabor metálico de la sangre fresca en su boca, los grumos coagulados, las náuseas; recordaba esa horrible sensación de querer limpiarse la cara y ensuciarse el doble. Había sentido todo aquello tan... ¿Real? Tan real que daba miedo, y claro que lo daba. Incluso recordaba mutilar un dedo y una lengua a la criatura con su espada de madera... Ahí debería haberse dado cuenta de que aquello no era real, que era una pesadilla más. ¿Cómo era posible mutilar una bestia de veinte metros con una simple espada de juguete?

Pero, para cuando iba a negarse, ya se encontraba en la barca blanca de su padre junto a Riku y Kairi, rumbo al pueblo, y seguramente al hospital también. Sí... Tal vez sus amigos tenían razón. Tal vez lo mejor era ir al hospital, ahora que se le había pasado la euforia que le provocó el estar vivo, comenzaba a sentir seriamente los efectos de la insolación.


	3. Mentiras piadosas

Vuelvo a tener insomnio, así que vuelvo a escribir. Le tenía muchas ganas a este fic. Siempre me he preguntado como cojones es que a Sora no le da un golpe de calor u algo por quedarse dormido bajo el sol. Si es que no entiendo nada —Oh, vaya, como todo buen fan de Kingdom Hearts que se nombre—.

Tengo ideas fantásticamente malas, ya las veréis... Espero que os hagan gracia(?)

Tengo muchísimas ganas de seguir este fic, de verdad. Ojalá lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo :) que en verdad no lo estoy disfrutando tanto y escribo desde mi agobio ya que no tengo tiempo para hacer dos frases seguidas sin poder huir de mis responsabilidades :(

Pero sobre todo, tenia ganas de dedicar un capítulo entero al desarrollo de nuestros protagonistas, sus situaciones básicas y sus respectivas relaciones. Todos los personajes irían cambiando obviamente, al largo de la trama. Pero también veía bastante necesario hacer este capítulo en concreto, para explicar otra cosa más adelante. Creo que los capítulos en los que se muestran situaciones más "casuales" pueden ser muy útiles a la hora de ayudarnos a empatizar con nuestros personajes y a expandir un poco más el mundo en el que viven, su naturaleza y las reglas de éste. Me gusta mucho ver cómo una serie de situaciones completamente casuales pueden llegar a dar tanto de sí e influir en el resto de la trama, que parece alejarse algo más de la realidad o de lo que tenemos por "realidad".

Me gusta muchísimo relatar los hechos más sencillos con naturalidad. Me gusta escribir basándome en mi experiencia personal, para ver si el público empatiza lo suficiente con los personajes que escribo. Y no solo eso. Amo describirlo todo, para que el leer sea exactamente eso: una experiencia inmersiva.

Quiero destacar también el hecho de que en el capítulo anterior escribí con fiereza el texto más agobiante que he creado (O uno de ellos); mientras que este de aquí destaca por ser todo lo contrario... O eso quiero creer.

Creo que este es uno de los capítulos más sinceros que he escrito jamás.

**Vanitas**

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS, IMPORTANTES AS FUCK!**

Esta historia es una **ADAPTACIÓN** de los sucesos acontecidos durante el primer juego de la saga de _Kingdom Hearts _y algunos guiños a _Birth By Sleep_. Obviamente sus personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo, cambiarán algunas leyes de su universo y el físico de algunos personajes con tal de traer una experiencia algo más realista. También introduciré lo que en _gaming_ son llamados **NPCs**, algunos con algo de relevancia en la trama, pero siguen siendo personajes **DE FONDO**.

La siguiente historia contiene descripciones de **VIOLENCIA GRÁFICA y TEMAS SUGESTIVOS**, por lo tanto, si no eres muy fan de ello te recomiendo cerrar esta página e irte a buscar tu preciado _"Soft Lemon Escolar con final feliz"_ a otra parte. Sin ofender, a mí también me gustan esas historias de vez en cuando. Pero este no es el caso :(

También se manejarán temas **no aptos para un público sensible**, no solo hablamos de sufrimiento y violencia física. Ruego discreción.

Por los jajas que se me otorgan como autor de este fic he de añadir que cambio la relación canónica del juego entre Sora y Kairi. Aquí el crush es entre** Riku y Sora**, sin embargo, me niego también a desaprovechar un buen personaje femenino: **Kairi tiene su debida relevancia en la trama aquí**.

La trama tampoco girará en torno al romance entre estos dos personajes. Se explorarán sus dudas y motivos, pero todo esto forma parte de una historia, unos personajes y el desarrollo de estos y sus respectivas relaciones. Sin embargo, el romance entre estos dos **afecta a la trama progresivamente**.

* * *

**El sol nos da la vida y nos condena.**

Riku se encontraba preocupado por el estado de su amigo, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse algo enfadado con él. No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero le provocaba una rabia inmensa el haber perdido un día de su vida, el cual podía haber aprovechado para acabar su proyecto, porque a su querido amigo de la infancia, Sora, se le había ocurrido quedarse otra vez dormido en la arena. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía ni debía decir aquello en voz alta; sería muy egoísta por su parte, pero era verdad. ¿Cómo le miraría Kairi u el resto de compañeros si descubrían en qué pensaba aquel chico albino? ¿Cómo se le podía siquiera pasar por la cabeza el enfadarse con su amigo, que ahora se encontraba inconsciente en una camilla de hospital? Sacudió la cabeza resignado, comenzando a sentirse mal por aquello; pero él siempre había sido alguien muy propio, no era algo que cambiase en el carácter de una persona con tanta facilidad.

Kairi se había marchado a su casa hacía rato. Decía querer acabar sus deberes de verano, aquellos que los profesores daban pero luego nunca pedían, para luego poder distraerse tranquilamente con sus amigos, al día siguiente, cuando Sora se encontrase mejor. Riku sonreía algo divertido, recordando el trayecto de vuelta a la isla en bote. Sabía que no era correcto por su parte reírse del estado de su amigo, pero le parecía hasta tierno el ver cómo se asomaba al agua mientras Kairi y él remaban, y tocaba las olas como si estuviese acariciando a alguien. No, no debía reírse, pero era imposible olvidar al chico de revoltosos cabellos castaños llegar a la orilla, saltar al mar y caer de cara mientras sus amigos acababan de aparcar aquella barca blanca en la arena. Prácticamente tuvieron que cargarlo al hospital, Sora deliraba y comenzaba a perder el conocimiento justo cuando llegaron a la clínica, se quejaba constantemente de que le dolía todo, de que le "habían arrancado el corazón". Riku mantenía una sonrisa ahora, recordando también el interrogatorio del Doctor Sánchez, el médico de guardia que les había atendido, mientras Sora yacía en una camilla de enfermería.

_"Habéis llegado a tiempo, por suerte no es un golpe de calor."_ Aclaró el doctor, a lo que ambos Kairi y Riku soltaron el aire de sus pulmones al unísono, descargando la tensión. _"Pero no debería haberse metido al agua de golpe, la temperatura corporal no se regula tan rápidamente."_

_"Yo le puse mi camiseta húmeda en la cabeza, mientras veníamos hacia aquí... Así evitaba el contacto con el sol."_ Aclaró Kairi, que llevaba una chaqueta veraniega, color amarillo taxi con dos franjas azul marino atravesando el dorso y torso de esta; la chaqueta era de Riku, ya que ella se había quitado y mojado su camiseta, que debido al calor ya estaría seca. Básicamente se negaba a ir por el pueblo en sujetador, por mucho que más de una vez los tres cruzaron aquellas mismas calles en bañador.

_"Yo... Remaba."_ Comentó Riku, encogiéndose de hombros, e intentando aportar algo a la conversación.

_"Entonces, ¿Qué le ha pasado a vuestro amigo?_" Finalmente preguntó. Aquel hombre robusto, de barba negra y ojos verdes se inclinó inquisitivamente sobre su escritorio, interrogando a ambos niños. _"¿Habéis consumido alguna.. Sustancia?"_

Riku y Kairi intercambiaron miradas. Ambos negaron a la vez, en confusión.

_"¿Nada? ¿Ni alcohol?"_

_"Solo jugábamos en la playa. Tenemos catorce años, señor..."_ Aclaró Kairi.

_"Yo a vuestra edad me iba a tomar cerveza con mis compañeros de universidad."_ Comenta, entre risas.

_"Señor, tenemos catorce años."_ Volvió a puntualizar Kairi.

Atrás de los chicos y el doctor, varios enfermeros de guardia se encargaban de cuidar de Sora. Mientras Kairi intentaba hacer entender al señor Sánchez que no habían ingerido nada, Riku desviaba la mirada, por detrás del escritorio, hacia donde yacía Sora, descansando como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Veía a una mujer de cabellos dorados muy largos, recogidos en una cola, tomarle la presión, mientras que otro chico, de complexión ancha y piel morena, apuntaba algo desconocido para el adolescente albino en un portafolios.

_"Habéis avisado a los padres?"_

_"Sí, mientras Riku cuidaba de Sora en la sala de espera, yo corrí para la casa, a buscar a su madre. Vendrá enseguida."_ Responde la chica.

* * *

El chico de cabellos blancos seguía en la puerta del hospital, escuchando música a través de sus auriculares, para cuando finalmente la madre de Sora, una tal Margary Fisher, abandonaba el edificio con una expresión aliviada en la cara. Riku se ocultó, hasta que la vio lejos. No le caía mal, pero no quería hablar con nadie ni que supiera que iba a ver a su hijo, cuando le había dicho anteriormente que se iba a casa. Por algún motivo se sentía avergonzado tras pasar mucho tiempo con su amigo. Era bien sabido que quedaban mucho y muy seguido desde muy pequeños, siempre cuidándose mútuamente, y eso no había cambiado con el paso de los años; sin embargo, cuando la gente crece, también descubren sentimientos nuevos, como la vergüenza. Ahora, por ejemplo, Riku ya no abrazaba a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos; antes Sora y él pasaban todo el día abrazados. Ahora, tampoco podía decir "_Te quiero"_, ni a Kairi, ni a él, por muchas ganas que tuviese de hacérselo saber; sería "raro". Y ahora tampoco podía dejarse ver tanto con Sora, no podía vivir pegado a él como antes, como si Sora fuese su único amigo, pese a que realmente fuese así. Riku solo era amigo de Kairi y Sora, no era alguien muy sociable, hacía años que conocía también a otro grupo de amigos que también solían ir a jugar a las islas de vez en cuando: Tidus, Selphie y Wakka; pero no los consideraba amigos del todo, sino más bien conocidos. Riku estaba acostumbrado a no hablar demasiado, sin embargo, con Sora sentía que podía ser él mismo siempre que desease. Junto a Sora no parecía existir la vergüenza, ya que se conocían tan bien que se acababan algunas frases entre sí. Algo que Riku agradecía enormemente era el poder compartir sus cosas con alguien, con Sora, por ejemplo, siempre se les escapaban las risas tontas cada vez que alguno de ellos hacía referencia a algo tan rebuscado y personal que solo ellos dos entendían. Riku agradecía aquello, pero porque en lo más profundo de su mente egoísta, sentía que Sora era solo para él en aquellos momentos. Pero, pese a ser consciente de ello, se negaba a pensarlo de aquella forma, se negaba a aceptar que era un egoísta lleno de fantasías horribles en las que poseía a personas reales de su entorno, en las que él estaba por encima de todo, en las que él tenía tanto poder como control como para evitar que ninguno de sus seres queridos fuese atacado por nadie; pero de qué manera quería protegerlos aquel chico albino... Quería fuerza y poder para proteger, pero también para controlar, aprisionar, y llevar a cabo sus fantasías más bizarras. Pero Riku, en sus tiernos quince años, negaba por completo a su subconsciente cualquier tipo de pensamiento fuera de la moral aceptada. Riku sabía distinguir el bien del mal, pero también sabía todo lo que haría si tuviese poder suficiente y no existiesen consecuencias. Sin embargo, se negaba a todo aquello, mientras andaba cabizbajo por los larguísimos pasillos blancos del hospital, que ahora se teñían de rojo gracias al ocaso.

Tocó la puerta dos veces, con suavidad. Una insolación no era normalmente motivo de internación, sin embargo, el chico de revoltosos cabellos castaños parecía haber estado teniendo alucinaciones que le llevaron incluso a tener un ataque de pánico, en el que, estando tumbado e inmóvil sobre una camilla, gritaba creyendo que iba a morirse, que le iban a matar, que querían arrancarle el corazón. Riku sabía que ahora estaría mejor. Ya llevaba horas en observación, no se encontraba mareado, ni había vomitado, ni había vuelto a delirar y mucho menos a sufrir un ataque; pero el albino era consciente también de que debía ir con cuidado, para no agobiar a su amigo, quien se quedaría en observación hasta la mañana siguiente.

— Pase... —Dijo una vocecita algo débil al otro lado de la puerta. El chico no tardó en abrir, quedándose plantado en el marco de esta, con las manos en los bolsillos.— Oh, ¡Riku...! —El castaño pareció despertar de golpe al verle.

Riku, en respuesta, le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y divertida, como en los viejos tiempos. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se acercó ahora al otro chico, quien reposaba tumbado, y comenzaba a levantarse.

—Sora, Sora, no te esfuerces... Te va a sentar peor. —Dijo el chico, con preocupación mientras se sentaba sobre la camilla en la que estaba Sora recostado. Este logró incorporarse despacio, y ahora se encontraba casi a la altura del chico albino.

—Ya estoy mejor, ves? —Pero parecía que a Sora le costase sonreír. No de tristeza, sino de cansancio y un muy probable malestar.

Riku se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos que le parecieron años, en trance. Sora era un año menor que él, tenía la edad de Kairi, pero no parecía tan maduro como ella. Sora era un inútil en aquel trío de amigos, y en general, prácticamente. Kairi tenía buenas notas, era muy inteligente y sabía resolver las situaciones que la vida le planteaba constantemente; Riku, en cambio, era muy fuerte, ágil, y un buen comunicador y líder, pese a no ser una persona muy abierta, la gente le seguía sin dudar un segundo; luego estaba Sora, que tenía unas notas muy mediocres como para estudiar una gran carrera, pero tampoco parecía tener interés alguno en el estudio, era torpe y delgaducho por lo que no era bueno en los deportes, y pese a ser alguien muy abierto y amigable, no parecía tener demasiadas habilidades sociales a la hora de llevar amistades. Sora era uno de esos niños que parecía que fuesen a romperse con un simple soplo del viento, por lo que Riku, desde muy pequeños, jamás le había dado la oportunidad de defenderse ante ninguna adversidad, ni de demostrar que fuese capaz de valerse por sí mismo, porque tenía en mente no dejar jamás a Sora solo. Riku era a veces demasiado protector, porque sabía que Sora era alguien muy frágil. Sin embargo, jamás habían tenido en cuenta, ni Kairi ni él, en qué pensaba el chico o lo que realmente sentía; Sora parecía alguien muy transparente.

Riku recorría con su mirada los gestos cansados el otro chico. Sora era alguien de complexión delgada, era bajito y de aire revoltoso, como la brisa veraniega. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo despejado, parecían ventanas al mundo, y eran caídos y somnolientos, con las pestañas largas. Tenía la nariz respingona, cubierta de pecas, las cuales se formaban tras estar bastante rato bajo el sol, y parecían espolvorearse sobre aquellas mejillas redondas que parecían quitarle años. Sus labios eran finos, curvados siempre en una sonrisa alegre, que acompañaba aquella mirada llena de inocencia. Sora tenía unos revoltosos cabellos castaños, largos, los cuales siempre habían crecido en diferentes direcciones, dándole una imagen salvaje y libre. Y Sora era así, un chico muy libre, el cual cuando corría parecía volar. Sora, más que acabar moreno cuando jugaban bajo el sol, acababa con quemaduras las cuales ahora brillaban sobre su piel muy ligeramente dorada, la cual parecía darle confianza a la hora de no ponerse crema protectora, pese a no resistir lo suficientemente el sol. Riku contemplaba aquel aspecto atontado que tenía su amigo, Sora era un chico que parecía sencillo a los ojos de cualquiera, no muy listo, muy genérico. Parecía.

—Riku... ¿Tú como estás? —Sora fue el primero en hablarle, sacándole casi a patadas de sus pensamientos con una voz suave y dulce.

—Yo bien, pero eso no importa. ¿Como estás tú? ¿Aún estás mareado? —Pregunta Riku, en respuesta, a lo que el chico niega con la cabeza. Riku solo suspira, volviendo a crearse un silencio entre ellos. —Me alegro, en serio, que te encuentres mejor... Nos habías preocupado.

—Perdón... —Sora bajó la cabeza, desviando la mirada con vergüenza.— Sé que solo estorbo... Deberíais haber continuado con...

—No, no te disculpes, por favor. —Riku le cortó, casi de golpe.— Ya continuaremos la balsa mañana, cuando estés bien. Aún nos quedan siete días, y ya casi está terminada. Ya verás, todo irá bien.

Riku parecía haber olvidado su enfado con el chico en cuanto abrió aquella puerta. Ahora solo eran ellos dos, y eso le nublaba el juicio por completo, sobre todo después de ver el arrepentimiento de Sora, sabiendo que aquello que le había pasado estaba mal. Riku ya había obtenido lo que quería, pese a que le había dicho a Sora que no se disculpase, quería oír aquella palabra salir de los labios de su amigo; porque ahora quedaban seis días para volver a la escuela, y zarpar. La realidad era que no tenían mucho tiempo, pese a tener la balsa casi acabada, aún faltaban detalles importantes como unas cuerdas, cañas de pescar y la vela del barco, la cual Sora debía encargarse de coser, pero era muy lento y vago como para hacerlo. La intención de aquellos chicos era dejar las islas antes del inicio de clases, zarpare ir a recorrer el mundo en busca de pistas que les llevasen a encontrar los caminos hacia "otros mundos". Estaban más que seguros que en el extranjero encontrarían a gente que supiese de la materia, aunque fuesen teoristas, que les pudiesen ayudar a saber cosas como por ejemplo, de dónde venía realmente su amiga Kairi, a la que habían visto descender del cielo y flotar sobre las aguas. Sus madres, y prácticamente todo el mundo decían que Kairi era adoptada, y que habían ido a recogerla al extranjero; también negaban la existencia de "otros mundos", los niños que habían crecido y dejado de creer en leyendas. Pero ellos no, ya que tenían pruebas irrefutables. Y ahora era la única oportunidad que tendrían antes de crecer demasiado, pero Sora les hacía perder tiempo. Y es que realmente, en aquellos momentos, ni Riku ni Kairi tenían demasiado en cuenta el hecho de que Sora no quería marcharse, pero lo hacía por inercia.

—Pero... Si no me hubiese quedado dormido en la playa...

—No digas más, Sora, en serio. No pasa nada, lo importante es que estás bien. —Dijo Riku. Y aquello era sincero. Riku no sería capaz de zarpar si le ocurriese algo a Sora. Riku quería que Sora le acompañase, quería que permaneciese a su lado, y jamás se perdonaría abandonarlo. Riku quería egoístamente a Sora, por encima de todas las cosas que él quería, incluso por encima de sus ambiciones; Sora era la mayor de sus ambiciones y lo había llevado siendo una larga parte de su vida.— No podríamos zarpar sin ti, ¿Sabes? No podríamos dejarte atrás. Y no me gustaría emprender el viaje más importante de mi vida sin mi compañero de aventuras... —Comenta mientras una leve sonrisa va formándose en su rostro. Ahora ambas miradas se cruzaban y ambos chicos sonreían. Sora, porque Riku le había hecho sonreír con ese último comentario, y Riku, por haber hecho sonreír a su amigo.

Riku desvió su mirada un momento hacia los brazos de su amigo, quien se había quemado tomando el sol. Tomó uno con una mano, y apretó un poco en la zona roja, recibiendo un quejido por parte del castaño. Riku sonrió apartando el dedo donde había dejado una marca blanca que iba desapareciendo para volver a su tono rojo original. Parecía que a Riku le divertía ver las marcas blancas en la piel de su amigo, sin embargo, lo que realmente le divertía era la reacción del contrario cada vez que apretaba una zona quemada. Riku nunca antes había hecho daño intencionadamente a Sora. Siempre que jugaban intentaba darle lo suficientemente flojo como para no dejarle marca alguna, y así lo hacían el resto de niños que jugaban con ellos. Nadie se atrevía a hacerle daño a Sora, nadie se atrevía a pasarse con él, ni a hablarle de más, ni a acercarse de más; siendo que este permanecía bajo la custodia constante del "guerrero albino" como le llamaban de pequeño a Riku. Pero antes las cosas no eran así. Antes de hacerse amigos, Sora jugaba mucho con el resto de chicos, pero cuando Riku apareció, se hicieron mejores amigos en muy poco tiempo; y Riku se había propuesto protegerlo incluso de la gente que no quería hacerle daño. Riku era el chico más fuerte de la isla cada vez que iban a jugar, era alto, musculoso y sabía manejar muy bien la espada, aunque fuese de madera. Riku era el que siempre escalaba a los árboles, el que ayudaba a los adultos a construir cabañas y el que remaba siempre que tocaba navegar. Riku se había ganado el puesto de líder en poco tiempo, por lo que nadie se atrevía a meterse con sus queridos amigos, y mucho menos con el chico. Kairi era lista y también sabía defenderse por su cuenta, ella sabía usar la espada, sabía hacer de capitana y sabía también mandar a callar a los chicos más fuertes cuando tenía que hablar. Pero a Sora no le daban esa oportunidad de domstrar su valía. Por ser un chico bajito y flacucho, por no ser lo suficientemente "hombre"; pero al estar bajo el cuidado constante de Riku, nadie podía meterse con él. Nadie podía hacerle daño, excepto Riku, quien se sorprendió en el momento en el que Sora apartó el brazo con algo de brusquedad.

—Perdona, Riku... Me hacías daño.—Dijo Sora, apartando el brazo más despacio, al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su amigo.

—No pasa nada, está bien.

* * *

La conversación fluyó hasta que el cielo se hizo oscuro. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al encontrar entrando a una enfermera, que vino a darle el alta a Sora. Éste creía que no iba a poder irse hasta la mañana siguiente, pero tampoco le desagradó el cambio de planes. Entre ambos convencieron a la enfermera de que los dejase marchar sin necesidad de avisar a la madre del menor. En aquel pueblo se conocían entre todos, y en el pequeño hospital local de la isla estaban más que familiarizados con los chiquillos, por lo que no dudaron demasiado en hacerles el favor y dejarlos ir sin supervisión adulta. Riku apreciaba mucho aquel tiempo a solas con su mejor amigo, le echaba de menos. Echaba de menos jugar ellos dos solos, y echaba de menos las conversaciones profundas; siempre estaban los demás de por medio, y a veces, por "los demás" también se refería a su amiga pelirroja. Ambos habían pasado toda su infancia compitiendo tontamente por el corazón de la chica del grupo, quien había demostrado, poco interés en los chicos más allá de cultivar una amistad y seguirles el juego. Kairi siempre había sido muy independiente, sin embargo ya no eran niños. Las cosas habían cambiado entre los tres, incluso el rumbo de la competición. Sora seguía compitiendo tontamente con Riku por la única chica del grupo, como adolescentes tontos. Sin embargo ahora Kairi también parecía competir, pero con Riku. Ahora casi no existían los momentos a solas, y Riku aprovechaba casi cada segundo que podía por recuperar la amistad de su amigo, tal y como era antes. Quería recuperar la confidencialidad que tenía con el menor, como cuando exploraban la isla de pequeños. Para Sora las cosas no parecían haber cambiado demasiado, él seguía siendo feliz y estaba cómodo con sus dos mejores amigos. Para Sora el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, y en vez de competir, más allá de rivalidad absurda que tenía con su amigo, se centraba en disfrutar aquel presente en el que los tres vivían aventuras juntos y compartían todo. Sora, al contrario que Kairi y Riku, quienes parecían ser ahora rivales, no tenía tiempo para pensar en el amor, sino que prefería pasarlo pensando en ser feliz junto a quienes le rodeaban; ignorando las preocupaciones respecto a su futuro y sus complejos, que le corroían por dentro. Por eso se sorprendió en cuanto su mejor amigo pareció rechazar la idea de llamar a Kairi para pasar la noche los tres.

—Bueno... Como veas. —Respondió Riku, no muy convencido, mientras salían del hospital.— Aunque la verdad es que quería pasar rato contigo. Hace mucho que no vamos los dos solos a la "_Perhe_". —Siendo ese el diminutivo del nombre de la isla más pequeña del archipiélago.— No es que me moleste Kairi, pero... Me gustaría pasar más rato contigo.

—Pasamos tiempo juntos igual, aunque esté Kairi... ¿Es que no te cae bien? —Preguntó Sora con una clara sorpresa en el rostro.

—No digas tonterías, Sora. Sabes que me parece una persona fantástica, me cae genial, y es muy buena amiga; ambos confiamos en ella.

—Entonces... ¿A qué te refieres?

—Digo de pasar tiempo tú y yo, a solas. Solo nosotros, como cuando éramos pequeños. —Ante la sorpresa de su amigo, intentó corregir la situación, para que aquello no sonase demasiado "raro".— En plan... Podríamos quedarnos cosiendo la vela, arreglando la balsa... De noche no hace calor, podríamos sorprender a Kairi; te ayudaré a acabar la vela.

—Pues ni tan mal... Aunque... Aún estoy algo mareado, y tal vez deba irme a dormir a casa hoy. —Sora estaba aún algo mal, y realmente no le apetecía ir a dar una vuelta a la otra isla. A demás, probablemente su madre necesitase ayuda en casa y la idea de escaparse por una noche no le hacía gracia estando en el estado en el que se encontraba.

—Va, pero si ya te han dado el alta. A demás, en la isla podremos estar más relajados, ¿te imaginas echarte a dormir bajo las estrellas sin tener que ayudar con la cena o hacer tu cama a la mañana?

—Si, bueno... ¿Y qué cenaríamos? ¿Pillamos algo por el camino o...?—Sora, pese aún estar preocupado, parecía convencerse con la idea.

—Ya pillo algo yo, te invito ya que no llevas nada encima. Pero vamos tirando ya, que puede que nos vea algún colega y pregunte de venir.

* * *

Ya eran entradas las doce, y no parecía haber intención alguna de descansar por parte de ninguno de los dos chicos. Habían cenado un par de bocadillos, se habían comprado helados y varios tentempiés que acompañaban de bebidas energéticas para aguantar la noche. Muy pocos momentos les habían dedicado a la labor, y dejaban que la pequeña lámpara de gas que habían encendido se consumiese despacio. Ambos estaban lejos de terminar la balsa, ya que ahora jugaban a perseguirse en la fría arena blanca, como cuando eran críos. Y hasta cierto punto aún eran pequeños. Habían cosido parte de la vela, pero al poco rato clavaron las agujas en la madera, presas del aburrimiento, y se pusieron a gastarse bromas entre sí, a lanzarse arena, a perseguirse entre ellos, y por último, a pegarse sin hacerse demasiado daño, intentando tumbarse mútuamente. Finalmente, ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la arena, junto a las olas negras, que reflejaban la luz de la luna llena. Riku había logrado tumbarle, y ahora él también se tumbaba agotado a su lado, mirándole jadear.

—¡No se vale...! Tú me has puesto el pie y me he tropezado.—Se quejó Sora, al aire, quien ahora parecía cualquier cosa menos enfermo.

—Claro que sí, Sora. En la guerra y el amor todo vale. —Responde, Riku, acercándose aún tumbado.

Ahora Sora había girado la cabeza, en dirección a él, con ambas manos sobre su pecho, calmando su respiración agitada. Ambos chicos se miraban mutuamente, fusionando cielo y mar en sus ojos claros. El chico albino de larga melena plateada parecía querer decir algo, sin embargo, su contrario no parecía querer responder a ello. Ambos estaban demasiado cómodos con aquella "pura", al menos por parte del castaño, amistad, como para avanzar en algo más incierto aún. Sin embargo, el chico de cabellos de plata aún tenía varias palabras atragantadas, que deseaban salir pero se veían demasiado arriesgadas para ambos.

— Entonces... ¿Te gusta Kairi, verdad? —Dijo, el mayor de ambos, intentando romper el hielo.

—No lo sé... Ella es... muy... —Sora no sabía que responderle. A él debería gustarle la chica pelirroja, deberían hablar de ella con lujuria a nivel sexual, como cualquier chico de su edad haría; sin embargo, aquello no les salía en absoluto. Era como traicionar a su amiga, de cierta forma visto, como faltarle el respeto, sobre todo siendo que Kairi siempre se había hecho respetar.— Es muy amable. Es... muy inteligente.

—Es muy independiente... —Continuó Riku.

—Es muy... Mona.

—Es divertida.

—Es simpática.

—¿Es amable...?

—Eso... Eso ya lo he dicho. —Clamó Sora.

—Entonces... No sé. ¿Te gusta o no?

— No sé, de veras.—Sora dudaba demasiado. Quería a Kairi, y mucho. Le tenía una gran estima, pero no lograba ver en ella el atractivo que debía. Kairi parecía tenerlo todo para ser una candidata perfecta, y habían pasado toda la vida compitiendo por ella; ahora, sin embargo, sentía que era algo así como un deber el amarla y estar con ella. Casi que se sentía obligado a estar enamorado de ella, era la chica del grupo y era una persona maravillosa que siempre había sido buena con él. Sora se incorporó despacio pensando en aquello. Tal vez no era que no estaba enamorado, sino que no lo sabía o mantenía su cabeza en otro cielo; sí, sería aquello. —Me gustaría... Darle una oportunidad, si se presentase. Por probar, y creo que podría salir bien. La quiero bastante, digo, creo. Es buena chica.

—Ya... Ídem.—Mintió secamente Riku. Él sabía perfectamente que ya no competían por la chica, pero de esto hacía ya varios años. Habían crecido lo suficiente como para dejar de jugar a las "princesas en apuros", y ella nunca había parecido tener interés en aquel juego. Ella no buscaba a un chico fuerte que la protegiese, sino a un chico de buen corazón; y a estas alturas, parecía haberse fijado bastante más en Sora que en Riku. Y por otro lado, Riku había llegado a la conclusión de que realmente nunca se había fijado demasiado en ella como para enamorarse u establecer una relación. Ahora los papeles parecían invertirse completamente. —Tampoco sé si me gusta **ella**. —Completó, puntualizando el "ella", como si dejase clara una intención.

Ambos mentían, ninguno de ellos sabía mentir ni actuar de forma lo suficientemente convincente como para engañar a su contrario; sin embargo al igual que en una reunión de abogados, nadie desvelaba la verdad por el bien común. Si uno hablaba de más, no sólo se delataría sino que arruinaría la actuación del contrario. Era horrible el cómo sabiendo sus verdades, y confiándoselo todo entre sí, no fuesen capaces de hablar de algo tan trivial como personas del género contrario; era horrible cómo dos amigos que deseaban ser más que eso se mentían entre sí para no serlo. Aquella conversación era paradójicamente horrible. Era horrible porque no solo se mentían entre sí; sino que a demás, se mentían a sí mismos, negándose verdades que ya sabían.

—¿Y quién es? —Preguntó Sora, con curiosidad, volviendo a tumbarse a su lado, esta vez girándose a verle.

Riku pareció sorprenderse ante aquella pregunta, pese a ser más que obvio que se la iba a hacer; simplemente no estaba preparado para responderla. Pese a haber estado tirando de hilos constantemente, para recibir esa pregunta, no estaba listo para dar esa respuesta. Sus labios se abrieron y cerraron varias veces, intentando articular algo inteligible; pero no era una respuesta. A cambio sólo recibía una mirada confusa por parte de su amigo, quien parecía impacientarse. Pocas veces se podría decir que alguien como Riku perdía el control de la situación, sin embargo, era uno de aquellos escasos momentos en los que el chico más fuerte, masculino y fiero de la isla, parecía un flan que no sabía hacia qué parte del plato resbalarse para no ser atrapado por una cucharilla de postres. Mil respuestas se cruzaban por su mente, algunas más sinceras que otras, y comenzaba a tener miedo de que su propio silencio le delatase ante el castaño que se presentaba ahora delante suyo, pero completamente diferente a cómo se le había presentado toda su vida. Riku tenía que pensar con la mente fría: mentir o no hacerlo, aquella era la cuestión; y no era un dilema de resolución sencilla, ya que se jugaba todo. Finalmente, y al ver como su receptor desesperaba tras el silencio, decidió responder de forma rápida:

—Tania, me parece... Mona. —Suspiró, sabiendo que no había sido del todo sincero. No quería mentirle a su amigo, aquella chica de su clase le parecía guapa, como podía parecerlo su madre, su padre, su hermana menor, el compañero que se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado, de cuyo nombre ni siquiera se acordaba; su vecina, una señora mayor muy bien conservada que siempre era amable con él; un compañero de trabajo de su padre, etcétera. Sin embargo, había una diferencia entre parecer guapo u atractivo y gustar. A Riku no le gustaba ninguna de aquellas personas, es más, Tania jamás tendría posibilidades reales con él. Solo le parecía guapa, estéticamente agradable, pero no estaba enamorado de ella. Ni siquiera eran amigos.

—¿Es esa chica de tu clase? Sí... Es bastante bonita, ¿no? —Sora, en cambio, desvió la mirada, con una desilusión que no sabía siquiera de dónde venía. Sora no pensaba demasiado en el amor, pero por algún motivo deseaba oír otra respuesta por parte de su amigo. Riku, por su parte, no entendía la apatía en el tono de su voz.

—Bueno, también... Tidus me parece agradable a la vista, ¿no? —Riku, por su parte, decidió empezar a jugar a "tira y afloja", tanteando el terreno con aquella pregunta. Tal vez si presentaba alguna opción masculina podía obtener alguna reacción clave por parte del chico.

—¡¿Tidus?! —Sora se reincorporó de golpe, apoyándose con ambas palmas de sus manos en la arena, aún de lateral sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Pero cuando Riku creyó que estaba todo perdido, recibió otra respuesta por parte del menor.— ¡¿El que lleva media bermuda medio pantalón?! Espera... ¿Es en serio?

—No me malinterpretes, Sora. No me gusta Tidus, solo he dicho que me parece agradable a la vista. Solo físicamente, no está mal. —Riku ahora aflojaba, intentando corregirse.

—Ah, vale... Entonces sí, Tidus me parece guapo, me parece atractivo, ¿verdad? —Ahora Sora le había dado la respuesta que esperaba, pero no pensaba tirar mucho más de aquella cuerda, que parecía más bien un hilo de hilván.

Ambos siguieron hablando de personas bonitas que habitaban las islas, estando de acuerdo en varias. Ninguno de los dos se habría esperado llegar alguna vez a hablar seriamente del tema de la estética en las personas, pero echaban de menos hablar de algo personal, confidencial; como qué personas consideraban atractivas, y qué era el ser atractivo. Parecía que Sora no pensaba demasiado en el físico de las personas, sino que buscaba algo más, podría ser como todo lo que su amiga, Kairi, le aportaba: él buscaba a alguien que le tratase bien, con quien pudiese compartir su vida, en quien apoyarse y alguien que se apoye en él también, alguien inteligente y culto; como Kairi. Y Riku no paraba de repetirse de forma tóxica cada vez que lograba sacarle información a Sora cosas como: "Sí, como Kairi", o "Sí, Kairi actuaría tal y como describes esto" o "Sí, a él le gusta Kairi". Sin embargo, la realidad era que Sora no buscaba nada, Sora solo quería estar tranquilo, trabajar el verano siguiente en un puesto de helados para comenzar a ahorrar para ir a una universidad, para en realidad gastárselo en caprichos. Aquel muchacho sólo buscaba expresar, de algún modo, su frustración, y todas aquellas historias que se le venían a la cabeza. El chico no quería enamorarse de ninguna chica, ni ir a la universidad y estudiar medicina, sacarse la carrera para acabar trabajando en un bar y tener una familia con Kairi o la chica que fuese. No era su plan de vida. Sora quería vivir el momento, y soñar; porque él no pensaba en su futuro, sino que soñaba despierto, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser escritor de cómics. Sora no era ni el fuerte, ni el que sacaba buenas notas, sino que se pasaba todas las clases con la mirada en la nada, inventándose historias diferentes con todo lo que llegaba a oír por parte de sus profesores; Sora se pasaba las horas soñando despierto, fingiendo que tomaba apuntes cuando realmente escribía o dibujaba; y cuando andaba por la calle, a no ser que anduviese con sus amigos, escuchaba música a través de sus auriculares, aislándose de la realidad e imaginando un paisaje distinto a su alrededor, mientras volaba con sus propios pies sobre los diferentes caminos que tomase cada día para ir a su casa. Pese a lo que la gente creía, el chico no era idiota, para nada. A la hora de escribir era capaz de crear historias rebuscadas con finales inesperados y conclusiones mucho más maduras de las que podrían llegar a pensar muchos adultos; sin embargo, cuando intentaba explicarse no le tomaban en serio; por lo que aprendió con el paso del tiempo a escuchar y asentir o bajar la cabeza cuando tocase, en vez de hablar él. Estaba en una edad rara, siempre lo había estado. Sora, de pequeño, era demasiado maduro para juntarse con otros niños, y demasiado crío como para hablar con adultos, por lo que tenía que hacerse el tonto para encajar, o mantenerse callado para no entrar en la diana de ls burlas; mientras que ahora, todos lo tomaban por un infantil, un inútil, vago, despistado, tonto; por lo que ya pocas veces participaba en las conversaciones, siendo que hacerlo le era inútil. Todos le miraban desde arriba, por ser físicamente pequeño, o porque le veían como a un niño adorable cuya vocecita no se alzaba a no ser que fuese jugando. Porque en el mundo, la gente como Kairi o Riku, que eran consideradas buenas para algo, eran quienes resultaban útiles en la sociedad, pero de nada servía ser alguien creativo.

Por este motivo, Riku también quería quedar a solas con Sora. Riku echaba de menos escuchar su opinión, echaba de menos escuchar lo que fuese que su amigo tuviese que decir. Al chico albino le fascinaba oírle hablar, y era consciente de lo inteligente que podía resultar Sora si se le escuchaba. Pero Riku, un pobre enamorado, era el único que le escuchaba realmente, y más ahora, que sentía que le había recuperado. En aquellos momentos, ambos chicos eran completamente puros, sin intereses ocultos ni retorcidos. Tenían una amistad completamente sincera, por mucho que a Riku le gustase la idea de aspirar a algo más, por lo menos Sora sentía que, pese a todo, podían quedarse así para toda la vida. Casi parecían desearlo, que aquel momento que estaban compartiendo no acabase nunca, hasta que llegó el primer bostezo.

—Pues creo que si nos ponemos ahora acabamos la balsa, ¿eh?—Bromeó el albino al ver a Sora bostezar.

—Ni de coña, estoy muy cansado.—Responde, entre risas somnolientas.—Pero no me quiero dormir... Tampoco... —Comenta, comenzando a acurrucarse, sintiendo cómo su tono de voz va disminuyendo. —Es... Divertido hablar... Contigo...

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan cansado, si llevas toda la tarde durmiendo? —Bromea Riku, metiéndose con él y haciendo uso de su humor negro.

—¡Te pasas, Riku...!—Sora le ríe la broma débilmente, mientras Riku se acomoda a su lado.

Aún se miraban, en vez de contemplar las estrellas como solían hacer cuando estaban con Kairi. Ahora Sora se encontraba en posición fetal, intentando captar algo de su propio calor personal. Era ya muy tarde, y la brisa marina era fría, como la cómoda arena sobre la que ambos se encontraban tumbados. Al notar que el menor tenía frío, Riku se incorporó un momento, para quitarse aquella chaqueta que había prestado anteriormente a la chica pelirroja mientras su camiseta se secaba, y se la coloca a Sora, a modo de manta, mientras una pequeña sonrisa tierna se formaba en su rostro. Casi parecía que le abrazaba, dejando su brazo a propósito sobre el lateral del chico mientras le tapaba, aunque de forma disimulada. Ambos parecían irse acercando poco a poco, en mitad de aquel silencio. Sora le devolvía la sonrisa de forma tímida y en aquel momento todas las estrellas parecieron reflejarse en el azul de sus ojos grandotes y caídos, en los que el contrario se perdía. Parecía que si tenía que pasar algo, tenía que ser ahora, pero el chico de cabellos plateados parecía dudar demasiado. Pese a tener literalmente todo lo que deseaba en sus brazos, Riku seguía cargando a sus espaldas millones de complejos e inseguridades, y sobre todo, dudas. Pero, a veces era mejor no pensar las cosas dos veces. Ambos estaban adormilados, y ahora prácticamente se encontraban abrazados bajo el abrigo, debido a que Sora, a cambio se ser tapado, quiso cubrir también a su amigo, con tal de que no pasase frío. No habían palabras, pero ninguno negaba nada de lo que ocurría. Ahora parecía que ambos no podían encontrarse mejor, bajo su propio calor, vigilados por la enorme Luna e iluminados por las millones de estrellas que decoraban el cielo nocturno como granas sobre un pastel; acompañados de la suave música de las olas. No, definitivamente no podían estar mejor. Hacía años que los dos chicos no dormían juntos, y trataban aún de engañarse con que las cosas seguían siendo lo mismo que cuando eran pequeños; pero no podían tirar del factor nostalgia para toda la vida. Ambos debían aceptar que, pese a lo natural de la situación, a lo disimulado del acercamiento, aquello era raro entre dos personas de su edad; pese a que pretendiesen hacerse los locos, los desinteresados, los negados; pese a que en sus cabezas siguiesen intentando autoconvencerse de que aquella situación era fruto de la nostalgia y no de algo más; ninguno de los dos podía apartar la vista. Ninguno de los dos podía ocultar aquellas rosas que comenzaban a florecer en sus mejillas, fruto de la vergüenza que les producía el acercamiento mutuo. No, definitivamente las cosas no eran como cuando eran niños, porque no solo sus cuerpos habían crecido, sino que sus intenciones también habían cambiado. Sus miedos y pudores habían florecido al largo de los años como malas hierbas en un jardín, dando vuelta todas y cada una de las relaciones y situaciones que habían vivido al largo de sus cortas vidas, pero haciendo también más especial aún aquel momento. Solo tenían que dar el paso más difícil, que era arrancar las malas hierbas de raíz. Ahora se encontraban directamente envueltos entre sus brazos, Riku acariciaba despacio el cabello del chico, hipnotizado por todo su ser; desde su respiración, hasta el ver como su cuerpecito se iba relajando y sus párpados parecían caer despacio como telones sobre el escenario.

—Buenas noches, Riku... —Y finalmente Sora lo dijo, como una especie de castigo por parte del universo hacia el chico albino, una burla referente a su oportunidad perdida y como esta se escurría entre sus dedos.

—Buenas noches... Sora.—Susurró, rendido, y con un ceño fruncido que el menor no podía ver, por tener los ojos cerrados y por ser de noche. Sin embargo, ambos notaban la poca distancia a la que se encontraban, pese a ser de noche y no poder verse, podían sentir lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Pero donde se le cerraba una puerta, veía abrirse otra.

Pese a haber dado por finalizado el uso de las palabras con aquella sentencia, las acciones no querían dormir. Ni Sora ni Riku dormían por muy relajada que estuviese su respiración, o por muy cerrados que estuviesen sus párpados. Ahora era cuando empezaba el verdadero juego, la verdadera guerra, en el campo de batalla más silencioso del mundo. Las armas eran el tacto, la vergüenza eran los búnkers, la respiración de ambos jóvenes era la infantería, que iba avanzando cada vez más sobre el terreno, que era la piel y espacio personal de cada chico. Todo cambió cuando aquello pasó de ser simple contacto a ser pequeñas caricias, en el campo de batalla más silencioso del mundo sólo jugaban jóvenes llenos de vergüenza. Poco a poco iban formando de aquella tierra blanca un santuario que parecía erguirse entre sus brazos, mientras más se envolvían en ellos; poco a poco el contacto parecía ser más. A veces, el chico cuya melena reflejaba la luna parecía tomar valor para acariciar el dorso de su acompañante, mientras que este, para su alivio, se acercaba más en vez de alejarse. Cuando daba la sensación de que no poder acercarse más, descubrían un nuevo terreno, nuevos sitios que acariciar y proclamar como suyos a base de gestos llenos de amor. El chico castaño, a todo esto, pese a hacerlo recíproco, no sabía muy bien de qué forma reaccionar; acariciando a veces, dejándose arrastrar, a otras. Sin embargo, ninguno se encontraba incómodo, pese a seguir intentando negarle a su subconsciente aquella situación. Claro que ambos chicos se querían, era obvio que desde hacía años se habían vuelto inseparables y aquello les llevaba a actuar de aquella forma; o eso era lo que pretendían hacerse creer a sí mismos, mientras se acurrucaban entre sí, recordando cuando eran niños y hacían lo mismo. Pero aquellos gestos estaban muy lejos ahora de ser y significar lo mismo que cuando eran niños. No, no podían ni debían seguir tirando de aquel factor nostalgia, pero porque ya no quedaba nada de qué tirar ni lugares en los que esconderse; nada se parecía a aquello, no había arena suficiente en aquella playa creada a base de recuerdos como para enterrar aquellos sentimientos que parecían florecer por momentos. Ya no había ni recuerdos ni excusas como para evitar que aquello pudiese ser llamado **amor**. Simplemente no las había. Ni los juegos brutos en los que Riku metía cangrejos en la camiseta de Sora para molestarle, ni el cariño que se tenían desde niños, ni las veces que habían dormido juntos antes de crecer, ni las novias que se había echado Riku siendo pequeño y jugando a ser adulto, ni todas las veces en las que se habían abrazado antes; nada, en todo su tiempo de vida, se parecía a lo que habían creado, ni podían usarlo como excusa para que aquellos gestos puros y sinceros pareciesen cualquier cosa menos **amor. **Nada en el mundo podía igualar la forma en la que sentían su corazón latir dentro de su cabeza, ni la forma en la que cada movimiento les hacía pensar en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que finalmente fuesen incapaces de pensar en nada. Ya no existían excusas, solo sorpresas.

Todo se volvió patas arriba en cuanto el chico de cabellera plateada apoyó la frente sobre la de su contrario, aún con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, pese a no verse, aquel gesto no sorprendió en absoluto al más joven de ambos, quien había notado su propia respiración entrecortarse con aquel gesto. Ahora sentía su propio corazón en la garganta, pero no se encontraba paralizado en absoluto, levantando ligeramente la mandíbula, escribiendo un libro entero dentro de su mente con cada gesto y cada posibilidad. Era como un diálogo, pero completamente mudo, creado a base de gestos, que sin verse, ambos entendían. Un diálogo del cual sólo se podría llegar a ser partícipe si se mantiene una conexión lo suficientemente especial entre emisor y receptor como para llevar a cabo esta comunicación. El tacto facial, por parte del chico albino quien había apoyado su frente contra la del más joven, era una demanda, un llamado, una pedida de permisos, para comenzar a hablar tras haberse acercado lo suficiente. Cuando el chico levantó la mandíbula, no lo hacía con intención de saludar, o simplemente acercarse, sino como quien asiente ante el permiso, levantando, más que la mandíbula, su rostro, aceptando el llamado de atención. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero pretendían no estarlo; ambos sabían que ocurría y qué deseaban que ocurriese, pero ninguno de ellos sabía mentir lo suficientemente bien como para negárselo. Y ambos estaban cansados de pretender. Ahora sus respiraciones nerviosas se sobreponían, se acercaban cada vez más. El diálogo sordo-mudo que compartían continuaba entre ellos. Entre demandas y aprobaciones. Entre el paso y el consentimiento. Entre el "¿Puedo?" y el "¿Podemos?". Aquella extraña comunicación seguía intensificándose por segundos, dejando en la cúspide paso al silencio total, a la pausa que se formaba en cuanto notaban el roce de sus narices. Riku quería sonreír, deseaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero sólo lograba abrir ligeramente sus labios, mientras evitaba pensar demasiado en lo que debía ocurrir. Sora, sin embargo, ya no parecía pensar, quedándose completamente parado en cuanto notó lo cerca que estaba, no solo del rostro de su amigo, sino también de sus labios; y todo lo que aquello significaba. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a abrir los ojos, estando como estaban. No podían verse entre ellos, ni podían imaginarse a sí mismos en la situación en la que se encontraban envueltos. Si cerraban los ojos, aún podía parecer una mentira más. Aún podía hacerse pasar por nostalgia, por un juego o una broma, o cualquier cosa. Si cerraban los ojos, aún parecía posible hacer que aquello no pareciese amor.

Pero aquello era imposible ahora. Debían dejar de darse esperanzas de fingir que las cosas no eran como parecían ser cuando había sido así toda la vida. Ahora era imposible fingir, decir que era broma ya no colaba; porque el latido que retumbaba en sus cabezas antes de dar el paso era demasiado real. Sus brazos, rodeándose mútuamente, era demasiado real. Y el roce de aquellos labios que tanteaban tímidamente el terreno era demasiado real. Pero, el diálogo silenció en el momento en el que ambos chicos notaron el tacto de sus manos intensificarse al finalmente dejar que sus bocas se fundiesen en una sola finalmente, que simplemente real, y de alguna manera, mágico. Tan mágico que parecía mentira. Era no solo el gesto más suave, sino también el más puro, porque ambos se habían cansado de pretender en el momento en el que el contacto se hizo real, dejando todas las evidencias al descubierto; rompiendo la vergüenza y desmoronando ese imperfecto sentimiento de humanidad por unos momentos; todo para sentirse perfectos, mientras se demostraban sin palabras lo mucho que se amaban. Y lo más irónico de aquello era que ya no parecían depender de ningún factor nostálgico para quererse, porque en aquel momento eran ellos, Sora y Riku, finalmente demostrando lo mucho que se habían ocultado durante tantos años. Y es que en aquel momento habían erguido un Santuario, en una tierra virgen, en la que las mentiras y los miedos parecían derretirse, desvanecerse y escurrirse entre sus dedos. Pero ya no intentaban frenar la caída de aquellos engaños a los que habían vivido sujetos. Por lo menos hasta que volvieron a ser humanos, separándose de aquel gesto de amor que les había parecido eterno.

Ni una palabra al respecto. Ni siquiera abrieron los ojos. Solo se volvieron a apoyar entre sí, con calma, volviendo a intentar dormir. Después de todo lo que habían amado, les faltaba aceptar que volvían a la imperfecta realidad en la que se encontraban cansados y no tardaron en volver a dormir, con tal de dejar pasar aquello. Porque, pese a haber dicho las verdades, aún creían poder fingir.

Lo más triste, era que ninguno de los dos chicos podría fingir. La sociedad había invertido sus papeles, haciendo de los más libres los más vulnerables. Haciendo que sus labios hablasen más con gestos segundos antes que sus propias consciencias, moviendo sus cuerdas vocales a través de sonidos. Porque ahora, si decían que sentían algo era como decir que estaban locos. Muy temprano, muy pronto, muy arriesgado, poco inteligente, demasiado jóvenes. Pero era imposible de responder al ¿Cómo se hace para no sentir algo cuando realmente se siente? Cómo se hacía para fingir la vida, para que aquel beso entre dos amigos no pareciese amor, sino un accidente.


	4. Gritos de sordo

Hoy faltan 358 días para que el documento de la primera parte de esta historia sea borrado :'D es una coincidencia graciosa.

Ahora no, ahora faltarán menos XD

Dios cómo me está costando escribir este maldito capítulo... Siento mucho si sentís que la historia se alarga, y va despacio. No me estoy desviando en absoluto del hilo, todos los hechos que ocurren ahora tienen sus consecuencias más adelante, en cuanto al desarrollo de los personajes... Todo lo que hago aquí tiene su relevancia en esta historia, más adelante. Todo llega a su debido tiempo, babys.

Dios cómo me afecta pasar el día encerrado en mi habitación. Mis palabras son el reflejo de mi alma, que asco doy.

Ya saben, si quieren dejen sus comentarios, o no iokse no les obligo XD idk, total tampoco me leen muchos U.U

Siento que lo "bueno" y épico de esta historia no ha comenzado aún... Jo, planteo demasiado a los personajes, pero por otro lado estoy aterrado de que mis palabras se queden cortas para explicarlo todo. Un personaje es como un ser humano: no podemos tratarlo como una mata de pelo y un par de ojos bonitos. Tienen más, mucho más. Y quiero ver crecer a estos personajes. Quiero ver a Sora enfrentarse a todo lo que siempre ha sido, quiero ver a Riku cambiar su manera de ver el mundo y salir de la PUTA LOCURA QUE SE MONTA EN SU CABEZA PORQUE MADREMIA EL CHAVAL ESTÁ IDÍSIMO, y quiero ver a Kairi... Bueno... ya que en la historia original no se le da tanta importancia, quiero verla tener complejos, y crecer por encima de ellos. Bueno, los tres chicos tienen sus complejos y sus mierdas, igual que todos nosotros, vamos.

Por cierto, según la madre de mi novio, mis padres no me hacen caso. Y tiene razón, tristemente. Quería explotar por aquí que nadie me conoce, aunque os de puto igual mi vida personal, en la que no me voy a meter más jajajaja. Que tengáis un buen día ***Corazón corazón corazón***

**Vanitas**

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS, IMPORTANTES AS FUCK!**

Esta historia es una **ADAPTACIÓN** de los sucesos acontecidos durante el primer juego de la saga de _Kingdom Hearts _y algunos guiños a _Birth By Sleep_. Obviamente sus personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo, cambiarán algunas leyes de su universo y el físico de algunos personajes con tal de traer una experiencia algo más realista. También introduciré lo que en _gaming_ son llamados **NPCs**, algunos con algo de relevancia en la trama, pero siguen siendo personajes **DE FONDO**.

La siguiente historia contiene descripciones de **VIOLENCIA GRÁFICA y TEMAS SUGESTIVOS**, por lo tanto, si no eres muy fan de ello te recomiendo cerrar esta página e irte a buscar tu preciado _"Soft Lemon Escolar con final feliz"_ a otra parte. Sin ofender, a mí también me gustan esas historias de vez en cuando. Pero este no es el caso :(

También se manejarán temas **no aptos para un público sensible**, no solo hablamos de sufrimiento y violencia física. Ruego discreción.

Por los jajas que se me otorgan como autor de este fic he de añadir que cambio la relación canónica del juego entre Sora y Kairi. Aquí el crush es entre** Riku y Sora**, sin embargo, me niego también a desaprovechar un buen personaje femenino: **Kairi tiene su debida relevancia en la trama aquí**.

La trama tampoco girará en torno al romance entre estos dos personajes. Se explorarán sus dudas y motivos, pero todo esto forma parte de una historia, unos personajes y el desarrollo de estos y sus respectivas relaciones. Sin embargo, el romance entre estos dos **afecta a la trama progresivamente**.

* * *

Kairi había pasado toda su mañana ordenando su habitación pese a ser consciente de lo inútil que resultaba este gesto a aquellas horas de la mañana. Que si sujetador por el suelo, calcetines sucios sobre la cama, envolturas de chicle sobre su escritorio y ropa sobre la silla; el mover un poco todo aquello y colocarlo en su sitio hacía que todo el ambiente de su habitación se viese bastante mejor. Eso sí, no quería hacer su cama; era una pequeña manía suya, la de preferir dejarla tal cual, y sacudir las sábanas antes de irse a dormir. Kairi no era una chica ordenada y pulcra, y ese era su pequeño secreto. De apariencia delicada, y de mente prodigiosa; la chica se veía como alguien muy maduro para su edad. Kairi sabía resolver prácticamente cualquier situación en la que ella o sus amigos se encontrasen. Tanto Riku como Sora solían acudir a ella, juntos o por separado, cada vez que discutían o se encontraban ante algún dilema de los suyos. Sin embargo, la chica cuyos cabellos se asemejaban a una rosa había comenzado a sospechar de que las cosas entre ellos tres no iban tan bien como antes, ya que tanto Riku como Sora actuaban bajo los síntomas de enfrentarse a un dilema, o a varios, pero ninguno de ellos acudía en su ayuda, ni partía en busca de su consejo. Mientras ordenaba un poco el caos que se había cocido hacía días en su habitación, se planteaba el ir directamente a la isla _Perhea, _con tal de continuar ella misma la balsa, ya que no había visto a los chicos con demasiada intención de seguir, pese a lo que decían y las ganas que ponían. No, ponerle ganas no era suficiente si no ponían esfuerzo, y Kairi había vivido esforzándose siempre. Desayunó rápido, poniéndose ropa cómoda para salir a jugar. Saludó a una sola de sus madres, quien estaba en casa, y salió guardando tentempiés y agua en la mochila. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba remando y rompiendo las olas con la proa de su barca a su paso.

En el mar ella sentía poder con todo, por aquel motivo siempre que zarpaban ella era la capitana. Y no le faltaba razón. Sentía conocer el mar como la palma de su mano, pese a ser un desierto de aguas profundas y llenas de peligros. Si Kairi iba a bordo, el barco jamás se hundiría. De los tres amigos, ella era quien mejor se movía en las bastas aguas, siendo una gran nadadora, y siendo capaz de incluso capturar pescados solamente con el uso de sus manos y algo de comida. A demás, sabía orientarse tanto de día como de noche, sin usar un mapa siquiera, tenía tan buena memoria visual que con una sola ojeada podía memorizar y calcular las coordenadas de cualquiera de sus destinos. Sin embargo, aquello no le había hecho gran falta durante sus cortos años de vida, ya que no le costaba ni media hora llegar a la más pequeña de las islas que formaban aquel archipiélago, siendo que podía verla tranquilamente desde la ventana de su habitación. Mientras surcaba las aguas se mentalizaba de lo mucho que haría falta ser una capitana de verdad en cuanto decidiesen zarpar los tres chicos, dando un pequeño rodeo y tomando corrientes un poco más fuertes a propósito, con tal de aprovechar su tiempo a solas y ordenar su mente.

Cuando llegó a la playa, en su cara se dibujó una sorpresa al encontrarse a sus dos mejores amigos durmiendo abrazados. Por algún motivo le pareció adorable, sobre todo conociendo bien a Riku, y siendo muy predecible todo lo que este pensaba sobre su amigo castaño. Tras dudar un rato, la chica decidió despertarlos por varios motivos: dormían bajo el sol de verano, hacía demasiado calor como para estar tan apegados, y por último, con tal de sacar unas risas avergonzando a aquellos dos "tortolitos". Se decantó por despertarles con dulzura; no se merecían un cubo de gua y arena mojada enganchada por toda la ropa, pese a haberla dejado plantada aquella noche, entendía hasta cierto punto que necesitasen tiempo a solas. Ambos chicos habían pasado su vida juntos, era normal que también quisiesen pasar un rato ellos dos, pero la chica no se esperaba aquello. No estaba celosa, ni enfadada de forma alguna; estaba bastante feliz, aunque algo decepcionada ahora que sabía qué era lo que había hecho a Riku comportarse de una forma tan extraña con ellos aquellos últimos meses.

—Chicos... Buenos días, "tortolitos". ¿A caso vuestros ahorros no os daban para el hotel? —Bromeó, agachándose y apretándoles ligeramente el hombro, con tal de despertarles. El primero en abrir los ojos fue Sora, quien no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

—¿Quién...? —Preguntó este, vagamente levantando la cabeza del hombro de su amigo. El chico de fregó los ojos, mirando a su alrededor y finalmente despertando, al darse cuenta de dónde, cómo y con quién había dormido aquella noche; recordando vagamente todo lo ocurrido.

—Vosotros, que os habéis venido a la isla sin mí, y ahora veo que los motivos eran más que obvios... —Kairi bromeó, moviendo la cabeza del castaño para acabar de desperezarle del todo, con tal de que reaccionase. Ante el movimiento, el chico albino comenzó también a abrir los ojos, con un pequeño bostezo. —También va por tí, "rubio".

Ahora ambos chicos se encontraban confusos, comenzando a enderezarse cubriendo el sol que les venía de cara con las manos, mientras intentaban comprender tres hechos:

— ¿Kairi...? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—¿Por qué lo de "tortolitos"?

— ¿Por qué nos has despertado si estábamos tan bien...?

La primera y la última pregunta, como podría adivinarse conociendo muy bien al chico, las hizo el albino, Riku; mientras que la segunda, vino por parte de Sora, quien era distraído pero quería ser también disimulado, intentando guardar apariencias frente a su amiga fingiendo que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado aquella noche. Ambos chicos estaban algo avergonzados, siendo que la única diferencia entre el uno y el otro era que Riku estaba más bien molesto al haber sido arrancado de la utopía onírica en la que se había envuelto aquella noche junto a su mejor amigo. Ambos chicos estaban también confusos, pero otra vez, la diferencia entre uno y otro, era que Riku no quería dudar de la veracidad de la situación que había vivido hacía unas horas; mientras que Sora aún quería dudar de si aquel beso entre su mejor amigo y él no había sido un simple accidente, producto del estado de vigía en el que ambos se habían encontrado la noche anterior.

Con las miradas que se dirigían, sus caras y lenguaje corporal, cada uno de sus gestos, como iban separándose poco a poco, como si no quisiesen soltarse; como un libro abierto, Kairi fue capaz de leer todas sus reacciones, comprendiendo la situación al instante. Ya tenía una base, pero ahora le quedaba imaginar todas las situaciones posibles que pudiesen haberlos llevado a aquel desenlace. Kairi sabía que aquella relación no venía de antes, por la mirada dubitativa de Sora podía entender que había pasado algo no demasiado gordo como para ser oficial: no había habido confesión; tal vez una serie de gestos bonitos que desencadenasen en algo más, Riku había tapado a Sora con su chaqueta, ya que ésta se veía mejor colocada sobre los hombros del chico castaño, que sobre el de la melena de plata, a quien no llegaba a cubrir la espalda. Por la mirada de Riku, quien se veía claramente molesto con ella, podía concluir que él había dado el primer paso, que aquello había sido plan suyo, que Sora dudaba y prácticamente no tenía nada que ver. Entonces tenía el por qué del comportamiento de su amigo mayor, sin embargo, y por la mirada perdida del chico de su edad, entendía que Sora escondía otra duda, que no era amorosa en lo más mínimo; ¿probablemente una preocupación? Y no tenía que ver con su amigo, amante, o lo que fuese en aquel momento. Kairi estaba segura de que Riku había actuado raro con ella aquellos meses porque ahora no competía junto a Sora, sino por él. Pero quedaba por resolver el por qué de la actitud apática del otro joven en cuanto al viaje. ¿Es que a caso eran simples nervios?

* * *

Pasaron la tarde trabajando en su pequeño proyecto, entre algunos juegos y risas, alguna que otra carrera, alguna pelea de espadas con sus demás conocidos, quienes jugaban también en aquella isla y sabían guardar el secreto del viaje a los adultos; algunas bromas entre amigos, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, cosa que hervía la sangre de cierto chico de melena blanca platino. Este seguía deseando ver una mirada azul como el cielo cruzarse con la suya, aunque fuese de forma furtiva; siempre que tuviese oportunidad buscaba la mirada de su mejor amigo, le miraba a los ojos, pese a no ser correspondida aquella mirada, le buscaba de forma cada vez menos tímida, haciendo que temiese lo peor. Y fue cuando Riku, el chico albino, el chico alto, el chico musculoso, el chico de una larga melena plateada, el chico más fuerte, querido, temido y deseado; sintió que uno de sus mayores miedos se hacía real. Aquel día, después de haber estado en el cielo y de haber creído tener toda su vida amorosa por fin resuelta, aquel día después de aquella noche, sintió como el jarrón de leche se rompía sobre su cabeza. Aquel día simplemente le sentó como una patada en la boca por parte de la persona a la que más había querido.

Pese a actuar con toda la naturalidad posible, aquel día bastó para que todo aquel tiempo que estuvo esperando a ser correspondido se le echase encima de golpe, como si su cuerpo hubiese cedido ante todo el peso de la confesión que cargaba. Aplastado sentía que aquel al que llamaba su mejor amigo, y sólo aquello, tenía ojos solo para la chica pelirroja, con quien sí cruzaba miradas. Demasiadas. Y empezó a recordar todas aquellas veces que el chico de cabellos castaños, su querido amigo de la infancia a quien no ocultaba nada ahora, le había mentido, diciendo que ella no le gustaba; aquella misma noche, por ejemplo, en la que no sólo le mintió, sino que a demás decidió jugar con sus sentimientos de la forma más cruel posible, haciéndole creer que tenía alguna posibilidad, todos aquellos años haciéndole creer aquello. Y no, ahora sólo tenía momentos y ojos para la chica. Y el chico más fuerte de la isla, comenzaba cada vez más a odiarlos. Todo un día comiéndose la cabeza y siendo aparentemente evitado fue más que suficiente como para detener a Kairi antes de entrar a su pequeño "lugar secreto" tras Sora, al ver que este se escapaba del trabajo.

—Tranquila, voy yo, si quieres. —La frenó Riku, con una sonrisa tan dulce como falsa. Kairi pareció dudar un momento, analizando aquella expresión. No quería ser una metomentodo, para nada. Así que finalmente le dejó escabullirse entre las rocas de aquella pequeña gruta llena de misterios.

"El lugar secreto", así era como llamaban los chicos a una gruta entre las piedras, la cual daba a una cueva bastante amplia. Aquel había sido el hogar de sus tiernas infancias, el mayor secreto guardado a cualquier adulto, una cueva conocida únicamente por Sora, Kairi y Riku, la cual aquellos tres chicos habían bautizado con dibujos en sus paredes; los cuales narraban todas las aventuras que habían vivido. Absolutamente todas. Y al fondo de aquella caverna, un hueco en el que nadie dibujaba: una misteriosa puerta de madera, sin cerradura ni pomo. Allí había estado siempre, y nadie había logrado abrirla. Imponía cierto respeto, pese a ser un objeto inanimado. Nadie más sabía de su existencia, y quienes conocían la cueva tenían altamente prohibido dibujar sobre ella; aunque hiciese años que hubieran perdido el interés en aquella cueva, ya que los chicos ahora no solían grabar sobre sus paredes rocosas sino que era más bien un santuario simbólico de su amistad. Pero fue una sorpresa ver una inconfundible melena castaña y despeinada de espaldas a la entrada, era Sora con una tiza blanca en la mano, pintando sobre la madera clara. Una estrella, con hojas sobre dos de sus puntas: una fruta _paopu_.

—Una _paopu_ sobre la puerta sagrada... ¿No eres muy fan de las normas, verdad, Sora?—Comentó el chico quien acababa de entrar, sobresaltando al menor de ambos.

—No falta mucho para zarpar, y esta zona de la cueva siempre ha permanecido intacta. Tenía pendiente hacerlo. —Intentó justificarse Sora.— A demás... Es una _paopu_, por lo que dicen las leyendas. _Si dos personas comparten una, sus destinos se verán interceptados por su magia..._

—._..Formarán parte en la vida de uno y otro, pase lo que pase_.—Completó Riku, conociendo aquel cuento de memoria.— Es muy... Romántico. ¿No?

—Puede tener otras connotaciones. —Intentó justificar Sora, que había dejado de pintar y se había girado a ver a su amigo, quien andaba hacia él y se sentaba a su lado.

Riku no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en la boca del estómago tras oír aquella respuesta. Pero le dolió aún más el encontrarse por primera vez en muchas horas con aquellos ojos que reflejaban el cielo; estando estos llenos de dudas. Dolorosas dudas. Suspiró, ignorando completamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo, sintiendo que ya no podía mirarle a los ojos. Tantas horas que llevaba queriendo hacerlo, ahora encontrándose cara a cara con la verdad: las dudas y la vergüenza dibujadas en los ojos de su mejor amigo. Aquella mirada le atravesaba el alma como una lanza envenenada. Riku tragó saliva, con la mirada en el suelo, se relamió los labios, pensativo.

—Riku... Lo siento.—Otra vez Sora se había vuelto a disculpar, por algo de lo que ni era culpable, algo que no había hecho ni había querido hacer jamás. La diferencia era, que ahora ni siquiera sabía por qué se disculpaba.

—Está bien... Estoy bien. —Mintió, otra vez, el contrario. Ambos estaban incómodos. ¿Era aquel el destino de su amistad? Sobre todo, porque ambos eran conscientes de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, pero solo uno era consciente del todo de lo que sentía, mientras que el otro simplemente tenía preocupaciones que iban más allá de si estaba o no enamorado. —Sí, estoy... Bien.

—Llevas mucho tiempo... Actuando raro, con nosotros, conmigo... ¿Es por lo de zarpar?

—Sí, Sora, es por lo de zarpar. No tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó ayer entre nosotros.—Le cortó, siendo horriblemente directo y sarcástico. Ni siquiera planteaba usar una voz dulce como la que usaba su amigo. No podía evitar estar claramente molesto, y ya no sabía por qué. No había sido rechazado aún, Sora no le había dicho que no, pero su cabeza ya comenzaba a maquinar de nuevo, golpeándole desde dentro del cráneo.

—Riku... Lo de ayer...—Sora, por su parte, creía que Riku estaba molesto por lo que había ocurrido, y no por no haber seguido a delante con consecuencia del gesto.— Sólo fue...

—Un accidente, ¿verdad? Sí, también lo pensé. Pero no quería pensarlo, ¿Sabes? Eres consciente de ello. ¿No?

—No... No lo era. —Sora ahora se encontraba bastante perdido, desviando la mirada cada vez que la del contrario alcanzaba la suya, como había pasado toda la mañana haciendo de forma refleja; esquivándole.

Si tenían que aclarar algo, tenía que ser ahora. Si tenía que pasar algo, tenía que ser ahora. Pero esta vez no fue así.

—No... No deberíamos hablar esto ahora. No es buen momento, Riku. —Prosiguió Sora, que prefería evitar el confinamiento, notando cómo su amigo comenzaba a cambiar su tono de voz, de decepcionado a molesto. Viendo cómo estaba la situación, aquello era lo más maduro.— Pasado mañana tal vez zarpemos, necesitamos estar todos unidos, concentrarnos en...

—¿Y ahora pretendes hacer que nada ha pasado? —Ahora Riku alzaba más la voz, sobresaltando a su compañero.— ¿Qué mejor forma de emprender un viaje que estando juntos?

—Riku... Ya no sé ni qué dices, dejémoslo estar, ahora mismo no es el momento de aclarar nada.

—¡Y siempre me vas a decir eso, Sora! —Aquel grito retumbó en toda la caverna. El chico mayor se puso de pie, dejando clara su postura: no iba a marcharse.— "Hoy no, Riku, tengo que estudiar", "¿Y si llamamos a Kairi?", "¿Y si vamos los tres?", "Ahora no, Riku". Y siempre me dices lo mismo, Sora. Siempre. Nunca es un "buen momento" para mí. Nunca es "el momento".

—Riku, en serio, no entiendo nada. —Sora, al contrario, más que levantarse, se había empequeñecido ante sus gestos y el tono de su voz, encogiéndose contra la puerta de madera.— Cálmate, por favor...

—¡¿Cómo que me calme?! ¡Claro que entiendes las cosas, Sora! ¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero! ¡¿Por qué sigues haciéndote el tonto?! —Riku parecía haber perdido los estribos, ahora gritándole y avanzando hacia él ferozmente. Ahora se dibujaba miedo en los ojos del castaño, al darse cuenta de que Riku sujetaba su espada de madera.— Ayer... Ayer tú y yo... Nos... Ya sabes. Nos besamos. —Pese a lo mucho que le había costado decirlo, lo había dicho desde el odio y la ira, lejos de sonrojarse u enternecerse por la escena vivida hacía horas, Riku se veía cada vez más molesto, y ahora levantaba aquel arma de juguete sobre su cabeza. —Ayer ocurrió. Y ahora haces como si nada... Esto me duele a mí, más que a ti.

La frialdad de sus palabras y lo inesperado de sus gestos no dieron al menor tiempo de reaccionar, ni de correr ni de defenderse siquiera. Dejando caer la tiza blanca al suelo, se cubrió la cara con ambos brazos tras recibir el primer golpe. Ahora sus mejillas comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras se preguntaba el por qué del comportamiento de su mejor amigo. Era Riku, él le estaba haciendo daño, y por primera vez en años, Sora fue consciente de ello. Algo que jamás se habría cruzado por su mente. Su mejor amigo, golpeándole de verdad, a él. Su mejor amigo, dejando caer con todas sus fuerzas e intenciones, la espada de madera con la que habían jugado a pelear; un arma que ya no usaban como un juguete. Una pelea de enserio, ni siquiera pelea, una agresión. Y era por parte de la persona a la que más había apreciado al largo de los años. Golpe tras golpe, lejos de parar, la ira se intensificaba, y no habían brazos suficientes para cubrirse; el mayor ahora apuntaba a la cabeza. Entró en pánico al poco tiempo de empezar a recibir. No podía gritar, no se le ocurría hacerlo, sólo suplicaba que aquello parase; que su amigo parase. Pero golpe tras golpe la espada se hizo más pesada, comenzando a desgarrar la piel donde habían habido anteriormente hematomas. Ahora se disculpaba, pedía perdón por algún motivo que ni siquiera conocía, pedía perdón por algo de lo que ni siquiera era consciente; por cualquier cosa, con tal de que aquello parase. Pero su sangre se heló aún más al sentir que tiraban la espada lejos. Ahora un fuerte agarre apartaba sus brazos de la cara, y una mirada aguamarina parecía quemarle entero. Ahora notaba a su compañero encima suyo, inmovilizándole, dejándole indefenso. Sora levantó la mirada, esperando que su amigo estuviera más calmado, pero este gesto solo causó que el contrario perdiese por completo el control; dejando que el rencor, los celos, la ira, todo aquello que había sentido, tomase control sobre su cuerpo. Ahora había sido una mano la que le había atestado el golpe. Y en una lucha de forcejeos, el menor intentaba quitarse al otro chico de encima. Por razones más que obvias, esto último no fue posible, y un gesto de victoria comenzó a formarse en el rostro del chico albino, quién golpeaba ahora con todas sus fuerzas al chico que tenía debajo.

Ninguno de los dos podía creerse aquello que estaba ocurriendo, ni querían ni eran demasiado conscientes de aquello. Sora, porque ahora sólo pensaba en salir con vida; Riku, porque estaba perdido en descargar toda su ira en la persona a la que había amado durante años en secreto. Por algún motivo, Riku no parecía asustarse, ni sentirse mal mientras hacía aquello. Era como cuando jugaba a toquetear el brazo quemado del chico, al cual ahora golpeaba sin descanso alguno. Era casi como si estuviese jugando, y eso parecía asustar aún más al más joven de ambos, que a penas lograba divisar la horrible sonrisa de su mejor amigo, entre sus propias lágrimas y los golpes que este le atestaba.

Uno tras otro, los impactos sobre sus mejillas se iban intensificando, ya no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en el miedo de que algo le acabase ocurriendo tras aquello. Aún no había perdido el conocimiento cuando los golpes cesaron, y agradeció aquello, pese a que un fuerte latido retumbase dentro de su cabeza. Se encontraba muy mareado, ahora con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada, esperando a que aquello acabase, sin fuerzas para abrir los ojos y dirigir su mirada hacia el contrario, que aún se encontraba encima suyo. En la cueva, el frío del silencio entre ambos chicos se hizo abrumador, un frío interrumpido únicamente por los jadeos del chico de cabellos blancos, cuya horripilante sonrisa se le borraba completamente de la cara al mirar sus manos, manchadas con la sangre de su muy querido mejor amigo. Pero su corazón no dio un vuelco hasta que no oyó el silencio romperse por unos sollozos en voz baja, provenientes del chico que tenía abajo. Parecía que el pequeño no quisiese alzar la voz, intentando mantener el perfil bajo con tal de no llamar mucho más la atención del chico albino, con miedo de que éste siguiese torturándole físicamente. Riku simplemente estaba en shock. Oír aquellos sollozos no hicieron más que destrozarle por dentro, desgarrarle el alma, mientras su mirada, cada vez más nerviosa, se paseaba de sus manos al rostro de su amigo, cuyo pequeño cuerpo temblaba bajo suyo. No, definitivamente no le gustaba tener aquel poder, no le gustaba ser más fuerte. No era aquello lo que quería, y nunca lo fue. Pero sólo intentó convencerse de ello; pues recordaba con horror haber sonreído mientras golpeaba. Sin embargo, lo que logró destrozar por completo su corazón fue oír como aquella dulce vocecita, ahora desgarrada por sus propios sollozos, ahora ahogada en dolor y tristeza, aquella vocecita alegre que cuando reía sonaba como mil campanillas de plata; ahora le hablaba, pidiendo piedad, a él. Le estaba hablando, a él, estaba llorando, por él. A causa de él.

—Riku... Pa-para... P-perdón... Perdón... —Y es que la voz de Sora salía débil de entre sus cuerdas vocales, con pocas fuerzas tras haber recibido aquella golpiza. Aún le pedía perdón, por algo que desconocía, y algo que claramente no era culpa suya.

Riku ahora se encontraba horrorizado ante sus actos, ahora más que antes, al haber hecho tanto daño a un chico indefenso, a la persona a la que más había querido en toda su vida, a la persona a la que pensaba vivir besando, a la persona que siempre había permanecido a su lado, a su mejor amigo. Riku había hecho daño, con sus propios puños, a Sora. Y su estado de shock le prohibía volver a tocarle, notando cómo su contrario se estremecía aterrado bajo una caricia dada con la mejor intención posible. Riku ahora notó que un puñal de oro caliente perforaba su pecho, al levantarse poco a poco, de encima del otro chico, que yacía casi inconsciente en el suelo, aún sollozando. Un nudo de culpa en la garganta le impedía echarse a llorar y gritar preso del pánico con todas sus fuerzas; las cuales sentía que había dejado en agredir a su amigo de aquella forma. Apartó su mirada, llena de angustia, del rostro de su amigo, cubierto por sus cabellos castaños, pero se encontró con los murales llenos de recuerdos que habían pintado juntos, los tres, y... Los dos. Riku no quería obligarse a sí mismo a mirar su propia obra, negaba con la cabeza apretando los dientes, mientras las paredes de aquella caverna se hacían cada vez más pequeña, mientras dentro de su cabeza oía una frase que había visto repetida en muchas situaciones al largo de su vida: "Si no eres mía no serás de nadie". El frío le invadía al darse cuenta de que su obra era toda una monstruosidad, intentando aún negarse el haber hecho aquello, buscando la culpa de Sora por alguna parte, buscando la forma de justificar que su amigo merecía aquello. Sora estaba pidiéndole perdón... ¿No era así? Entonces parte de la culpa la tenía él. Sí, Riku seguía intentando convencerse a sí mismo de la forma más egoístamente posible de que no era culpable del todo. Sora tenía la culpa de no prestarle atención suficiente, de mirar a la chica a los ojos, de no corresponderle, de mentir sobre quién le gustaba, de no amarle, de haber aceptado el beso. Sí, Sora era culpable de todo ahora a sus ojos, pero aquello no estaba bien, aquello dejaba de estar bien en cuanto le oía llorar, en cuanto veía su bonito rostro ahora ensangrentado. Pero volvía a estarlo en cuanto levantaba la mirada, ahora fijándose en una pintada en concreto: los dibujos de Sora y kairi.

Aún recordaba rencorosamente ese día. En el que Sora había roto la promesa de mantener aquella cueva como un secreto entre ellos dos. Había ocurrido hacía unos ocho años, cuando Sora le mostró a Kairi, la chica que hacía no tantos años conocían, aquel pequeño santuario que ambos chicos habían construido con el paso de los años. Ahora habían más dibujos, había habido más vida dentro de aquel lugar; pero también había crecido en el chico mayor un ardor, una rabia, celos, el dolor de una traición; que le había provocado el darse cuenta de que ahora eran tres. Ellos tres. Y volvió a existir en él el miedo a perder a su amigo, no solo a perderle, sino más bien a que este ya no le necesitase. A que su amigo ya no necesitase su protección. Pero era muy tarde para que el chico albino se percatase de que realmente era él quien necesitaba a su amigo. Ahora sólo pensaba en todo lo que acababa de hacer, en todo el dolor que le había causado, y en cómo no se había parado a escuchar sus palabras y sus excusas. ¿Excusas por qué? ¿Por no quererle? Aquello dentro de su cabeza destrozada por el miedo tenía sentido.

El miedo a que su amigo no le necesitase más, un miedo que ocultaba su necesidad por tenerle a su lado; había creado en ellos dos la necesidad de tenerse mútuamente. Había creado en Sora la necesidad de sentirse protegido, de creerse débil y buscarle, de pedirle perdón por cosas de las que ni siquiera era consciente. Pero era Riku, quien en un intento de manipular se había arruinado a sí mismo por completo.

Aún con la mirada en aquel mural que habían hecho sus amigos sin él, apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que notó sus tendones tensarse y su cabeza estallar de impotencia. Hasta que volvió a bajar la mirada, obligándose a sí mismo a ver lo que había hecho. Con sus propias manos. Abrió la boca para llamar a su compañero de vida, pero se vio incapaz de gesticular palabra alguna. En cambio, se acercó de nuevo a él, sentado a su lado, y buscó la forma de atesorarlo entre sus brazos. Al igual que la noche anterior, la tormenta que se formaba en su cabeza volvió a calmarse al notar el tacto del chico. Pero esta vez era diferente, todo el contexto entre ellos dos había cambiado por completo. Sora, por su parte, al notar que el tacto no pretendía ser agresivo, comenzó a calmarse, dejándose envolver en el calor de los brazos de su amigo. Ahora se encontraba apoyado en él, y levantaba débilmente sus brazos para devolverle el abrazo, llorando sobre su hombro mientras balbuceaba "lo siento... Perdón..." como siempre, siendo él quien se disculpaba.

* * *

Al salir de la cueva, agradecieron que Kairi no estuviese allí, porque al ver las pintas de Sora y las manchas en la ropa y en las manos de Riku relacionaría todo con velocidad. Cada uno se fue por su lado. Sora quería volver a su casa, agotado, adolorido y bastante triste. Mientras que Riku prefirió quedarse a ayudar a Kairi con la balsa. Antes de ir en su búsqueda se sumergió un rato en las aguas frescas y claras de aquella playa, dejando que las culpas se diluyesen como el rojo en el agua. Al otro extremo de la orilla, Sora se aclaraba la cara y mojaba las heridas, con tal de bajar la hinchazón, estremeciéndose del dolor que provocaba el agua salada. Riku dirigió su mirada a él, ahora siendo correspondido, por primera vez en todo el día, pero no era de la forma en la que el chico albino esperaba. No era para nada una mirada divertida, cariñosa, cómplice, u enamorada. Todo lo contrario, era una mirada vacía y asustada; como si Sora se hubiese forzado a sí mismo a mirarle de vuelta. Riku le sonrió, intentando aliviar su tensión, ¿pero cómo iba a corresponderle después de aquello? Y en efecto, Sora sólo volvió a mirar abajo, a las heridas que tenía que lavar, dirigiéndose directamente al muelle al acabar, como si tuviera prisa; como un cachorro que corre a esconderse con el rabo entre las patas. Al verle alejarse, la sonrisa de Riku se borra por completo, yendo directamente en busca de la chica, con la intención de acabar ellos la barca.

Mientras remaba, Sora se arrepentía de no haber vuelto a casa aquella noche, de haberse escapado con quien creía que era su mejor amigo. El mismo que le había metido una paliza hacía aproximadamente media hora, y el mismo con el que se había besado y dormido abrazado la noche anterior. Estaba tremendamente confuso, y se le hacía realmente complicado leer a Riku actuando así. No entendía nada, otra vez. Y de lo que realmente se arrepentía era, sobre todo, de no haber llevado consigo su pequeño reproductor de música y sus auriculares, con los que solía aislarse del mundo y de sí mismo cuando estaba completamente solo. Y es que poco a poco se había creado en él la necesidad de estar con alguien siempre, de sentirse protegido, porque se creía débil, y los gestos de su amigo se lo habían demostrado instantes antes. Pero Sora no era tan débil, simplemente no se había defendido, no había querido hacerlo, jamás querría hacerle daño a Riku; no disfrutaba con la idea en absoluto. Sin embargo, ahora lo que más deseaba era estar lejos de él, y aislarse en aquella música en la que solía sumergirse cada vez que el miedo le atacaba. Pero ya no tenía sus auriculares ni su música y ahora sólo se sentaba en silencio. Solo y en silencio. Aquello que jamás decía, el por qué hablaba aunque no tuviese nada que decir, aunque dijese tonterías y aunque quedase como un tonto delante de sus amigos; el por qué hablaba siempre que sus amigos hacían silencio, era el mismo motivo por el que usaba aquellos auriculares:para no dejar hablar a su propia mente. Pero ahora sólo se sentaba en silencio.

Acompañado por la melodía de las olas, se veía forzado a escucharse, a lidiar con sus propias emociones, con sus propios miedos. A llenar el vacío que dejaba la música que había comprado con sus propios pensamientos, intentando concentrarse en su respiración y el murmullo del mar para no escucharse. Pero a veces el silencio era violento, y cada vez le era más difícil esconder que su orgullo ya no estaba dentro sino cargado sobre sus hombros pequeños y quemados. Y es que al contrario que Kairi, frente al mar él sólo se sentía pequeño. Al igual que frente a su clase, frente a su pequeña familia, frente a sus amigos, frente a Riku, mientras le pegaba; sólo se sentía minúsculo. Sentía toda su piel gritar por todas aquellas magulladuras, mientras en su cabeza sólo se oían sus propias palabras, atravesándole como mil cuchillas de plata y destrozándole por dentro y fuera, mientras remaba aquellas heridas se abrían; pero remaba más rápido con tal de llegar a su casa, encerrarse en su habitación y escuchar música, para hacer silencio en su mente que clamaba su atención por primera vez en años. ¿Y es que cuándo fue la última vez que se había escuchado a sí mismo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le había preguntado si estaba bien? No, la gente siempre estaba ocupada hablando, y él ocupado sonriendo como un muñeco tonto, con tal de que así siguiesen: haciendo ruido, para no tener que lidiar con el silencio. Pero por esta vez, Sora prefirió lidiar consigo mismo que con aquella mirada aguamarina, que ahora sí pretendía fingir que no había ocurrido nada. Ahora que no le convenía.

Sora empezaba a odiar aquel bote, aquellos remos y el dulce sonido de las olas. Odiaba sus brazos, por no remar más rápido, por no haber pegado más fuerte; odiaba sus piernas por ser cortas y delgadas, por no correr más rápido; odiaba su pelo por ser largo, por no crecer nunca hacia abajo; odiaba sus ojos por llorar demasiado, y su boca por decir sólo tonterías; pero aún más odiaba su cabeza, que ahora no se callaba y estallaba con todo lo que tenía que decirle. En aquel bote ya no tenía donde esconderse. Ni sus amigos, ni su música. Ni una máscara de distracción, ya nada era real y se veía forzado a lidiar con todo aquello que sentía y había vivido evitando. Y ahora se sentaba sólo en el silencio, reflexionando sobre algo aterrador, porque ya no podía esconderse tras el propio sonido, sino que sus propios pensamientos invadían por completo su alma. Ahora, de repente, tras estar sólo, tenía necesidades. Por primera vez, necesidades que le hacían humano y que demostraban que no era invencible. Comenzaba a plantearse el por qué habían acabado allí, por qué estaban seguros de zarpar, de buscar otros mundos; estaba preguntándose el origen de todo, odiándose por ser demasiado profundo, rezando para dejar de pensar. Estaba preguntándose cuántos mundos más habrían; cuánta gente en ellos, cuántos chicos como él, cuántas "Kairis", cuántos "Rikus"; cuántos grupos de tres, que se dividían o se creaban. Cuántos chicos simplemente no tenían amigos, cuántos chicos más se escondían tras la música; cuántos "Soras" sonreían tras la sombra de sus amigos, como objetos de decoración incapaces de hacer nada por sí mismos. Pero otra vez se forzaba a silenciarse, odiaba pensar demasiado en su posición dentro de su propio grupo de amigos. Pero le era inevitable, ya había notado lo que le pasaba si levantaba la cabeza o sí salía del margen. Odiaba pensar pero no podía evitar contar dentro de su cabeza cuántos "Soras" morían por ser demasiado débiles, y cuántos de ellos tenían suerte de tener a un "Riku" para protegerles. No podía evitar ahora pensar en cuantas "Kairis" caerían del cielo en otros mundos, si es que los había; porque tal vez los dos adultos con los que se encontraron aquella tarde en la isla hacía diez años eran estafadores. O tal vez estuviesen muertos, por cualquier circunstancia. Tal vez aquella pareja ya no existiese, tal vez ellos tres están destinados a acabar así, a ser menos que amigos; tal vez Sora era uno de aquellos "Soras" destinados a acabar muertos. Tal vez era demasiado débil para aquel mundo, tal vez el abrazo que le había dado Riku no era una disculpa sino una advertencia, tal vez ahora estaba destinado a estar con él para siempre, para no volver a recibir otra golpiza; tal vez Kairi sí le quería, tal vez Riku le había pegado a ella también; tal vez Riku sólo le usaba, tal vez Kairi también le usaba; tal vez sólo estaban con él por pena, tal vez Sora era el ingrediente necesario en la receta para que aquél grupo pareciese feliz. Tal vez era necesario un tonto sonriendo de fondo para disimular lo mal que iban las cosas entre ellos tres. Y otra vez se odió por pensar. Prefería su bote cuando este tenía música. Y es que el "gran dilema" de Sora no era amoroso, ni tenía que ver con sus notas mediocres, ni con sus amistades; era un todo que tenía que ver con él. Su gran preocupación era simplemente no escucharse, y de tanto que lo había hecho, ahora, sólo en un bote, sus lágrimas cubrían su cara por completo, y apretaba los dientes, evitando gritar, aunque nadie más que las olas pudiese oírle.

Pero se hartó, y casi tirando los remos se puso de pie y chilló. Gritó al viento todo lo que no había gritado en la cueva. Gritó al mar todo lo que no había gritado mientras construía la balsa. Gritó a las islas todo lo que no había gritado en la escuela. Gritó estallando todo lo que no había gritado en todos aquellos años. Gritó dejando que las lágrimas quemasen su cara magullada. El bote se tambaleó, peligrando con darse vuelta, pero Sora se negó a sentarse. Se negó a dejar de sentir el viento en su cara, se negó a cubrir la cascada que rebalsaba de sus ojos azul cielo, se negó a callarse, dejando que su voz se desgarrase en la nada; se negó a quitar las manos de su cabeza, se negó a escuchar nada más que su cabeza tuviese que decirle, llenando el silencio que no podía llenar de música, con gritos. Se negó a todo lo que le habían negado en su vida. A sentarse, a cubrirse, a llorar, a defenderse, a luchar, a perder el equilibrio, a gritar. Se negó a todo el mundo, por primera vez en su vida, en mitad del mar, en un bote minúsculo, sin que nadie pudiese oírle. Se negó por primera vez en su vida a parecer un muñeco sin corazón que sonreía y asentía a todo. Se dio cuenta de lo muy poco que le importaba que Kairi no le correspondiese, que Riku le amase en secreto; se dio cuenta de lo poco que le importaba aquel viaje, aquella balsa y la existencia de otros mundos. Se dio cuenta de que le daba igual de dónde viniese Kairi, o la curiosidad de Riku. Sora no sentía nada de aquello en absoluto. Le daban igual sus notas, los estudios, el deporte y que su madre no hubiese ganado la lotería. Le daba igual todo y por ello ahora gritaba en mitad del mar; alarmándose de lo apático que le había vuelto el no escucharse y el fingir ser feliz oculto tras la espalda de su mejor amigo. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que su garganta ardió. Lloró como un niño pequeño, mostrándole al mundo que él también sentía, invitando a ver todo su interior. "Miradme llorar todas mis lágrimas". Se sentía impotente, ahora que se había escuchado, ahora que había lidiado consigo mismo. Daba tumbos por la vida y peligraba con volcar, como lo hacía aquella barca a la que pretendía atar a una balsa aún más grande en unos días. Gritó, hasta que volvió a sentarse, en silencio.

Ahora volvía a remar, envuelto en su propio silencio, notando su propio corazón en su pecho. Pero no podía calmar las lágrimas que caían sobre su ropa. Se negaba a calmarlas. Y es que haciéndose caso a sí mismo por una vez, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado llorar para sí, y no por los demás. Se dio cuenta de algo horrible, y era que llevaba años sonriendo sin ser feliz; y lo mucho que necesitaba aquello. Se dio cuenta de que su madre ya no le cantaba para dormir, que su padre ya no estaba en casa, que Riku ya no quería verle tanto en público, de que Kairi parecía tener toda su vida resuelta con su inteligencia; y de que él no tenía nada. Se dio cuenta, escuchándose a sí mismo por primera vez en años, de que ya ninguna carrera, ninguna pelea de espadas le hacían feliz. Se dio cuenta de que ya no soñaba con ser un pirata, de que sus historias no eran tan buenas como para hacerle escritor, de que no quería zarpar en búsqueda de aventuras. Se dio cuenta escuchándose a sí mismo de que no era capaz de estar solo por su cuenta, de que no podía dejar sola a su madre, de que sí quería a Riku pero no estaba preparado para enamorarse, de que ya no competía por Kairi, de que nunca le habia gustado. Se dio cuenta, alarmado, de que no estaba preparado para la vida, de que su infancia se había escurrido entre sus dedos, de que no quería trabajar el verano siguiente, de que no quería compartir una fruta paopu con alguien que le había pegado, de que quería que fuese verano para siempre. Se dio cuenta de lo apático que era ante todo, de que su vida era completamente monótona, de que estaba completamente deprimido y jamás se había escuchado. Y ahora agradecía haberse olvidado los auriculares, porque se dio cuenta de lo diminuto que era, a demás de lo diminuto que se sentía.

Y finalmente llegó a su casa, con otra sonrisa tranquila, otra vez, dibujada en la cara.


	5. Espadita de madera

Había mentido a su madre, diciendo que había rodado entre las rocas jugando con sus amigos en la playa, que no era nada grave, sólo moretones que curar. Pero todo era peor cuando se miraba al espejo. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegó a su casa. Había navegado por dos horas en vez de media, por un mar teñido de rojo, en el que no podía evitar imaginar su cuerpo flotando, siendo el causante del color de las aguas. Pero no, era el sol que se escondía, y él había llegado a su casa Sano y salvo. Hora se desvestía para entrar a la ducha, sin poder evitar llevar su mirada hacia su reflejo. Como un cuadro, su cuerpo delgado parecía pintarse de varios colores: azules, amarillos, verdes enfermizos, rosados, marrones varios, morados, y varios tonos de rojo; algunos de ellos aún brillantes como rubíes incrustados sobre su carne. Su cara también parecía una obra de arte, macabra, pero colorida hasta cierto punto. Estaba hinchada, sus ojos enrojecidos y húmedos aún, dejando roja la zona de las ojeras y párpados. El labio inferior roto, la ceja derecha abierta, media cara prácticamente morada, con varios chichones en la cabeza. Sí, se notaba a leguas que le habían dado una paliza tremenda. Casi no podía abrir el ojo derecho a causa de la hinchazón del hematoma que recubría la zona, e inyectaba uno de sus ojos azules, enormes y expresivos, en sangre.

Claramente al llegar a casa su madre se había preocupado por él. Sora era lo último que le quedaba, lo más preciado que tenía, y verlo llegar así y después de haber estado tantas horas ausente, casi le para el corazón. Pero para la suerte de todos, el chico sabía mentir. Llevaba catorce años haciéndolo. Sonrió como hacía siempre, fingiendo que no le dolía, riéndose de su propia torpeza. ¿Quién puede acabar tan mal jugando entre las rocas? Claramente él. El chico torpe, pequeño, débil y tontorrón al que todos querían proteger. El mismo chico que empezaba a estar algo harto. El mismo chico que, de tanto fingir que era feliz, había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Sora, en vez de ir a por sus auriculares y su pequeño reproductor de música portátil, fue directo a la ducha, y allí se encontraba, con miedo a desnudarse frente al espejo. Al verse se tapó la cara. Se odiaba por completo. Desde los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos revoltosos y demasiado largos para su gusto. Parecía una niña, parecía débil. Kairi no era débil, Selphie, su amiga, tampoco. Pero él, era simplemente patético. Tomó unas tijeras, cerrando la puerta con pestillo, y con ellas, cortó de forma completamente irregular su media melena castaña. Ahora dejaba caer el flequillo sobre su cara cuando contemplaba mechones de largos dispares caer sobre la pica cuando sacudía la cabeza. Sus cabellos castaños se levantaban. Ni siquiera cortos crecían de forma normal. Ahora se veía aún más despeinado. Su nuevo peinado impremeditado hacía su cara ver aún más redonda. Pero Sora ya no sabía qué demonios hacer para verse mejor, y mucho menos ahora, que estaba todo en él hecho un desastre, ahora más aún que antes.

Finalmente se metió en la ducha, quedándose en ella más tiempo de lo premeditado. Le costaba ducharse y sobre todo enjabonarse, con las heridas aún abiertas. Pero ya se acostumbraría. No era la primera vez que se hacía daño. Al salir se sentía mejor, bastante mejor, e intentaba olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Por primera vez en muchos años no necesitó usar música de fondo mientras se duchaba. Su mente sólo se concentraba en ignorar el dolor que sentía, y no en atormentarle. Ya había hecho suficiente antes. Ahora estaba bastante más calmado. Mientras se secaba, iba curando sus magulladuras, aplicando yodo, agua oxigenada, y vendando con muchísima paciencia y cuidado; como un restaurador de arte.

Bajó a cenar con su madre. Los dos estaban bastante silenciosos aquella noche, pero era porque Sora no tenía ninguna tontería que decir, como de costumbre. Y solía ser así cuando volvía tras un largo día de juegos en la isla. Su madre lo relacionó con el cansancio, así que decidió encender la televisión, con tal de animarle.

—Cariño, he ido a alquilar tus pelis favoritas —Habló, su madre, rompiendo el hielo con tal de hacer aquella cena más amena—. Si quieres, mañana, que no trabajo al día siguiente, podríamos hacer una pequeña maratón. Los dos...

—¡Gracias má...! —Respondió el chico, comenzando a recoger la mesa, con un tono lo más alegre posible. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sonar cansado; intentando disimularlo con sueño, provocándose un bostezo.— Deja, lavo los platos. Ve a descansar, má.

Sora no pasaba demasiado tiempo con su familia, en concreto con su madre, con quién vivía. Ella pasaba muchas horas en sus diferentes trabajos, para mantenerlos a los dos y proporcionar a su hijo la mayor calidad de vida posible en su situación. Sora, por su parte, no sentía que le faltase nada. Ayudaba siempre que podía a mantener la casa en la que vivía, manteniendo ordenado, fregando platos, barriendo, limpiando... Pero aún así, la casa quedaba vacía varias horas al día, debido a que ninguno de los dos estaba muchas veces. Sora se despidió de su querida madre, deseándole las buenas noches.

—Por cierto, _"cielo"_.

—Dime.

—Te queda bien ese corte de pelo, deja que mañana a la mañana te lo perfile, para que no te queden puntas rectas, ¿sí?—Sonrió su madre, divertida, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Vale, ma. Gracias. Buenas noches... —Le devolvió la sonrisa, y allí se quedó. Fregando platos.

Pero Sora no tenía nada de sueño. Más bien estaba terriblemente despierto aún.

* * *

La puerta de su casa no era demasiado ruidosa, y no era la primera vez que salía de noche, mientras su madre dormida. Sólo que esta vez Sora llevaba atada a su cinturón azul marino su espada de madera; iba a emprender una aventura, él completamente solo. Armado de su fiel espada de juguete y protegido por su música, se encaminó al puerto, por las calles no tan desiertas, cuya vida comenzaba a renacer una vez la luna estaba alta. Se cruzó con varios tipos de personas: jóvenes saliendo de fiesta, señores mayores que salían junto sus esposas a caminar bajo la luz del gran astro blanco, hombres adultos que volvían del trabajo, chicas que iban en grupo cotorreando de aquí para allá... Pero nadie iba solo. Todos eran grupos, excepto él. Y varias personas se giraban a mirarle, a él, un niño andando solo de noche atravesando la ciudad con un falso aire de seguridad dibujado en su rostro. Era su primer gran aventura.

"¡A la cuna! ¡A dormir que es tarde!" Gritaron un grupo de chicos claramente bebidos, los cuales le sacarían como mucho tres años. Sora, utilizando su música como escudo, no les oyó, pese a ver de refilón cómo le hacían gestos obscenos, agitando sus botellas a medias, como monos en la jungla. Sora estaba muy convencido, que aquello era lo más parecido a un safari que iba a ver en su vida. El pueblo de noche, no parecía un lugar tranquilo. Era otro mundo. La noche era el mundo de los adultos, y él, con unos catorce que ni aparentaba, era un intruso. Aquella experiencia podía ser lo más parecido a "explorar otros mundos" con lo que se cruzase en su vida entera. Vivir una noche de verano en el pueblo ya era como viajar muy lejos de su hogar, no quería imaginarse cómo sería la ciudad.

Notaba cientos de ojos en su nuca, los cuales parecían devorarle. Aunque muchas de esas miradas fuesen sólo curiosas, otras parecían peligrosas. Sora andaba cada vez más rápido, manteniendo un perfil bajo, con tal de no llamar mucho más la atención. Por algún motivo temía que las miradas fuesen directamente a su pelo, al que acababa de cortar, temiendo quedar absolutamente horrible. Aún así, el corte no se notaba demasiado, ya que su cabellera castaña y poblada crecía en direcciones dispares.

Finalmente, tras un par de manzanas que se le hicieron eternas, alcanzó el muelle. Con la mirada divisó a lo lejos su pequeño bote de remos, junto al de sus amigos, Kairi y Riku. Se alegró de que aquella noche hubiesen vuelto al pueblo, aquello significaba que estaría completamente solo, lo cual era su intención.

En cuestión de minutos se encontraba en alta mar, remando con calma y disfrutando las vistas. De lejos, la isla en la que vivía parecía una hoguera. Podía ver todas las luces de las casas, los bares, la vida nocturna en general; floreciendo bajo la luz de la luna. Los seres noctámbulos que disfrutaban aquella vida seguían sus rituales, sus fiestas, ahora muy lejos del chico, quien remaba y contemplaba asombrado cómo las luces parecían fundirse con las estrellas del cielo y las del mar. Sora creía estar navegando a través de la galaxia, acompañado, esta vez de su música.

Las corrientes eran tranquilas, por lo que no tardó demasiado en llegar a su destino, y bajar el pequeño ancla de su bote aprovechando el altamar que no iba a varar su transporte en la arena. Descalzo, con los zapatos en la mano, y listo para la aventura, desembarcó con el agua por las rodillas. Durante aquellas horas de la noche, la isla estaba completamente desierta, y ofrecía una vista muy diferente a la que ofrecía el lugar del que provenía. Aquí no habían luces y la vegetación se alzaba imponente frente a él, como una enorme silueta en la que sólo la naturaleza reinaba. Ya había estado en aquel lugar de noche, varias veces, pero jamás había sido capaz de contemplar la majestuosidad del mundo salvaje estando solo.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca de una linterna, de las varias que habían dentro de las cabañas. Los chicos habían ido guardando objetos allí dentro, mientras crecían e iban dándose cuenta de las cosas que les faltaban. En la pequeña cabaña de madera podían verse anzuelos, cañas de pescar, cubos, redes, mantas, colchones y colchonetas hinchables, palas, toallas, espadas de madera, lámparas de gas apagadas, y un sinfín de objetos más que se habían ido acumulando con el paso de los años. De las paredes colgaban fotos, conchas, dibujos y recuerdos en general; expuestos como trofeos. Pero de noche el aire alegre se apagaba, dejando aquel pequeño museo vacío y lleno de fantasmas del pasado que perseguían ahora al pequeño Sora. Nada más encontrar la linterna que buscaba, y asegurarse de que esta funcionase, salió por patas de allí.

Estar solo, de noche, en una isla desierta era algo que podía aterrar a cualquiera; como los pasillos de una casa cuando todas las luces se apagan y uno acaba de lavarse los dientes. Sólo que ahora la seguridad de las sábanas y la comodidad de la cama se encontraban a un par de kilómetros de distancia en bote, y no en la otra punta del pasillo. Sora, lejos de querer volver a la cama, subió el volumen de sus auriculares, y se cambió la linterna de mano, para poder sujetar con la mano derecha el arma de madera, pos si allí llegase a haber alguien. Era del todo improbable que a aquellas horas de la noche, cuando la luna llena estaba tan alta, hubiese alguien más que él. Pero los niños nunca temían a un alguien sino a un algo, a un algo dentro de su mente, dentro de su imaginación.

Sora caminaba por la playa sin rumbo alguno, entre las cabañas, entre las grutas, cruzando la maleza de vez en cuando, buscando calas, y sorprendiéndose de lo enorme que era aquel sitio cuando estaba vacío. Con sus amigos jamás se había parado del todo a caminar lento sobre la fría arena, jamás habían dado un paseo por al orilla ni se habían parado a sentir el agua colarse entre los dedos de sus pies. Sora se quitó los auriculares, finalmente encontrando la calma que necesitaba. No estaba en paz consigo mismo, simplemente sentía que no estaba ahí tampoco. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiese ido a dormir, y su corazón pasease completamente solo por las playas de su hogar. Pero Sora estaba ahí, estaba despierto, estaba consigo, pero el resto del mundo no existía. Por unos instantes no había nadie ni nada más en su vida que él. Por unos instantes se permitió ser completamente egoísta. Ahora, dentro de su mente, su madre no tenía que trabajar demasiadas horas, no pasaba hambre, el instituto no existía, el verano era eterno, Riku no le había apaleado aquella tarde, él estaba enamorado de Kairi como todos esperaban, y ella le correspondía; no tendrían que zarpar, porque no había nadie más que él, y él estaba cómodo allí, en aquellos momentos. Dentro de su mente, y en aquella isla desierta todo era perfecto, sus problemas desaparecían junto al resto de seres vivos, y él tenía su vida resuelta. En aquella isla desierta, él tampoco existía, ni sus problemas ni su cabeza, por lo que al quitarse los auriculares se dejó enajenar por la dulce melodía de las olas.

Anduvo un rato sin rumbo, dejando que sus pies descalzos y llenos de arena le llevasen por donde deseasen, hasta que al levantar la mirada se topó con aquel árbol en concreto en el que él y sus amigos habían pasado más de una tarde sentados. El árbol de las frutas paopu. Era el ejemplar silvestre más antiguo conocido, con cientos de años, siendo el ícono de sus islas, dándoles aquel conocido nombre: "Islas del Destino". Porque en ese árbol, en aquella palmera, crecía un fruto típico del archipiélago, que no se daba en ningún otro punto del planeta: la fruta paopu. Su dulce sabor era algo que muchísimos ansiaban al rededor del mundo, llevando este árbol a ser cultivado en la ciudad con tal de vender las frutas en el mercado, hacer mermeladas y jabones, o cualquier tipo de productos consumibles para un público generalmente turístico. Pero las de aquel árbol eran especiales, no solo por ser naturales, sino porque las frutas paopu estaban sujetas a leyendas.

_"Si dos personas comparten una, sus destinos se verán comprometidos, y formarán parte de la vida de uno y el otro para siempre."_

Una leyenda que inspiraba a motivos de camisetas, llaveros y regalos de San Valentín en la otra punta del archipiélago, y motivos de unión en aquella isla en concreto. Por suerte para todos, ningún turista visitaba aquella isla vírgen y salvaje. Los únicos que la habitaban eran quienes crecían en ella, y los únicos que se sentaban en aquel árbol eran los que creían aún en su leyenda.

Sora se sentó solo esta vez. Haciendo equilibrio con tal de tomar uno de sus frutos, alargó el brazo, en busca del más jugoso y maduro de todos. Aquellas frutas amarillas y dulces destacaban por crecer en forma de estrella de cinco puntas, completamente perfecta, con un par de hojas en el tallo. Eran lo suficientemente grandes como para caber entre sus manos, pero no era una comida especialmente pesada ni mucho menos. Sora echó un poco de agua, que había recogido antes en su pequeña cantimplora portátil, y le pegó un bocado. Sí, él solo. Porque se comprometía consigo mismo a estar mejor, a escucharse más, a no dejarse pegar otra vez. Cada bocado que le daba era un "_nunca más_", que ahora repetía en voz alta, sabiendo que nadie le escuchaba.

—Nunca más voy a bajar la cabeza —Bocado, traga—. Nunca más voy a esconderme tras Riku —Bocado, traga—. Nunca más voy a dejar que la voz de los demás silencie la mía —Bocado, traga—. Nunca más voy a perder un duelo con mi espada —Bocado, traga—. Nunca más voy a dejarme los auriculares —Bocado, traga—. Nunca más voy a besar a alguien sin estar seguro de ello —Bocado, traga—. Nunca más voy a ir detrás de Kairi —Bocado, traga—. Nunca más voy a tragarme mis sentimientos. Nunca más...

Y poco a poco se iba acabando aquella fruta, prometiéndose cosas que pensaba cumplir con todas sus fuerzas.

—Nunca más voy a dejar que Riku me pegue... Nunca más voy a hacer lo que los demás quieran que haga... Nunca más voy a dejar que hagan conmigo algo que no quiero. —Y dio el último bocado.

Aquella era su primera promesa hacia su persona. La primera vez en la que sentía necesidades, la primera vez que se hartaba de ser una decoración y un juguete en su grupo de amigos.Y también era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de ello. Le había hecho mucha falta escucharse y explotar, para darse cuenta y aceptar que llevaba muchos años deprimido, y que no hacía absolutamente nada para mejorar su situación; nada más que dejarse llevar por la corriente, sin contarle a nadie cómo se sentía, o directamente, sin aceptarlo; llevaba mucho queriendo decirse a sí mismo aquello, queriendo avisarse de que las cosas iban mal mientras la apatía crecía dentro suyo.

* * *

Su próximo destino era el "_Lugar Secreto_". Aquella caverna que habían llenado de vida poco a poco. Ahora se encontraba bastante vacía, habitada por la penumbra allí donde la linterna de Sora no apuntase. Pudo divisar aún algunas gotas de su propia sangre en el suelo, causándole esto bastante impresión.

Buscó de nuevo la tiza que había sujetado aquella misma tarde en sus manos. Era una tiza blanca, que ahora estaba rota al haberse caído al suelo. Rápidamente la tomó, y alumbró a cualquier hueco que pudiese estar vacío para pintar. Tristemente, se dio cuenta de que habían llenado prácticamente toda la cueva de dibujos, excepto la enorme puerta de madera, sin pomo ni cerradura, que tenía una paopu blanca pintada por el chico aquella misma tarde. Antes de que ocurriese...

Sin embargo sí que quedaba un hueco diminuto. Uno encima de los dibujos que habían hecho Kairi y él cuando eran pequeños. Eran sus dos caras, de perfil, sonriéndose mútuamente. Las habían dibujado el día que Kairi entró a la cueva por primer vez. Cuando él dejó entrar a la chica a la cueva, Riku se enfadó tanto con él que dejó de hablarle por una semana entera. Recordaba cómo le iba detrás rogándole perdón por traicionarle, sin embargo Sora no notaba del todo qué había hecho de malo, sólo había dejado pasar a su mejor amiga; la mejor amiga de los dos chicos. Parecía que a Kairi le iba a costar entrar en el grupo, y así fue. Al ser una chica le era más difícil entrar en los equipos, los chicos tenían vergüenza a su alrededor, creían que ella iba a entorpecer sus "misiones", las cuales se basaban en recorrer la isla, montar cabañas y pelear con espadas por la mejor playa; sin embargo, Sora no había sido así nunca con ella. Sora siempre había sido uno de aquellos "niños muy sensibles", a los que podía afectarle cualquier cosa, tanto buena como mala; y por ello fue el único en descubrir el diamante en bruto que era su amiga. Todos habían tenido miedo de pequeños a aquella chica de cabellera escarlata, que había bajado del cielo y flotado sobre las aguas durante una tormenta de primavera. Todos excepto el chico de ojos celestes. Sora vio mucho en ella, vio que era especial, y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que era alguien sensible ante el mundo que le rodeaba; como él, y muy irónicamente, como Riku. Kairi era una chica única, totalmente. No era como cualquier niña de su escuela, Kairi quería jugar a piratas con ellos, y hacer pulseras y verse bonita con Selphie. Y poco a poco Kairi fue demostrando ser buena con la espada, correr rápido y trazar las mejores estrategias de guerra. Kairi tuvo que demostrar que era buena, que valía, porque era una chica. Pero nunca lo habría conseguido si el chico de ojos celestes jamás se hubiera acercado a ella. Pero Sora se había acercado a ella porque inconscientemente se veía reflejado en esa chica. Kairi era el ser más dulce con el que se había topado jamás, y no le costó hacerse amigo suyo. Con el tiempo los chicos del grupo la fueron aceptando como a una más, pero le costó hacerlo: tuvo que esforzarse mucho.

Sora aún recordaba extrañado lo sectarios que podían llegar a ser los niños pequeños. Un grupo siempre se formaba desde cero, había un líder, y nadie sabía ni de dónde salían ni por qué seguían a alguien. Recordaba que en las islas había un grupo de niños que se habían hecho amigos por una razón desconocida. También recordaba que no le dejaban jugar con ellos porque era demasiado pequeño, y no querían estar con él. Hasta que apareció otro chico más en la isla: Riku. Los demás tenían miedo abiertamente del chico nuevo. Riku era callado, alto, con cara de pocos amigos, antipático hacia el resto, no parecía querer jugar, y a demás, era albino. A sus espaldas, llamaban a Riku "El Leches", por el pálido tono de su piel y por su cabello completamente blanco. Miraban a Riku por encima del hombro cuando andaba por las playas, porque querían ocultar el miedo que sentían hacia esa persona de aspecto tan peculiar. Pero al diminuto e insignificante Sora aquello le dio igual el día que se acercó a él por primera vez. Recordaba cómo con torpes palabras le tendió la mano y desde ese momento jamás se la había soltado. Hasta que crecieron, y les dio vergüenza ir de la mano. Cuando Sora se acercó a él por primera vez, no le tuvo miedo. Los demás niños cuchicheaban a su espalda cosas como que aquel chico blanco como la nieve era hijo de un monstruo que venía de las montañas de la isla más grande, o que sus padres eran fantasmas, o que venía de un lejano país del norte cubierto de nieve. Relacionaban a Riku con el frío, siempre. Por el frío del color de su mirada, por la nieve de su pelo, por la palidez de su piel. Pero el día que Sora le tendió la mano sus ojos cambiaron. No tenía una mirada helada, sino verdosa y llena de vida. Visto de cerca Riku era una persona cálida, especial, y el chico de mirada celeste se dio cuenta de ello. A base de oportunidades crecieron juntos y se hicieron inseparables, y para cuando no se dieron cuenta, ya no necesitaban jugar con el resto de niños, quienes poco a poco se fueron abriendo a ellos. Pese a ser un grupo grande y unido, que ahora pasaba de jugar a las sectas, siempre habían tres chicos en concreto que destacaban por sus rarezas, a los que los demás chiquillos, lejos de burlarse, ahora seguían. Riku he había hecho hueco, había ido cambiando con el paso de los años, y demostrando que era fuerte logró liderar; Kairi también creció dentro del grupo, haciéndose muy amiga de Selphie, siendo conocida no solo por ser hermosa, sino por ser inteligente; y Sora creció para simplemente ser acobijado bajo alas ajenas, bajo la protección del más fuerte. Pero ahora dudaba mucho de todo aquello. Sora dudaba de querer seguir así, por eso se había prometido tantas cosas.

—"Me prometo ser fuerte"... —Se repitió, mientras acababa de dibujar sobre el hueco el rostro del chico que faltaba en aquel dibujo: Riku. Era algo simbólico, y no muy detallado, pero era importante que estuviese en aquel mural también, por fin, después de tantos años.

Sin embargo, el sonido de unos pasos pesados y una respiración gélida en su nuca le sobresaltó por completo.

Se giró, tomando con fuerza la linterna entre sus manitas, buscando al propietario de aquel ruido. Con nerviosismo, divisó una silueta junto a la puerta, a la que no tardó en alumbrar. Sin embargo nada más tocar la luz emitida por el aparato, esta fue completamente tragada por la silueta, rompiendo la linterna y dejando al chico a oscuras. Sora, en una respuesta rápida se puso de pie y buscó con su mano sobre su cinturón su fiel espada de madera. Ahora estaba él solo ante lo desconocido, ante el peligro, sin un Riku cubriéndole las espaldas, o una Kairi que le hiciese de conciencia; estaba solo por primera vez en su vida, y un sudor frío cubrió su frente al ver como aquella sombra se le acercaba despacio.

"He venido a ver _la puerta de este mundo_."

Su voz gélida y profunda retumbó por toda la gruta. Al ver cómo aquel desconocido esperaba una respuesta, Sora dudó.

—¿Huh? ¿Quién eres?— preguntó con el corazón en la garganta.

"_Este mundo ha sido conectado. Ahora mantiene una alianza con la oscuridad._"

—¿Quién eres? —Insistió Sora, sujetando con fuerza su espada de madera, comenzando a levantarla en un tono amenazador.

"_Y pronto este mundo... Será eclipsado por esta_."

—¡Deja de intentar asustarme...! Seas quién seas... —Ahora podía verse con claridad como la espada de madera temblaba... Y su voz también.

Ahora no era una simple sombra. Una vez los ojos del chico se acostumbraron a la penumbra, pudieron divisar una túnica raída, marrón, que se arrastraba por el suelo; retazos de tela negra, parecida a un cuero, colgaban tras esta, dejándose ver por los agujeros de aquella túnica. Aquel ser iba encapuchado, sin embargo, si te fijabas bien podían distinguirse ligeramente unas facciones esqueléticas y podridas. Sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos. Unos ojos muertos, desorbitados, hinchados como si aquellas órbitas hubiesen quedado pequeñas, inyectados en una sangre podrida y viscosa, que se mezclaba con pus a cada parpadeo; y amarillos. Eran ojos amarillos. Aquel ser dantesco comenzó a moverse arrastrando los pies, rodeando al chico como un león que contempla su presa. No se dejaba ver del todo, pero estaba ahí y era real. Y causaba terror.

—Eres... ¿De otro mundo...? —Sora, quien creía conocer sus intenciones, intentaba hablar con aquella cosa con tal de ganar algo de tiempo. Comenzó a desplazarse despacio mientras su mirada pasaba de la salida a la criatura, y viceversa, posándose más en el ser que en la salida mientras dentro de su cabeza tramaba por lo menos cinco planes de huída diferentes. Sora no podía ni iba a luchar, no estaba en condiciones ni tenía posibilidad de sobrevivir en el campo de batalla contra un ser desconocido.

"_Hay tanto que aprender... Y tú entiendes tan poco..._" Un ruido retumbó en la cueva, helándole la sangre al pequeño. ¿Una risa? Era horrible, sonaba como una persona ahogándose, vomitando, como un perro llorando, como una sirena en la tormenta. Era un estruendo que sonaba como todas aquellas cosas juntas... Y lo peo era que era la risa de aquel ser inmundo.

—Voy... Voy a salir, y a aprender todo lo que hay ahí fuera. ¡Todo! —Ahora movía su espada, con la intención de no dejar que aquel ser se acercase más. Tal y como se movía parecía que iba a aprovecharse de su costado, seguramente para atacarle por ahí. Así que Sora se mantenía al tanto, manteniendo ahora la mirada firme, buscando arrinconarse para no ser atacado por la espalda, pero manteniendo aún así la salida a mano.

"_Qué esfuerzo tan absurdo. Pues aquel que desconoce jamás... comprende_."

Y dicho esto un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala. Ni siquiera Sora se atrevía a respirar mientras la tensión entre cazador y presa crecía. Sin embargo el ataque no fue algo rápido, no fue nada por sorpresa, más bien todo lo contrario. El peligro se había olido desde lejos. Aquella silueta encapuchada comenzó a separar sus brazos de su cuerpo mientras avanzaba despacio hacia él. La tensión crecía, Sora tenía cada vez más presente su plan de huída. Ahora dejaba entrever sus manos, negras y quemadas como cerillas usadas, escuálidas, de largos dedos. Y para sorpresa del chico, la carne quemada comenzó a arder. Primero chispas y ceniza, luego una llama vívida que tomaba un fuerte color rojizo. Helado por el miedo Sora notaba sus pies pesados, su cuerpo completamente rígido, mientras contemplaba aquel horroroso espectáculo de luces que era el ver arder los brazos de alguien. Vale, sí, habían otros mundos, pero al ver cómo el fuego tomaba la forma de un sable, decidió no hacer más preguntas. Se dio la vuelta y se escabulló entre las rocas con tal de volver a salir a la luz de la Luna. Lo último que llegó a notar allí dentro fue un fuerte calor en su pantorrilla derecha, que sólo le impulsó a arrastrarse más deprisa aún por entre las rocas. Al ser pequeño le fue realmente fácil escabullirse y llegar hacia la luz del exterior.

Aún con su espada en mano, se sintió aliviado al ver la Luna sobre su cabeza, que daba vueltas sobre sí misma como una peonza, mientras se cuestionaba la naturaleza de lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Sin embargo, volvió a llevarse la mano al pecho en cuanto oyó una serie de golpes a su espalda, y llegó a divisar una luz roja salir entre los huecos de aquella pared rocosa. Una alarma comenzó a sonar dentro de su cabeza, cada vez más rápido, al compás de los latidos de su corazón el cual parecía salirle del pecho a mientras más cerca parecía estar aquella luz. Finalmente le vio emerger de entre las rocas, y al chico no le faltó campo para correr. Llega a atisbar su barca en la orilla atrancada. Ni siquiera se quitó los zapatos al meterse en el agua de lleno, sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo le era difícil correr con el agua hasta los tobillos, y aquel pequeño barco de remos estaba bastante más lejos de lo que recordaba; todo con tal de que no quedase varado en la arena si la marea bajaba. En cuanto giró su mirada, pudo descubrir como aquella criatura parecía buscarle con la mirada, a pocos metros de la entrada de la cueva. Sora no iba a pararse a luchar ahora, su espada de madera ardería con la primera estocada, pero tenía que esconderse ahora que sus huellas habían sido divisadas por aquella criatura. A lo lejos se percató de que esta dirigía su mirada hacia el agua, hacia él, siguiendo el rastro que había dejado en el agua. Sin embargo Sora ya se había ocultado tras su barca.

El silencio parecía romperse únicamente con el murmullo de las olas y la respiración del extraño, que acechaba al chico que se encontraba ahora escondido tras la barca. Sora a penas se asomaba a contemplar su posición, era consciente de que moriría si era descubierto; no tenía posibilidad alguna de luchar u escapar si le perseguían. Sólo le quedaba esconderse y esperar a no ser descubierto, rezar en silencio para sobrevivir. Sorprendentemente, aquel ser parecía no ver demasiado bien bajo la luz de la luna, como si su visión estuviese invertida a la cantidad de luz que recibía, haciendo sus gestos algo más torpes ahora que había salido al exterior. Con la mirda fija en aquella barca de madera, el ser encapuchado levitó a un palmo de las aguas, rompiendo las olas de las cuales ni una simple gota llegaba a tocarle. Pero no era majestuoso, al contrario que cierta mujer vista por aquellas playas hacía una década, este inspiraba al chico de mirada celeste a ocultarse aún más tras la barca. Al notarle cerca y por temor a ser descubierto, tragó una bocanada de aire y aprovechando la ola más alta en aquella marea de unos cuatro pies de altura, se escondió bajo la superficie líquida, que ya no era para nada cristalina. Era su última oportunidad. Si se dejaba ver, estaba muerto.

Sin embargo, vio a la criatura pasar por encima suyo, bajo el agua, Sora se cubría la boca y la nariz con tal de no dejar escapar ni una sola burbuja, ni un solo movimiento. No podía pesar menos, no podía permitirse el lujo de flotar, ni de salir a tomar aire al otro lado de la barca. Tenía que ser una roca, no podía alterar las aguas. Si se dejaba ver, lo matarían allí mismo. Si se dejaba ver, estaba muerto. Ahora, por primera vez en su vida, parecía apreciar el hecho de ser pequeño, ya que de ser, por ejemplo, Riku; las olas no habrían sido capaces de esconderle.

Sin embargo, sus nervios le traicionaron ahora también. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, por lo que en pocos segundos dejaría de llegarle oxígeno al cerebro, y moriría ahogado o descubierto por su cazador. Y no podía permitírselo. Pese a notar como sus pulmones ardían, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y pensar rápidamente en una estrategia para salir con vida de aquella. Tenía que moverse rápido, u aquella criatura se daría cuenta de su posición y todo acabaría. Ahora estaba encima suyo, y un plan demasiado arriesgado se pasó como un az de luz por su cabeza. Muy arriesgado, pero era el único plan que se le ocurría. Aún inmóvil, y preparado para salir disparado de allí, dejó escapar algunas burbujas de aire de sus pulmones, con tal de llamar la atención del monstruo, y con milésimas de segundo se impulsó hacia atrás, aprovechando el movimiento de las olas, para llegar al otro lado de la barca a tiempo. Tal y como esperaba, su distracción había funcionado y el desconocido hincó aquel sable ardiente bajo el agua; donde Sora se había ocultado a penas hacía segundos antes. Ahora, oculto del otro lado de su propio bote de remos, sacaba la cabeza del agua, tomando una bocanada rápida, y un vistazo hacia su contrincante. Era la primera vez que había visto algo parecido al fuego bajo el agua, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuese la última bajo aquel contexto.

Aquel encapuchado parecía confuso. Sora, por su parte, aprovechó para volver a ocultarse y no salir más hasta no ver desparecer aquella luz roja que indicaba la posición de su misterioso cazador. Ahora volviendo a salir del agua logró divisar a lo lejos aquellos dos sables rojos y brillantes meterse de nuevo en la cueva. Y no dudó un segundo en subir a su barca, empapado, levar el ancla y comenzar a remar como jamás lo había hecho en la vida.

Aún mantenía la mente en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba vivo, en alta mar, remando de vuelta hacia su cálida cama, como un chiquillo que corre pasillo abajo tras lavarse los dientes y apagar las luces. Ahora no temía a ningún adulto u adolescente borracho que andase por las calles a aquellas horas, en concreto las tres y tantas de la madrugada; ni a su madre si llegaba a descubrir su huida. Ahora Sora sentía que no temía a nada, mientras escalaba por su tejado con tal de entrar a su propia habitación. Aún algo mojado, se tumbó en la cama, con zapatos, chaqueta, mono y cinturón incluidos; y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía estar loco, pero el shock, la adrenalina y el orgullo llenaban su pecho tras darse cuenta de que había vivido y sobrevivido a una aventura de verdad, él solo. Sin un Riku que le cubriese, o una Kairi que le asesorase. Se enorgullecía de haber sobrevivido por su cuenta, y por primera vez en años, sonreía para sí, antes de caer prácticamente desmayado del sueño.

Realmente necesitaba sentirse autosuficiente tras los hechos de aquella tarde.


	6. Mentiras, miedos, armarios, palabras

Riku había pasado toda la tarde pensando en lo ocurrido mientras ayudaba a Kairi con la balsa. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su amigo en el suelo temblando y llorando con heridas causadas bajo el peso de sus puños. Pero aún así disimulaba. Ahora, que le convenía, fingía que nada había pasado. Ahora sí, pues, ¿cómo le miraría Kairi si se enterase de lo ocurrido? ¿Y los demás? Estas dudas iban rondando su cabeza, mientras rezaba porque Sora mantuviese la boca cerrada en su casa; y le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que el chico mentiría a su madre por miedo, y que seguramente al día siguiente se presentaría en la isla. Pero las dudas le seguían atacando. Sora no mentiría a Kairi, ¿o si? Si la pelirroja se enteraba podía dar aquella alianza por muerta, y su excusa por salir de las islas, también.

La conversación entre ellos no parecía haber sido nada del otro mundo:

"¡Riku! ¿Has visto a Sora...?" Le saludó la chica saliendo de una de las cabañas.

"No, Se fue a su casa." Riku de acercó a ella con una pequeña sonrisa calmada, mientras que sus cejas dibujaban una falsa preocupación, como si no supiese mucho de lo ocurrido. "Me dijo que iba a volver mañana, no te preocupes."

"¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien?" La cara de la pelirroja, por su parte, sí que dejaba ver cierta preocupación por la desaparición tan repentina de su amigo. Y era normal, pues hacía aproximadamente una hora Sora estaba con ella. Desde que lo vio entrar a la cueva no le volvió a ver, y no sólo se extrañaba, sino que también sospechaba.

"No, no te preocupes. Sí, Sora está bien. Sólo que nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por el bosque, ya sabes, para hablar." Riku comenzaba a crear una excusa de cero, intentando sonar lo más natural posible. Parecía estar encubriendo un asesinato, casi. "Pues se resbaló con la hierba húmeda y rodó colina abajo. Se hizo bastante daño. Así que le ayudé, pero decidió irse a casa por hoy. Me dijo que su madre probablemente había vuelto de trabajar, y que también probablemente, necesitase ayuda. Que ya nos veríamos mañana, vamos." Se encogió de hombros, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

"Qué le vamos a hacer... Siempre se ha preocupado mucho por su madre." Kairi sonrió, algo aliviada. "Oye, vamos a continuar la balsa. Tenemos que planear bien todo, pasado mañana a la mañana zarpamos, que hará buenamar."

Sin embargo, al ver cómo Riku se dirigía hacia la cala en la que construían su embarcación, la expresión de Kairi cambió por completo. ¿Sora, yéndose a casa por un par de heridas? ¿Qué tan dura debía haber sido la caída como para hacerle volver, y por qué Riku no le había acompañado? Claro que Kairi sospechaba, pero decidió cambiar de tema con tal de preguntar más tarde y pillarle por sorpresa, a ver si podía llegar a la verdad de una vez por todas. No sólo eso, sino que a demás, cuando viese a Sora, iba a preguntarle a él, a ver qué podía sacarle de aquello. Kairi podía ser una chica sencilla, pero no era una tonta. Sabía leer el lenguaje corporal de la gente, había notado la falsa tranquilidad que había estado manteniendo Riku durante aquel día, con tal de fingir que todo estaba bien; pero también le había notado como una bomba de relojería, porque eso era lo que era el albino con según qué temas, y uno de esos temas era Sora. Ahí había algo más, y no sólo lo de la noche. Sora tal vez sí que se iría para ayudar a su madre, viuda con dos trabajos y un hijo que mantener, pues él era bastante consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba su familia; pero no se iría por reslabalarse y caerse. Riku había dado una excusa de más, podía haberle dicho un simple "tiene que ir a ayudar a su madre", ¿por qué había añadido lo de la caída? Porque allí había gato encerrado, pero no se le pasaba por la cabeza que Riku fuese a hacer algo horrible. ¿Riku a Sora? No. O sí que se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero se negaba a creerlo.

* * *

Tras cargar troncos prácticamente sin descanso, Kairi llamó a Riku al puente de madera que llevaba hacia el trozo de tierra apartado en el que se encontraba el emblemático árbol paopu. La chica traía un mapa entre sus brazos, y una vez el albino la alcanzó, cruzaron el puente juntos. Aquella tarde, tras la desaparición repentina del chico castaño, las cosas no habían seguido con normalidad. Kairi miraba de reojo a su amigo todo el rato, y éste le esquivaba la mirada. Pero esos ojos aguamarina lo delataban, pues la culpa se dibujaba en ellos. Riku no había hablado demasiado con su amiga, aprovechando cada oportunidad posible para huir a por troncos, cuerdas, comida, o lo que fuese necesario, o incluso innecesario; con tal de huir de la mirada tajante de la chica, que juzgaba prácticamente cada gesto que hacía. Pero pese a que Kairi no estuviera especialmente antipática con él, tampoco parecía relajada a su lado, era como una falsa simpatía y Riku sabía el porqué, la tensión entre ellos crecía a cada segundo que pasaba pero nadie decía nada al respecto. Era como si juez, culpable y víctima supiesen lo ocurrido pero fingiesen lo contrario con tal de seguir el orden establecido de las cosas que supuestamente tenían que ocurrir, pero no el de las consecuencias reales a lo ocurrido.

Kairi desplegó el mapa con ambas manos, una vez estuvieron sentados sobre el enorme tronco de la palmera. La luz comenzaba a irse y tenían que aprovechar para planear la ruta antes de que ambos se quedaran a oscuras. Kairi, que sabía bastante del tema, comenzó a explicarle a Riku cómo debían tomar las corrientes, qué días podría afectarles las mareas y el punto al que tenían que llegar. Riku escuchaba sin mucha atención, pensando en cambio, en todo lo que había ocurrido entre aquella noche y aquella tarde. No podía quitarse a su amigo de la cabeza, en ninguno de los sentidos.

—Y... ¿De qué hablasteis? —Preguntó Kairi de golpe. La voz de la niña le sacó de sus pensamientos tan rápida y repentinamente como el cantar de un despertador en mitad de un sueño.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Quién...? —Riku pareció despertar de golpe, deseando que aquella pregunta no fuese sobre "aquel" suceso.

—Ya lo sabes. Sora y tú, antes, en el bosque, antes de que cayese colina abajo. —Insistió Kairi con una risa. Pese a hacerle gracia la reacción de su amigo, realmente reía para aliviar la tensión entre ellos.

—Ah... Ah, sí. Pues... —y tal y como Kairi había planeado, la pregunta le había pillado desprevenido y ahora tenía que pensar una respuesta rápida.— A ver, es que han pasado muchas cosas.

—Qué y cuándo —atajó —. Ya no me contáis nada, ayer vinisteis a la isla sin mí y todo.

—Oye, lo siento —se disculpó el albino, con un falso aire de culpa. Aunque tal y como se había expresado su amiga, en el fondo realmente le sabía mal haberla dejado tirada. —. Es sólo que... A ver, Sora y yo casi no pasamos tiempo y...

—No, si ya —le cortó—. A ver, qué entiendo que quieras pasar tiempo a solas con él, que entiendo también que Sora te guste, y...

—¡Oye, para el carro! —Ahora fue él quien cortó a la chica de golpe. Agitado, y al sentirse descubierto, supo que no podía disimular, pero al igual que durante la noche anterior, no fue capaz de darse cuenta. — ¡¿De dónde sacas tú que él me guste?!

—No mientas, Riku. A mi no me puedes engañar, hace tiempo que dejasteis de competir por mi, porque tenías otro objetivo —Kairi, por su parte, decidió burlarse un poco de él—. Te la pasas encima suyo, no dejas que ningún otro chico o chica se le acerque...

—¡Porque es mi amigo!

—Y ayer te lo llevaste a sólas a la playa, de noche, sin mi, ni ningún otro amigo más, para dormir juntos. ¡No me mientas! ¡Riku, no soy tonta!

—¡Pues porque quería pasar tiempo con él...! —Siguió intentando ocultarse.

—¡Porque te gusta!

—¡No! ¡A nosotros nos gustas tú, y siempre ha sido así!

—¿Por qué pones palabras en su boca? A Sora ya no le interesan estas cosas, y eres consciente de que a ti tampoco. —Bufó Kairi, rodando los ojos.— Deja de buscar excusas, lo sé yo y medio mundo ya.

—¡¿Qué?! —Riku hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada. — ¿Tanto... Tanto se nota?

—Sí y mucho, a leguas. Literalmente lo sabe ya media isla. —Kairi sonríe, habiéndolo pillado de lleno.— Todos se han dado cuenta de que a Riku, el albino de quince años que todas desean va tras el hijo de la viuda cual perrito guardián.

—Pero si no le voy _TAN_ detrás... Sólo un poco —admitió el chico, ante la mirada inquisidora de la chica.

—Repito: os encontré durmiendo abrazados en la arena —Acotó Kairi en un tono algo cansado—. No me gusta tener que interrogar a mis mejores amigos para que me cuenten las cosas, es como si ya no confiaseis en mi, me da rabia. Antes veníais a contarme vuestros dramas, y pues estaba bien. Yo sentía que estaba guay el escucharos y sufrir con vosotros, y veros resolver vuestros problemas... Y ayudaros a resolverlos. No sé, estaba bien —Kairi suspiró, quejándose por el trato recibido hacía meses—. Sé que ya no competís por "ver quién se lleva a la chica", y en parte lo agradezco bastante, pero de ahí a ocultarme cosas...

—Oye... Lo siento, ¿Vale? —Riku la cortó bastante de golpe, llegando a su límite.— Es sólo que no sé cómo manejar esto, no quería que se note, no quería que fuese raro. ¿Qué dirán los demás sobre...?

—Oh no, a Riku le gusta un chico. Era de esperar que tras tantos años de amistad acabase surgiendo algo, y la verdad, no debería importarte lo que digan los demás. ¿Y qué te van a decir? Si no te han dicho anda antes, no te lo van a decir ahora. Lo saben, Riku, todos saben que te gusta Sora, es de lo que más se rumorea en la isla. ¿Y te diré algo yo? No, claro que no. Soy la "chica misteriosa", alienígena, de pelo escarlata, que habla con el chico albino y el canijo, que para colmo ha crecido con dos madres; si te dijese algo por estar enamorado de la persona de la que "no te toca estar", sería no solo todo lo que te acabo de decir, sino a demás, la chica más hipócrita de la isla.

«A demás, ¿te toca enamorarte de alguien? No, no tienes que enamorarte de mi, ni de Selphie, ni de la rubia de tu clase que se la pasa dibujando; tienes que enamorarte de quien tú quieras. Es una tontería que con ya la edad que tenéis sigáis creyendo que algo os sujeta a enamoraros de alguien, que os tenéis que enamorar de una persona en concreto porque el resto del mundo lo ve así. El resto del mundo no eres tú, Riku, y nunca van a estar en tus zapatos, y no pueden decidir por ti. ¿No ha surgido conmigo? No pasa nada, las posibilidades eran infinitas. Podía haber surgido conmigo, con él, o con cualquiera; pero al menos ha surgido con alguien con quien llevas toda tu vida y no con alguien que desconoces por completo.

Kairi suspiró, acabando su pequeño discurso y dejando que el silencio reinase entre ellos por unos instantes. Ambos amigos tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, necesitaban hablar desde hacía meses. Riku necesitaba hablar con Kairi como lo había hecho toda su vida, y Kairi necesitaba volver a formar parte de la naturaleza de su entorno. Habían muchas preguntas y respuestas entre ellos, pero el objetivo inicial se había cumplido: Riku se había abierto emocionalmente a su amiga, con tal de aclarar cosas que parecían obvias.

—Kairi... —El albino mantenía su mirada fija en el horizonte, intentando excusar de alguna forma el haberse enamorado de la persona equivocada. Sin embargo, ahora no necesitaba excusas, sino respuestas; y Riku comenzaba a recordar por qué Kairi había sido siempre su mejor amiga.— Pero tú le gustas a Sora... Y él te gusta...

—No, no creo que le guste. Creo que a él le dan igual estas cosas... ¿O no? —La chica se dio cuenta rápidamente de que se había desviado del objetivo principal de su interrogatorio.— Porque... Supongo que lo habréis hablado hace unas horas, cuando disteis una vuelta, ¿Verdad?

— Sí, bueno, más o menos —respondió el albino sin saber bajo qué piedra meterse ahora. La imagen completamente ficticia de él corriendo por la playa de la mano del otro chico se había desvanecido de su mente para ser sustituida por los recuerdos de aquello que había ocurrido en la cueva. —Pero... Mejor vamos por partes, que si no, nos hacemos un lío.

—Sí, sí, perdona. Tienes razón —aceptó Kairi, dejando paso a un suspiro aliviado por parte del contrario, gesto que no obvió en absoluto—. Entonces... ¿Qué te gusta de él?

—¿Qué...?

—Por decir algo, porque quiero que me cuentes todo —respondió la chica, haciendo énfasis en aquella última palabra.

—Bueno... ¿Pero qué todo?

—Todo, Riku. Tío, llevas meses enteros comportándote como un rarito con nosotros, me atrevo a decir que incluso has estado así por algo más de un año; esquivándome y prácticamente acosándole. —La pelirroja decidió exagerar un poco sus palabras, con tal de sacar un poco de contexto al contrario.— Y te la has pasado hablando prácticamente siempre de él, incluyéndole en cada conversación posible. ¿Tan difícil te es hablar sobre él ahora que sé la verdad?

—¿Tanto? —Al ver a la chica asentir con la cabeza de forma enérgica, comenzó a hablar, eligiendo bien sus palabras—: Pues... Él tiene un algo que me llama, es como si quisiera verle feliz siempre... Sí, su sonrisa me gusta, y... —Se había quedado en blanco por momentos. Sora podía significar muchas cosas para él, pero muchas de ellas ni las había admitido, ni estaba preparado para decirlas en voz alta, por lo que se decantó por lo banal.— Es muy... Bonito.

—Sí, es un regalo del cielo. —Riku se giró rápidamente hacia ella, con una expresión bastante sorprendida en su rostro.— ¿Qué? Tú mismo lo has dicho. Sora es precioso, y eso que no es el prototipo de _"chico perfecto_". No es alto, ni fuerte, ni tiene un _pelazo_, pero tiene un algo. Tal vez sea... No sé, esa carita de cachorrito.

—Sus ojos... Son bonitos.

—Sí, tiene ojos claros.

—Pero a demás, su mirada... —Completó el albino, intentando profundizar. Se había relajado sin darse cuenta, en presencia de la chica, como en los viejos tiempos. Ella, al notarlo, se dispuso a escucharle atentamente.— Es como mirar al cielo un día despejado de verano, es profunda y dulce... Él es muy dulce. Toda su persona es dulce. Su mirada es como magia, es como si me transportase a cualquier paraíso lejano. Es alguien que me trasmite paz, porque siento que jamás podría hacerme daño. Confío en él, y siento que él confía en mí... —Kairi quedó fascinada por momentos al notar cómo poco a poco la mirada del chico se iba iluminando de la pasión de hablar sobre la persona de la cual estaba enamorado. Su tono de voz ahora era dulce como el almíbar, y con los gestos que hacía parecía querer dibujarle delante suyo, como si acariciase la figura del chico que faltaba, como si estuviese delante de sus ojos; era como si le dijese todo lo que había querido decirle, todo lo que realmente opinaba de él.— Es un chico muy especial, ¿Sabes? Él se acercó a nosotros cuando nadie más lo hizo, y vio algo en nosotros; algo que ahora veo yo en él con más claridad que nunca. Es como si quisiese proteger esa sonrisa toda mi vida, con todas mis fuerzas. Siempre ha sido dulce. Desde su nariz respingona hasta sus gestos, esos gestos que podría contemplar para siempre. Y... Y sus labios... —Hizo un silencio de golpe, poniendo bajo candado lo que estaba a punto de decir. Había perdido su mirada en el horizonte mientras decía aquello, pero ahora volvía a tener los pies en la tierra, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba hablando y de la mirada que le dedicaba su amiga, que estaba entre reír u emocionarse.

—¿Cómo son...? ¿Cómo son los labios de la persona a la que amas...? —Ella, sin embargo, le dedicó una sonrisa tierna. Nunca había visto a su mejor amigo hablar así sobre nadie, y eso que Riku ya había besado antes. Riku había tenido "novias", pero jamás se había parado a hablar de los labios de nadie, y por algún motivo, aquel dato le pareció tan importante como enternecedor.— Los has probado, ¿no?

Ante esa suposición, Riku solo pudo poner cara de póker, mientras tragaba saliva y miraba de forma nerviosa a su amiga. Al no tener de qué sujetarse, sólo le quedó tragarse su orgullo y asentir despacio con la cabeza, rezando porque ella no se alegrara demasiado, ni montase mucho jaleo. Le daba vergüenza admitir que había besado a su mejor amigo, pero estaba ciertamente bastante feliz por ello. Era como si los hechos de aquella tarde hubiesen desaparecido por completo de su memoria, en el momento en el que la sensación cálida del cuerpo de su contrario junto al suyo volvía a hacerse presente como si soñase despierto, recordando los hechos de la noche pasada.

—¿Y...? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo fue? —Insistió Kairi, acercándose a él.

—Pues... No sé, creo que fue un accidente.

—_En el amor no existen los accidente_s, y seguro que lo sabes.

—Ya, pero es que ninguno de los dos lo había pensado.

—Eso es mentira. —La chica enarcó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza, burlándose de él.— Es mentira porque tú sí que lo planeaste. ¿Fue ayer?

—Si... Fue ayer —respondió Riku con la mirada en el suelo—. Pero no fue planeado. A ver, un poco sí, pero no creí que fuese a funcionar.

—Fue planeadísimo. Te lo llevaste a solas, a la playa, de noche. O eres un oportunista, o sobornas médicos para que den altas antes de tiempo; una de dos. —Kairi, por su parte, sólo rió.— ¿Cómo fue?

—¿Por qué te tengo que contar eso?

—Porque no me has contado absolutamente nada en los últimos meses, listo.

—Es que esas cosas son de las que hablarían las chicas... —Riku estaba deseando que la tierra le tragase a cada segundo que pasaba, mientras que Kairi sólo disfrutaba de verle así.

—¡Sorpresa! ¡_Clap, clap, clap_! Soy una chica, Riku. Va, va, cuéntamelo.

—Sólo fue un _"pico"_ —Respondió secamente tras una pausa y un suspiro muy largo—. Y fue antes de dormirnos. Listo.

—Oh... ¿Besito de buenas noches?

—Sí.

—¿Y en qué habéis quedado? —Preguntó ella de golpe, sacando al contrario de sus casillas ante tal pregunta. Sin embargo, era normal que le preguntara aquello. Riku sólo había estado buscando la forma de obviar el hecho que desencadenó todo: la incertidumbre.

— En... En nada. No somos nada, solo fue un accidente, ¿Vale? —El albino respondió tan de golpe que incluso llegó a parecer agresivo, y esto descolocó a su amiga.

—_Okay, I believe you._

—¿Estás... Siendo sarcástica?

—Sí. Ya te he dicho mi postura al respecto. _Los accidentes en el amor NO existen_. —Ella se cruzó de brazos, ahora mosqueada. Pero no estaba mosqueada porque sus amigos no estuvieran saliendo o porque no se aclarasen, sino más bien porque aquello no le cuadraba. —¿Entonces, de qué habéis hablado mientras andabais por el bosque? Porque habéis hablado, porque tú mismo me lo has dicho.

Riku, al verse descubierto, se quedó en silencio, intentando obviar la pegunta. Pero se le heló la sangre al notar que no le quedaban piedras bajo las que ocultarse. Buscaba desesperadamente la forma de mentir. No podía decir que se habían quedado en la cueva, porque lo más importante de su mentira era el _"Sora se ha caído por una colina cuesta abajo y se ha hecho daño". _Si esa mentira caía, podía darse por muerto. Kairi no podía descubrir qué le había hecho a Sora mientras habían estado en la cueva, porque su vida entera podía hundirse. Riku no sólo perdería a su mejor amiga, sino que esta seguramente se lo contaría a la madre de Sora, y perdería también a su mejor amigo; los rumores entre madres correrían, y la familia del albino no tardaría en enterarse. Y como un enorme efecto mariposa, su vida podía irse al garete, con tan sólo dejar caer la pieza correcta. No podía dejar que eso pasase. No quería aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, por muy justo que fuese. Riku estaba totalmente arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Pero el caso era que no había golpeado un poco a su amigo jugando con las espadas de madera, sino que le había agredido a propósito; no le había dejado defenderse, le había golpeado con sus propios puños y con todas sus fuerzas. Y lo peor era que hasta cierto punto había disfrutado haciéndolo, viendo aquella cara bonita ensangrentada, y el cuerpo que había jurado proteger, temblando en el suelo. Entonces, cuando un nudo de culpa se formó en su garganta, el atardecer se tiñó de sangre ante sus ojos, y los sollozos que había oído hacía unas horas inundaron su cabeza. Pero no podía dejar que Kairi ni nadie supiese nunca eso. Mañana la chica vería llegar a su amigo, con heridas bastante graves pese a ser superficiales, con la cara hinchada a golpes, y seguramente con la misma mirada asustada que le dirigió al albino antes de volverse casa. Sora tenía que rodar sí o sí colina abajo para que la vida del albino siguiese su curso y sus actos no tuviesen consecuencia alguna. Entonces una idea maquiavélica cruzó su cabeza.

—¿Sabes, Kairi? A veces las palabras no salen. Sora y yo salimos a dar una vuelta porque queríamos hablar, pero hablamos de todo menos de lo que queríamos. —Al ver cómo la expresión en la cara de su amiga cambiaba, supo que su plan funcionaba, por lo que decidió continuar con este.— Y... Y yo conseguí aclarar todo menos lo que quería. ¿Pero sabes? Lo que ocurrió ayer entre nosotros fue una tormenta. Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue como una melodía que ahora no me puedo quitar de la cabeza. ¿Quieres que te diga cómo son sus labios? Kairi, sus labios son lo más dulce de él. El contacto fue corto, pero jamás había sentido tanto con tan poco, y ahora quiero sentir más. Sus labios son suaves y finos, su boca es pequeña, son como pétalos de rosa. Mientras nos besábamos estábamos abrazados, y sentía que nada podía salir mal; aún recuerdo cómo temblaba antes de envolverle en mi chaqueta, cómo fue sentirle entre mis brazos. Aún recuerdo esa sensación maravillosa de sentir su respiración tan cerca que mi pecho se volvía fuego; y recuerdo el querer engañarme a mí mismo pensando que aquello no era real.

«¿Qué tan mal está besar a tu mejor amigo? Cualquiera diría que es un error, un romance entre amigos, pero yo siento que no podría ser de otra forma. Siento que haber besado aquellos labios tan suaves y delicados fue lo mejor que podría haber hecho jamás. Y siendo lo mejor que he hecho, estoy seguro de lo que siento, aunque lo niegue en voz alta, estoy seguro de a quién amo. Estoy más que seguro de que quiero volver a tenerle en mis brazos, de que quiero proteger esa sonrisa con mi vida, de que quiero volver a sentir la dulzura de sus labios sobre los míos una y otra vez; pero puedo estar yo muy seguro y no hablar las cosas. Cuando salimos a caminar, estábamos tan convencidos de ser solo mejores amigos que creímos que estábamos mal, y que aquello fue un accidente; ni siquiera tocamos el tema. Supongo que hay que dejar que las cosas se enfríen, hay que volver a la normalidad antes de dar un paso seguro. Lo que ocurrió ayer fue una tormenta para nosotros, o al menos para mí. Sora se veía bastante incómodo hoy, así que decidí dejarle estar un poco, hablar de cosas banales y seguir como siempre, tanteando poco a poco el terreno. Tal vez nos tomemos de la mano en algún momento mañana, por probar, pero poco a poco.

«A demás, pasado mañana seguramente viajemos. No nos conviene empezar el viaje y una relación al mismo tiempo. Ahora... Ahora no es el momento. Y seguramente este viaje nos una a los tres un poco más, tal vez Sora y yo hablemos mejor cuando las cosas estén más calmadas entre nosotros, ¿no? Quiero decir, hemos dejado todo en buen rollo, seguimos siendo amigos, pero es por ahora; preferimos no tocar mucho el tema, y las cosas ya surgirán.

La actuación de Riku había sido perfecta. El brillo en sus ojos, la distracción y la sinceridad en sus palabras, todo. Pero tenía la lengua bífida. Riku había cambiado una verdad por otra con tal de salvarse. Aquel monólogo sincero sobre los labios de la persona a la que amaba parecía haber sido lo suficientemente pasional como para encandilar a la chica, quien le había escuchado con una expresión risueña en su mirada azul. En los labios de Kairi se había formado una sonrisa dulce, casi como enamorada, pero más de las palabras que de la persona que las decía. Ella había caído, pero porque Riku no había mentido al principio. Al principio había sido sincero, completamente romántico, pero a propósito, con tal de enajenarla con sus palabras y poder mentir de forma más fluida una vez ella hubiese caído bajo el encanto de la historia de un romance adolescente. Y es que las palabras de Riku habían sido muy reales hasta cierto punto. Era verdad que los labios de su mejor amigo eran lo más dulce que había probado, era verdad que estos eran suaves, y que él había temblado antes de ser tapado, era real que se habían abrazado y que Riku sintió enloquecer cuando notó su respiración cerca; cuando supo que aquello que ansiaba, por fin iba a pasar. Pero el resto de cosas eran mentira. Y Riku sentía una daga en el pecho a cada palabra que decía, sobre todo las que había robado directamente de aquellos suaves labios que había besado hacía casi un día antes. Riku se sentía culpable cuando hablaba de lo mucho que amaba a Sora, y luego, tras cada palabra, recordaba cada golpe que le había dado en la cueva, llevado por la ira; en vez de haber salido a caminar por el bosque y hablar. Riku había sido más sincero que nunca cuando dijo que amaba a Sora, y de eso no cabe duda, pero perdía la cabeza poco a poco, mientras más alejaba de él la sinceridad. Había movido de forma arriesgada la torre y el rey en aquel tablero de ajedrez, pero estas habían tirado la primera ficha en aquel enorme dominó que era su vida; y sólo le cabía rezar porque tomase el rumbo que él creía adecuado.

—Entonces estáis bien... —La chica por su parte suspiró aliviada— Temía que os distanciaseis de golpe, tenemos un viaje que llevar a cabo, y a demás me sabría muy mal que algo tan bonito acabase tan mal. Me alegra que de las tres posibilidades que habían, hayas elegido la más madura, Riku. ¿En serio la propusiste tú? —Cuestionó, sabiendo lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser su amigo albino.

—Sí. —Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Riku había ganado.

* * *

Un día antes de partir, y Sora tardaba en presentarse en el pequeño muelle de madera de la isla pequeña. Pero cuando lo hizo se presentó con una enorme lona blanca de plástico fino entre sus brazos. Llegó extrañamente sonriendo a la playa, como si nada, cosa que desconcertó al chico mayor, quien volvió a su labor de buscar miradas. Sin embargo, la cara de Kairi, una vez se reunieron los tres, fue todo un poema. Las heridas de Sora eran peor de lo que había imaginado la chica, quien dirigía una mirada nerviosa al chico albino. Sora no se había resbalado por una ladera, definitivamente; cuando ella se caía andando entre la vegetación, no tenía heridas tan graves. El chico tenía hematomas, no raspaduras; y las heridas que se habían abierto no habían sido por rocas o por tierra, sino por impactos. Todo esto alarmó a la chica enormemente, ya que había hablado el día anterior con su mejor amigo, que era el último que se había acercado al castaño antes de que este se marchase a su casa. Tomó con frialdad las palabras románticas que le había dicho el albino la tarde pasada, pues ahora veía lo que realmente se ocultaba tras ellas. Kairi estaba algo confusa, pero sobre todo, horrorizada; pues se negaba a creer que el chico con el que había hablado ayer y con el cual había compartido su vida hubiera hecho aquello a la persona a la que decía hablar. Sin embargo, Kairi sonrió de vuelta cuando el castaño llegó.

—¡Mirad lo que he encontrado en el desván! —Dijo levantando aquella lona entre sus brazos— Ahora no hará falta coser la vela con lino. Esto irá mejor, ¿no?

—Primero de todo: _"hola, buenos días"—_Saludó la chica pelirroja mientras este se acercaba a ambos jóvenes—. Tienes... Ojeras. ¿Ha pasado algo? —Ella se acercó a abrazarle, como costumbre que tenían cuando se saludaban muchas veces.

—No, No, estoy... Bien —Respondió Sora, entre algunas risas—. Es solo que ayer me quedé hasta tarde, y hoy me desperté tarde en consecuencia.

—¡Hey...!—El albino hizo notar su presencia, levantando la mano para saludar al recién llegado.— ¿Has buscado esa lona para no tener que coser, Sora?

El castaño dio un casi imperceptible salto en cuanto oyó aquella voz, que le saludaba como si nada. Tragó saliva antes de girarse hacia él, y responderle:

—No... Bueno, es solo que la encontré, y... —Sora comenzó a excusarse como solía hacer cuando Riku se metía un poco con él. Intentando mantener la "normalidad" entre ellos, aunque las palabras se escurriesen entre sus labios sin mucha fuerza, como si no quisiesen ser oídas por nadie.

—Oye, ¿pero qué te ha pasado? —preguntó la pelirroja aprovechando que estaban los tres reunidos.— ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

—Me... —Sora, sorprendido por la pregunta, ya que había intentado obviar el tema, dirigió una mirada temblorosa hacia Riku. La tensión podía leerse de forma clara en aquellos ojos aguamarina, que se volvían fríos por instantes. Era como una súplica y una amenaza al mismo tiempo. Sora podía casi oír las plegarias interiores que hacía Riku por que el menor no soltase toda la verdad de golpe. Azul y verde se fusionaron por un momento, y Sora no pudo evitar sentir cierto miedo. Estaba actuando por miedo, al ver cómo el chico de melena plateada clavaba sus ojos sobre los suyos como dagas; cómo sabía que si hablaba la consecuencia sería catastrófica para él, y a demás, podía llegar a arruinar la vida de su mejor amigo. Era una ironía de la vida, el cómo la verdad podía arruinar tanto la vida de alguien, y Sora ahora tenía mucho más poder sobre sus hombros del que había tenido Riku jamás. En aquel instante, el chico de ojos celestes podía hacer lo que quisiese, pues tenía información muy valiosa, con la que podría controlar al albino y prácticamente al resto de sus amigos. Podía decir la verdad y hasta decorarla, hacerse un mártir e incluso inventarse cualquier cosa; tenía pruebas de una agresión física, y si espabilaba, podía dejar a Riku como una rata total. _"Pobrecito, el hijo de la viuda, que fue abusado sexualmente por su mejor amigo", "Riku es un monstruo, debería estar en prisión por intentar estrangular a ese chiquillo", "el albino no sólo peca de homosexual sino también de homicida, una vergüenza_", "llevaba un machete, de su padre que fue al ejército"... Miles de escenarios, miles de excusas y miles de consecuencias. Pero aquello ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza al niño de ojos celestes y cabellos despeinados, Sora nunca había buscado poder, ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza el hacerle daño a uno de sus seres queridos. Sora jamás había ansiado el poder de manipular a los demás, y no tenía malicia suficiente como para delatar a su amigo, aunque fuese lo justo. No sólo porque tenía miedo, sino porque en aquellos ojos aguamarina podía leer en arrepentimiento, en vez de una amenaza; Sora había pedido piedad en sus sueños, y conocía bien a Riku, o eso creía. Si tenía algún problema con él, tenía que solucionarlo con él.— Me fui con Riku, a dar una vuelta. Fuimos al bosque, acabamos en las rocas al lado de la playa del este. Me caí, Riku me salvó y me ayudó a volver a casa; que a demás tenía que ayudar a mi madre. Le dije que se quedase, que teníais que acabar la barca.

Riku soltó un suspiro de alivio, lo más disimulado posible. Su vida había dependido de las palabras de su amigo, y este había ocultado la verdad y aceptado la injusticia en su propia carne. Riku sólo se enamoró un poquito más al darse cuenta de que aquellos ojos no le miraban con ansias de venganza, se enamoró al tener una prueba más de la pureza que residía en el corazón de su amigo; pero ahora no podía hacer mucho más que devolverle la mirada. Al albino se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa muy pura, muy relajada; pero Sora había dicho todo aquello estando serio, aguantándole la mirada. Parecía que todo iba a salirle bien, y no pudo estar más agradecido en aquel momento de recibir aquellas palabras por parte de su amigo. Sobre todo, porque Sora jamás había mentido a Kairi, o aquello era lo que creía. Aquel cruzar de miradas implicadas entre sí fue como un pacto de sangre en el que las palabras no tenían lugar directamente. Era como si Sora le hubiese perdonado, sin embargo, sus ojos pedían hablar a gritos. Aquella mirada celeste, normalmente llena de inocencia, se veía contrastada por ojeras profundas, que parecían indicar a Riku que aquella noche Sora había pensado en todo lo ocurrido. Por algún motivo, esto le alegró, el hecho de pensar que Sora había pasado toda la noche llorando por él, por su causa, pensando en él; pero se arrepintió muy rápido de pensar así. ¿Cómo podía tener pensamientos tan turbios? Riku parecía estar tremendamente arrepentido, bajando la cabeza al rato de oír la sentencia de su pequeño juez de ojos de zafiro; sin embargo, dentro de su cabeza algo seguía yendo tan mal que deseaba que el menor pasase más noches pensando en él. Y lo peor de aquello era que volvía a salirse con la suya, pero esta vez mentía Sora, y lo hacía por él; aquello le llenaba de orgullo por algún motivo.

Kairi, por su parte, arqueaba las cejas, mientras su mirada paseaba de los ojos verdes a los azules sin descanso. Por algún motivo le preocupó la complicidad de aquellas miradas, porque no escondían cariño sino miedo. Y ella también temía, pero a que sus sospechas fuesen reales. Ella se negaba a creer nada sin pruebas, pero oír el suspiro sosegado de Riku le rompió un poco por dentro. No podía ser real, pero tampoco podía negar la verdad que se planteaba ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, aún no dijo nada, ya que decidió darle a Riku el beneficio de la duda, hasta que Sora no le delatase.

—Ahora... ¿Ahora estás mejor? —Preguntó la chica pelirroja con cierto tono de preocupación.

—Sí, sí. Ya ni me duelen —Dijo Sora con un tono sorprendentemente alegre. Era como si la voz de la chica le hubiese sacado de un trance, ya que pasó de estar serio a ser el mismo de siempre en milésimas de segundo. La sonrisa de Sora, por algún motivo, provocó un pequeño escalofrío en la chica.— Creo que deberíamos habernos ido por las colinas, allí no me hubiese resbalado tan fácilmente.

Y con esa frase, Sora sentenció a Riku a muerte. La sangre del albino se heló por completo, mientras mantenía una sonrisa gélida ante la afilada mirada de la chica. Riku quiso creer que nadie había oído aquella última frase, sin embargo, y por mucho que Sora quisiese encubrirle, la discordia entre versiones había dado su fruto. Ahora, cuando Riku intentó ir tras Sora, que iba a colocar la nueva vela de lona en la balsa, se encontró con la mano de su mejor amiga, barrándole el paso. Kairi, con la sangre hirviendo, colocó esta mano en su pecho, y muy delicadamente comenzó a girar a Riku, para que anduviese junto a ella hacia el lado contrario.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a traicionar a Sora —Fue lo primero que dijo, con una voz tan suave como amenazadora —. Ni se te ocurra volver a decir que le amas.

—Sí.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a mentirme —continuó Kairi, con una clara actitud pasivo-agresiva hacia el albino. Andaban por la playa sin mirarse, pero las palabras eran tan claras como las aguas que rodeaban aquella isla, y tan afiladas como las rocas de un acantilado—. No vas a volver a quedarte a solas con él, no vas a volver a hacerle daño. No voy a dejarte hacerlo.

—Kairi...

—No digas nada. Yo no diré nada al respecto, pero no es por decisión mía.—Ella paró de andar en seco, ahora clavando su mirada sobre los ojos del contrario, que miraban al suelo. La expresión de la chica era completamente dura, pero en lo más profundo de los ojos podía notarse que estaba sumamente dolida.— Sora ha mentido por ti, y tú no le mereces. No mereces que él haya ocultado lo sucedido sólo para no arruinarte entero, Sora ha tenido ese poder en sus manos, pero ha decidido no hacer justicia sólo porque te quiere. Sé consciente de lo mucho que vales para él, y lo poco que mereces a una persona así a tu lado.

Kairi hizo una pausa. Las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta al recordar las magulladuras dibujadas sobre la piel de su amigo. Algo poco a poco se rompía dentro de su pecho, las mentiras se clavaban en ella como miles de agujas ardiendo. Negó con la cabeza cuando Riku abrió la boca para hablar. Sora no había perdonado, no había olvidado, Riku jamás se le había disculpado, y ella desconocía cuán lejos habían llegado los puños, pero ya no quería ni imaginarlo. Kairi era consciente de lo que era Riku realmente, y eso aterraba al albino; todas sus mentiras y secretos parecían tomar fuerza una vez levantaba la mirada para encontrar el mar en los ojos de la chica; un mar que llamaba a la tormenta. Kairi apretaba los dientes dentro de su boca, su puño temblaba por salir disparado hacia la cara del contrario.

—Lo... Lo siento.

—Cállate. Yo no diré nada pero porque respeto la decisión de Sora. Si fuera por mí, habría justicia. —La niña no tenía ninguna intención nefasta en su interior, no quería ver el mundo arder, no quería ver a ninguno de sus amigos sufrir; pero sabía que uno de sus amigos había hecho mucho daño al otro. Estaba totalmente dividida, porque amaba con todo su corazón a los dos. Cada palabra que había salido la tarde anterior de la boca del albino había sido en vano, todas eran mentira a los ojos de la pelirroja, quien aún se negaba a creer lo que había hecho Riku. Riku era la persona que mejor la conocía, era uno de sus mejores amigos, ella había compartido su vida entera con él, y ella creía ilusamente que ella le conocía a él también. Pero el chico de melena plateada que se plantaba frente a ella con la mirada en el suelo le parecía un desconocido. —Riku... ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso, y después decir todo aquello? ¿Cómo has podido hacerle... a él, a él justamente que te quiere más que a nadie..? Él acaba de mentirme, y lo ha hecho por ti, porque eres su mejor amigo, porque te aprecia. Él acaba de mentirme, algo que no había hecho jamás... Sora nunca me había mentido a mi, y a ti tampoco; y sin embargo ahora te ha ocultado...

—Yo...

—No quiero oírte, Riku. —La chica levantó con suavidad la mano que no le temblaba, mientras que la otra la mantenía apretada en un puño. Ella cada vez se sentía más rota, y él, cada vez más arrepentido. Era como si ambos estuviesen corroídos por dentro. Pero la imagen con la que Sora había llegado a la isla, las palabras del albino la tarde anterior, todo; aquello derrumbaba el temple de Kairi por completo, que se contenía a más no poder por no empezar a gritarle de todo al chico albino, las ruinas de su paciencia eran suficientes como para no dejar volar aquel apretado puño que mantenía hacia abajo con toda su fuerza de voluntad. —Tus palabras... ahora me parecen mentiras, todas. Me duelen muchísimo, Riku. Me duele que me hayas mentido, me duele que nos traiciones así, me duele ver a mi mejor amigo... Me duele que seas tú quien haya hecho eso. Me duele que sea antes de nuestro viaje, Riku. Me duele todo lo que has estado haciéndonos... Sobre todo a él. Pero yo no diré nada, no quiero arruinarte así, no quiero faltar a la decisión que ha tomado mi otro mejor amigo; quiero justicia, sí, pero no quiero veros mal tampoco. Riku estoy... Estoy muy enfadada contigo, y decepcionada.

—Kairi, gracias. —Asintió tras un pequeño silencio que se hizo entre ellos.

— A mi no, a él.

* * *

La mirada celeste se perdía en el horizonte teñido de rojo mientras contemplaba el sol sumergirse en las eternas aguas del basto océano que rodeaba las islas. Era un pequeño ritual, el de mirar el atardecer desde la playa, que había seguido desde pequeño, pero ahora lo hacía solo, sentado en un muelle mientras las olas acariciaban las puntas de sus pies con suavidad. Había estado todo el día trabajando duro, con sus amigos, con tal de acabar la enorme balsa de madera; y allí estaba, preparándose mentalmente para zarpar al día siguiente. Sólo les faltaba atar sus barcas a la balsa, pero eso lo harían al amanecer, antes de zarpar; lo tenían todo planeado. Pero Sora parecía maldecir por dentro aquella balsa, que le llevaría lejos de todo lo que le quedaba, pero con todo lo que le quedaba. No quería dejar su casa, ni a su madre, pero incluso se planteó reconfortantemente si ella no viviría mejor sin un hijo al que mantener, estando sola. Sora se había planteado muchas veces al largo de su vida si no estarían todos mejor sin él de por medio, si alguien le echaría de menos. Siendo muy nihilista, ni él mismo se echaría de menos. Pero decidió no pensar más.

Riku y Kairi seguían siendo todo lo que él tenía, todo lo que le quedaba, más allá de su pequeña familia. Nunca había sido cercano con sus abuelos o tíos, ya que estos vivían en la ciudad, y pese a estar relativamente cerca, su madre pasaba demasiadas horas trabajando, y estos nunca venían a visitarles. Antes Sora iba con su padre a la ciudad bastante seguido, todo era más fácil. Recordaba que su padre tenía dos botes: uno de remos blanco y una pequeña lancha a motor negra, con la que habían viajado más de una vez a la isla grande, a visitar a su familia. Recordaba nostálgico cómo su familia le hacía regalos y le preparaban tartas para su cumpleaños; sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo los regalos dejaron de llegar; la tarta se convirtió en llamadas o mensajes, y la familia, poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un grupo de desconocidos. Eran tan distantes que ni siquiera les echaba de menos, no habían estado presentes en su vida jamás; sin embargo creció sintiendo que le faltaba algo. Desde la muerte de su padre, a Sora le faltaron muchas cosas que jamás se atrevió a pedir. Para empezar, le faltó su padre a su lado en los momentos más importantes de su vida; luego le faltó la atención de su madre, que le daba todo lo que podía pero nunca estaba en casa; le faltó la familia con la que había perdido el contacto, le faltó confianza en sí mismo... Con la muerte de su padre también había perdido una parte de sí, que quedó enterrada muchos años atrás, tres metros bajo tierra, junto con algo de su infancia. Pero ya no era un niño, aquello había quedado lejos, o eso creía. Se repetía a sí mismo lo adulto que era con tal de superar aquellas inseguridades que le atormentaban, sin embargo, aún no estaba preparado para zarpar y dejar el nido; con catorce años recién cumplidos, nadie lo está.

Pero allí se encontraba, dejándose arrastrar por una corriente, tal y como había prometido no hacer; y se odiaba enormemente al notar que no había cumplido ninguna de sus promesas hasta la fecha. Las ansias por comenzar a cambiar crecían en él a cada hora, las ganas de salir de aquella situación eran cada vez mayores, pero hacía menos de veinticuatro horas que se había prometido aquellas cosas; se estaba precipitando. Y su mayor miedo ahora mismo, era no ser capaz de dar el cambio. ¿Se quedaría así para siempre?

—¡Sora! —llamó una voz femenina que le sacó a patadas de sus propios pensamientos.— Te he estado buscando, ¿Me puedo sentar contigo?

—Kairi... Claro. —Al chico le sorprendió enormemente aquella pregunta, haciéndole hueco a su amiga a su lado.

—Mira lo que he estado haciendo... —Dijo sacándose un pequeño abalorio hecho de conchas del bolsillo en forma de estrella. Se sentó al lado del chico y le tendió la mano, dejándole tomar entre sus dedos aquel extraño objeto.

—¿Qué es...? —Sora lo miraba de reojo. Podía recordar cómo Kairi buscaba conchas de diferentes tamaños al largo de aquellos días, sólo para dar con la concha perfecta cada mucho tiempo. Era un extraño llavero en forma de estrella, al cual la chica le había dibujado cara y pelo en una de sus puntas. Las conchas eran de varios colores que iban desde el rosa de sus puntas al amarillo del centro. Del otro lado, sin embargo, las conchas eran azules, de tonos más fríos, y se podía ver cómo variaban estos colores según la luz del sol les diera.

—Es un amuleto de la suerte. —Ella dirigió su mirada al chico, que inspeccionaba aquel talismán de extrañas formas entre sus manitas.— Estoy haciéndolos para nosotros tres...

—¿Son conchas _thalassa_? —Adivinó el castaño.

—¡Bingo! —Atajó ella.— Los marineros de aquí, de Destino, las usaban en los viejos tiempos para asegurarse de tener un "_Bon Voyage_", que significa, un buen viaje. Con estas conchas ellos se sentían protegidos de todos los _espíritus oscuros_ que rondaban flotando sobre las aguas.

Sora bajó la mirada hacia el amuleto... ¿Podía ser que la noche anterior se hubiese encontrado con alguno de estos _"espíritus oscuros_" de los que hablaban las leyendas?

—He creado este amuleto por si... Ya sabes, ocurriese algo y nos separásemos. Así siempre volveríamos a encontrarnos.

—¿Crees en la suerte u el destino, _Kai_? —Preguntó Sora, levantando la mirada.

—En la suerte... Un poco. Pero creo que el destino está en nuestras manos en su gran mayoría. —Ella simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia el chico, clavando aquel mar azul en el cielo despejado que se dibujaba en la mirada contraria. Siempre había admirado aquellos ojos azules, llenos de pureza.— Pero... Quiero saber qué hago aquí, de dónde vengo en realidad, por qué no me parezco a nadie de este lugar; quiero saber qué me depara el futuro entendiendo mi pasado. Porque... ¿Estoy aquí por alguna razón en concreto? Quiero saber si el destino existe, o sólo depende de nosotros.

—Hm... ¿Entonces por qué haces un amuleto?

—Porque... No sé, Sora. No creo que mágicamente nos vayamos a encontrar, pero es algo que puede mantenernos unidos. Quiero decir, si tú te alejas de mi, y pierdo el norte, al ver este amuleto me acordaré de ti, y no dejaré de buscarte... Y... —Kairi sólo hizo que bajar la mirada, estaba tranquila, pero se había ido poniendo roja por momentos, mientras hablaba. — A ver, tampoco creo que vaya a olvidarte. Suena cursi, ¿no? Pero...

—Es algo muy simbólico, Kairi... —Respondió el chico, mientras en sus mejillas también florecían rosas. Por un momento, la mirada del chico se iluminó como el cielo de verano, y ella entendió el por qué de que Riku estuviese perdido por aquellos ojos azules.— Es bonito, no creo que sea cursi.

Sin embargo, cuando devolvió el amuleto a su amiga su mirada volvió a pagarse como una llama bajo el mar, perdido en el horizonte en el que aquel sol no acababa de esconderse. Los atardeceres en las Islas del Destino solían ser bastante largos, y la gente disfrutaba de aquella luz dorada por unas pocas horas. Fue cuando aquella luz dorada tocó los brazos del chico cuando ella se dio contra la realidad de golpe. Contando todos los moretones, rasguños y golpes, tocó de pies a tierra. Ahora ella no se encontraba segura de zarpar. Quería ser egoísta, quería conocer su pasado cuanto antes, descubrir quién era Kairi en realidad, pero no podía ignorar aquella situación tampoco. ¿Tal vez podían darse un par de días de margen?

—Sora... ¿No te parece que Riku ha cambiado? —Preguntó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño con un tono preocupado.

—No... ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Sora, saltando a la defensiva con aquella pregunta. Su corazón dio un vuelco al notar que la mirada que le dirigía su amiga era más bien sarcástica. Sora era consciente de que las mentiras tienen patas cortas, pero Kairi era compresiva con él, no iba a hacerle un interrogatorio.

—Hum... —Ella bajó la mirada hacia el agua el mar había permanecido tranquilo aquel día, y según sus cálculos, mañana sería el día idóneo para zarpar; venía preparándolo hacía meses, y no podía permitirse el lujo de esperar a otro día de buenamar, porque no sabía si habrían muchos más en el mar del Norte, hacia donde se dirigían. Si cambiaba algo de su meticuloso plan, podría jugar peligrosamente con la vida de sus amigos y la suya; no iban a ir en lancha ni en un barco pesquero, hablaban de una balsa, grande, con tres botes de remos atados a ella; sería difícil pero podían hacerlo. Era arriesgado si se salían del margen, Kairi tenía miedo a dar el paso, sentía miedo al mar por primera vez en su vida. —¡Sora! Zarpemos nosotros dos solos, ¡juntos!

Aquella proposición hizo saltar el chico, dirigiéndole a Kairi una mirada confusa y sorprendida. ¿Le estaba proponiendo una huida? La idea de irse con ella no sonaba mal, pero no le gustaba dejar a Riku. El albino tenía más motivos para zarpar que Sora, tenía más ganas, y aún se necesitaban mutuamente. Seguían siendo amigos, al fin y al cabo.

—¡Es... Broma! —Soltó finalmente la chica, entre risas, al contemplar la cara que hacía Sora al oír aquello. En parte le gustaba verle así, se le hacía tierna la expresión que tenía en el rostro. Pero en parte, también lo había dicho en serio. No le desagradaba la idea de zarpar a solas con Sora, y tenía un mal presentimiento a cerca de Riku. Sus instintos le decían que algo entre ellos tres iba a ir muy mal, peor de lo que estaba yendo, y que sería el albino quien complicase las cosas. Ella sabía que Riku era alguien protector, era alguien en quien podía confiar, ella le quería muchísimo; pero también conocía lo egoísta que podía ser y desconocía lo lejos que podía llegar por sus ambiciones. Y viendo cómo había dejado a la persona a la que decía amar... ¿Cómo podría ser con alguien a quien odiase? Aquellas conclusiones atormentaban a la chica, que ocultaba tras risas su preocupación por la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Eres tú la que ha cambiado, _Kai_. _—_Se burló el chico intentando seguir la broma, con tal de evitar hablar de lo ocurrido.

—Puede... Puede que sí. —Un silencio se formó entre ellos, mientras que ella se planteaba qué era lo que iba a decirle a su amigo.— ¿Sabes...? Al principio... Tenía un poco de miedo de zarpar. Es mañana, pero ya no estoy asustada. Creo... Estoy segura de que podré hacerlo...!

— Wow... Nunca pensé que Kairi tuviese miedo al mar. —Sora decidió picarla un poco con tal de sacarle una risa y verla mejor. Admiraba la determinación de su amiga por encima de todo, pero aún así decidió meterse un poco con ella para calmar aquella mirada temblorosa. Sabía que si lograba hacerla reír, estaría mejor. Sin embargo, tras las risas la respuesta fue otra.

—¡Claro que no, bobo! Pero... Es respeto. A veces hay que respetar para entender, y para ser respetado.

—Oh... Profundo.

—Sí, como el mar en el que nos podemos morir ahogados como no tengamos cuidado mañana. Por eso hay que tenerle respeto... Pero no tengo nada que temer, siempre que ocurra "algo" puedo volver aquí. Este es mi hogar por encima de todo...

—Mi hogar... Mi hogar es donde estéis vosotros. —Respondió el chico con la mirada clavada en las olas mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa cargada de ternura.

—Sora... Vayas donde vayas, estaremos contigo. —Y poco después Sora se vio envuelto en la calidez de sus brazos, a la cual poco a poco fue correspondiendo.— Nunca cambies, Sora.

Y tras estas palabras, el chico tragó saliva, sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Por dentro el remordimiento de haber mentido a su amiga aquella mañana comenzaba a arderle, y es que Sora era quien más había cambiado de los tres, pero nadie se había dado cuenta; nadie salvo él mismo. Sin embargo, pese a haber cambiado drásticamente en su forma de pensar, seguía siendo alguien muy puro, seguía teniendo un buen corazón, que le impedía salir bien parado tras mentir a un ser querido. Pero aunque Kairi ya supiese la verdad, no le diría nada, porque conocía a su amigo, sabía por qué había mentido y el daño que podía hacerle si le decía de lo que se había enterado. Prefería que se lo contase él, cuando estuviese preparado; no le iba a sacar nada a Sora con pinzas. En cambio, él simplemente asintió, para luego levantar la mirada por encima del hombro contrario, llevándola hacia una silueta solitaria que contemplaba el atardecer apoyado sobre el árbol de las frutas _paopu. _

Ella, al notar tal mirada, no tarda en responderle:

—¿Vámos con él...? —Dice, mientras comienza a ponerse el pie, por lo que Sora sólo la sigue con la mirada.— Es nuestro último atardecer en esta isla... Al menos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Podríamos verlo juntos, como en los viejos tiempos...

—Sí... —Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a ir tras ella, una vez de pie, volvió a abrir la boca.— Kairi.

—Dime.

—Ayer... Ayer pasó algo. Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas, pero hay un algo en concreto que debería contarte antes de...

—Sora... Ya sé lo que pasó, lo de Riku. Sé qué pasó entre vosotros, y sé qué pasó después. —Ahora, la expresión de Sora había cambiado completamente mientras ella volvía sus pasos hacia él, y buscaba sujetar las manos entre del chico entre las suyas; con tal de trasmitirle calma.— No voy a juzgarte, no estoy enfadada. Te lo prometo, te prometo que no me enfada que me hayas mentido, ni que haya pasado lo que sea que haya pasado... Pero por favor, prométeme que me contarás las cosas, no te calles... Sora, confía en mi, en tu amiga, por favor. Te quiero muchísimo, no quiero que te dejes hacer nada de esta forma. ¿Sí...?

El corazoncito de Sora dio un vuelco al oír todo aquello, y con cara de póquer, tal y como había hecho Riku la tarde anterior, simplemente asintió. Y anduvo tras ella, tragándose sus palabras, como siempre. Ahora simplemente le era difícil decirle lo que había visto y vivido la noche anterior. Ahora su cerebro volvía a Riku, a lo que había ocurrido con él y sobre todo, a lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, mientras andaban hacia él para contemplar el atardecer. Ahora aquello que quería parecer un accidente era algo obvio que nadie parecía querer olvidar. Y a cada paso que se acercaban al árbol, y al chico, su corazón latía más fuerte. Como hacía dos noches.


	7. Último atardecer

El chico de melena plateada perdía su mirada en el horizonte hasta el momento en el que oyó su nombre de lejos, ser llamado por una voz familiar.

—¡Riku! —Era Kairi, quien se acercaba a paso apresurado seguida de cierto chico cabizbajo, llamado Sora. Sus mejores amigos.

—Hey... —Riku a penas levantó la voz, no parecía estar de humor, en absoluto. Más bien había pasado la tarde con muchas ganas de que aquel día acabase. Una vez cayese la noche, todo sería diferente, y el chico era consciente; no sólo porque al día siguiente tenían planeado zarpar, sino porque sí o sí aquel debía ser el último atardecer que viesen los tres chicos juntos. —Os estaba esperando, creía que íbamos a sentarnos los tres juntos...

—Vamos, "rubio", no seas resentido —Interrumpió la chica— . Ya hemos llegado, pero si tantas ganas tenías de vernos, podías haber venido con nosotros, listo que eres listo.

Ambos rieron, ahora extrañamente parecían alegres de verse, y es que en efecto, tenían que estar felices aquella tarde, no había lugar para dramas. Sin embargo, Sora no rió. Se sentó directamente en la palmera, con una expresión apática. Y era extraño, porque normalmente sería él quien haría bromas, reiría o saludaría a Riku. Pero no, simplemente se sentó y nadie pareció nortarlo. Todos tenían que ser felices aquella tarde, felices e hipócritas hasta que hubiese tiempo para la verdad. ¿Pero cuándo sería? Cuando la tormenta calmase, y sin embargo, la tormenta no había llegado a atizar aún las islas; era inminente, y tardaría en pasar.

—Mañana... Es el gran día, chicos —comenzó la chica—. Mañana, sobre esta hora, veremos el atardecer desde alta mar, en nuestra embarcación. Tenemos que tomarnos esto muy en serio, nuestra misión es peligrosa. El mar es indomable, y nosotros no iremos en su contra.

—Nos guiaremos por las estrellas con tal de llegar al país más próximo —siguió el albino—. Dentro de pocos días divisaremos una tierra nueva para nosotros. Las corrientes nos guiarán a su merced, pero nosotros no seremos esclavos del mar, sino...

—Dueños de nuestro destino, hijos del miedo pero partidarios del valor —completó el chico menor—. Nosotros llevaremos la balsa, alzaremos las velas, el viento nos guiará pero nosotros sabemos hacia dónde vamos.

Los dos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada hacia Sora, quien había hablado. En el rostro de Riku se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa tranquila. Los tres tenían miedo, y aquello era innegable, pero creían saber qué iba a pasar. Era extraño el cómo sólo una de las tres personas conocía el destino de los tres, o aquello creía. Ninguno sabía qué harían en cuando llegasen al país vecino, no sabían a quién buscar ni cómo; pero necesitaban salir de aquellas islas que les quedaban demasiado pequeñas ahora. Pese a querer negarlo, Riku siempre las había visto como una prisión rodeada de agua. ¿Cómo podía hablar alguien así de su hogar? Porque él era un alma libre, que ansiaba crecer, ansiaba conocer, ansiaba hacerse fuerte y proteger con aquel poder todo aquello que le importaba. Riku tenía ambiciones más allá de conocer si el destino existía o no, o saber de dónde venía su amiga; todo aquello era un medio para llegar a un punto en concreto, el cual solo él tenía por conocido. Y aún así, el destino era incierto e indomable; podrían ser dueños del miedo, del mar y la tierra, pero jamás de su destino.

—Hum... Entonces la "casa" de Kairi está por allá, lejos... ¿No?—Preguntó al aire el castaño, tras un largo silencio.

—Puede, pero nunca lo sabremos si nos quedamos aquí —le respondió el albino, con calma—.

— ¿Y cuán lejos puede llevarnos una balsa...? ¿Llegaremos a otro país... sólo con lo que tenemos? —Sora, por su parte, intentaba sembrar dudas en ambos de sus amigos. Tal vez aún podía ser egoísta...

—¿Quién sabe...? Kairi ha calculado todo, pero si tuviésemos que pensar en algo más, ya nos las apañaremos —respondió con una serenidad impasible. Sora comenzó a darse por perdido al ver que su amigo se giraba para sonreírle. Tenía una mirada tan tranquila como las aguas que rodeaban aquellas islas, y esta vez Sora correspondió sin fruncirle el ceño, sin mostrarse incómodo. Por supuesto que aún, después de todo, confiaba en él; era su mejor amigo, siempre le había protegido.—. Si estamos juntos, no nos puede pasar nada. —Y era extraño, porque parecía no decírselo a la chica, en absoluto; era como si hubiese cerrado la conversación sólo con su mirada.

—Y... Si llegásemos a otro mundo, más a delante... ¿Tú qué harías Riku? —Irónicamente quien respondió fue Kairi, sentándose al lado del joven Sora en la palmera.

—Aún no lo he pensado... En realidad no lo sé —respondió, bajando la mirada al suelo—. Es sólo que... Siempre me he preguntado por qué hemos acabado en esta isla, si hay tantos mundos fuera. Tantos países, tantos destinos diferentes... ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué Kairi cayó a este mar y no a otro? ¿Por qué con... nosotros? Y... Suponiendo que hay más mundos, algo de lo que estamos casi seguros, eso significaría muchas cosas. Eso significa que solo somos una diminuta porción de algo aún más grande. Y... Podríamos haber acabado en cualquier otra parte, ¿no?

Ahora fue Sora, quien no sólo desvió su mirada, sino que también se tumbó directamente sobre la palmera, dejando caer ambas piernas a sus lados. Con la mirada perdida en el cielo, respondió:

—No... No lo sé...

Era tan simple como el "Exacto." que fue usado por el albino para acabar la conversación que tenían, volviendo a dejar de lado a Kairi por un momento. Ninguno de los tres quería pensar demasiado, sin embargo, el chico mayor quería aún continuar con su muy convincente discurso, a lo que la niña simplemente levantó la mirada al cielo, suspirando y negando muy cansadamente con la cabeza.

—Sentarnos aquí toda la vida no cambiará nada, no quiero morirme sin saber qué hay allá afuera. No podemos quedarnos sentados aquí toda la vida, porque siempre es lo mismo, siempre las mismas rutinas, las mismas historias... —prosiguió Riku— Podríamos quedarnos así toda la vida, en el mismo ciclo. Pero por lo menos yo... No quiero eso.

—Has estado pensando mucho en eso ¿no, Riku? —Comentó la chica, un poco agobiada por la palabrería. Habían hablado ayer también, en el mismo sitio, la misma hora; y Riku le había mentido. Kairi, pese a saber que la situación era improbable, no sabía en qué podía mentirle ahora, pero no se creía del todo las palabras del albino. Comenzaba comerse la cabeza, pensando en cómo su amigo podía darle la vuelta a sus propias palabras, cómo podía engañarles, y en qué.

—Sí... Pero es gracias a ti, Kai —respondió el albino con una sonrisa, a lo que ambos chicos levantaron la cabeza algo sorprendidos—. Si nunca hubieras llegado aquí, probablemente ni siquiera se me habría pasado por la cabeza todo esto... Gracias, Kai. En serio.

* * *

Volvían a través del puente de madera, con el mar teñido de rojo a su alrededor. La chica del grupo ya había corrido playa abajo para saludar a su querida amiga, Selphie. Aún tenían que despedirse, cuando los demás chicos llegasen a la isla al día siguiente ya no estarían los tres niños. Sora desviaba la mirada hacia la enorme playa que se extendía bajo sus pies, a pocos metros del puente, y se preguntaba a sí mismo si realmente sería la última vez que pisaría aquella suave arena. No se le había perdido nada por allí, le caían bien Tidus, Wakka y Selphie, eran buenos compañeros; pero no eran parte de su vida, no como lo habían sido Kairi o Riku. Quitando a su madre, a su casa, no le quedaba nada allí. Sin embargo, tenía miedo. No quería irse, no quería dejar su casa, su cama, la suave arena que no se cansaba de pisar, el clima tranquilo y los largos atardeceres, las charlas sentados sobre el árbol de las paopu... Pero sin amigos no existirían esas charlas, sin Riku, quejándose de todo, burlándose de él a veces, protegiéndole, otras; o Kairi, como voz de la razón, como compañera de juegos, a veces, como rival, o incluso como desafío; no habrían más charlas, y probablemente tampoco habrían motivos para pisar aquellas tierras. Sora tenía esto en mente mientras cruzaba el puente, por lo que él creía que sería su última vez.

—¡Sora! —llamó, una voz masculina a su espalda, que le dejó helado. El chico se giró despacio sólo para encontrarse con cierto albino acercándose a él con pausa.— Oye, Sora...

A penas hacía horas que no hablaban a solas, pero era como si hubiesen años de distancia entre ellos, de golpe. Sora, al verle, estuvo tentado de seguir andando, de negarse a hablarle, de ignorar a su mejor amigo; pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a quedarse ahí, de pie, en silencio, obedientemente con el corazón en la garganta, y la mirada perdida. El chico alto siguió acercándose hasta llegar a su altura, llamando su atención con suave agarre de muñeca, en cuanto el contrario se dispuso a dar la vuelta. Riku era un chico de gestos toscos, normalmente de agarre firme, un chico algo bruto como cualquiera de su edad; pero escondía mucha dulzura en estos gestos, a veces hasta cariñosos, como pequeños golpes que podían pasarse un poco de fuerza. Este era uno de aquellos casos, Riku no pretendía hacerle daño, pero el otro chico no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentir el tacto, el agarre, que pese a no pretender ser tenso; era firme.

Una vez el chico se hubo girado del todo, esta vez sujeto firmemente por un contrario que no pretendía dejarle ir, levantó la mirada, con una expresión seria en su rostro. El chico albino se quedó helado esta vez, al darse de bruces contra la pared de una realidad que se hacía visible ante sus ojos verdes. Claro que Sora estaba enfadado con él, era más que obvio que no quisiera hablarle, era normal que el chico tuviese miedo, después de verle en su mejor y peor forma. Era lo más normal del mundo que Sora reaccionase incluso con violencia hacia él, los animales heridos atacan cuando se sientes amenazados. Por lo que Riku decidió ir lo más suave posible en cuanto a su acercamiento, intentando belegir palabras que no saldrían, mucho menos bajo aquella mirada que le devolvía su amigo. Aquella maldita mirada que le rompía el alma en pedazos. El chico albino quería salir corriendo de allí, pero no veía cómo podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad de hablar con su amigo, de arreglar las cosas.

—Te... Te has cortado el pelo...

—Te has dado cuenta... —La mirada del chico se iluminó por momentos, mientras la vergüenza comenzaba a florecer sobre sus mejillas. — Te... Te has fijado.

—Sí... —Ahora quien bajaba la mirada era el chico mayor. —Te queda bien.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Era tremendamente incómodo. Sora, por su parte no quería ser antipático con él, pretendía dejar pasar lo de la tarde anterior junto a lo de la noche, pero habían cosas que no podían quedarse sin hablar. Cada golpe de su piel era una palabra que tristemente no iba a querer salir, y aún así, el joven prefería que las cosas quedasen en silencio, así era todo más fácil. Era más fácil, a veces, hablar en silencio. Y así lo demostraron los gestos de su amigo, quien sacó una de sus manos de la espalda, desvelando una fruta paopu madura; la última que le quedaba al árbol, y se la estaba ofreciendo a él.

—Sé que en teoría no debería ofrecértela, porque... Bueno, es la última que queda. —Aún no le había soltado, ni quería dejarle ir, le daba igual que le viesen los demás, no quería perderle, ya que perdería todo pronto; pero no quería perder a su amigo, por nada del mundo. Riku derretía su mirada aguamarina en el cielo del chico castaño, parecía derretirse ante él mientras le ofrecía aquella fruta simbólica, como si rogase por su perdón.

Y Sora, finalmente estiró la mano, con una expresión completamente sorprendida en su rostro, exhalando con fuerza; tomó la fruta por el otro extremo. Una pequeña sonrisa llena de ternura se dibujó en su rostro, por primera vez sincera, en mucho tiempo. Estaba emocionado, de verdad que lo estaba, y el dolor había desaparecido. Solo estaban ellos dos, el puente, el atardecer, las olas, la arena suave, las Islas del Destino en las que habían crecido juntos toda su vida; pero solamente ellos, y aquel tacto que se rompió para formar un abrazo, que el chico albino no tardó demasiado en corresponder. Era horrible la tensión que había crecido entre ellos con todos aquellos gestos, todas aquellas acciones que parecían romper aquella amistad; y todo parecía arreglarse con un abrazo, pero las cosas quedaban sin hablarse. En cuanto se separaron, tras el silencio solo les quedó reír, porque ninguno sabía que decir, ni cómo expresarse. Era algo incómodo, pero bonito en cierta manera.

Aún con la fruta en las manos, un chico en cada extremo, Riku logró calmarse un poco y empezar a hablar:

—Te queda bien, ese corte de pelo. Eres alguien nuevo, aunque no lo parezca... Estás... —Pero se cortó, atragantándose con sus propias palabras e intenciones. No, no era el momento, Sora tenía razón, no era el momento; y al ver aquella dulce expresión ahora confusa, decidió cambiar de tema radicalmente.— Sora... Por favor, ven con nosotros.

Esto dejó helado al chico castaño, cuya expresión cambió de repente a una más seria. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta Riku de que no quería zarpar? Tal vez sus gestos sutiles, sus conflictos, sus palabras; todo aquello era un reflejo de sus verdaderas intenciones, de lo que sentía, de su verdadero conflicto interno que iba más allá de "qué chico o chica le gustaba" o "qué iba a estudiar". Pero era extraño cómo al ver que aquella mirada aguamarina le rogaba, simplemente asintió en silencio. El chico albino sólo hizo que sujetar aquella fruta por el otro extremo con más fuerza.

—Sora, por favor... Te juro que no podría zarpar sin ti, no podría irme tan lejos... —y bajó la mirada, al puente de madera.— No podría hacer nada, no sin mi compañero de aventuras conmigo. Te... Te echaría de menos, llevamos toda la vida juntos... Y no podría hacer algo tan importante sin ti, me importas, eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Por favor, prométeme que pase lo que pase, vendrás conmigo.

—Riku... —El chico sólo perdió la mirada en la playa. Quería prometerle que iría, quería prometerle que todo saldría bien. Pero no lo sabía, no podía prometer nada.

—Sora, no volveré a hacerte daño —dijo empujando un poco más aquella fruta amarilla hacia él—. No quiero estar mal contigo, no quiero irme lejos de ti, no podría acostumbrarme a estar lejos. No sé qué me pasó... Ayer. Yo sólo...

—No pasa nada.

—Sí que pasa.

—No, Riku, en serio. Estoy mejor. —Y le sonrió otra vez, para que este estuviera más calmado. Al ver que funcionaba, tomó la fruta con seguridad, para que el albino la soltase, para que estuviese seguro de que sí iba a tomarla.

—¿Seguro...?

—Que sí, que sí. —Esta vez rió, mostrando sus perlas casi perfectamente alineadas, ya que destacaba un pequeño hueco entre el colmillo y el premolar; que le daba un toque aún más atolondrado a ser posible.

El chico albino suspiró algo más calmado, mientras se frotaba la parte trasera de la cabeza. Era como si esperase algo, como si un abrazo y un "borrón y cuenta nueva" no fuesen suficientes. Para él no lo eran. Había muchas cosas por hablar, demasiadas, pero Sora tenía razón: no era el momento de hacerlo. Tal vez la situación fuese perfecta, pero si algo tenía que aprender Riku era a dejar pasar las oportunidades que pudiesen llevar a mal puerto. Definitivamente, no era su momento. Estaban por ocurrir muchas cosas, estaban por empezar muchos proyectos, estaba por comenzar una nueva etapa de sus vidas. Tal vez fuese el momento, pero no era el suyo; no era su momento.

—Bueno, pero... Cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo... Y con Kairi, claro —comentó Riku con un poco más de seguridad—. Siempre, puedes contarnos lo que sea. Ahora que vamos a... Zarpar, la comunicación es importante.

—Sí, claro.

Pero no lo había dicho muy convencido. Al contrario que Riku, Sora sí debía aprovechar aquel momento. Ahora tenía que hablar con Riku, tenía que aclararles su postura, tenía que ser sincero. Pero le costaba horrores, sobre todo ahora, que Riku le había rogado que zarpase con él, que le había entregado una paopu; no podía negarle. Estaba siendo un terco y un necio al dejar escapar la oportunidad de expresarse, de narrarle sus experiencias a alguien de confianza; de mucha confianza. Pero más que tonto era cobarde. ¿Y qué diría Riku sobre aquello? ¿Se creería todo lo que Sora encontró en la cueva la noche anterior o creería que estaba usándolo como excusa para sabotear su propio viaje? ¿Y cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de que había ido a la isla solo, de noche, sin avisarles siquiera? Claro que tenía que explicarlo, tenía que contarle a su amigo todo lo que sentía, sobre todo sus tristezas; y advertirles del peligro que se ocultaba dentro de aquel que había sido siempre su pequeño "lugar secreto". Pero esta vez era Sora el egoísta, que decidió callarse, asentir, pero por miedo. Le daba miedo Riku, pese a decirle que no ocurría nada, que estaba bien; tenía pavor a sus reacciones. Con el corazón en la garganta, asintió sonriendo.

—Gracias por confiar en mi, todos estos años. Por... Hablarnos cuando nadie más lo hizo, por darnos la mano. Gracias por ser mi amigo, Sora.

—Eso no se agradece, tonto —respondió con una risa, olvidando por completo lo que quería decirle, para simplemente darle la mano y empezar a andar puente abajo—. Yo también estoy feliz de que seamos amigos.

—Admito que la he pasado mal. Creía que no ibas a volver a dirigirme la palabra —comentó riendo mientras comenzaba a andar tras él. Le sorprendió aquel gesto de acercamiento por parte de Sora, contemplando su brazo con algunas vendas y tiritas, sin comprender aún cómo alguien podía ser tan bueno y puro como para perdonar todo lo que había ocurrido. Tomó su mano sintiendo el corazón apretar todo su costillar, como si fuese a explotar—. Aunque hubiese sido lo normal, después de... Todo.

—Todos los amigos se pelean, pero llevamos toda la vida juntos. Esto no podría separarnos. Gracias por acercarte, Riku.

Sora andaba aún con la fruta paopu en la mano, ni un bocado le había dado, y el chico albino fruncía el ceño mientras comenzaba a ser corroído por el veneno de la paranoia. ¿Y si Sora no le había perdonado? Pero salió de su santuario interior en cuanto notó muchos ojos sobre ellos, al bajar a la arena. Soltaron las manos, las miradas se desviaron; algunas, se cruzaron entre sí. Kairi había estado contemplando todo desde abajo, guardando a Sora por si Riku intentaba hacerle daño otra vez, pero se sorprendió al ver cómo había avanzado la escena. Se habían abrazado, Riku le había ofrecido una paopu, Sora parecía tranquilo y alegre, volvía a reír... Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al verles bajar juntos, y ella, en vez de desviar la mirada, decidió acercarse a ellos dirigiéndole una sonrisa cómplice a Riku.

—¡Hey tortolitos!¡El último en llegar a la cabaña paga la comida de mañana! —gritó Kairi al acercarse, por lo que echaron a correr en pocos segundos.

Al día siguiente zarparían, todos debían estar felices, todo tenía que arreglarse.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa encontró la televisión encendida y a su madre dormida en el sofá, como de costumbre. Era normal que la señora Fisher se encontrase agotada, ya que tenía dos trabajos, y a penas tres horas de descanso entre ellos. Sora apagó la televisión y fue a por una sábana, para taparla. No tenía hambre, por lo que no se preparó la cena; había llegado muy tarde a casa, ya que se había entretenido despidiéndose del resto. Una última lucha de espadas con Tidus, saltar a la cuerda con Selphie, Wakka le había lanzado un balón a la cabeza, y había corrido por última vez una carrera con Riku. Nada podía salir mal, nada podía ir mal aquella tarde después de todo. Había sido un buen último día en su hogar, y pese a tener ganas de pasar unas últimas horas con su madre, decidió no despertarla; ella merecía un buen descanso.

Sora se dirigió a su habitación aprovechando que su madre se encontraba dormida, y aún con los auriculares puestos comenzó a preparar una pequeña mochila con todo lo que creía necesario para el día siguiente. Tal vez su cartera, con sus pocos ahorros, dudaba de si meter sus documentos, si alguien llegase a reconocerle por algún motivo los enviarían de vuelta a las islas; provisiones varias, aunque ya tuviesen; mudas de recambio varias, ropa de abrigo, que probablemente iría en otra mochila, junto a las mantas que habían ido robando cada día a espaldas de sus familias; cremas varias, botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero todo aquello ya lo habían preparado con antelación. ¿Qué más faltaba...? Armas. No habían pensado en aquello. Sora se quedó pensativo. ¿Armas? No recordaba tener armas en su casa, más allá de su espada de madera; que en una emergencia real le resultaba inútil y aquello estaba demostrado empíricamente. Tenía que buscar cualquier cosa: ¿un lápiz?, por muy bien afilado que estuviese, no servía; ¿las llaves de casa?, su madre siempre le había dicho que si un extraño le seguía podía usarlas para defenderse, a modo de puño, pero era un arma poco eficaz dado a que había que estar a poca distancia del agresor para usarlas; unas tijeras podrían servir, pero no estaban lo suficientemente afiladas; tal vez tendría que bajar a la cocina... ¿Por qué estaba pensando en esas cosas...?

Sora llevaba un día entero especialmente paranoico, y era normal debido a los hachos del día y noches anteriores. Le gustaba sentirse autosuficiente, pero no podía evitar pensar en que _x _cosa era muy imposible para él, y seguramente seguiría siéndolo, que Riku la haría mejor, que Kairi podía resolverlo. La mente humana no cambia en un día, por muchas promesas que uno se haga. Pero ahora Sora se encontraba en su habitación juzgando cada objeto de su mobiliario y cavilando entre cuál de aquellos sería el más letal en un caso de emergencia. Sí, en resumidas cuentas: estaba pensando en matar. Sora, alguien que jamás había hecho daño a una mosca, bajaba la escalera de su casa y se dirigía a la cocina, con los auriculares puestos. Abrió el cajón de golpe y empezó a rebuscar; sin embargo, para cuando se dio cuenta, tenía a alguien detrás suyo.

—Cariño, perdona que me durmiese.

—¡No pasa...! No pasa nada, ma —respondió el chico pegando un salto, mientras, en un acto reflejo, tomaba lo más afilado que llegaba a encontrar. Con un pelador de patatas no llegaría muy lejos.— Quería preparar unas fritas, ya sabes, para cenar.

—Yo me encargo, cielo, tú descansa un poco... ¿Hace cuánto has llegado? —Preguntó Margary mientras sacaba a su hijo de la cocina y volvía a encender la televisión.— No te he oído entrar...

—No, es que estabas descansando, y no te dije nada. Pero llegué hace poco.

—Ah, de acuerdo. ¿Qué tal ha ido hoy, cielo?

—Ha estado muy bien, he vencido a Tidus hoy en un duelo de espadas, pero Wakka me ha tirado una pelota a la cabeza. —Mientras el chico hablaba, iba volviendo a su habitación. Ya bajaría a cenar luego.

—Este Wakka... Te aviso cuando esté la cena, cariño. —La madre rió.

—¡Sí, gracias! —Y corrió a su habitación de nuevo.

¿Qué podía guardar en su mochila? ¿Qué necesitaba...? Claro que iba a llevar su espada de madera, ahora no tenía posibilidad alguna de conseguir un arma blanca metálica, y comenzaba a preguntarse si tal vez podría despertarse aún más temprano, para buscar algo en el garaje que pudiese servirle como autodefensa. ¿Qué llevarían Riku y Kairi? Se preguntaba aquello mientras guardaba cosas inútiles en su mochila: su llavero favorito, fotos de su familia, un barquito de cristal que le había regalado su padre, la fruta paopu que le había regalado Riku... No, aquello no se lo podía llevar. No sólo era grande, sino que a demás podría pudrirse por el camino; y no podía compartirla con Kairi y Riku durante el viaje, ya que podría sentarle mal a su amigo. Una fruta paopu era algo muy íntimo, no podía comerla sin más, tenía que haber cierto contexto para ello, y, pese a que el albino se la hubiese dado a modo de disculpa, Sora no encontraba el momento para comerla ni para aceptar proposición alguna. Decidió colocarla sobre el marco de la ventana, mientras, rendido; se tumbaba en la cama. Pensativo, colocaba una mano sobre su colgante, en forma de una extraña corona. Aquello le traía recuerdos. Fue durante una lluvia de estrellas, el momento en el que se lo dieron. Fue Riku, quien se lo regaló, y desde ese entonces nunca se lo había quitado. Había algo extraño en aquel collar, el acero siempre estaba frío, y brillaba más de noche que de día. Era especial, el albino le dijo que aquel collar había pertenecido a su padre, que lo había visto caer del cielo una noche cuando estaba en el ejército, en las trincheras, concretamente; y que le protegió durante sus batallas, que por eso salió vivo. Riku decía que Sora merecía ese colgante más que su propio padre, y el chico se cuestionaba la extraña forma de amar que había desarrollado su mejor amigo al largo de los años.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento. No se sentía como para preparar la mochila, no le apetecía. Ya lo haría mañana. En cuanto abrió los ojos, su mirada sólo se paseó entre las decoraciones que tenía colgadas del techo de su habitación, entre ellas, un barco pirata que conservaba desde hacía años. Ya no era un niño, ahora no soñaba con ser un pirata, no quería serlo, no quería cumplir ese sueño; había crecido, u al menos quería convencerse de aquello mientras contemplaba los juguetes que aún guardaba, con los cuales ya no jugaba.

"Una vez zarpemos todo será mejor, todo irá bien..."

Pero un trueno lejano le arrancó de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó de golpe, mirando a través de su ventana. Las nubes negras cubrían el cielo, podían distinguirse entre la noche, al adoptar estas un tono ligeramente rojizo. El viento azotaba los arboles, las olas se levantaban cual sábanas de lino. A lo lejos, la pequeña isla _Perhea_ se veía atacada por los relámpagos, que poco a poco llegarían también a la ciudad. Comenzaba a llover, con cada vez más fuerza. Se alarmó al darse cuenta de que si no iba ahora a la isla, pronto el mar estaría demasiado agitado como para cruzarse. Tenía que darse prisa, u aquella tormenta destrozaría la balsa que habían construido con tanto esfuerzo. Pero... Aquello le iba bien, aquello era una jugada a su favor, Sora no quería zarpar. Pero el chico ni siquiera pensó en ello, más bien se sorprendió a sí mismo buscando una chaqueta impermeable amarilla y transparente, abriendo la ventana y disponiéndose a salir por ella antes de que lloviese demasiado. Al abrirla, el viento le sorprendió de cara, la lluvia comenzó a invadir el suelo de su habitación, las cortinas se agitaron, los papeles se levantaron por completo, se arremolinaron a su espalda. Era una última advertencia del universo, de que no debía salir aquella noche; una advertencia que el chico omitió completamente en cuanto puso el pie izquierdo en el marco de la ventana, para luego deslizar sus delgadas piernas por el alféizar y llegar al tejado. Aún así, de noche y mojado, pudo bajar a través de la superficie recubierta de tejas negras con una relativa facilidad. Una vez en tierra firme, y tras un par de paros cardíacos a causa de resbalones que le sorprendieron durante la bajada, comenzó a correr calle abajo.

Ahora literalmente no había ni un alma en todo el paseo, pero algo andaba mal. Normalmente nadie parecía alertado durante una tormenta, eran común que un monzón de verano azotase de golpe alguna zona del archipiélago, pero aquella situación era diferente. Sora no podía evitar sentirse observado, pese a estar completamente solo en la calle. De noche, y sobre todo en verano, siempre habían bares abiertos, tiendas de veinticuatro horas, farmacias, u algún restaurante; pese a ser un pueblo, siempre había vida. Pero aquella noche todo estaba muerto. Se acercó a un bar de bocatas baratos, en el que solía pedir algo cuando pasaba. Ahora algunas luces de tubo blancas parpadeaban, las mesas estaban tiradas, las servilletas por el suelo, que a demás de sucio, se encontraba mojado. No había nadie tras la barra. El amable señor de enorme barriga, bigote peinado y piel morena no estaba ahí para saludarle, ni un cliente esperando a que la lluvia amainase. El local parecía sacado de una película de terror. Sora decidió dejar de pensar en el momento en el que le pareció ver a alguien cruzar a través del pasillo, al fondo de todo.

Se dirigió hacia otro local, pero sólo halló el mismo resultado. Con una mano sujetaba fuertemente su espada de madera, con otra, buscaba nerviosamente la linterna en el bolsillo de su gabardina mientras andaba calle abajo. Otra vez. Sora había vuelto a ver a alguien cruzar a su lado, pero al verle por el rabillo del ojo decidió ignorarlo, andar más rápido. Ahora comenzaba a sentirse mal, oía a lo lejos a alguien llamarle por su nombre. Giraba la cabeza y no había nadie. Se sentía observado, una presa potencial, sentía que alguien le seguía, que pisaban sus talones. Un aliento gélido en su nuca, tapada por la capucha del impermeable, que no cubría su cara y dejaba que las afiladas gotas heladas movidas por el viento golpeasen su rostro. La temperatura había caído peligrosamente, cosa que alarmaba al chico, ya que durante las lluvias tropicales la humedad dejaba que la temperatura se mantuviese estable. Aquella tormenta no era normal. En mitad de la carretera logró encontrar un coche cuyas luces fallaban por momentos, frenaba por inercia, como si el conductor hubiese dejado de pisar el pedal varios metros atrás.

El vehículo frenó del todo a escasos metros del chico, quien asustado, se abrazaba a sí mismo, mientras sujetaba la linterna temblorosamente.

—¿Hola...? —Preguntó el chico con un hilo de voz.— ¡¿Hola...?!

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a dirigirse hacia el coche, en busca del conductor. Pero el miedo le heló las venas al darse cuenta de que éste estaba vacío. Iluminó su interior con la linterna, en busca de alguien u alguna pista que el indicase qué podía haber ocurrido. Nada. Comenzó a alejarse rápidamente de allí con el latido de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Andaba cada vez más rápido, al divisar a lo lejos una silueta, en el interior del coche, que apoyaba su cabeza contra el volante como si acabase de chocar. Sora estaba inseguro de lo que acababa de ver, sólo sujetó su linterna con más fuerza.

La ciudad estaba desierta, completamente vacía. U al menos aquello parecía a los ojos del niño, que paseaba su mirada constantemente hacia sus lados, en busca de alguien, o protegiéndose de algo.

—¡Hola...! —Chilló a pleno pulmón, con la esperanza de recibir alguna respuesta. Ahora una nube de vaho salía de su garganta cuando respiraba, hacía mucho más frío. —¡¿Alguien...?!

Y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber dejado su cómoda cama al girarse y verlo. Sus enormes ojos celestes no daban crédito.

Un par de manzanas tras él se alzaba una sombra de la cual no se veía nada más que unos redondos ojos amarillos a lo lejos. El chico dejó caer su mandíbula, corriendo a esconderse tras el primer coche que encontrase. El ser andaba calle abajo, parecía alto, pero no podían diferenciarse las piernas del cuerpo, era como una enorme mancha en medio del paisaje. Como una sábana que se arrastraba, buscando algo, buscando a alguien. Sora quiso creer que era una ilusión provocada por la lluvia, la humedad del ambiente, el sueño, los nervios, o lo que fuese. Quiso creer con todas sus fuerzas que si volvía a casa, su madre estaría esperándole con la cena, que Riku y Kairi no habían desaparecido. Quiso creer con todas sus fuerzas que en realidad, estaba durmiendo, pero el sonido de una puerta al abrirse le sacó de su mente.

De ese mismo coche emergió una persona, no, un ser, muy alto, más alto que cualquier adulto que Sora hubiese visto jamás. Sus piernas y brazos eran alargados, su piel, grisácea, tan blanca que parecía adoptar un brillo viscoso. Agitaba sus manos como si éstas fuesen látigos, sus piernas, como si de zancos se tratasen, eran ágiles. En la "cabeza" de aquella criatura no se distinguían ojos, solo una boca alargada, como la de un perro, cuyas comisuras se curvaban hacia arriba, dejando entrever unos dientes similares a cremalleras. A ambos lados de su cuerpo desnudo y esquelético se formaban varias franjas luminiscentes, oscuras, que dejaban entrever una luz morada de vez en cuando.

"Estoy jodido." Pensó el chico cuando le vio emerger de la puerta del copiloto, a menos de un metro de él. Hicieron contacto visual por un instante antes de que el niño echase a correr calle abajo con todas sus fuerzas. Ni una bocanada de aire había tomado para cuando pisó el muelle en el que deberían estar sus barcas de madera. Sin embargo le sorprendió el darse cuenta de que ni la barca de Riku ni la de Kairi estaban amarradas, como de costumbre a aquellas horas de la noche. Su mirada paseó una última vez por el puerto, posándose sobre la silueta de Horton, un marinero con el que solía tener contacto. Sora, al por fin distinguir a un conocido, le llamó:

—¡Señor Horton! —Chilló, corriendo hacia él, agitando los brazos. —Señor Horton, ¿qué ocurre...? La ciudad... ¡Está desierta! Me alegra haberle encontrado, de verdad que... —Pero algo ocurría. Horton, el hombre de barba blanca, el famoso marinero que decía haberse enfrentado a todo tipo de leyendas, no respondía, ni siquiera se giraba a mirarle. —¿Señor... Horton?

Algo iba muy mal, y esto heló a Sora en su posición, contemplando cómo el hombre se giraba poco a poco. Se le paró el corazón al ver sus ojos. Una mirada perdida, desorbitada, muerta, los ojos hinchados, cubiertos de pus, amarillos. Sora no fue capaz de apartar la mirada, ni de llevar la mano a su espada. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, ahora no sólo por el frío, sino por la situación en la que se encontraba. Se sorprendió al notar una mano agarrar su hombro, no le había visto levantar el brazo. El hombre, con la mirada aún perdida, como su rogase ayuda, como si se estuviese retorciendo de dolor por dentro, bajó aquella mano a través del brazo del chico, haciéndole estirar la palma. Sacó la otra mano se su bolsillo, colocando su contenido en la mano del muchacho. Sora se sorprendió al notar un metal frío en su palma. Era un pequeño manojo de llaves y llaveros, de todas partes del mundo. Las piernas del hombre fallaban por momentos, hiperventilaba, temblaba, se retorcía frente al chico, intentando mantener la compostura. Sora, mientras tanto, permanecía helado, en shock.

—Chico... Toma. Huye...

—¡Señor...! —Sora se acercó aún más, intentando ayudar a aquel pobre hombre que a penas podía mantenerse en pie.

—¡Se los han comido...! ¡Se han comido a mi familia, han desaparecido, chico! —La voz del señor Horton salió desgarrada de sus pulmones, comenzaba a cambiar, a volverse gélida, a perder el tono, como si fallase su alma entera. —¡Los he visto morir...! ¡Me han alcanzado...! ¡Voy a morir, Sora, voy a morir! ¡Huye, tú que puedes!

—¡No...! —Balbuceó, negando con la cabeza con fuerza, mientras el hombre parecía deshacerse en sus brazos. Sora quería creer que sus sentidos le engañaban, que no estaba viendo a una persona morir, que aquella situación solo era un sueño o alguna especie de malentendido, alguna broma. Sora deseaba negar la realidad con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Corre, insensato! ¡Me han arrancado el corazón, te devorarán vivo, te harán sufrir como se lo hicieron a...! —Las palabras del hombre se atragantaron en su garganta en el momento en el que un líquido negro, grumoso, viscoso, comenzó a salir disparado por su boca, aterrizando en el suelo, a los pies del niño, que miraba horrorizado cómo la piel de su conocido comenzaba a pudrirse frente a sus ojos. Sora negaba con la cabeza, no podía apartar la vista de aquellos ojos amarillos, podridos y huecos. —¡Busca mi...! Lancha... Huye.

Y en el momento en el que Sora bajó la mirada al pecho del hombre, se encontró con una imagen tan surrealista como dantesca. El señor Horton había perdido realmente su corazón, y, al igual que en los sueños de Sora, podía ver a través de su pecho. La ropa desgarrada, manchada en sangre que comenzaba a tornarse negra, los músculos colgantes, carne podrida, costillas rotas. Tal y como lo había soñado.

El chico se apartó bruscamente con un pequeño chillido, dejando caer el cuerpo inerte del hombre al suelo, quien se retorcía de dolor, gritaba, comenzaba a transformarse. Sora retrocedió poco a poco, finalmente apartando la mirada, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. En cuanto vio el cuerpo del hombre desaparecer, para dejar paso a una sombra, que comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, pudo reaccionar. Los ojos amarillos y podridos de aquel ser se tornaron hacia él, y en cuestión de segundos éste se echaba a correr desesperado a través del muelle de madera. Las olas azotaban las embarcaciones, no era seguro navegar, pero... Qué más podía hacer.

A lo lejos, en el muelle número cuatro, divisó la lancha a motor del marinero, lo que quedaba de él. Sora, por su parte, no miró atrás, simplemente saltó, y comenzó a soltar los amarres con ansias. Mientras encendía el motor paseaba la vista del muelle a su vehículo, en busca de cualquier posible amenaza, con todos sus sentidos alerta. Ahora más que nunca debía recordar todo lo que había aprendido al largo de su vida a cerca de cómo llevar una lancha, era algo sencillo, sin embargo nunca lo había hecho solo ni en mitad de una tormenta. Al ver cómo algunas siluetas comenzaban a despegarse del suelo, a lo lejos, desesperó, intentando estirar aún más rápido de la cuerda que servía para poner el motor en marcha. Le habían notado, le habían visto, o eso era lo que el chico creía. Asustado, y para ponerse a salvo, separó la embarcación del muelle, haciendo palanca con su espada de madera. Ahora no podrían alcanzarle, estando a escasos metros de tierra firme. Sora, con la mente en blanco y su instinto de supervivencia completamente atrofiado por los nervios, seguía estirando, causando fricción, buscando desesperadamente la forma de salir de allí. Finalmente un ruido seco y el temblor de la lancha, hicieron que el muchacho respirase de nuevo.

No tardaría ni veinte minutos en llegar a las orillas de la isla pequeña. Atravesar las olas con una embarcación rápida era mucho más sencillo, a demás, aún no se encontraban en el ojo de la tormenta. La capucha amarilla de la gabardina de Sora había caído hacia atrás varios minutos atrás, pero poco le importaba ahora al chico, que sólo se la colocaba cuando se acordaba de hacerlo, cuando el viento y las gotas de agua picasen demasiado. El chico ni siquiera había perdido tiempo amarrando la lancha al muelle de madera. En cuanto pudo bajar, con el agua hasta la cintura, atrancó la barca en la arena, corriendo a la orilla al poco rato. Tenía que ir a la balsa, o a cualquier sitio, en realidad; no sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar. No sabía por qué ocurría ni qué ocurría a su alrededor. A lo lejos, las luces de su pueblo, su hogar, parpadeaban; todo se estaba sumiendo en el caos a su alrededor, y él, un niño de catorce años recién cumplidos, no sabía cómo manejar la situación correctamente, ni cómo hacerlo, en general. Ahora, todo su ser se centraba en sobrevivir, en encontrar a alguien conocido, en saber si sus amigos y familia estaban bien, o si estaban, directamente. Sora buscó con la mirada alguna pista de que sus amigos estuviesen cerca. Suspiró aliviado al ver ambos botes de remos atrancados en el muelle, a lo lejos. Habían venido remando, llevaban allí bastante más rato que él, ya que ahora el mar era intraspasable. Las olas se alzaban ahora con fuerza, golpeándose entre sí, agresivas. Sora había sido el último en cruzar aquel trecho, y por escasos minutos, no podría haberlo hecho con vida.

Intento centrarse en buscar a sus amigos, no andarían lejos, allí estaban sus botes, todo estaba bien; o eso quería hacerse creer. Buscaba desesperadamente olvidarse de lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos, pero la mirada muerta del señor Horton aparecía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. No podía pensar con claridad, estaba en un total estado de shock, y el miedo comenzaba a consumirle en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que a sus lados emergían aquellos seres otra vez. Anduvo cada vez más rápido, ahora un sinfín de sombras se paseaban por las playas, muelles, incluso a través de los tejados de las cabañas. Lo miraban, lo acechaban, pero Sora no podía pararse a temblar, chillar y llorar a mares. Ahora corría a través de las cabañas, temiéndose lo peor. ¿Dónde estaban Riku y Kairi? Sora no quería creer que pudiesen estar muertos, no quería imaginar el cuerpo inerte de su amigo con un hueco en el pecho, aquella melena plateada ahora teñida de rojo; no quería ver a Kairi con unos ojos hinchados, desorbitados, inyectados en una pus amarilla, retorciéndose de dolor y dedicándole unas últimas palabras en sus brazos. Sora miraba a su alrededor aterrado. Ahora el viento se levantaba con fuerza, le costaba distinguir algo entre la lluvia. Las sombras no paraban de emerger a su alrededor, andaban casualmente por aquella zona, le miraban de vez en cuando, pero Sora seguía corriendo, esquivándolas cada vez que se topaba con una. Alguna que otra estiraba el brazo, para atraparle, pero fallaba. Sora no había corrido tanto en su vida.

Comenzó a escalar entre las rocas, con tal de llegar a la cala en la que se encontraba la balsa; seguramente sus amigos estuviesen allí. Pero algo le detuvo. Había alguien de pie, mirando al cielo, junto al árbol paopu. Una melena blanca se agitaba al viento, las nubes se arremolinaban sobre la isla, los relámpagos caían cada vez más cerca. Sora exhaló aliviado, Riku estaba ahí. Corrió hacia el puente, lo atravesó, chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Riku...! —Exclamó acercándose a él.— ¡Estás bien...! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!

—¡La puerta, Sora! ¡Se ha abierto! —El chico albino se giró, enfrentando a su amigo. Dejó de mirar al cielo para clavar una mirada gélidamente maravillada en los ojos azules del chico.— ¡Pronto podremos salir de aquí...!

—¡¿Qué?! Riku, no entiendo nada. ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Kai, creía que estaba contigo!

—¡Olvídate de Kairi ahora! Podemos irnos, ¡podemos ir a otros mundos...!

—Riku... Deja de decir tonterías. —Sora se encontraba preocupado por él. Riku jamás había actuado así, nunca había visto esa mirada... El verdadero Riku. Un Riku que provocaba escalofríos, que ansiaba poder y libertad absoluta. Sora, sin embargo, no retrocedió, avanzó un par de pasos hacia él, contemplando cómo una sonrisa se formaba en la cara del contrario. Riku estaba perdiendo el norte. Sora, por su parte, frenó en seco; y la expresión del contrario cambió.— ¡Riku, por favor...!

—No lo entiendes, Sora...

—¡No! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que está ocurriendo! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Kairi y ponernos a salvo...! ¡Ya!

— Sora... —Riku rió, parecía demasiado tranquilo, pese a que aquellas sombras comenzasen a arrastrarse por el puente de madera, yendo a darles caza. Sora, por su parte, se mantenía alerta. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. ¿Riku era peligroso? El chico retrocedió.— ¡Sora! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Ven...! —Y Riku, al ver cómo el chico asustado paraba en seco, quedándose en su posición, volvió a sonreír.— Puede... que no volvamos aquí jamás... Puede que no volvamos a ver a nuestras familias. Ven, Sora. Una vez demos el paso, no hay vuelta atrás.

—Riku... Por favor... —Sora bajó la mirada un momento, hacia el suelo, notando cómo bajo sus pies la arena comenzaba a tornarse negra, se arremolinaba. Sora temió por la vida de su amigo.— ¡Riku, sal de ahí!

—No... ¡No! —Ahora el chico reía a carcajadas. Sora no fue capaz de retroceder, tenía miedo.

—Riku, van a atraparnos, tenemos que irnos...

–¡No temo a la oscuridad! ¡No le temo! —Y finalmente, extendió la mano. Como una enorme barrera, la arena y la tierra se arremolinó a su alrededor. Una sombra comenzaba a consumir el cuerpo del albino, a extenderse por sus piernas, a quemarle, como fuego.— ¡Sora...! Dame la mano. Ven conmigo, te protegeré siempre...

—¡Riku! ¡No puedo, no puedo hacerlo! ¡¿Dónde está Kairi?! —El chico negaba con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que sus propias piernas también comenzaban a arder. Se aprtó de golpe, dirigiéndose hacia su amigo, estirando el brazo, buscando tomar su mano.— ¡No podemos irnos así! ¡Riku, esta no es la forma!

—¡Prometiste que estarías siempre conmigo, Sora! ¡Tomaste la fruta! ¡Me diste la mano!

—¡Pero esto está mal! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, por favor, Riku, escúchame! —Sora intentaba alcanzarle, hacerle entender. Ahora las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas redondas, notaba sus piernas ardiendo, su cintura, poco a poco, su torso también; no podía moverse, sólo intentar alcanzar a su amigo, mientras aquel fuego negro les mantenía sujetos al suelo.

—¡Me lo prometiste, Sora! ¡Me diste la mano antes, dámela ahora! ¡Quiero que me des la mano! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Dame la mano! ¡Lo quiero, ya!

—¡No te prometí nada, Riku...!

—Esta puede ser nuestra última oportunidad, Sora. No debemos dejar que el miedo nos frene. —Riku elevaba el tono de voz, asustando al contrario de esta forma. Parecía desquiciado, Riku no sabía cómo explicarlo todo en tan poco tiempo, sólo sabía lo que quería, sabía que no quería ir solo.— ¡Y vas a venir conmigo!

Estiró más aún su mano, con tal de llegar a Sora. Negaba con la cabeza, sudaba; el fuego negro los envolvía ahora, les quemaba. No pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor, no pudo evitar mostrarse débil. El chico castaño se preocupó, pese a estar también herido. Aquello quemaba, demasiado, ardía; pero Sora, más que buscar liberarse, buscaba alcanzarle, sacarles de ahí. Riku, sin embargo, se dejaba consumir, estiraba su mano, sus dedos a penas se rozaban. Sabía que Sora no quería ir con él, pero le daba absolutamente igual. Si lograba alcanzar su mano, estarían "a salvo" o eso creía el albino. Riku tenía la certeza de estar haciendo bien las cosas, de estar salvando a Sora; en el fondo, el chico de ojos aguamarina quería arrastrarle con él, hasta donde fuese necesario.

Sora, por su parte, tenía aún que encontrar a Kairi, no podía dejar tirada a su mejor amiga; pero tampoco podía dejar así a Riku. Estaba aterrado, no aguantaba ver a su amigo así, quería con todas sus fuerzas que aquella noche tan larga acabase, quería despertarse al día siguiente y que tras la tormenta, todo se solucionase. Se estiraba con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarle, pero no podía moverse del sitio. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado como nunca antes, entumecido, enfermo; sentía que las fuerzas le fallaban por instantes. El terror le dominaba poco a poco, no lograba ver con claridad, las sombras cubrían poco a poco todo su cuerpo, ahora escalaban a través de su cuello, cubriendo su cara, tapando sus ojos.

Mareado y confuso, finalmente logró sujetar la mano de su amigo, ambos gritaron al quemarse mútuamente. Las sombras comenzaban a consumirles, el aire comenzaba a levantar todo. Sin embargo, cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, cuando creyó desfallecer, cuando temió morir abrasado; una luz salió del contacto, dejando al chico con un mango donde había estado la mano de su amigo. Toda la arena negra que se había arremolinado a su alrededor salió disparada, una onda expansiva sacudió las palmeras, arrancó cabañas, rompió las olas de golpe, cesó la lluvia, disipó las nubes y movió todos los barcos del puerto más cercano. La luz cegadora que salió de aquella diminuta y perdida isla salvaje, pudo verse desde el país vecino, iluminando el cielo, creando un día en mitad de la noche. Fuego parecía envolver el cuerpo del chico, todo tembló a su alrededor, con la energía de una estrella, ahora sus manos se envolvían al rededor de un objeto desconocido. El tacto de un mango de cuero, el peso que comenzó a crecer en sus manos; sin embargo, no cayó al suelo, algo le obligaba a mantenerse en pie, a mantener aquella cosa desconocida en alto. Sora por fin abrió los ojos, pero no vio nada, estaba cegado por la luz, su cuerpo se movía sin voluntad, sus párpados se mantenían abiertos, con la mirada perdida; de golpe, el chico no pesaba. Sus pupilas se habían vuelto blancas, dejando sólo un iris celeste, haciendo su mirada trasparente como las aguas de la costa que le había rodeado toda su vida. Todo su ser se agitaba, sentía cómo el calor emanaba de su pecho, lejos de consumirle, le completaba. Era una sensación fantástica, que hacía que la tormenta y todos los hechos anteriores quedasen lejos. Su corazón había dejado de latir por unos instantes, su sangre había dejado de correr a través de sus venas por momentos, sus pies levitaban a escasos centímetros del suelo; Sora fue completamente etéreo por unos instantes, unos maravillosos instantes en los que todo se calmó de golpe. Todo su ser brillaba, majestuoso por instantes , cualquiera de lejos podría haberle confundido por un ángel, de cuyas manos afloraba un arma. Poco a poco este objeto iba tomando forma, pero el chico no podía verlo, no podía sentir siquiera, perdía su mirada en el cielo, se mantenía en suspensión por unos hilos invisibles, mientras el poder comenzaba a saturar todo lo que aquel chico indefenso había sido. Sora, lejos de sentirse muerto, lejos de sentir dolor, se sentía rebosante de una energía nueva, descomunal, anónima a él; algo que, como mortal, jamás había soñado siquiera con sentir. El fuego, la luz, corrían ahora por sus venas, y para cuando abrió los ojos, para cuando sus pies volvieron a sentir el suelo, para cuando volvió en sí; la vio. El nacimiento de un arma sagrada, el origen de una nueva era en sus diminutas manos, de las cuales ahora emanaba esperanza; la forja de una llave-espada.

Sora no daba crédito a sus ojos. Frente a él, los últimos destellos de luz cesaban, dejándole por fin contemplar la maravilla que germinaba en sus propias manos; las manos de un chico corriente, de un perdedor, del más débil, ahora sujetaban el arma más poderosa jamás creada. Pudo respirar de nuevo, por fin, pudo volver a sentir su corazón en el pecho, latiendo más fuerte que nunca, recordándole que estaba despierto, que estaba vivo; era una sensación hermosa. Sus ojos se deslumbraban con la pureza del metal que brotaba frente a sus ojos. Era una llave casi tan alta como él, que comenzaba a pesar por instantes entre sus manos. El mango era dorado, el resto, de simple plata; sin embargo, pese a su sencillez, era una imagen apolínea, que no dejaba de maravillarle. Aún sin estar del todo consciente, comenzó a girar su mirada hacia el puente, volviendo a la realidad que le envolvía. Sin embargo, aún con sus pupilas en blanco, con la luz saliendo de sus ojos, la realidad no pudo con él.

Llave-espada, ese es su nombre, Sora."

Una voz dulce acarició sus oídos, era melodiosa, amable, alentadora.

"No dejes jamás que el dolor te consuma. Puedes blandirla, puedes con todos, con todo. ¡Puedes hacerlo, Sora!"

Era un chico desconocido, era alguien que jamás había visto, como aquella llave... No, sí que era familiar, ya la había tenido en sus manos, ya había oído aquella voz antes; en sus sueños.

"¡Tú puedes!"

Y por fin le vio. De pie, al lado suyo, una figura de luz, una figura etérea, que ahora sujetaba sus muñecas con suavidad, que ahora le posicionaba correctamente para la batalla que estaba por librarse. Era como si le manejase, Sora no tenía control sobre sus acciones en lo más mínimo; a penas estaba consciente, aún brillaba. Sin embargo la lluvia había vuelto a caer, volvía a ser de noche, el viento volvía a levantarse con fuerza. Sora, ya no mostraba miedo en lo más mínimo, ni dolor, como si aquella figura le protegiese de todo, como si aquella figura supiese todo lo que tenía que hacer; estaba siendo salvado por un ser, poco más alto que él, un chico, volátil, de agarre firme, pero gestos suaves, delicados, rápidos, ligeros como el viento.

Frente a él, las sombras se amontonaban sobre el puente, ahora tomando una apariencia más física, como si de un mar de saliva negra se tratase; una avalancha de seres viscosos, burbujeantes, que se acercaban a través del pequeño puente de madera a una velocidad vertiginosa; como las olas que golpeaban ahora con más fuerza aquella isla, a su espalda. Sora sintió el corazón el la garganta.

"No tengas miedo, _cielo_. Podemos con todo. Estoy contigo."

Y sus piernas comenzaron a correr sin permiso. El mar de sombras se abalanzó sobre él, Sora simplemente saltó a enfrentarles, con su nueva arma en mano. Todo su ser parecía flotar, con una habilidad sobrehumana cortó aquel mar de sombras, disipándolo, como una marioneta fue manejado por aquella figura de luz que le acompañaba. Sora luchaba como un verdadero espadachín, como un guerrero que llevaba años entrenando, poseía de golpe un poder y una habilidad extraordinarios. Sin embargo, pese a permanecer inflexible e inexpresivo por fuera, Sora no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo; a penas lograba ver y recordar los gestos que hacía; dejaba de notar la lluvia en su cara, el huracán se convirtió en brisa, las pérdidas, Riku, el miedo, todo se desvaneció en el momento en el que aquella figura comenzó a controlar su cuerpo. Sora, simplemente, no se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo, ni de lo que ocurría; intentaba recapitular todo, centrarse, pero ni el shock ni las batallas se lo permitían. Sus piernas se volvieron ágiles y rápidas, sus brazos, fuertes; aquella enorme arma de metales preciosos no pesaba, o no parecía pesar mientras la blandía. Las sombras no fueron lo suficientemente capaces de hacerle un rasguño siquiera, Sora era muy rápido, parecía que llevase blandiendo aquella llave toda la vida. Pero no era así, a penas recordaba llevarla en sus sueños.

"¡Ya casi estamos! ¿No te parece divertido...? Pronto serás capaz de hacer todo esto por tu cuenta, te lo prometo. Sé que es difícil, aguanta un poco más, Sora. Eres un chico muy fuerte y valiente."

Aquella voz seguía alentándole, dándole ánimos. Llenaba su pecho de un calor agradable, calmaba toda su tormenta de golpe. Sora, pese a todo lo que ocurría, se encontraba en un absurdo estado de éxtasis, rodeado de una felicidad total. Sin embargo, poco a poco su vista volvió, sus pupilas volvieron a ser negras, sus piernas, volvían a ser pesadas; al igual que la llave que sujetaba entre las manos. Todo volvió a la normalidad, el agotamiento golpeó su cuerpo de repente. Al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a una enorme puerta blanca, que ocupaba el lugar en el que debería haber estado el lugar secreto al que solían ir. Sora recordó de golpe, y al girarse, se encontró un camino de líquido negro y cuerpos inertes, que desaparecían por momentos, por el suelo, sus manos estaban manchadas, y el pánico pareció dominarle por un instante. Al sentir sus piernas fallar, se sujetó a aquella puerta, dejando caer la llave al suelo. El chico respiraba con dificultad, temblaba, volvía a sentir la lluvia en su cara, el viento volvía a azotarle.

"No, no, por favor. Sora, escúchame. No desesperes ahora, todo va a salir bien, te lo juro. Pero no puedo seguir ayudándote ahora... Aún así, te prometo que voy a estar aquí, siempre, contigo. Te lo prometo, siempre que me necesites, estoy aquí; aunque no te acuerdes de mi nombre siquiera". La voz rió, con calma, con bondad. "No pasa nada, en serio. Todo va a salir bien, calma. Ten paciencia, aguanta un poquito más, sé que eres capaz de hacerlo. Sora, eres capaz de todo, ya verás que sí. Sé que sí. No dejes que el miedo te domine, escucha siempre a tu corazón y a las personas que te quieren, sé paciente, perdona y ama. Prométeme que lo harás... Yo te prometo que estaré aquí, nunca voy a abandonarte, pero cuídate, escúchate. Eres un humano, las cosas pueden ir mal, muy mal a veces, pero ya verás cómo tras la tormenta siempre llega la calma. Te lo prometo."

Sintió un abrazo cálido rodearle, se desvaneció poco a poco, dejándole solo frente a una puerta que ahora estaba abierta. Se agachó, intentando recoger todas las piezas de sí mismo, al tomar ahora aquella llave que había dejado caer al suelo. Pesaba mucho más de lo que recordaba, pero no tenía nada más a qué sujetarse. Tenía que encontrar a Kairi, Sora sentía que su amiga seguía viva y no podía renunciar a ese sentimiento de seguridad; era todo lo que le quedaba, su última esperanza. Al entrar, aquella cueva rocosa había cambiado por un palacio de altos muros blancos. Sora ya no creía a sus ojos, no entendía cómo aquello podía ser real, por qué a él, por qué le ocurría a él; por qué él tenía aquella llave entre sus manos. Al final del pasillo, que se hizo cada vez más estrecho, la cueva volvía a ser su lugar secreto, dibujos en las paredes incluidos. Y allí estaba, de pie, de espaldas a él, de cara a la puerta, que ahora tenía una cerradura en donde había estado el dibujo de Sora; Kairi, con una pose serena, contemplaba la puerta. Sora temía que ella también hubiese perdido el norte, pero él mismo estaba perdiendo la cabeza con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Era incapaz de asimilar todo de golpe, y esto le pasaría factura.

La chica se giró hacia él. Sus ojos azules adoptaban poco a poco tonalidades de violeta, pero su mirada estaba perdida. Parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento.

—Sora...

Y al decir aquella palabra, para sorpresa de ambos la puerta se abrió a espaldas de la chica, de golpe. Un viento huracanado se manifestó desde el interior de aquella puerta, azotando la estancia. Empujó el cuerpo débil de la chica, el muchacho abrió los brazos para sujetarla, para no atraparla y evitar que volase, pero para cuando esperó el impacto, sólo recibió un golpe en el pecho. La niña se había desvanecido, y Sora había quedado sin respiración. Inhaló con fuerza, llevándose una mano al corazón, como si éste se hubiera parado. Se sintió muy pesado de golpe, sus piernas so respondieron más, y fue arrastrado por la corriente de aire, hacia el exterior de la isla.

Para cuando salió, la tierra se había levantado, Todo el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies, le hacían caer. El mar se había vuelto de una tonalidad morada, las nubes, rojizas y oscuras. Poco a poco las islas comenzaban a elevarse, el agua, las palmeras, las cabañas, todo era arrancado del suelo por los vientos, llevados hacia un enorme portal de oscuridad que se cernía sobre sus cabezas, arremolinándose encima suyo. Sora se sujetaba donde podía, sin embargo al poco rato fue arrastrado también, levantado del suelo, llegó a sujetarse a una brizna de hierba que poco tardó en romperse. Sora comenzó a caer hacia el cielo a una velocidad de vértigo. Gritó a pleno pulmón, mientras se alejaba del suelo. A su alrededor, todo su hogar quedaba destruido. Las islas, el mar, todo, comenzaba a separarse del suelo. Era una situación apocalíptica, era el fin de su mundo. Sin embargo, el cambio repentino de presión hizo su trabajo. Lo último que llegó a ver Sora antes de perder la conciencia, fue un ser gigantesco, hecho de sombras, cuya cara se veía cubierta por tentáculos, sus ojos eran amarillos, tenía un hueco donde antes había habido un corazón, y, a demás, tenía nueve dedos.

Aquellos ojos amarillos fueron lo último que vio antes de soltar lo que él creía que sería su último aliento.

* * *

**Super Noteishons del Autoreishon:**

Pues nada, ¡aquí va el séptimo capítulo de este fic! ¿Sabíais que el siete es mi número favorito? No, por supuesto que no, si no me habéis visto en vuestra puta vida. Si es que pa' Ke pregunto.

Pues... Riku en KH1 era una maravilla como antagonista, aquí no quiero quedarme atrás. Me gusta hacer personajes malos, cada uno movido por sus propios motivos e intereses. Tengo muchísimas cosas pensadas, pero este cap se me estaba quedando demasiado largo. Ahora empieza lo bueno, los problemas de verdad que van más allá de cualquier drama adolescente. Ya veremos cómo estos personajes pueden (o no) cargar con ellos...


	8. Sea la Luna quien te guíe

«Tras varias horas de discordia se ha proclamado el estado de alerta por toda la costa oeste de la península de Latia. Los fuertes vientos de hasta ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora azotan también el archipiélago de Destino. Una serie de inundaciones toman lugar por la zona sureste de Mediccia, el nivel del mar sube constantemente. Por las zonas de Dittia y Marttia se reportan varios incidentes de carácter sobrenatural (...)»

Los reportes seguían alarmantemente sonando de fondo en el televisor de la señora Fisher, quien, mientras ordenaba y acababa de preparar la cena, contemplaba horrorizada cómo las desgracias azotaban de golpe diferentes partes del mundo.

«... se han reportado aproximadamente tres mil heridos y a cada segundo, el número de desaparecidos crecen. Las cifras van en aumento, pronto daremos más detalles. Por favor, rogamos manténganse dentro de sus hogares, o busquen refugio en los edificios más cercanos. Esta podría ser la primer catástrofe a escala mundial en siglos, pero tenemos todo bajo control. Pronto los servicios de rescate y ayuda socorrerán las zonas afectadas. Por favor, no salgan se sus casas hasta que no lleguen a ustedes los servicios de ayuda y evacuación. En caso de emergencia llamen al...»

Margary apoyó sus manos sobre el respaldo del sofá, agitada. Se le erizó la piel de la nuca al oír los números. Agradecía infinitamente que tanto ella como su hijo estuvieran sanos y salvos dentro de su hogar. Decidió distraerse en cuanto comenzaron a pasar la lista de desaparecidos, siguió a su labor, tragando saliva con dificultad. Se concentraba en no quemar las patatas, ya apagaría el televisor en cuanto bajase Sora, no quería dejar que su pequeño oyese todo lo que estaba ocurriendo al rededor del mundo. Era una suerte que aún no se hubiesen quedado sin luz debido al huracán.

«Horton Mancel, Sonia Tarós, Juni Yondor, Torik Kahal... »

La lista seguía, mostrando nombres, datos y foto en pantalla. Varios de ellos eran conocidos, era difícil no reconocer una cara que había pasado varias veces frente a su casa, o en el supermercado; en un pueblo pequeño, casi todos se habían visto por lo menos una vez en sus vidas. Margary intentaba mantener la compostura, negando con fuerza. Nombres y caras, con familias preocupadas, con amigos; varios de ellos eran padres de compañeros de su hijo. Gente real, gente viva, tangible, con sentimientos, sueños, futuros.

«Riku Komulus...»

La mujer levantó la mirada de golpe. Ese nombre era inolvidable, lo había oído toda la vida, había visto a ese chico crecer. La fotografía del niño albino de quince años aparecía frente a sus ojos. Sora no debía enterarse de aquello, no aún, no podía dejar que su hijo entrase en pánico en una situación tan desesperante; y es que ni siquiera ella, que pretendía actuar normal, sabía a ciencia cierta hasta dónde llegaría la naturaleza aquella noche. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar temblorosamente el teléfono, con el corazón en la garganta y un sudor frío recorriendo su frente. Comenzó a marcar el nombre de la madre cuyo hijo había compartido su vida con Sora, preocupada. Obviamente la línea se había cortado. La televisión daba falsas expectativas, por supuesto que en caso de emergencia nadie acudiría; simplemente querían que el pueblo mantuviese la calma. La viuda, en un golpe de estrés se frotó la cara con las manos, intentando mantener la calma, comprendiendo que obviamente no podía hacer nada más que esperar y cuidar de su hijo, todo y cuanto le quedaba en la vida.

La lista se hizo eterna, pero para cuando acabó, una orquesta sinfónica comenzó a sonar de fondo. Era una melodía dulce y solemne, relajante, serena. Pero de alguna forma dejaba el corazón inquieto de las personas que la escuchasen. ¿Era aquello un mensaje de despedida...? El estudio en el que se daban las noticias apareció vacío en pantalla, aún seguían en directo, seguramente tendrían que evacuar. Lejos se oían golpes, poco a poco algún grito de pánico por parte del personal; la conexión se cortó al instante, dejando paso a la imagen de una orquesta, una grabación antigua, de canciones populares; entre ellas, el himno del archipiélago. Margary apagó el televisor a los pocos segundos. Sus ojos no daban crédito. Finalmente exhaló todo y cuanto sus pulmones habían tragado, cerró los párpados con fuerza y se asomó a la ventana, apartando las cortinas tomando todo el valor que le era posible. Las calles se encontraban desiertas, ni un alma vagaba por ellas, llovía como nunca antes, las farolas y señales comenzaban a caer; el viento podía oírse rugir con fuerza. Cerró de golpe, tenía miedo, su destino era incierto.

El fin del mundo, el apocalipsis. Ella pensaba, se entristecía, por todos los desaparecidos, muertos, heridos; porque nadie hallase solución a aquella catástrofe natural. Margary evitó llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía que cenar con Sora, podría ser la última vez que lo hicieran. Por su cabeza pasaron cientos de finales diferentes, entre ellos, volcar somníferos dentro de la comida favorita de su hijo; así no se enteraría de nada. No, no había solución, no iban a evacuarles, nadie iba a salvarles. Ella se entristecía por todo lo que sería destruido aquella noche, todo aquel hermoso mundo quedaría ahora deshabitado por muchísimas de las personas que lo compartían; personas maravillosas, que podían haber tenido un futuro, entre ellas, su pequeño Sora. ¿Así estaban destinados a acabar? A la mujer le dolía el pecho, la cabeza parecía estallarle, respiraba con fuerza, hondo; en un intento de mantener la serenidad. A lo lejos, fuera, comenzaban a oírse gritos; en pocas horas el pueblo se había sumido en caos. No quiso asomarse esta vez. Simplemente colocó la mesa, con naturalidad. Si aquella era su última noche, no podían estar mal, ella comenzaba a asimilarlo, mientras se dirigía al baño.

Por supuesto que no quedaban suficientes pastillas para ambos, pero no podía dejar a Sora sufrir. Aquel bote de medicamentos era su última opción, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese necesario con tal de evitarle a su pequeño una muerte horrible; incluso matarle. Era una madre, una madre desesperada que buscaba salvar al ser más preciado que le quedaba, cuando en aquella situación era imposible. Las lágrimas se derramaron en cuanto vio las pastillas. Sora no podía verla así, no podía pasarla mal, no debía enterarse siquiera. Prefería sufrir ella que ver a su hijo llorar por un futuro que no tendría. Su mano temblaba con fuerza, las cápsulas estaban contadas. Inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente evitando desesperar. "Última opción, último recurso, todo va a salir bien", se recordaba, intentando sujetarse a una mínima esperanza. Se mordió el labio dejando caer unas últimas gotas saladas a través de sus mejillas. Escondió las pastillas en una alacena, en la cocina, por si llegaba el momento, por si tuviese que usarlas. Ese momento para el cual ni ella ni ninguna madre estaban preparadas. ¿Cuán lejos podía llegar el amor por un hijo...? ¿Cuánto una madre podía sacrificar con tal de ahorrarle unos instantes de agonía al pequeño desconocido que vio crecer en sus brazos?

Tanto que se aseguró de cerrar todo, absolutamente todo, con tal de que su hijo no oyese las sirenas de tormenta. Aquel estruendo ahogado como llantos desesperados que se distorsionaban con el viento y la lluvia, ecos en la lejanía, solicitando una ayuda que jamás llegaría. Aquella alarma había atormentado su corazón a través de los años, cuando en vez de llover agua llovieron bombas y aviones, cuando ella, con la edad de Sora salía de su casa junto a sus padres para esconderse en el refugio más cercano, preguntándose si aquel no sería el último sonido que escucharía; pero ahora no había refugio bajo el que esconderse, porque caía agua, porque el viento movía las olas, porque nadie podía rezar piedad a la madre naturaleza. Claro que era aquella noche, una noche al azar, en la que el agua tragaría todo, en la que la tierra se abriría, una noche en la que el azar podía jugarles cualquier pasada. Las imágenes que había llegado a ver en el televisor fueron suficientes como para robarle la esperanza, como para ayudarla a tomar desiciones; pero no estaba preparada, nadie lo estaba. La sirena seguía taladrando sus oídos con fuerza, una vez, con cinco, otra, diez años más tarde, y ahora que parecía que jamás volvería a sonar; treinta años más tarde le sacaban el polvo, para cantar una última nana.

Margary Fisher, una mujer en sus cuarentas, viuda, madre soltera, estaba dispuesta a hacer un último sacrificio por aquel hijo que era lo único que tenía. Desde que Sora llegó a sus brazos, desde que sintió su corazoncito por primera vez, desde que se dio cuenta de que había creado vida a partir del amor, siempre lo había dado todo por su pequeño cielo. Sora, el nombre que había elegido específicamente para el chico cuyos ojos reflejaban el mundo, Sora significaba cielo, en algún antiguo dialecto; era el cielo de Margary, ella amaba a ese chico, lo amaba más que nadie en aquel mundo, con toda su alma; Margary vivió para él desde el momento en el que le vio abrir los ojos. Aquellos ojos en los que podía ver los suyos. Esa madre, que lo había dado todo por su pequeño futuro ahora no estaba lista para acabar de sacrificarse. ¿Qué cosas puede llegar a hacer una madre por su hijo? ¿Qué altura no podría escalar con sus propias uñas con tal de llegar a él?

Aquella madre lo había hecho ya, había vivido haciéndolo, había vivido escalando en la cuesta más empinada de todas, con tal de regar el futuro de su hijo; de asegurarse de que sus pequeños talentos, de que si voz y encanto floreciesen poco a poco. Pese a parecer una persona ausente, Margary dejaba todas sus energías en darle la mejor vida posible a su pequeño, normalmente desde lejos, y cuando algo de tiempo le quedaba, pasaba el rato con él; todo para asegurarse de su único tesoro tuviese una vida feliz, lo hacía por amor; pero ahora el vidrio se destrozaba bajo sus pies cuando las sirenas sonaban y el cielo lloraba. Ella colocaba despacio los cubiertos sobre la mesa, deseando que aquella noche pasase lo más rápido posible, ya habían tirado los dados y ningún mortal sabía el resultado. La tormenta crecía, pero ella mantenía las ventanas cerradas. Sentía que el final estaba cerca. Acabó de poner la mesa, sirvió las patatas fritas, las frituras varias, todo aquello que a su hijo le gustaba; y ella seguía preocupado por si este había escuchado o no la sirena.

Cada escalón le pesaba más, finalmente llegó al cuarto de su hijo, tocando la puerta un par de veces.

—Sora, la cena está lista —llamó. Al no recibir respuesta volvió a llamar, abriendo la puerta al poco rato—. ¿Sora...?

Se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Se le heló la sange. Se le paró el corazón de golpe.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas, la lluvia había empapado la cama, el suelo. Claro que se oía la sirena, pero Sora no estaba ahí para escucharla. La habitación estaba completamente vacía.

—¡Sora! —Gritó. Gritó el nombre de su hijo con todas sus fuerzas, al borde del colapso.

No se lo pensó dos veces. La tormenta azotaba cada vez con más fuerza, las calles comenzaban a inundarse; pero cuán lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar una madre... Abrió la puerta tomando su gabardina, y salió disparada a través de ella. Margary no sabía dónde empezar a buscar. Sumida por el caos que se formaba en su mente, la desesperación parecía ganar terreno. Ella volvía a llamar el nombre de su niño, pero las calles estaban desiertas. Comenzaba a usar la cabeza fría, pensando a dónde podía haber ido. "_Perhea". _Aquel nombre cruzó su mente como una flecha, pero Margary no estuvo segura. Tal y como estaba el clima, con un bote de remos sería imposible cruzar el trecho; Sora habría muerto ahogado. Rápidamente se deshizo de aquella idea mientras corría avenida abajo.

El poblado parecía un cuento de terror en sí mismo. Coches aún encendidos en mitad de la carretera, cristales destrozados, cañerías desbordándose y absolutamente todos los locales abandonados, revueltos como su un huracán hubiese entrado de golpe en los establecimientos; aún habían algunas luces encendidas, que comenzaban a fallar. Margary se dio cuenta al poco rato de que no estaba sola, pero ignoró a todas las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, mientras la imagen de su hijo invadía su mente. ¿Personas? No tenía tiempo para fijarse en ello, cada segundo perdido era una oportunidad desperdiciada de salvar como pudiese a su hijo, o al menos, de darle un descanso digno. No quería imaginarse los restos del pequeño bote de madera flotando sobre las aguas, el cuerpo inerte de su pequeño cayendo al fondo del mar, la desesperación de su hijo al notar que le faltaba el aire; tampoco quería imaginarse a si hijo haciéndose daño, resbalando con la lluvia, o siendo atropellado por un coche sin frenos; no quería pensar en ningún accidente que involucrase a Sora. No, se negaba a pensar en que su hijo pudiese tener una muerte dolorosa, no quería que estuviese solo, que tuviese miedo, pese a que el mundo colapsase bajo sus pies, aún seguía siendo una madre; amaba a su hijo literalmente hasta el fin del mundo.

—¡Sora! ¡¿Cariño, dónde estás...?! —Era inútil, pero ella seguía estando desesperada por volver a sentir a su cielo abrazado a ella. Una madre exasperada por volver a ver esos ojos, por trasmitirle un poco de calma antes de que ambos se sumiesen en un sueño eterno. Ella sollozaba, gritaba y destrozaba sus pulmones. Perder a un hijo era más doloroso aún que traerlo al mundo, se le encogía el corazón.

Por supuesto que hacía frío, la lluvia dolía, el viento golpeaba sus oídos, la oscuridad de una noche sin estrellas consumía poco a poco la ciudad. Pero ella perdió el norte en cuanto lo vio: una altísima figura blanca que andaba calle arriba. Creía estar delirando por el agotamiento. Margary estaba haciendo todo aquello aún pese a haber pasado todo el día trabajando, sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de su corazón... Y ahora esto. No, ella no estaba como para jugar con monstruos, ella había crecido; y ahora se frustraba porque sabía que no vería a su hijo crecer, pero eso no le impidió seguir con su maratón. Le daba igual ser divisada por aquel extraño ser. Solo pensaba en encontrar a Sora.

Mientras más se acercaba más detallada se veía aquella figura, pero poco le importaba. El ser se volteó a verla, por supuesto que una mujer que corría en su dirección llamaba la atención. Una potencial presa, tal vez. Aquella criatura de forma humanoide comenzó a correr en dirección a ella, con una velocidad sobrehumana. Pero en aquel momento nadie era rival para una leona. Era el fin del mundo, no podía permitirse morir sin encontrar a su hijo. El ser se encontraba cada vez más cerca. Sus brazos eran largos y delgados, los usaba como apoyo para correr. Su piel era viscosa y plateada, com la de un pez fuera del agua, pero parecía podrida pese a la lluvia. En la parte dorsal de su cabeza podía divisarse un símbolo, una especie ce cruz. La mujer no alcanzó a ver más detalle, poco le importaba. En cuanto aquel ser bajó la cabeza para atacar toda la energía y fuerzas de la mujer se concentró en su brazo derecho, el cual atestó el puñetazo más fuerte que había dado en sus cuarenta y cinco años de vida. Claramente por inercia aquel ser perdió el equilibrio y se desvió completamente de su ruta, cayendo con fuerza al suelo. Ella acababa de tumbarlo, con sus propios puños. Sin embargo, el contacto causó una quemadura grave en los nudillos de la mujer, quien frenó un momento dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Apretó su mano con fuerza, aguantando el dolor que aquello le causaba. Había sido como tocar fuego directamente.

Giró un momento su cabeza no dando crédito a sus ojos. El ser yacía en el suelo, se retorcía e intentaba levantarse. Por suerte o desgracia, aquellos largos brazos le entorpecían, cosa que dio tiempo a la señora Fisher a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Desconocía completamente qué era aquel ser, lo relacionó tal vez con una invasión alienígena. Ahora tenía más motivos para encontrar a Sora, podían haberle atacado, Sora no sabía luchar, no sabía defenderse, no era ni la mitad de fuerte que ella; aquel ser, entre otros si es que habían, podían haberlo devorado. La mujer, sin embargo, no dejaba que aquellos pensamientos nublasen su juicio. Tenía que llegar al puerto, era su urgencia, pues no sabía en qué otro sitio sino podría buscar a su pequeño.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas con cada vez más fuerza mientras más se acercaba. Lo que ella esperaba era ver a Sora, sano y salvo, de pie en algún muelle, tal vez asustado y en algún aprieto. Entonces ella simplemente lo tomaría en bazos y volverían a casa, con cuidado de no toparse con nadie. Pero no fue así. El muelle estaba desierto, las olas arrasaban todo. Ahora Margary se desmoronaba, cayendo de rodillas al ver los barcos dados vuelta, atrancados, destrozados; dentro de ella algo se rompía al ver aquel puerto siempre lleno de vida, ahora destrozado tras la tormenta. La mujer simplemente se abrazó el torso y gritó. ¿Dónde estaría ahora su hijo? ¿Qué era de ella ahora?

—¡Sora! ¡Sora...! —Aulló, presa del pánico.—¡Por favor, os lo ruego, dejadle ir...! —Empezó a gritar al cielo, a la tierra, a lo que fuese, buscando una respuesta, buscando a su hijo con una desesperación total.— ¡Devolvédmelo...! ¡Devolvedme a mi pequeño Sora!

Las olas picaban cada vez con más fuerza, la lluvia dolía. Su hijo estaba vivo, ella se asentía a sí misma, intentando sentirlo. Ella asumía que le encontraría, que Sora seguía con vida, que no había muerto ahogado, devorado u arrastrado por las olas mar adentro. Aún así no sabía a dónde ir. Margary estaba empapada, pero poco le importaba ahora. Sentía un fuerte escozor en la mano, notaba sangre, pero ya no sentía dolor físico. El frío calaba sus huesos, pero ella simplemente esperó. Oía pasos firmes a su espalda, estaba por ser alcanzada, pero no podía defenderse más. Era el fin del mundo, y sus esperanzas se perdían como lágrimas bajo la lluvia.

Un fuerte viento se arremolinaba sobre su cabeza, las nubes se volvían rojizas. ¿Qué ocurría en la isla _Perhea_...? No tenía forma de averiguarlo, la lluvia no le permitía ver demasiado, nada más un cúmulo de sombras. "Sora... No, no estés ahí... Por favor, Sora, sal de ahí, sal del peligro..." Ella pudo sentirle, ahora de verdad, pero la isla quedaba demasiado lejos, el mar era ahora un muro. Ella no podía tomar barco alguno, pero notaba que estaba ahí, notaba que su hijo seguía vivo, que iba a sobrevivir... Eso quería hacerse creer. Margary no podía pensar más. "Sora, ponte a salvo, vive por favor. Sal del peligro..." Pero el peligro se hallaba en todas partes, ¿dónde podría guardar ahora a su pequeño...?

Pero en cuanto ella planeaba dejarse consumir por las olas, la tierra tembló. Levantó la mirada rápidamente, sólo para encontrarse con un día en mitad de la noche. Las nubes se habían disipado de golpe, al menos a los alrededores de la isla pequeña, de la cual emanaba una luz. Esa luz brilló en sus ojos, llenó su pecho, arremolinó su cabello. Una onda expansiva llegó hasta ella, llena de energía, de calor, de una magia muy pura; era luz, y ella podía saber de quién era, sólo ella. Era tan especial... Podía sentir esos latidos junto a los suyos, podía ver esos ojos azules, podía volver a sentir aquel pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos como la primera vez. Era la luz de Sora, vivo, brillante, como una estrella; puro como un ángel en la tierra. No llegaba a verle, pero la calma que le trasmitía era única de aquel niño. Ella ahora se encontraba radiante, rebosante de amor por su mayor creación; no podía estar más feliz, más orgullosa, de que aquella luz fuese la de su hijo.

Una sonrisa se formó en su cara. Siempre había temido a que alguien le atacase por la espalda, había crecido paranoica tras la guerra; pero no sintió dolor alguno, ni miedo, en cuanto un brazo blanco emergió de su pecho con su corazón en la mano. Había sangre, ella perdía fuerzas, pero sonreía. Sora estaba vivo, ella, tranquila. Sora había sobrevivido, veía su luz, veía a su propio hijo despejar el cielo, enfrentar la lluvia. No podía ser más feliz.

Con aquel destello frente a sus ojos, contemplando maravillada la luz de su pequeño Sora, Margary Fisher soltó su último aliento. Era el fin del mundo, pero ella dormiría tranquila, pues su mundo no había acabado.

* * *

"¡Mira! ¿Has visto eso? Otra estrella ha desaparecido..."

"No puede ser... Tenemos que encontrarle, ya, de una maldita vez. Su majestad nos dijo que no tardásemos, llevamos una maldita semana... ¡Una jodida semana! Buscando esa puta llave."

"Y pensar que antes era fácil encontrarlas... Una semana... Ya llevamos una semana."

"Suerte que ese Seed sigue vivo, ahora somos tres buscando. Si no fuera un aliado del rey estaríamos jodidos."

"¡Y más le vale encontrarle! ¡No sólo nos ha cobrado un riñón, sino que a demás me ha hecho invitarle a cerveza! Hijo de la gran puta, con la excusa de que si_ es una llave-espada, de que si es muy complicado_... Yo derrotaba con la mano izquierda a cualquier aprendiz de las _Uniones_, ¡y tú lo sabes bien! Sólo pone excusas para sacarnos dinero."

"Sí, sí. Sé que no te ganaste los títulos cosiendo y cantando. Pero en algo tengo que darle la razón al _Seed_... Y es que aún no sabemos quién ni cómo es. No sabemos cuánto lleva luchando, ni blandiendo el arma, ni si sabe hacer un uso correcto de la magia. Si es un elegido ha de tener un poder... Superior. ¿Y si llegase a ser un antiguo aprendiz de...?"

"No, ese monstruo y su legado desaparecieron hace años. Solo el rey sabe con exactitud qué ocurre, y es un desgraciado por marchar sin decirnos nada."

"Sabe lo que hace, eres consciente de que todas sus acciones son por una causa en concreto que a veces sólo él conoce."

"Sí, como siempre, pero me frustra."

"Puede ser que haya vuelto, no descartes la posibilidad. Era un maestro tremendamente poderoso, tras los _hechos de Vergel_ no se ha vuelto a saber nada de él."

"No, gracias, no quiero pensar en ello."

"Y... ¿Cómo explicas el caos que se está desatando a través de los mundos si no es por... _él_? ¿A caso no recuerdas la magnitud de su obra...? ¿Podría ser que...?"

"No, no me lo explico. Por eso, mi lord y queridísimo amigo, tenemos que averiguarlo. Hemos de encontrar la llave y a su portador, en cuanto antes."

"Lo sé."

"El tiempo corre, a cada día que pasa, más inocentes pierden su vida, sus hogares..."

"Es urgente encontrarle."

"Lo es."

* * *

Una fresca corriente de aire comenzó a acariciar su rostro. El suelo estaba frío, notaba el cuerpo entumecido, y aún quería mantener los ojos cerrados. Pero tenía hambre, y comenzaba a pasarle factura. No podía dormir más, ahora le dolía todo. ¿Cómo podía dolerle un sueño? Era normal que estuviese cansado, recordaba cómo había comenzado a hacer su mochila en el suelo, tendría que zarpar aquella misma madrugada, pero estaba agotado. Sabía que sus amigos le esperarían si se quedaba dormido, a demás, la alarma aún no había sonado. Sora quería seguir durmiendo en el frío suelo de su habitación, pero los rugidos de su estomago lograron despertarle del todo. Al abrir los ojos se halló con un cielo estrellado, despejado de nubes.

Espera, ¿un cielo?

El chico se incorporó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor sin entender nada, completamente desubicado. Se hallaba en un callejón, al aire libre, en un lugar completamente desconocido. Jamás había visto un lugar así, aquellos edificios no podían ser parte del pueblo en el que vivía, no se parecía en absoluto a las acogedoras calles que había cruzado miles de veces. Sora miró a su alrededor, comenzando a ponerse en pie. Había estado durmiendo en el suelo de un callejón en un lugar desconocido. Todas sus alarmas se dispararon. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta de que todo lo que él creía una fantasía de su mente había sido real. Tirada, a escasos centímetros de él, una enorme llave de metal. Acercó la mano dudoso. ¿De verdad aquel artilugio tan poderoso le pertenecía? Ahora comenzaba a recordar todo con una claridad impresionante. Eso sólo causó que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas y un dolor muy fuerte oprimiese su pecho. Negó con fuerza con la cabeza, no podía ponerse a llorar ahora. Se encontraba en un callejón oscuro, sin salida, en un lugar desconocido, y de alguna forma, existían criaturas que atacaban a las personas y les arrancaban el corazón. Empezó a recapitular, temiendo el peligro inminente en el que se hallaba al estar ahí, solo. Finalmente, con su nueva arma en mano, se puso en pie.

Allí claramente no era verano, a la noche corría un aire fresco pero seco, no había humedad alguna que le calase los huesos. Aún así decidió abrocharse la chaquetilla negra, y la gabardina amarilla, de plástico transparente. Colocó la llave por dentro de su cinturón, a su espalda, por si tuviese que sacarla. Era realmente como llevar una espada, pesaba mucho como para cargarse en mano. ¿Por qué aquella extraña arma había llegado tan repentinamente a sus brazos? Aquello no importaba ahora, tenía preguntas más urgentes que responderse, y una de ellas era dónde podría encontrar comida. Salió del callejón encontrándose una serie de calles laberínticas pero de cierta forma acogedoras. Claramente no estaba en su pueblo, los edificios eran diferentes, el ambiente, incluso la luz. Aún así, estar solo en un lugar de noche le infundía cierto respeto. Sora permanecía alerta a cualquier desconocido con el que se cruzase, por si tenía los ojso amarillos, o si tenía la piel blanca. Sora había cometido el error de dejar de temer a las personas, pero era normal, después de lo que había vivido aquella noche.

—Hola, peque... ¿No es un poco tarde para que vayas tú solito por ahí...? —Llamó una voz femenina. Sora saltó del susto y volteó a ver de quien se trataba, sólo para encontrar a una atractiva mujer apoyada sobre una pared. Con un gesto seductor acercaba un cigarrillo a sus labios, dejaba ir el humo despacio. Parecía devorar al niño con la mirada, mientras salía de entre las sombras. Sus ojos eran de un fuerte e hipnótico verde esmeralda. Sin embargo, pese a la lentitud de los gestos de aquella mujer, Sora llevó una mano hacia el mango de su espada.— ¿Es tu primera vez en Ciudad de Paso? Tal vez quieras distraerte un poco...

Sora pareció pintar un cuadro con su cara. Estaba claramente incómodo, y comenzaba a alejarse a cada paso que ella daba. Sujetaba con fuerza su arma. ¿Aquella mujer era humana...? Estaba paranoico, se fijaba en sus ojos. Estos eran verdes, no parecía uno de aquellos seres. Sin embargo, sintió un escalofrío en cuanto la dama colocó una se sus suaves manos sobre su mejilla.

—¿No te gustaría que una dama te mostrase los secretos de la ciudad...? —Ahora el chico se fijaba en su ropa. Llevaba un vestido rojo, escotado, de terciopelo brillante. Este se ceñía al cuerpo y caía hacia los lados, dejando al descubierto parte de las piernas de la chica. Un chal verde cubría sus hombros, como si estuviera mal que se vieran, pero se dejaban ver igualmente, invitando a pecar. Tenía una figura realmente llamativa, pero esto al chico de catorce le producía un rechazo muy grande.

Sora, sin palabras en la boca, negó con la cabeza. Apartó la cara de su mano, nervioso. No quería que le tocasen, no le gustaba el contacto. Aquello era nuevo.

—Vamos, no te cortes conmigo... Es un buen precio.

Él comenzó a alejarse de nuevo. Sí, aquella mujer era humana, pero le daba miedo igual. Sin embargo, la humanidad de la mujer duró poco. Un movimiento repentino por parte de un tercero sorprendió a ambos.

Unos ojos amarillos cruzaron entre ambos, Sora no llegó a verle con claridad, directamente no había claridad ni luz alguna en aquel ser. Era una sombra la que se abalanzó sobre ella, tumbándola al suelo. La prostituta gritó, Sora, también. El chico empalideció de golpe al ver el rostro aterrado de la mujer, y aquel ser agujereando su pecho. Ella gritaba, se retorcía. La mujer rogaba por piedad, pero era muy tarde. Sora, al ver la sangre, siguió retrocediendo. La desconocida le miraba de reojo mientras aquella sombra comenzaba a desgarrar su carne. Ella seguía luchando, pidiéndole que parase pidiendo socorro al chico, pero Sora estaba helado. Aquella era su oportunidad para huir, en cuanto la sombra levantase la cabeza, iría a por él. Sora seguía retrocediendo, despacio, sin hacer ruido, pero lo más rápido que su cuerpo en shock le dejaba. Aguantaba la respiración, estaba aterrado contemplando la escena. La mujer estaba siendo descuartizada viva. Se escuchó un crujido, voló un dedo, se oyeron más gritos. ¿Por qué nadie salía a ayudar? Sora era pequeño, débil, asustadizo, no podía hacer nada más que salvarse a sí mismo. Y así lo hizo. En cuanto llegó a la esquina más cercana giró, echándose a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía que encontrar refugio, era urgente.

Las calles se le hicieron laberínticas, eternas, y para colmo; oía pasos correr tras él. No quería girar la cabeza, ya sabía de qué se trataba. Una mano gélida rozó su tobillo derecho, el chico corrió ahora con más fuerza sintiendo mil ojos amarillos clavarse en su nuca.

Estaba todo cerrado, era ya tarde, entrada la noche, no había donde ocultarse. El chico jadeaba nervioso sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás, pero tentado a hacerlo. No quería acabar como la prostituta, no quería acabar como el señor Horton, no quería acabar como en su sueño; y empezaba a temer porque todo aquello comenzase a hacerse realidad.

Finalmente la divisó. A lo lejos había una tienda, un almacén veinticuatro horas, cuyas luces aún estaban prendidas. Sora no dudó un segundo en dirigirse hacia allí, haciendo un último sprint para llegar a atravesar la puerta. Al cerrarla a su espalda sintió que al fin estaría a salvo.

—¡Eh, niñato! ¡¿Qué es eso de dar portazos?! ¡Que corra el aire, coño! —Un par de ojos celestes asomaron tras un periódico. Aquel ceño fruncido y la mueca de los labios del hombre adulto fueron quienes dieron la bienvenida al chico a la tienda. Un tipo de mediana edad, alto y musculado, asomaba tras el mostrador. Entre sus labios gruesos un cigarrillo se consumía, ahora más rápido al padecer de una carácter iracundo. El chico, asustado, simplemente negó enérgicamente con la cabeza; aún jadeando.

—P-Pero... ¡Pero...! —Sora tartamudeó asustado, levantando un tembloroso dedo. Señaló a la ventana, donde comenzaban a acumularse criaturas de extrañas formas y siluetas. Alarmantemente empujaban los cristales con tal de entrar. Sora, en respuesta, sólo derrumbó, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Creía que era el fin.

—Espera... ¿Otra vez estos capullos dando por culo?—El hombre desconocido se puso en pie con expresión de fastidio. Sacó un artilugio de debajo de su escritorio. ¿Una cámara? Sora no llegó a verlo pues el mayor simplemente le levantó por la capucha y lo apartó de la puerta.— Quita niño, quita.

Y abrió la puerta de golpe. En cuanto la entrada quedó descubierta, un grupo de seres se abalanzó sobre ellos con tal de entrar. Sin embargo, y pese a que Sora corriese a taparse los ojos, un destello le cegó. Se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo al notar cómo emergía una ráfaga de fuego de aquel artilugio. Todo acabó rápido. Ahora el hombre se giraba a él, que aún se encontraba en el suelo.

—¡Mira tú también que salir de noche solo! ¡¿Estás tonto o qué...?! —Sora parpadeaba varias veces en respuesta, confuso.— ¡¿Que no has oído nada sobre el toque de queda?! —El chico volvió a negar, y progresivamente la agresividad de su voz fue bajando de tono, a medida que preguntaba.— Oye, ¿Eres... Nuevo por aquí? —Sora, por su parte, asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.— ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde están tu padres, chico?

Sora, esta vez no respondió. Simplemente bajó la mirada al suelo. Con este gesto no hicieron falta palabras, el hombre suspiró sintiendo cómo algo se ablandaba dentro suyo. Volvió tras el mostrador, Sora, por su parte se puso en pie, intentando asimilar los hechos. Todo iba demasiado rápido para él... ¿Dónde estaba su madre? Sora no sabía qué había ocurrido con el resto de la población de las islas... Ni era consciente del desastre general que había azotado el mundo en el que vivía hasta ahora. Nunca creyó que una tormenta llegase a ser tan devastadora, pero al ver la tierra despegarse del suelo, se planteaba la naturaleza del mundo en el que vivía. No, no debía pensar más. Sora aún quería mantener la cordura, pero aquellos ojos aguamarina aún permanecían en su mente. Sin embargo, las palabras de su amigo se clavaban como dagas.

"¡Dame la mano! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Tomaste la fruta!"

Pero Sora dudaba haber prometido nada. Aunque... Tal y como estaba su situación, tal vez debería haber dudado menos. ¿Dónde estaba Riku ahora? Sora recordaba cómo había sentido el tacto de su mano por última vez, para dejar paso a aquella extraña llave que blandía como espada. Sora recordaba y comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber querido ir con él. Pero... ¿y si fuese Riku quien estaba equivocado? No podía saberlo a ciencia cierta. Mandó a callar a su mente, pues esta volvía a agobiarle. Sin embargo en cuanto intentó hacer silencio, sólo logró crear una discusión interna. Una voz le hacía sentir culpable, otra sólo le decía que estaba perdido, otra, la propia; mandaba a callar a todas las voces, y viceversa.

—Chaval. —La voz del hombre le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo por fin un tan ansiado silencio.— Ven, acércate. ¿Tienes hambre?

Sora levantó la mirada de golpe. Sí, estaba famélico perdido. Sin embargo, se acercó al mostrador un tanto desconfiado. El hombre le ofrecía un pequeño saco de galletas, que parecían caseras. Al verlas, los ojos azules del chico se humedecieron de golpe, no sabía el por qué, pero con la boca hecha agua, extendió una mano dudosa y temblorosa.

—Aprovecha que hoy no las he envenenado, mañana sí. —Bromeó. Sora soltó una pequeña risita tímida, mientras tomaba el saquito entre sus manos. Lo abrió, estaban recién hechas, eran de chocolate. El chico tembló algo conmocionado.

—Es que... Mi madre siempre me decía que no debía aceptar comida de desconocidos. —El joven intentó justificar su comportamiento. Aquel extraño no parecía mala persona, solo un poco tosco.

—Pues me presento. Soy Cid, y tú?

—Sora...

—¿Cómo? —El hombre hizo un gesto, como si no le hubiese oído. Esto animó un poco al chico, que rió y habló más alto.

—¡Sora!

—Aaaah, bonito nombre, Sora. —Cid aplaudió. Esto animaba un poco al más joven, que daba un bocado rápido a una de las galletas.— Ya sé tu nombre, ¿ves? Ya no somos desconocidos.

El menor rió, comenzaban a disiparse poco a poco las nubes de su cabeza. Ahora devoraba con un poco más de ímpetu aquellas galletas.

—Qué, ¿están buenas o no? —Preguntó Cid, apoyándose sobre el mostrador. Sora asintió enérgicamente.— Dime, chico... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Catorce.

—Hostia, que peque. Me haces sentir viejo, chaval. Mírate, catorce añitos y ya estás recorriendo el mundo. —Alargó una de sus enormes y cuadradas manos. Sora la miró, encogiéndose un poco. Por un momento le pareció que el niño temblaba, se apartó un poco, pero cuando le vio más calmado, despeinó sus cabellos castaños.— Oye, cálmate, ¿quieres? No voy a hacerte nada, no gano nada con ello. Es más, ahora eres mi conocido, Sora, si necesitas algo puedes venir aquí.

El chico bajó su mirada al suelo, no entendía por qué de golpe actuaba así. Se notaba que aquel hombre no era una mala persona, incluso le había ofrecido comida. Sora se sintió mal por ser tan desconfiado, pero en parte era completamente comprensible. Ahora el hombre acariciaba sus cabellos, los revolvía. Su mano era pesada y cálida. Sora clavó su mirada en sus ojos celestes.

—Gracias...

—Nada, pero ahora escúchame atento. —El hombre de nombre Cid se puso serio de golpe.— Esas criaturas no suelen rondar por este distrito, es extraño verlas por aquí. Aún así tienes que tener cuidado, chiquillo. No puedes ir solo, de noche, por la ciudad con catorce años. Has tenido suerte de que hubiera una tienda abierta, si no, no hubieras aguantado tú solo demasiado.

—N-no es eso... Es que me desperté en un callejón y... —El joven empezó a excusarse rápidamente, a lo que el hombre arqueó las cejas, escuchándole.— A-a ver, yo estaba en una isla, con mis amigos, y de repente todo... No, hubo una tormenta, y Riku... Y Kairi... Y...

—Vale, ya veo que no eres bueno con las palabras. —El hombre le cortó haciendo un gesto con la mano, comprendiendo la situación—. Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir, no te agobies. Esos seres se alimentan de la oscuridad en los corazones de las personas, o de sus corazones, directamente. Y creo que al verte encontraron un buen tentempié.

—¡Oye...! —Sora bajó la cabeza, indignado por ese último comentario.— Esto... ¿Esto qué es? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Esto es Ciudad de Paso, chico. Aquí vienen a parar los supervivientes de cuyos mundo fueron engullidos por la oscuridad. Has tenido suerte, normalmente no sobreviven muchos niños, ni mucha gente en general.

—Entonces...

—Sí, si tus amigos y familia siguen vivos, estarán por aquí, en alguna parte. Te recomiendo ir a la comisaría, a preguntar. Puede que haya algo de cola, pero pueden ayudarte a ubicarles.

—Vale... —"Si siguen vivos" pensó. Aquella duda asaltó su cabeza, atravesó su pecho como una flecha. "Si siguen vivos", ¿qué había pasado con todos?

¿Dónde estaba su madre? Recordaba haber salido por patas de su habitación, dudaba que su madre hubiese salido, pero tampoco sabía cuánto rato había pasado fuera de su casa antes de que su hogar fuese destruido. ¿Y Kairi? Ella había desaparecido entre sus brazos, Sora lo había visto, pero sabía que no estaba muerta... No, Kairi no podía estar muerta. Por favor... Y Riku... ¿Dónde estaba Riku? Aquellas llamas negras le habían tragado, había perdido el norte. ¿Riku había enloquecido? Sora no estaba seguro. ¿Y si hubiese aceptado ir con él? Debería haber aceptado, debería haber prometido... ¿Había roto su promesa? No recordaba haber prometido nada.

"¡Dame la mano! ¡Aceptaste la fruta! ¡Me lo prometiste!" ¿Era aquel el orden? Sora debía dejar de pensar, debía hacerlo en cuanto antes. No quería recordar algo que no era capaz de asimilar.

Las palabras de Riku retumbaban en su mente. ¿Qué había sido de ellos? Sora esperaba ir a comisaría, decir sus nombres y verlos allí, deseaba inmediatez, deseaba que apareciesen de vuelta por arte de magia, pero sabía que no iba a ser así. Tenía en cuenta las palabras de Cid, "Si siguen vivos", pero Sora no había podido despedirse de ellos siquiera. Su madre... Su madre se había quedado en casa, quería asegurarse de ello, no tenía en cuenta otras posibilidades. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Sora no entendía qué ocurría, le costaba horrores asimilar que todo y cuanto tenía había desaparecido. Se sentía distante, a veces, todo a su alrededor iba lento. No podía llorar, no podía sentir nada al respecto; era como si todo lo que tenía siguiese, ahí, como si todo tuviera solución.

Se encontraba ante un bloqueo emocional, que le llevaba a actuar como un zombi de cabeza fría. Se sentía débil, mareado, aún tenía hambre pese a haber comido unas cuantas galletas. Le dio un pequeño espasmo en cuanto intentó recordar lo que ocurría. No era consciente aún que todos habían muerto, de que sus conocidos y amigos estaban desaparecidos, de que aquello no era un simple fenómeno natural; lo sabía, pero dentro de su cabeza no ocurría nada. Dentro se su santuario, no quería ocurrir nada.

—Chico, la comisaría se encuentra a dos calles de aquí a la izquierda, está muy cerca. —El hombre se agachó un momento tras el escritorio. Su voz había sacado de golpe a Sora de sus propios pensamientos, pero aún así tardó en reaccionar.— ¡Pero...! Espera un segundo antes de irte, que voy a darte algo.

Cid volvió a asomarse, haciendo un gesto para que Sora tendiese su mano. En vez de simplemente entregarle aquel objeto, tomó su muñeca con fuerza. Esto sobresaltó bastante al chico, que jadeó por un momento. Sora tembló, pero no forcejeó, se quedó paralizado con el agarre y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, al sentirse liberado, no apartó el brazo de golpe Más bien fue bajándolo poco a poco al darse cuenta de que había un accesorio alrededor de su muñeca.

—No puedo ofrecerte refugio, pero puedo ofrecerte mi protección. Me sabría mal que un chaval anduviese solo por la calle sin rumbo, tras... Bueno, que te doy esto. No quiero cargar en mi conciencia con la muerte de ningún crío, vamos.

Sora volvió su mirada al brazalete. Ya no temblaba, aquel hombre no había tenido intención alguna de hacerle daño, solo manejaba gestos muy bruscos. El accesorio estaba hecho de un extraño cuero con una tonalidad azul eléctrico. Al centro, entre algunos metales, se hallaba una piedra blanquecina, como la superficie de la luna. Era un abalorio bonito, pero el chico estaba confuso. Levantó la mirada, con sus enormes ojos azules formulaba mil preguntas.

—No me mires así. Es un _Brazal Lunar,_ un amuleto típico de _Vergel Radiante_. ¿Nunca has oído sobre ellos? —Cid simplemente se burló de él, cruzándose de brazos.— Te protegerá de las sombras, para ello tienes que exponerlo a la luz de la luna, de cualquier luna... La Luna te guiará entre las sombras, para hallar la luz del Sol al final del camino. Sora, en cuanto necesites ayuda, cualquier persona de _Vergel_ te prestará su manto bajo las siguientes palabras: _Luna, docebit vos per obumbratio._

—_Luna, docebit vos per..._

_—Obumbratio,_ Sora, _obumbratio._ Pronúncialo bien, significa "oscuridad" en un antiguo dialecto de _Blájörđ_. —Al ver la confusión dibujada en la cara del chico tuvo que aclarar.— Vulgarmente conocida como _Tierra_, o_ Planeta Azul,_ por algunos viajeros. ¿No? ¿Sigue sin sonarte...?

—Ando perdido... Perdona. —Sora contemplaba el brazal, maravillado.— Muchas gracias, señor Cid.

—Nada, nada. No puedo dejarte ir sin más... Ah, y en cuanto necesites descansar busca a mis amigos. Ellos también son de Vergel, actualmente se hallan en un hotelucho en el Distrito Dos, al noroeste de aquí. Allí tendrás que tener cuidado. Búscalos, te pueden ofrecer refugio. Sólo tienes que decirles las palabras... —E hizo un gesto, para que el chico completase. Aquel hombre intentaba animarle, por lo que Sora, en respuesta, rió complaciente.

—_Luna, docebit vos per obumbratio._

—Ahí, ahí. —Cid aplaudió, soltando una risotada estruendosa. Vio al chico partir hacia la puerta.— Mis amigos te recibirán cálidamente, sólo tienes que recitar esas palabras en la recepción del hotel.

—¡_Luna, docebit vos per obumbratio...!_

—_Et lux solis illuminat viam vestram consummationem._ Cuídate chaval... No mueras. —Respondió Cid, al verle cruzar la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de volver a enfrascar su mirada en el periódico, sus ojos se posaron sobre cierto arma que asomaba bajo la gabardina del chico. Se abrieron como platos, de golpe, su corazón dio un vuelco.

"¿Eso es...? No, no, no, imposible. Han desaparecido todas, hace décadas... Hace una década, sí. Estoy cansado, voy a por más bebida... Sí."

* * *

Pues nada, hasta aquí el octavo capítulo de esta basurilla. He abierto un perfil en Wattpad, donde subiré ExAcTaMeNtE Lo MiSmO XdxDXDXDXd.

Y nada... Os sorprenderá que haya desarrollado a un personaje TAAAAAAAAAAAAN Secundario como la madre de Sora, la cual a penas es mencionada. Pues me apetecía hacer algo más. Creo que entender a las personas y el entorno en el que se crió alguien es crucial para entender a ese alguien. Sora no se crió solo, pero tampoco es un mimado. Realmente valora lo que tiene (o lo que tenía lololol) y el nunca haber tenido demasiado le ha hecho ser alguien muy poco materialista. No sabe qué llevarse, porque ya tiene lo que necesita, que son sus amigos. Y pues... Sora no es un cobarde tampoco. Sacó los cojones de su madre, que sí, le ha metido un puñetazo a un jodido incorpóreo, ella solita. En plan... Una puta REINA, O SEA. ¿Mexsplico?

—ÑIIIIII Piri PirKi HiY InCiRpirIis Si iS KiNgDim Jirts 1 ?!

Porque me parecía muy chungo que si se desarrolla un mundo no se desarrolle de forma completa desde un inicio. Sé que cuando salió KH1 aún no se había planteado KH2 ni sus enemigos, pero hey... VOY A ARREGLAR ESO. OK? OK.

NECESITO AYYUDA

Muchas gracias a los poquitos que me seguís, me dais la vida, en serio 3 Espero que disfrutéis mucho este capi!


	9. Amigos de Papel

_Margary Fisher_

_Edad: 45 años_

_Estatura: 1,70m aproximado_

_Peso: -_

_Descripción breve del sujeto:_

_Ojos celestes, cabello corto negro y rizado. Tiene una peca sobre el labio, a la derecha; y cuatro en línea bajo el ojo izquierdo. Cara redonda, ojos caídos. Tiene la nariz rota. Suele llevar un collar dorado con una perla. Está en su línea de peso..._

_Relación: Madre_

Poco a poco el chico se iba quedando sin ideas para describir a su madre. Se daba cuenta de lo poco que era capaz de describir a alguien real, ya que en sus relatos solía retratar a sus personajes con sumo cuidado. Ahora, a la hora de describir a su propia madre, el chico estaba en blanco. Con un bolígrafo azul iba rellenando los campos de aquella ficha que habían tardado tanto en darle. Habían varias personas durmiendo a su alrededor, algunos en sillas, otros en el suelo, con mantas; otros, simplemente rellenaban fichas como él. Sora, a sus catorce recién cumplidos se hallaba solo en una comisaría, rellenando las fichas de sus conocidos, con la esperanza de que los encontrasen pronto. Allí le ofrecieron comida y bebida, a su lado se enfriaba una taza descartable de chocolate caliente, junto a un sándwich sin acabar. Tampoco había acabado la ficha de su madre. No había rellenado el campo del peso, entre otros que eran desconocidos para él.

_Kairi Banríon_

_Edad: 14 años_

_Estatura: 1,45m aproximado_

_Peso: -_

_Descripción breve del sujeto:_

_Ojos azules, almendrados. Cabello rojo, ¿tirando a rosado?, bastante oscuro. Cara redonda, cejas cortas, cicatriz sobre la ceja izquierda, muy pequeña. Lleva una falda rosa, corta; una camiseta de tirantes blanca, y un colgante con piedra azul. Delgada, algo bajita. Piernas fuertes, largas..._

_Relación: Mejor amiga_

Sora volvía a estar en blanco. Pegó un bocado al sandwich. Ahora se sentía algo mejor, pero aún así le costaba mantener la concentración. Estaba de piernas cruzadas, moviendo su pie derecho nerviosamente de arriba a abajo, sin cesar. Llevaba ya una hora en aquella comisaría, rodeado de adultos desconocidos. Quería salir rápido de allí, pese a ser un lugar seguro. Notaba demasiados ojos mirándole, pero estos eran humanos, no podía evitar levantar la cabeza de vez en cuando y mirar a su alrededor. Todo su cuerpo estaba en alerta, pero era un estado constante.

_Riku Komulus_

_Edad: 15_

_Estatura: 1,60 aproximado_

_Peso: -_

_Descripción breve del sujeto:_

_Padece de albinismo, a veces tiene la piel irritada por ello. Cabello media melena, tirando a largo, plateado o blanco, como la nieve en medio de un bosque. Ojos verdes, aguamarina, almendrados, parecen el mar de verano. Tiene las espaldas anchas, bastante músculo. Es alto, es atractivo. Sus facciones son algo cuadradas, su nariz sigue siendo bastante pequeña. A veces actúa de manera maleducada, pero es su tono de voz. Es muy fuerte, tiene una mirada que asusta. Sus labios son..._

_Relación: -_

Sacudió la cabeza de golpe. ¿Qué estaba escribiendo? ¿Cómo iba a describir a Riku así para un reporte de la policía? Tenía que ser serio, conciso. Estaba escribiendo para adultos, no para una revista adolescente. No podía hablar así del albino.

_"Relación: - "_

Le fastidiaba enormemente no saber que poner, ya había tachado el apartado de la descripción, tendría que pedir otro papel, pero ese apartado seguía en blanco. Ese maldito apartado. Y Sora, al sentirse observado, no quiso levantarse de nuevo para dirigirse al recepcionista y pedir otra hoja; más bien se hundió en la silla mientras llevaba el extremo del bolígrafo que le habían dado hacia la punta de su nariz, en un gesto pensativo. ¿Qué relación mantenía con Riku? Porque... Seguían siendo mejores amigos, ¿No?

Sora miró sus brazos, llenos de moretones. Buscó su cara en el reflejo más cercano. Aún tenía un ojo inyectado en sangre, pero comenzaba a bajarse la hinchazón general de su cara. Miró sus rodillas también, llenas de raspaduras, queriendo convencerse de que aquella golpiza que le había dado su... Riku, era solo fruto de una pelea más; un accidente, como las raspaduras de sus rodillas. No, en su cuerpo no hallaría respuesta alguna a sus preguntas, o eso creía. Así que acudió a sus recuerdos.

Riku siempre había sido muy protector, siempre se había preocupado por él, desde pequeños siempre le había guardado las espaldas. Riku jamás le había hecho daño, siempre había estado por él, siempre había sido bueno con él. Eran muy amigos, desde siempre. Riku era alguien muy especial para él, como Kairi, pero era muy diferente. Se mordió el labio, volviendo a leer la descripción que había escrito. Era embarazoso, nadie hablaba así de un mejor amigo, por mucho que le conociese. Tenía que centrarse. ¿Qué relación tenía con Riku...?

Sora no podía evitar sentirse una damisela en apuros al darse cuenta de que no podía ni rellenar un formulario por sí mismo, sin recurrir a su amigo de alguna forma.

"No está bien depender de alguien tanto."

Frunció el ceño, al no encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas. Se encontraba frustrado al no saber responder la pregunta más básica de todas. ¿Qué lugar ocupaba Riku en su corazón? Habían mil formas de querer a alguien, ¿de qué forma querría ahora a quien creía que era su mejor amigo? Sin embargo, pese a haber crecido toda la vida con aquella idea, sus manos se detuvieron antes de que llegase a escribir "mejor amigo" en el papel. ¿Desde cuándo habían dejado de serlo? Sora no sabía a ciencia cierta si el cambio en su vida había sido para bien o para mal. ¿Se podía ser más que mejor amigo de alguien? Sí, pero no estaba preparado para sentir de esa forma. ¿Qué quedaba de ellos...? Las respuestas estaban en su cuerpo, sí que lo estaban, sólo había que mirar más allá de los golpes, había que mirar más allá de la piel. Su corazón latía fuerte tres noches atrás. ¿Era aquella la respuesta? Por un momento fue capaz de sentir todas las caricias, todos aquellos gestos de cercanía que jamás le habían molestado, incluso...

_"Relación: -"_

Los golpes dejaban de importar. Si Riku se había vuelto loco, si había perdido el norte, si se había vuelto violento... No dejaba de ser alguien importante para él, tenía que ayudarle, fuese su mejor amigo, se hubiesen distanciado o fuesen incluso algo más. Tenía que salvarle estuviese donde estuviese. No podía olvidar aquella mirada fría, cómo su voz había temblado, el fuego negro llevándoles lejos de allí. No quería pensar más en ello. Arrugó la hoja. Entregó las dos restantes al guardia de turno, volvió a pedir una ficha.

_Riku Komulus_

_Edad: 15 años_

_Estatura: 1,60m aproximados_

_Peso: -_

_Descripción breve del sujeto:_

_Padece de albinismo. Pelo largo, media melena, color rubio platino. Ojos verdes, almendrados, tono aguamarina. Espaldas anchas, físico cuidado, alto. Viste con tejanos azules, correas de cuero negro a los costados. Camiseta sin mangas amarilla con espalda negra._

_Relación: -_

* * *

Al rato, se hallaba fuera de la comisaría. Le dieron un abono para hacer uso del transporte público. Con ello iría al hotel que Cid le había dicho, tenía que moverse hasta el Distrito Dos, pero no conocía absolutamente nada de aquella ciudad. Por suerte, en comisaría le habían dado indicaciones. No estaba perdido, pero iba sin rumbo. No sabía qué haría al día siguiente, más allá de ir otra vez a la comisaría a preguntar por sus amigos. Tal vez podía buscar un trabajo, ir a ver a Cid y preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda en la tienda...

Tenía un lugar en el que dormir, pero no tenía rumbo, ni objetivos, ni destino ahora; sólo quedaba de él aquella llave enorme que escondía bajo su gabardina amarilla, aunque esta, al ser transparente, no hiciese bien su trabajo.

Estaba a veinte minutos de la estación de buses más cercana, en una ciudad que desconocía, en un mundo completamente nuevo. Había perdido todo, su hogar, su familia, sus amigos, Riku... Incluso sus audífonos. Si ahora pudiese escuchar música estaría mucho mejor, no tendría que lidiar con sus ideas.

"Kairi ha desaparecido en mis brazos, la he visto desaparecer delante mío. ¿Qué fue eso?"

Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo una pequeña punzada. No, pensar en la imagen de Kairi desapareciendo frente a sus ojos, con aquellos ojos muertos, le dolía. Sería eso, sí.

"Las llamas nos envolvieron, Riku quería que fuese con él. ¿A dónde? ¿Dónde estás, Riku?"

No lo sabía. No sabía a dónde quería ir su amigo, ni cual era su objetivo con todo aquello. ¿Qué había ocasionado aquel desastre natural que había acabado con la vida de tantos? Sora no quería pensar en números, no quería pensar en general. Odiaba revivir aquello, odiaba acordarse de la imagen de su amigo, loco, siendo consumido por aquellas oscuras llamas, gritando de dolor.

"Sólo me queda esto."

La llave pesaba mucho, era de un extraño metal macizo, estaba fría, era un arma. Sora cargaba un arma, pero no como las de las patrullas que guardaban la noche en el centro de aquella ciudad. No, aquellas también estaban hechas de extraños metales, pero eran diferentes. Nada era como lo que el chico había visto u había sentido aquella noche, Sora había visto a alguien, y estaba seguro que se ambos se conocían. Estaba seguro de haber oído aquella dulce voz hablarle antes, en sueños.

Poco a poco las armas y la seguridad se iban alejando de él, mientras más se metía entre los callejones. La vida, iba desapareciendo. Sora sujetaba con fuerza su muñeca, en la que llevaba el brazalete. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza usar el arma que cargaba, la realidad era muy diferente a los juegos y la fantasía en la que había crecido. Por mucho que hubiese jugado con espadas de madera, no sabía blandir un arma de metal; no sabía mover ni usar correctamente una espada, en general. Una espada pesaba mucho más que un juguete. A ratos, mientras andaba en soledad absoluta, su mente le recordaba lo fácil que era luchar con su espada de madera; lo sencilla que era su vida en las islas. Al contrario que aquella condenada llave, la espada de madera era para alguien de su tamaño, su peso era ideal, para que un debilucho como él pudiese usarla con toda facilidad; al contrario que aquella condenada ciudad, las islas estaban hechas para él, para alguien de su tamaño. Las islas parecían estar hechas para su comodidad, pero la vida real no estaba hecha para nadie.

El brazalete hacía su efecto: no había sombra alguna que estuviese acechándole por la zona. Sin embargo, la superstición no podía salvarle de un peligro mayor, que tardó pocos segundos en cubrir su boca y tomarle por la espalda.

De donde venían las sombras, de la oscuridad de los corazones humanos. El mayor peligro, del cual Sora se había descuidado era de las personas.

El chico se sacudió, intentó gritar, se movió de un lado al otro mientras una mano grande de gruesos dedos, cubiertos por un guante negro de un fino cuero, tapaba su boca y nariz. El otro brazo no tardó en rodear su pecho, atrapándole, buscando inmovilizarle. Fue sólo un momento, su pulso se aceleró de golpe, un sudor frío cubrió su frente. Por supuesto que el chico se había descuidado, debía haber prestado atención a su entorno en vez de a su cabeza. Al sentir a alguien a su espalda y notar que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo temió el peor de los destinos. Ni una noche iba a durar por su cuenta en un nuevo mundo.

Pataleó y se movió como podía. Intentaba gritar, pero aquella mano adulta le silenciaba, apretando su cara cada vez más. Los hematomas ardían con el contacto, todo su cuerpo se había tensado de golpe. Un último recurso, sacó los dientes, cayó al suelo.

—¡Me has mordido, pequeño hijo de puta!

Le faltó calle para correr, pero aquellos pasos pesados y agigantados no tardaron en alcanzar sus cortas y delgadas piernas. A los pocos segundos de correr por su vida, Sora volvió a sentir un brazo rodeando su cintura, por su espalda. El chico se giró de golpe, buscando zafarse; por un momento su táctica funcionó, pero otra vez una mano tomaba su muñeca izquierda, levantándole por el brazo con suma facilidad. No llegó a ver a su agresor con claridad, sólo unos ojos claros y una impresionante cicatriz que surcaba el rostro ajeno. Era un hombre, adulto, alto, de pelo castaño, no muy corto, no tan largo como el de Riku. Poco más llegó a ver de él, pues siguió forcejeando y pataleando.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir...! —Repetía chillando, mientras luchaba por ser soltado de aquel agarre.

—¡Quédate quieto maldito capullo! ¡Vuelves a decir que te suelte y te parto una puta pierna! —Espetó el hombre. Sora podría ser débil, pero el ser pequeño le hacía más escurridizo, más difícil de atrapar.— ¡Que te quedes quieto, joder! ¡Me están pagando por esto, no pienso quedarme sin cenar por un niñato!

Y el hombre era persistente, pero Sora sólo era un chico asustado que pretendía huir de un agresor adulto que le había atacado de noche en una ciudad desconocida. Ahora, su mano libre desenfundó cierto arma. El hombre, abriendo los ojos de golpe, le soltó al notar la punta de la llave rozar sus piernas. Empujó lejos al chico, contra una pared. Sora se golpeó la cabeza, sin embargo poco tardó en ponerse en pie, jadeante, aterrado.

Un animal asustado y vulnerable se vuelve agresivo. Un animal que se siente amenazado, ataca. Y pese a apenas poder levantar la llave, Sora la sujetó con fuerza a escasos palmo y medio del suelo. Sin embargo, el desconocido no se alejó. También desenfundó un arma y esto heló de golpe al chico.

—Vale, niño. Haremos esto por las buenas, o por las malas. Baja eso. Ahora. —Ahora el hombre estaba posicionado para pelear.

Su espada era enorme, una potente hoja plateada con un revólver como mango. Si la llave era pesada, aquella hoja era un camión a sus ojos. Sora temblaba de miedo, sus rodillas a penas podían aguantarle en pie, su respiración cortada y nerviosa le delataba. No quería luchar, tampoco quería irse con aquel desconocido que pretendía llevarle por la fuerza.

—¡No! ¡Déjame, no te conozco! —Sora empezó a gritar de nuevo, ahora levantando el arma amenazadoramente, apuntando al hombre con ella.— ¡No voy a ir contigo, te voy a dar con esto, y...!

—¡No sabes ni usarla! ¡Eres el jodido elegido y te tiemblan las piernas! —Ahora el desconocido parecía perder los nervios, poniéndose a la defensiva, levantó su hoja.— ¡Ni siquiera sabes qué tienes en las manos...! Ni se te ocurra acercarla a mí, suelta eso o tendré que agredirte. ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Si no sabes ni usarla, ni toques esa mierda! ¡Bájala!

—¡No! ¡Porque no quiero ir contigo!

—¡Vas a hacerlo igualmente! ¡Baja esa puta arma, niñato!

Pero Sora, aterrado por el tono de voz del contrario, levantó el arma sobre su cabeza sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde. Sin embargo, cuando creyó que iba a perder el equilibrio, el arma se volvió ligera cual pluma. Atestó un golpe hacia el hombre, que obviamente falló de forma estrepitosa. Éste aprovecho para hacerle una contra, desarmarlo y tumbarle al suelo en pocos segundos. Se notaba que era un guerrero experimentado, sin embargo, no se había cortado ni un pelo a la hora de tirar violentamente al menor al suelo.

Sora intentó alcanzar su llave, con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, al poco de rozarla con la punta de sus dedos, una bota estilo militar pateó tanto su mano como la llave, haciéndole daño y alejando le arma de él. Sora ahogó un quejido de dolor, y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. Creía con todas sus fuerzas que aquel hombre iba a matarle, despedazarle o hacerle cualquier otra cosa.

Al poco rato, fue alzado por el pecho, volviendo a quedar inmovilizado por aquel desconocido. Aún sin fuerzas seguía pataleando, gritando, pidiendo socorro a cualquier persona que pudiese estar por la zona. Pero era de noche, nadie veía aquella escena y nadie vendría a ayudarle.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, por favor...!

—Si no entiendes su poder, no la use- ¡Ouch! —Sora se había vuelto a soltar del agarre, mordiendo esta vez un brazo, cayendo al poco rato.—¡Te he dicho que no me puto muerdas, joder! —El hombre no tardó en tomarle otra vez, en esta ocasión estirándole del cabello. El muchacho volvió a quejarse mientras intentaba agredir al adulto con tal de soltarse de su potente agarre, sin embargo, esta vez una mordaza atragantó sus palabras.— ¡Ahora no vas a morderme, eh! ¡De...! ¡En todas mis misiones, nunca me había ocurrido nada así, joder! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan puto difícil...?! ¡Quieto, me cago en dios! ¡Quieto!

Sora seguía pataleando y lloriqueando aterrado mientras el agarre de aquel hombre no cesaba. Ahora, con una sola mano, apretaba sus muñecas, sin embargo el joven seguía dando patadas al aire, en un intento vano de defenderse. Parecía que aquel hombre intentaba concentrarse en algo. ¿Era aquel su fin...? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, no quería saberlo. Ahora toda su cabeza gritaba, él se removía mientras una correa de cuero era usada para envolver con fuerza sus muñecas. Estaba claramente nervioso, estaba aterrado, pavoroso, no quería acabar así.

Sin embargo, cuando creyó que su mente iba a estallar dentro de su cabeza, un golpe en la nuca le hizo callar de repente. Todo se volvió negro, lo último que llegó a sentir fue cómo el suelo retumbaba frío bajo el peso de su cuerpo inerte. Había perdido la batalla. Sora al poco rato perdía la conciencia.

—Joder... ¿Pero cómo puede ser tan puto complicado llevarse a un crío de mierda...?

El hombre observó detenidamente al niño que yacía delante suyo inconsciente. Ahora la realidad le golpeaba con fuerza, no podía creerlo. Negó con la cabeza mientras algo doloroso y desconocido se retorcía en su interior. Acercó una mano hacia rostro del menor, levantándolo, observando aquellas facciones inocentes con cuidado. ¿De verdad era él...? El agresor quería guardar bajo candado todas y cada una de las imágenes que grabasen sus retinas. Le había abatido, lo había presenciado, había sido atacado por él, le había envuelto en sus brazos, ahora tocaba su rostro y de daba cuenta de lo vulnerable que era aquella desilusión personificada. Ahora sabía que era aquello que le dolía, y no era culpa sino una enorme desilusión. Venía de la mano de la desesperanza, aquella misma mano pequeña y débil que blandía una llave. Aquello que debía ser un honor, tener literalmente el futuro del universo en vuelto en sus brazos, poder tocar su rostro, haberse enfrentado a él; ahora era el hecho más banal con el que podía haberse encontrado.

Un niño, y uno débil, pequeño y somnoliento; un niño era quien debía salvarlos a todos. Su futuro y su vida estaban en manos de un niño.

No podía creerlo. Quiso echar a llorar. Verle allí, en sus brazos, tan delicado, tan inocente, tan poco preparado para enfrentar al mundo, era completamente desalentador. Y haberle tumbado en pocos segundos no era una victoria de la cual pudiese sentirse orgulloso, al contrario, se sentía devastado.

Se preguntaba, mientras cargaba al chiquillo en sus brazos, si los dioses, si es que habían; tenían empatía, sentían odio, habían sellado ya un destino catastrófico, o simplemente padecían de un sentido del humor enfermizo.

"Las cosas son incluso peor de lo que temíamos... Estamos todos condenados."

* * *

Ella paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del hotel, en busca de su respectiva habitación. Eran cerca de las seis de la madrugada, ya casi las siete. En pocos minutos amanecería, y ella volvía de "caza". Parecía alegre, la joven ninja había sido bien compensada por la guardia de la ciudad, que valoraba su esfuerzo por proteger su vida nocturna en el centro de esta, pese a soltar las "recompensas" a regañadientes.

"¿No era usted, joven Yuffie, una buena samaritana?"

"Sí, pero tengo que comer, y no querrán ustedes que una refugiada hambrienta empiece a cometer delitos... ¿O sí?"

"Ya sabremos quién eres, no tiene sentido que..."

"Espera, ¿cómo dices...? Ah, sí. La gran Yuffie que defendió la comisaría de una horda entera de _Sincorazón_ la noche del veinticuatro... ¿Ustedes lo hicieron? No, fui yo. Yo sola hago más que todos ustedes. Así que... Mejor tenemos a Yuffie en el equipo, o..."

"Vale, de acuerdo. Aquí tienes."

Yuffie reía a carcajada sonora mientras acariciaba su preciado maletín lleno de _platines_. Para una guerrera experimentada como ella, vencer a cualquier oponente le era algo fácil, sin embargo, extrañamente aquella noche había habido más _sincorazón _que de costumbre por aquellas calles. A ella aquello le daba igual. Le daba igual los heridos, el peligro, los inocentes que pudiesen perder su vida; para ella, la llegada de más sombras sólo significaba más trabajo, y más trabajo significaba más dinero. Más dinero era la mejor noticia que podían darle.

Su corta melena negra se agitaba ante los saltitos que iba pegando a través de los largos pasillos del hotel. La luz cálida había permanecido encendida por toda la noche, y los huéspedes habían replanteado sus vidas allí, hacía meses. El hotel estaba claramente lleno, todos los hoteles lo estaban debido a la desesperante situación en la que se hallaban los habitantes de diferentes mundos que llegaban a parar allí. Entre ellos, aquella ninja de aire despreocupado y carácter bromista. Su pasado había quedado un año atrás, ahora, su presente se hallaba dentro aquel maletín negro, el cual guardaba su felicidad y su futuro.

Yuffie quería aspirar a más. Se había olvidado de recuperar todo lo que había perdido, ahora, sólo se preocupaba de conseguir una vida mejor, tener un piso propio, aunque fuese con sus amigos y en aquella condenada ciudad; dejar de vivir en un hotel lleno de extraños. Yuffie quería construir un hogar de cero con lo que le había quedado. Y poco a poco iba teniendo más.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta de roble verde. Se había descalzado para sentir la suavísima moqueta roja que recubría el suelo de aquel largo pasillo. Era la sensación más agradable del día, la de llegar a casa. Aquella sensación bajo sus pies era su bienvenida. Tras largas horas de trabajo nocturno, su rutina se repetía: matar seres muertos, recibir recompensas, abrazar su maletín, descalzarse, dar saltitos por el pasillo, seguir abrazando su maletín, sentir la suave textura de la moqueta en su perfecta temperatura ambiente, abrir la puerta, saludar a su compañero, contar dinero, calcular gastos trivales, calcular caprichos, calcular el precio de un apartamento... Calcular hasta quedarse dormida hasta la una o dos de la tarde. Despertar, hacer algo de vida, descansar y prepararse para volver a la caza. Así ella era feliz, una rutina que le ayudaba a mantener una estabilidad, a centrarse en pensar en futuro y pasar página.

Sin embargo, al otro lado de la puerta, su rutina se haría pedazos.

—¡Lo he conseguido!

—¿Qué...?

Yuffie no acostumbraba a encontrar al hombre despierto, y mucho menos en aquel frenético estado de euforia. El tipo que le recibía se encontraba radiante de la emoción, sin embargo, la joven ninja tardó en caer en la cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—¡¿No...?!

—¡Sí! —El adulto daba saltos desenfrenados por por toda la sala.—¡Le he encontrado, Yuffie! ¡Hoy cenamos en un restaurante pijo!

A la chica se le caía la mandíbula al suelo. Aquella había sido la misión más peligrosa que jamás había desempeñado su compañero, ella había temido no volverle a ver cada vez que salía en busca de su objetivo. El hombre tenía que enfrenarse a un temible guerrero legendario, a un elegido, a un ser superior, el último de un legado milenario que se había dedicado a proteger el universo, a la última esperanza de las especies vivas de la luz. Su compañero de aventuras había aceptado platines del banco del Rey a cambio de encontrar al ser que los salvaría a todos. Y era una misión tan peligrosa como importante.

O eso creía Yuffie, y eso había creído su amigo hasta la fecha.

Tanto se había emocionado que había soltado su preciado maletín. Ahora su contenido se esparcía por el suelo, pero de golpe eso no importaba.

—¿Está...?

—¡Sí! Yuffie! Está en la misma habitación, pero es...

—¡¿Dónde?!

—En... En el baño. –Por algún motivo, la mirada del hombre se ensombreció de golpe, sin embargo, a la chica esto pareció importarle poco, salió disparada hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño.— Pero... ¡Yuff, no...!

No tuvo tiempo a frenarla, no pudo dar explicación alguna. ¿Qué había que explicar realmente...? ¿O cómo podría explicarse? Pero no hicieron falta palabras. A los pocos segundos vio a la chica salir del cuarto de baño, con una expresión desalmada y confusa. En los ojos enormes y profundos de la chica podía notarse una clara molestia, el hombre no entendía el motivo. Podía haberse imaginado cualquier reacción, excepto las palabras enfurecidas que crecieron dentro de la boca de su amiga.

—Squall, has raptado a un niño.

El silencio creció entre ellos de golpe. Aquella situación era incómoda.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no, Yuf, déjame expli...

—Has apalizado, dejado inconsciente, y atado a un puto niño.

—No, en serio... No le he pegado, venía así.

—A ver... A ver que entienda bien...—Ella no paraba de cortarle, al borde de un ataque de nervios.— ¡¿Te das puto cuenta...?! ¡¿Te das cuenta, Squall Lionheart de que has pillado a un chiquillo, le has metido una paliza, le has dejado inconsciente, le has atado... Y ahora está dormido en nuestra puta bañera?!

—No alces la voz, Yuffie... Por favor, esto no es lo que...

—Porque... Porque está dormido, ¿no? No te lo habrás cargado... ¿No lo habrás metido en coma, u algo del estilo, no?

—¿Qué...? —El hombre de nombre Squall aún intentaba procesar los gritos y los nervios de su amiga.

—Y... Y tú... Tú te has drogado. Sí. Llevas tantos días y noches con esta misión de mierda que te has drogado y has pillado a un crío de la calle al azar. —Ella ahora andaba en círculos, de un lado a otro de aquella pequeña habitación de hotel. Pisaba sin cuidado el dinero que tanto le había costado ganar, pues ahora tenía que solucionar aquella situación que podría arruinarles la vida.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No, por supuesto que no me he metido nada!

—¡¿Vale pues qué hace un puto niño de doce, o trece, u once, o de yo que sé cuántos; inconsciente, herido y atado en la puta bañera de nuestra habitación?! ¡Si te hubieras drogado aún tenías una puta excusa, pero ni eso! ¡Tú lo que eres es puto tonto!

—¡Oye, sin insultar! —Squall se alteró, llevándose ambas manos a la la cabeza. Resopló, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta del baño, que seguía permaneciendo cerrada.

—¡Da igual, Squall! ¡Vamos a ir a la puta cárcel por esto, me oyes...! ¡A la puta cárcel!

—No, no vamos a ir a la cárcel, me ha pagado el Rey en persona... Y no me llames Squall.

—No, no te ha pagado Su Majestad, te han pagado... —Ella suspiró, intentando calmarse.—Mira, da igual. Ahora tenemos que solucionar esto...

—¿Solucionar? ¿Solucionar el qué? ¡Es él, Yuffie! No me he equivocado de persona. ¡Ese chiquillo de ahí es el Elegido de la Llave-Espada!

—No, no lo es, Squa... Digo, Leon. —Ella negó con la cabeza, sentándose en una de las camas, abatida.— Y aunque lo fuese, no hacía falta agredirlo y raptarlo. Si alguien te ha visto... ¿Y los padres...? ¡Ahora tendremos a unos "_superpapis"_ furiosos poniendo una denuncia, nos caerá la del pulpo, fijo que ya le están buscando...!

—Estaba solo, Yuff.

—¿Y tú has tenido que dejarle inconsciente...? ¿Qué, ahora te da por pegar niños, grandullón...?

—No, no... Y a demás, le di flojo... ¡Y era peligroso!

—¡¿Peligroso?! ¡No me jodas, Squall! ¡Eres un soldado entrenado, y él es solo un chaval!

—¡Pero me ha mordido... Dos veces!

— ¡Cobarde de mierda! —Ella volvía a alzar la voz, mientras que el hombre sólo intentaba excusarse, desesperado por hacerle entender a su amiga que no había fracasado en su misión.

—¡Y me ha apuntado con la llave...! Yuffie, escucha... ¡Me han apuntado con una Llave-Espada...!

—¡¿Y dónde está la puta llave?! ¡Esas cosas desaparecieron hace una década! Squa... Ugh, Leon. Todos los portadores y maestros de las Llaves-Espada... Todos ellos están muertos. ¡Muertos! —Ella, sin embargo, seguía sin creerle, cubriendo su cara con las manos, intentando procesar el hecho de tener a un menor, desconocido, atado y amordazado, e inconsciente en su bañera. Y si era quien Leon decía ser... Aquello podía salir bien, o catastróficamente de dimensiones desmesuradas.— Seguro que te están jugando una trola, seguro... Y no sé por qué, pero debe ser una estrategia del rey... Algo, una distracción, por algún motivo. No estoy segura, pero debe de ser eso. Sí.

—¿En serio no te has fijado en qué hay apoyado sobre la pica...?

—¿Qué?

—Que sí, Yuffie. Es él.

Ella, incrédula se puso de pie, volviendo a cruzar la habitación, en busca del baño. Abrió la puerta, volvió a fijarse en el chiquillo inconsciente. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, tragando saliva. Su mirada se paseó por aquella habitación. La bañera, el chico, el espejo, la pica... Y allí estaba. Cerró la puerta de golpe, se giró hacia su amigo. Ahora su cara estaba pálida, negaba con la cabeza repetidamente, su respiración se agitaba.

—No me jodas.

—Es él, Yuffie. ¿Ves...?

Volvió a abrir la puerta, volvió a pasear su mirada. No estaba lista para volver a dirigirla hacia la pica, sin embargo, allí estaba. Reluciente, mágica, etérea, perfecta. Y allí estaba su portador, dormido como si no pasara nada. Una llave-espada, muy probablemente la última, y estaba allí, apoyada sobre una pica en un hotel de mala muerte; pero frente a sus ojos, en su habitación. Y era un hecho tan milagroso como terrible.

—Vale, pero lo que has hecho sigue siendo ilegal —reaccionó, por fin, Yuffie.

—Tú me has felicitado, y, a demás, estabas de acuerdo con vender a una persona a los lacayos del Rey —responde Leon, en un tono de burla.

—Sí, pero no me imaginaba que... Es que es... Es solo...

—Sí, pero dinero es dinero. Y lo necesitamos para salir a delante... y ellos le necesitan, y por desgracia, nosotros también le necesitamos. —El hombre suspiró, volviéndose sobre si mismo para apoyarse sobre la pared. Ella, en cambio, no podía apartar la vista de aquella llave.

Era un tesoro, era una maravilla que sólo algunos humanos podían blandir. Se preguntaba si ella sería capaz de hacerlo, acercándose, estirando el brazo. "La última llave-espada", pensó. Era también su última esperanza, y estaba en manos de aquel chiquillo. Todo su futuro en manos de aquel chiquillo. Donde antes habían habido valerosos guerreros, altos como pinos, fuertes como robles, con el poder de desafiar al sol, con sus majestuosas armaduras, prodigiosas habilidades de fuerzas cósmicas, capaces de mover montañas, devastar ciudades enteras, controlar el hielo, el agua, el viento, el fuego, la tierra y la luz; las llaves-espada y sus maestros, temidos y amados en todos los reinos, protectores de la luz, venerados como dioses; y de todo aquel legado sólo quedaba un niño. Un niño que se encontraba inconsciente y atado de manos y pies en una bañera. Yuffie sabía que muchas cosas iban mal, pero por algún motivo quiso clavar su enorme y fiel _shuriken de cuatro puntos_ en el pecho de aquel inocente. Pero no lo hizo, le necesitaban vivo, y no podía hacerlo; era solo un niño.

—Vamos, ya esperaremos a que se despierte... —Yuffie empezó a darse la vuelta, agotada. Aquella sorpresa le había restado las pocas energías que se reservaba para contar su dinero, el cual ahora se encontraba esparcido por el suelo como si de papeletas se tratase.

—O no. —Y antes de que la chica pudiese reaccionar siquiera, Leon ya se encontraba con el grifo de la ducha en la mano, apuntando directamente a la cara del chiquillo y dejando que el chorro de agua helada irrumpiese en su sueño de golpe.

—¡Leon...! —Como era de esperar, el menor se despertó chillando y tosiendo, pese a estar aún amordazado. Ella, en reacción a esto, sólo hizo que golpear al hombre, que reía su propia crueldad mientras era empujado fuera del baño.— Pobrecito... —Con ambas manos en sus caderas se iba agachando hacia el pequeño desconocido, para quitar aquel paño de tela negra de su boca. Este, por su parte, por fin comenzaba a abrir los ojos, despacio.— Oye... ¿Estás bien...? Hola... Buenos días...

—¿Kai... ri?— fue lo único que dijo, aún atontado, intentando mover sus manos mientras se rascaba un ojo.

—No, yo soy Yuffie... ¡Leon que me lo has dejado tonto! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

—¡Que le di flojo joder...! —Respondió una voz masculina en la lejanía.

Sin embargo, Sora, ahora despierto, no prestaba atención alguna a la conversación, sino que más bien comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Yuffie al notar cómo hiperventilaba y miraba a su alrededor aterrado, se dedicó a calmarle mientras acercaba una mano hacia las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas. Sora, al notar el acercamiento, sólo hizo que tirarse más para atrás, con tal de evitar un contracto; estaba tremendamente asustado y al borde de las lágrimas, normal, pues no entendía nada de lo que ocurría y no se atrevía a gritar por ayuda.

—Tranquilo... Yo no voy a hacerte nada, déjame desatarte, te explicaremos todo.

Pero tuvo que ser el hombre de cabellos castaños quien entrase en escena, rompiendo la escasa calma que Yuffie había logrado crear con un suave tono de voz y una empatía pura con el menor. Sora, por su parte y nada más reconocer a su agresor, empezó a gritar, mientras que apuntaba al desconocido con el chorro de agua a presión que salía de la ducha. Esto obviamente destrozó el suelo del baño, empapó a Leon, sacó algunas risas a la joven Yuffie, y les daría más faena en cuanto el más joven de aquella habitación se calmase.

* * *

—Sora... Mi nombre es Sora. —Respondió tímidamente el chico, ahora sentado en una cama con una toalla al rededor de los hombros.— No sé dónde está mi familia, ni mis amigos. Todo desapareció cuando... Cuando... Hubo una tormenta, el suelo se levantó, salieron esas... Sombras, y aquellos enormes monstruos blancos...

—Ya está, estás a salvo aquí. Puedes calmarte. —Esta vez fue Leon quien habló, pues le vio temblar y a punto de echarse a llorar. Se agachó al lado suyo, para calmarle con una serenísima sonrisa.— No vamos a hacerte daño, perdona por lo... De antes.

—Sí, ahora tienes sitio donde dormir hasta que te... —Yuffie atragantó el verbo "vender" en su garganta, con tal de no asustar más al chiquillo.— entreguemos a tus próximos cuidadores.

—¿Cuidadores...?

—Sí, ellos te ayudarán a cumplir tu misión.

—¿Qué misión...?

Ambos jóvenes refugiados hicieron un silencio sepulcral. Yuffie dirigió su mirada a Leon, quien decidió proceder con una explicación.

—Sabes... ¿Esos monstruos que te han atacado? Se llaman _Sincorazón_, se alimentan de la oscuridad en el corazón de las personas, de su alma... Y de sus corazones físicos, como los _Incorpóreos_, esos son... Bueno, es algo largo de explicar.

—Sí... Vi cómo una de esas sombras atacaba a una mujer y la... —Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recuperar aquella imagen frente a sus retinas.

—Oye, no lo pienses... En serio, no hace falta que recuerdes nada que no te guste o necesites recordar. —Yuffie entendía perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraba el joven. Sabía de primera mano que había que ser mentalmente muy fuerte como para no saltar por una ventana al descubrir la crueldad del mundo en el que vivían; y mientras intentaba recordarlo, se sorprendió a sí misma dándose cuenta de que su cerebro había bloqueado completamente el momento en el que ella había visto por primera vez a un S_incorazón_.

—Su forma de matar varía según la persona. Buscan representar el mayor terror de su víctima con tal de sacar más oscuridad de ellos —Explicó Leon.

—La mujer... A ella la descuartizaron viva. —Completó el chico, tapándose la cara. Realmente no quería recordarlo, pero sentía la necesidad de soltarlo por alguna parte. Algo agitado, se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás con el torso, en un gesto completamente involuntario.

—Entonces su miedo era morir descuartizada —Respondió el adulto de cabellos castaños. Este, al ver al chico temblar y ponerse nervioso, se puso en pie.— Voy a buscar un vaso de agua.

—Sora... No tienes que temerles, eso sólo les hace fuertes. —Prosiguió Yuffie, mientras asentía a Leon con la cabeza.— A demás, tú tienes el arma más poderosa de la historia, en tus manos. No podrán contigo, te lo aseguro...

—Es que... Es que no sé usarla. —Lloriqueó, aún cubriéndose la cara.

—Pronto aprenderás, ya verás que sí. —Ella se sentó al lado suyo, rodeándole despacio con sus delgados brazos. No solía mostrar cariño, mucho menos a desconocidos, pero un pequeño impulso le hizo actuar de aquella forma. Mientras le abrazaba se percató de algo.— Oye... Tú eres de _Vergel_? Llevas un _Brazal Lunar_...

—Ah... N-no... Me lo dio un señor muy amable, que era de allí.

Y para cuando acabó de mencionarle, se oyó una voz en el pasillo que Sora no tardó en reconocer.

—¡Yuff! ¡Te dije mil veces que no tirases los platines por el suelo cada vez que vas a contar...! —El hombre paró en seco al reconocer al chico de cabellos castaños.— No habéis tardado en agenciaros al chaval, ¿eh?

—¡Cid! —Sora pareció alegrarse al verle.— ¿Os conocéis todos...?

—Claro, son los amigos de los que te hablé hace unas horas... Me alegra que hayas encontrado el hotel, chaval —responde éste acercándose y sentándose en una de las camas.

—¿Le conoces..? —Yuffie, confusa, se asomó a preguntar al recién llegado.

—¡¿Le conoces?! —Esta vez fue Leon, quien dejando el vaso de agua con brusquedad, se irrumpió en la habitación a base de zancadas.— ¡¿Conocías al _Portador de la Llave-Espada_ Y no me has mencionado absolutamente nada al respecto?!

—No, no, el chaval acaba de llegar y no es... —Pero ahora aquel tan seguro Cid había desaparecido, poniéndose de pie poco a poco mientras su mirada celeste y cansada paseaba del chico de cabellos alborotados a cierto objeto que se hallaba apoyado sobre una mesita de noche. No, no se encontraba ni muy cansado ni muy bebido; su vista no le había engañado en ningún momento. En su misma habitación había una _Llave-Espada_, y sentado a escasos centímetros, su joven portador.— De acuerdo, saldré a tomar el aire. —Concluyó, comprendiendo la situación y siendo saturado por esta.

Se oyó la puerta cerrarse a los pocos segundos, mientras que tanto Leon como Yuffie procesaban todo lo ocurrido aquella noche.

—Yuff, Aerith se reunirá con ellos en unas horas, se me olvidó decirte.

—¿Dónde hemos quedado, al final? —preguntó Yuffie, con un aire de hastío.

—Nos veremos en el Distrito Tres, junto a la catedral de los Nomura.

—¿Será seguro llevarle? —Consultó la chica, conociendo lo peligroso que podía resultar aquel distrito.

—Allí no nos verá nadie, hace meses que está deshabitado, ¿no recuerdas que sus habitantes fueron evacuados debido al riesgo? El sitio es perfecto para el cambio, sobre todo siendo algo ilegal.

—Sí... Espero que te paguen bien, así podremos dejar de vivir en este condenado sitio.

—¿Pagar...? —Sora había despertado de golpe, cayendo en la cuenta de que hablaban de él.— ¿Alguien va a pagar por... mi? ¡¿Vais a venderme?!

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, algo avergonzados tras haber sido descubierto su plan. Yuffie suspiró, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo. Leon, por su parte, y tras un eterno silencio, asintió despacio y sereno. Sin embargo, a ninguno de los supuestos "cazarecompensas" le afectaba el hecho de vender a una persona; ambos habían hecho cosas peores en el pasado, un trabajo así no podía afectarles. Sin embargo ahora todo era diferente: era su comprador más importante hasta la fecha, y la mercancía no era ni nada más ni nada menos que lo más valioso con lo que habían comercializado jamás; era su propio destino. El chico tenía que llegar sano, salvo y de una pieza a sus compradores, o podrían ocurrir cosas peores más allá de no recibir una paga.

Sin embargo, a ojos del chico y completamente fuera de contexto, se encendió una alarma. ¿A quén iban a venderle? ¿Para qué iban a venderle? ¿Cómo iban a usarle? Mil preguntas y millones de respuestas atormentaban su cabeza y azotaban sus pensamientos como látigos de fuego. Ahora volvía a tener miedo, no quería ser vendido, no quería que un desconocido se le llevase como quien compra un artículo de segunda mano. ¿Para qué podían usarle...? No se imaginaba nada bueno, no era capaz de ver nada de bueno en aquella situación. Aquello le pasaba por ser demasiado confiado... ¿Quién le había dicho que aquellos dos desconocidos eran buenas personas? Ahora sus manitas se aferraban a la toalla que le habían brindado, mientras escuchaba aterrado cómo ambos adultos discutían sobre sus planes a futuro, ignorando completamente su pregunta.

Iba a ser vendido, no lo podía creer. Jamás imaginó lo que podía sentirse, más allá de cómo había sido en su hogar. Su corazón cayó hasta la boca de su estómago, todo pesaba dentro de él. Nunca antes se había sentido como un objeto de cambio, por supuesto que tenía miedo, pero era incapaz de llorar o lamentarse siquiera. Temblaba y buscaba cubrirse todo lo posible con aquella toalla. ¿Qué iba a ser de él?

No quería que ninguno de aquellos desconocidos dirigiese su mirada hacia él. Simplemente quería desaparecer, no quería ser visible ante nadie. O no, mejor aún, quería volver a casa, con su madre, quería volver a las islas y jugar bajo el sol, quería ver a Kairi y hasta recibir sus reprimendas, quería volver a clase, trabajar el verano siguiente; quería ver a Riku, volver a sentirse protegido en sus brazos, no temer a nada por estar a su lado; quería que aquella pesadilla acabase.

Pero todo era demasiado real. Y tenía cada vez más miedo del mundo.

—¡Chicos! —Una voz grave y familiar irrumpió en la sala. Era Cid, quien entraba agitado, abriendo la puerta y dejando que una serie de gritos y jaleos irrumpiesen de golpe aquella calma tensa que se había formado en el ambiente.— Recoged lo que podáis, tenemos que irnos, ya.

—¿Qué ocurre, Cid? —Yuffie se levantó de golpe, comenzando a buscar su arma, lista para lo peor.

—¡Están evacuando el hotel, han logrado entrar...! ¡Son los _Sincorazón_, nos están invadiendo!

Cid parecía muy agitado, dirigió una mirada alarmante hacia el menor del grupo, quien buscaba su chubasquero amarillo y se acercaba a por la llave. Yuffie corría a por sus ahorros, Leon buscaba su sable pistola y se disponía a luchar. Sin embargo, una mirada por parte de Cid fue suficiente como para indicarle que su posición estaba como guardián, al ver que Sora a penas podía levantar aquella pesada llave de metal. Un cruce de asentimientos fue suficiente para que el hombre cuyo rostro se veía surcado por una cicatriz tomase al más joven de la cintura, lo levantase y cargase como un saco de patatas. En un gesto de resignación, y con Sora quejándose y pidiendo ser bajado a su espalda, Squall Lionheart se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

—Iré tirando, pero la próxima vez haces tú de niñera, viejo.

—Cállate, Squall. Tú eres el más indicado para protegerle, pues irán a por él; por si esto te sube un poco el ego. Por cierto, la guardia de la ciudad está en camino, pero tenemos que salir de aquí en cuanto antes.

Y Leon, con un pequeño resoplido, comenzó a correr pasillo abajo junto al resto de personas que eran evacuadas.

Sora veía a Cid cada vez más lejos, levantando el pulgar.

Iba a se vendido, pero sólo si salían de allí con vida.

No sabía qué era peor.


	10. De escudo en escudo, de mano en mano

Las pesadas botas de Leon retumbaban pasillo abajo mientras el pánico se hacía cada vez más presente en aquel ambiente que una vez había sido tranquilo. Se trataba de un panorama catastrófico en el que podían verse personas de todo tipo corriendo en busca de una salida, madres cargando a sus hijos, otros, cargando sus pocas pertenencias más preciadas; se oían gritos y llantos, ni una conversación, mucho menos risas.

Las cálidas luces fallaban por momentos, dejando paso a una oscuridad sepulcral a penas rota por la escasa luz del exterior que lograba escabullirse por las ventanas. Leon era rápido, pese a ir cargando con un niño a su espalda, quien no dejaba de quejarse y pedir ser soltado. Obviamente ante esto, el adulto hacía oídos sordos, sobre todo al notar que varias de las personas que dejaban atrás no volvían a ser vistas.

—Vamos por aquí.—Espetó el hombre dejando a Sora por un momento en el suelo.

Este, tras sentirse aturdido simplemente perdió el equilibrio, apoyando su cuerpo en la pared más cercana y dibujando el pánico en sus ojos celestes al percatarse de que Leon abría una ventana. Sin embargo antes de que Sora llegase a replicar por el peligroso carácter que estaba tomando el plan del adulto, este ya le había tomado por las axilas y colocado de pie sobre un pequeño tejado que se hallaba al otro lado del marco de madera. Leon salió después, para ayudar al más joven, pues temía que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese desde un cuarto piso.

—Tendremos que ir por allí y bajar por esas escaleras de emergencia. Las otras estarán a reventar de gente, nunca lograremos salir si vamos por dentro.—Dijo, señalando un balcón y unas escaleras que se encontraban inutilizadas debido a su mal estado. Pero Leon tenía razón. Si tomaban la salida de emergencia que había por dentro, la "salida segura" estaría llena de gente, y probablemente de _Sincorazón_. Sora se estremeció al pensar en lo condenadas que se encontraban las personas que quedaban dentro, que no eran pocas. Pero poco podía hacer ahora por ellos, más que salvarse a sí mismo.

A los veinte minutos ya se hallaban en el suelo, sin embargo aún habían varias cosas que preocupaban a Sora. Una de ellas era huir de la custodia de aquel desconocido cuyo nombre era Leon, alejarse de aquel grupo que tenía como plan venderle a otro par de desconocidos; probablemente peligrosos. El chico miraba a su alrededor mientras el contrario acababa de bajar, en busca de una alternativa, de un callejón por el que escurrirse o de un cubo en el que ocultarse.

Pero no sería así, Leon ya se hallaba a su lado, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, y dirigiéndole una de esas tan típicas miradas que leen la mente y responden un "ni se te ocurra". Así, tras el asentimiento de Sora y con una tensión creciente, comenzaron a andar calle abajo, dejando rápidamente atrás el bullicio y el caos que se había formado en el hotel. Con la mirada en el suelo, el menor fue el principal partícipe del silencio, el cual tras un largo rato, y finalmente andando más serenamente; logró romper Leon, quien había notado al chico demasiado nervioso.

—Oye... Por si te lo estabas aún preguntando... Tus próximos cuidadores son gente muy... Simpática —habló con suma tranquilidad Leon, apretando muy ligeramente el hombro del chico, el cual en ningún momento había soltado. Sin embargo no era un agarre firme, sino más bien una forma de que Sora se sintiese algo más protegido, pues Leon comprendía perfectamente la sensación de estar perdido; sabía lo que el menor necesitaba en aquel momento.

—¿Simpática...?—Se atrevió a hablar Sora, levantando tímidamente la cabeza.

—Sí... Y son dos guerreros muy valientes. —Contestó, sonriendo.— No sabes la suerte que tienes, uno de ellos es un brujo nacido en _Kânto_, fue aprendiz del mismísimo YenSid, y amigo personal del "Rey Rata". Ambos pertenecen a la guardia real... Y vienen hasta aquí sólo por ti, imagínate qué honor.

—¿Sólo por... mí?—Por un momento la mirada de Sora pareció iluminarse, con ese último comentario.

—Sí, eres mucho más importante de lo que crees —respondió Leon, sonriendo—. Incluso me han mandado a mí a buscarte. Antes de que todo esto ocurriese yo solía ser... Bueno, alguien aclamado, vamos.

Las cejas de Sora se fruncieron en confusión y tuvo la tentación de reír en cuanto oyó aquella última parte. Leon le parecía alguien bastante egocéntrico, pero de cierta forma agradecía tener una compañía, alguien que le protegiese. Sora comenzaba a comprender que no estaba del todo solo, ahora, poco a poco, comenzaba a confiar en aquel extraño individuo. Sin embargo, habían varias cosas que no le cuadraban, una de ellas era la primera parte de lo que aquel adulto le estaba contando.

—¿Por qué...? Yo nunca he sido alguien... "Importante".—Bajó la cabeza, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su nuca.—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me buscan a mí...?

—Oye, ¿no has visto qué llevas colgado del cinturón?—Leon frenó en seco, cruzándose de brazos. Su expresión se tornó algo seria mientras hablaba, cosa que hizo retroceder ligeramente a Sora.—Oye, tranquilo. Pero tienes que prestar más atención a tu entorno. Tu futuro... Tu destino no está en tu hogar, tú vas más allá de lo que hayas sido, ¿me sigues?

—Creo que... Sí.

—Bien, porque no pienso volvértelo a repetir. Eres el _Elegido y Portador_ de la legendaria _Llave-Espada_. Sí, esa cosa que llevas ahí contigo —dijo señalando el arma—. Y puede que aún no entiendas nada, no pasa nada, es normal; pero tendrás que ir acostumbrándote a usarla, porque eres el único ser vivo que puede frenar toda esta catástrofe.

—¿Yo...? ¡¿Yo?!

—Sí. Tú. El chaval de metro y medio al que parecen faltarle varias neuronas. —Y Leon le señaló entero, a modo de burla, intentando animarle de alguna forma.— Pero no entres en pánico aún. No, cálmate, eso es... Si la _Llave_ te ha elegido a ti es porque eres merecedor de ella. Los _portadores, elegidos, maestros_... Todos ellos desaparecieron hace aproximadamente una década. Por eso, tú, Sora, eres un milagro.

—Y-yo... Soy...

—Sí, Sora. Eres un milagro.

Y Leon volvió a colocar su mano en el hombro del chico, con cierta ternura, invitándole a seguir andando calle abajo.

* * *

—El _Seed_ está tardando demasiado —murmuró con una rabia palpable aquel hombre, mientras afilaba su hacha y se rascaba la barba—. Hace media hora que debería haber aparecido, Aerith nos lo dijo. Tanta importancia que se da y no es capaz de llegar a tiempo.

—Cálmate, ¿quieres? Ya llegará. Llevamos mucho tiempo buscando y esperando, por media hora o una hora entera que pase no nos vamos a morir —comentó el otro, dando un largo trago a su jarra de cerveza y pasándosela a su compañero—. Esto vale más que una, dos o tres horitas de espera.

—Tres horitas en las que más gente pierde su vida, Mi Lord —respondió, aceptando la bebida—. Tenemos que saber hasta qué punto estamos hundidos antes de rendirnos. No a qué demonios estaba esperando Su Majestad para empezar a actuar...

—El Rey sabe lo que hace, ten fe en tu amigo... ¿Cuándo ha fallado alguno de sus cálculos? ¿En qué guerra ha fracasado alguna de sus estrategias?

—Sí, pero esta vez no hablamos de cálculos y batallas, sino de una fuerza mayor; y tú eres más que consciente de lo mal que pueden acabar las cosas. —Y clavó su afilada arma en un barril cercano, a modo de protesta.

El más alto de ambos suspiró, poniéndose en pie con ambos brazos cruzados. Mirando de reojo a su compañero, y con un gesto desafiante, arrancó el poderoso hacha que su amigo había clavado, ofreciéndole ahora el mango de esta para que la volviese a tomar. El arma, lejos de ser elegante era tosca, sin embargo, el filo había permanecido intacto; pues el metal del cual se forjaba no parecía un material corriente. Con sus grabados y decoraciones aún inalterados, aquella arma no parecía haber pasado por las cientos y miles de batallas por las que había pasado. Era símbolo de la eternidad de aquel reino, que irónicamente se aguantaba a base de alfileres, a punto de derruirse.

—Siempre has sido un optimista, ¿eh? —respondió el alto con un evidente sarcasmo, dejando el arma en manos de su legítimo portador.— Dime: ¿qué ocurrió tras la _Última Tormenta_...? Llegó la calma, por supuesto. Una calma que duró una década...

—Una calma la cual la tuvieron que cobras cientos de miles de vidas inocentes... Entre ellos...

—Sí, los recuerdo. Pero hubo calma. Sin ese sacrificio la calma no hubiera llegado nunca, y aquellos cientos de miles habrían sido millones; probablemente no hubiéramos llegado aquí.

—Sí, pero ya no hay calma. Ahora siguen siendo, y seguirán, y esas tres horas, dos, o media; son cada vez más —replicó el más bajito, tomando el hacha con fuerza.

—Pero por ahora no podemos evitarlo, ya estamos aportando nuestro granito de arena, y parece ser que somos los únicos que lo hacemos. Así que tres horas esperando o durmiendo no hacen nada.

—Me asombra la frialdad de tus palabras, querido amigo mío. Pero podemos aportar más... O al menos más que esta ciudad —comenta señalando con la palma de la mano a su alrededor—. Mírala, abandonada, podrida; la gente muere en sus calles, se enferma durmiendo en hoteles cuando hay una infinidad de edificios vacíos. ¿Y me estás diciendo que somos los únicos que podemos hacer algo?

—Eso no está en nuestras manos, Don... Primero tenemos que salvarnos nosotros, no les servimos de nada estando muertos.

—Lo sé, no podemos ayudar a otros si no está dentro de nuestras posibilidades hacerlo. —Sin embargo, algo en su mirada de oscurecía, al soltar la sentencia—. Pero no somos los únicos que pueden hacer algo, la gente está muriendo y nadie está haciendo nada.

—Yo estoy haciendo algo.

—Pero tú no tienes nada que perder.

—Lo tenía, ahí tienes razón, pero justo por eso es por lo que voy a luchar más que nadie.

—No más que yo, te lo aseguro. —Y esta vez con una risotada estridente tomó un largo trago de aquella jarra fría de cerveza, pasándosela a su amigo, quien bebía con desgana.— Lamento mucho lo ocurrido...

—Han pasado dos meses, ya no hay nada que lamentar, sólo me queda avanzar, porque llorar no va a arreglar las cosas; hacer algo al respecto sí... —Con un suspiro pesado y un gesto sereno, señaló dos figuras que se acercaban a ellos unas dos manzanas más abajo.— A todo esto... —comentó, interrumpiendo su melancolía— ¿no serán ellos?

—No pueden ser, uno de ellos sí es Leon, ¿pero el otro...? —Fue cuando el más bajito de ambos achinó los ojos, cuando vio al Seed levantar el brazo. Ahí, su expresión cambió por completo.— No me jodas.

* * *

La tensión entre ambos bandos iba creciendo a cada paso que uno se acercaba al otro. Sora, pese a andar con serenidad y firmeza, se encontraba tan nervioso que temblaba. En un acto reflejo, y al notar que se acercaban a dos imponentes figuras, colocó su mano sobre la de Leon, buscando protección; a lo que este respondió, apretando su hombro con suavidad. El menor, ya no tan sereno, tragó saliva.

—No... No quiero ir con ellos —expresó con miedo en su voz, negando con la cabeza.

—No es algo que puedas decidir tú, peque —respondió Leon con algo de frialdad, al notar que Sora pretendía tomar una decisión por sí mismo. Claramente el chico no entendía su posición en todo aquello—. Me sabe fatal, pero ahora mismo yo dependo de que te entregue sano y salvo a estos hombres.

—Pero... No quiero ir con ellos, Leon... Por favor... Quiero quedarme con vosotros, no quiero ir. No quiero... —Se quejó, cada vez más nervioso, esta vez moviéndose incómodamente bajo el agarre de Leon, quien simplemente apretaba con algo más de fuerza— Tengo miedo, Leon.

—Escúchame, Sora. No estás ahora mismo en posición de pedir nada, y me sabe fatal, pero seguramente entiendas que esto es tanto por tu bien como por el mío.

Sora frenó en seco, parando también a Leon con él. Ahora los fuertes brazos del adulto se cruzaban sobre su propio torso en un gesto que clamaba una clara incomodidad. El chico, tembloroso, negó con la cabeza, mientras que Leon comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Sentía que llevaba demasiado haciendo de niñera, y ese no era su trabajo, podía ser todo lo comprensivo que fuese, pero necesitaba el dinero, necesitaba a Sora; y si para salir adelante tenía que vender a una persona, claramente en contra de su voluntad, lo haría; pero porque lo necesitaba.

—No quiero, Leon...

—Sora, colabora.

—No... No sé quienes son, no quiero ir.

—Sora, empieza a andar.

—No quiero ir con ellos... —Expresó, al borde de las lágrimas, con un nervio y una ansiedad fácilmente palpables en el aire. Ahora buscaba alejarse del nuevo agarre que proponía Leon, casi como si hiciera un berrinche.

—¡Sora! —Esta vez gritó, tomando al chico con fuerza de la tela de su chaqueta, sacudiéndole un poco. El joven, en respuesta, dejó de sacudirse al instante, simplemente temblando mientras unas pocas lágrimas rodaban a través de sus mejillas.— No va a pasarte nada. De verdad. No van a hacerte nada. Sora, no, no llores, escúchame.

Ahora Leon bajaba despacio ambas manos a través de los hombros del chico, mientras se arrodillaba para hablar a su altura. Sus grandes manos sujetaban con fuerza los delgados brazos del muchacho, quien aún temblaba y lloriqueaba aterrado por su futuro y el tono con el que le había hablado Leon. Este, en respuesta suspiró, levantando una mano para secar las lágrimas del chico con el dedo pulgar en un gesto que logró calmarle poco a poco.

—Muy bien, así mejor —prosiguió–. Esta gente, por mucho que me estén pagando por encontrarte, van a cuidar de ti. Son dos personas buenas, son elegidos por el mismísimo rey, son de su confianza. Quieren luchar en contra de todo lo malo que te ha pasado estos días, porque le está ocurriendo a más gente.Tú eres la pieza clave para que esto no siga ocurriendo, pero yo no puedo ayudarte, ellos sí.

—Pe... Pero me vas a vender...

—No, sólo me han pagado por encontrarte y traerte sano y salvo, nada más... Por mucho que no estés en posición ahora de pedir nada, nadie va a esclavizarte o maltratarte. No les tengas miedo, pueden parecer grandotes y feos... —Se burló, haciendo reír un poco al chico, cosa que le hizo tranquilizarse al entender que no iba a tener que aguantar un berrinche.— Pero no son malos, ni quieren hacerte daño; al contrario, podrán cuidar de ti mejor que Cid, Yuffie o yo mismo... Venga, Sora, límpiate la cara y vamos, que nos están esperando.

Y esta vez tendió directamente la mano, para que el más joven se la diese, mientras que volvían a acercarse con paso de plomo a sus contrarios, quienes habían cruzado los brazos al ver la escena. Sora, mientras andaba, iba secándose las lágrimas y mentalizándose de que todo aquello iría bien, de que aquellos hombres que se plantaban frente suyo y cada vez más cerca no iban a agredirle. Pero una fuerte ansiedad le obligaba a pensar todo lo contrario. A penas comenzaba a fiarse de Leon, pero porque era conocido de Cid, y algo le decía que aquel hombre llamado Cid era un buen tipo; pues no había hecho más que proporcionarle ayuda, indicarle el camino, darle comida, refugio y protección. Leon, pese a ser alguien frío, de mecha corta y rostro serio, escondía un buen corazón; y Sora, de algún modo, podía sentirlo a la perfección.

Y aquella extraña luz que desprendía Leon era lo que le daba la suficiente confianza como para sujetar su mano mientras andaban; como si fuese un niño pequeño. Y es que pese a todo, y que a Sora le gustase sentirse protegido, cuidado y, de cierta forma, querido; tampoco podía evitar sentirse muy pesimistamente inútil, dependiente, insuficiente; como un niño pequeño, casi como un objeto... Otra vez.

No quería seguir siendo el objeto sonriente de un grupo más.

Pero aquel sueño de valerse por sí mismo se desvaneció al notarse frente a las dos montañas de hombre que se alzaban ante él.

Dentro de la cabeza analítica del pequeño, los distinguió al instante como "Sujeto uno" y "Sujeto dos".

Uno tenía el cabello negro, muy negro y ondulado, cayendo como una larga cascada a través de sus hombros, pero dejando al descubierto su frente. Aquella melena se encontraba engrasada, sucia, como las ropas que vestía; de colores marrones, llevando un poderoso y protector peto de un cuero de un grosor inimaginable, el cual cubría una túnica de cuello alto que en algún momento pudo ser verde. Sobre sus anchos hombros se posaba con elegancia una poderosa y peluda capa de color negro, la cual caía hasta rozar el suelo. Podían lucirse sus armas: un mandoble dorado, cuya hoja parecía estar hecha de un extrañísimo metal reluciente como mil lunas, en el que se leían diversos grabados, y un enorme rubí en el extremo del mango cubierto de un cuero granate; acompañaba a aquella espada un enorme escudo cuyo bizarro emblema se grababa en el centro, formado de dos llaves, una corona y nada más ni nada menos que una rata a dos patas; grabados en oro, azul y granate.

Sin embargo, lo que más miedo daba de aquel hombre no eran sus armas, sino su propia figura. Un temible guerrero que tranquilamente superaba los dos metros de alto, cuyas espaldas parecían tener la fuerza suficiente como para frenar un camión, cuyas enormes manos podían tomar a Sora como si se tratase de una pluma, con una sola mano, incluso; y levantarle con aquellos fuertes brazos surcados por varias cicatrices, que podían narrar infinidad de historias diferentes, como letras sobre el papel.

Los ojos del "Sujeto uno", como Sora le había bautizado, eran pequeños, coronados por unas pobladas cejas cuadradas, con un gesto fruncido; sin embargo destacaba un brillo amable en aquellas dos profundas noches negras y cerradas, un brillo que el joven Sora y su inocente mirada no pudo pasar por alto.

El gesto facial del hombre se veía tapado por una poblada barba de unas aproximadamente dos semanas, en la cual podían notarse varias canas, como pequeños riachuelos de plata a través de un mar negro, al igual que su larga cabellera, ondulados. Sin embargo, y al verse con claridad los cuadrados labios del hombre, podía adivinarse que se trataba de un sujeto sereno, pese a ser temible. Una pequeña música comenzó a sonar dentro de la cabeza de Sora al cruzar el cielo con la oscuridad absoluta de los ojos del contrario, una música la cual le hizo estremecer, sobre todo al notar que uno de estos ojos era de cristal, y se coronaba con la cicatriz de una quemadura que cubría prácticamente la mitad de su rostro, causando la desaparición de su expresividad en aquella zona, borrando las arrugas que las sonrisas y los enfados habían ido esculpiendo a través de los años.

Fue ahí cuando su mirada se volvió al "Sujeto dos".

Una figura cuadrada, extraña. Algo más bajo que el "Sujeto uno" pero igual de imponente, tan alto como Leon, pero con un cuerpo peculiar. Sus cortas y pesadas piernas, estaban completamente desproporcionadas con su torso, brazos y cabeza. Era un enano, de sus monstruosos metro noventa y pico, pero con el cuerpo de un enano. Sin embargo, sus brazos no parecían ser débiles, y sus piernas, pese a ser relativamente cortas, parecían estar esculpidas expresamente para escalar las más altas montañas y cruzar a trote cualquier desierto sin cansarse.

Destacaba su pálida piel, factor que Sora reconoció enseguida por ser la misma condición que padecía su mejor amigo, Riku: albinismo. En ella se formaban algunas manchas rosadas, que sólo hacían que destacar más las cuadradas facciones del sujeto, su nariz ancha y pómulos marcados, que extrañamente se encontraban lejos de ser atractivos, como los de Leon.

La larga cabellera blanca del hombre se veía recogida en una coleta baja, al igual que su barba; esta era poblada, y destacaban una serie de mechones amarillos, de un color vivo como el fuego. Estos también podían notarse en su cabellera, pero en menor medida. Su barba estaba atada pero mal recogida, y aún así, desordenada y ondulada, de gruesos y espesos cabellos blancos como la nieve que Sora jamás había llegado a ver; aquella barba llegaba hasta el pecho del hombre y no parecía tener intensión de dejar de crecer jamás.

Ahora el chico se fijaba en los ojos del desconocido. Tanto dejas como pestañas eran claramente blancos, sus ojos, redondos y de expresión firme y fiera, no destacaban sólo por su tamaño y la tenacidad de su mirada; sino por algo más superficial. Los ojos del hombre eran rojos. La pupila no se separaba del iris, del cual aún quedaban trazas blanquecinas, sino que todo formaba parte de un solo y sólido rojo vivo, que parecía dejar una puerta abierta al alma del hombre. Estaba totalmente vivo, con aquella mirada llena de una fe sólida, parecía decirlo todo. Aquel enano de nieve parecía ser el mismísimo fuego.

Adornando y tapando el cuerpo del adulto y su voluminosa barriga, se podían ver a simple vista sus extraños ropajes de carácter oficial. Estos, de unos llamativos tonos azulados y adornos dorados, no parecían ser protección alguna, al contrario que el "sujeto uno" quien llevaba peto y partes de una armadura sueltas, como rodilleras y coderas; éste vestía un elegante traje de color azul marino.

Era parecido a un uniforme militar, de tela gruesa con bordados en dorado, al rededor de lo que parecía ser un cuello de marinero, pero cerrado y alto. Colgaban de sus pantalones diversas alforjas, desde un par de cinturones de cuero negro que se cruzaban entre sí. Sobre su pecho relucían varias insignias y algunos parches, frutos de la experiencia.

Un enorme hacha de guerra, grande como la cabeza de Sora, o incluso más, estaba sujeta por ambas manos de su portador. Era un arma pesada, pero se notaba que quien la llevaba era todo un maestro a la hora de blandirla. Sin embargo, Sora no podía apartar su mirada celeste de otro artilugio que el albino llevaba colgando de su cinturón, y pese a ser un objeto llamativo, al no ser de gran tamaño ni elegancia, la gente solía pasarlo por alto. El chico se sorprendió al notar un objeto "de su altura", siendo este invisible a los ojos de personas más grandes. Era extraño, como un objeto así podía camuflarse tan bien ante el esplendor de su portador legítimo. Aquello que Sora logró divisar no era ni nada más ni nada menos que un bastón.

Sólo era un bastón a ojos de cualquiera, pero Sora sabía que aquello escondía algo más, que tenía que ser más; pues un brillo azul parecía agitarse dentro de aquel objeto alargado, con diversas joyas en la punta. Se trataba de un arma de cristal y un extraño acero plateado, dentro de cuyas transparencias parecían brotar flores y diversas formas que quedaban allí atrapadas, cual acuario tras el cristal. Algunas flores y hojas forjadas en aquel extraño metal podían visualizarse sobre la cúpula recubierta de joyas de diversos colores, que se hallaban incrustadas en ella, como si pretendiesen ocultar un interior del cual en el fondo se quisiese presumir.

Tal vez aquel hombre era como aquel bastón. Tal vez aquella situación no era tan mala, o tal vez fuese Sora el bastón, completamente invisible a ojos de cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente, que se fijase antes en un hacha o un mandoble; que en una mirada o un simple bastón.

—Llegas tarde, Lionhart —fue el saludo que recibió por parte del albino nada más quedar en frente suyo.

—Qué quieres que te diga, mejor tarde que nunca.

—¿Y esta ranita? —Finalmente notaron la presencia de Sora, quien retrocedió dos pasos al ser nombrado.

A la hora de darles la respuesta, Leon simplemente tomó al chico de los hombros, y le giró con brusquedad, mostrando el arma que colgaba de su cinturón. Sin embargo, ninguno de los hombres se sorprendió, al ver la legendaria arma, como habría hecho cualquiera; al contrario, a penas arquearon sus cejas.

—Entonces los rumores eran ciertos... —murmuró el enano, contemplando a Sora de arriba a abajo, e incomodando tremendamente a éste con aquel gesto—. El último portador de Llave-Espada vivo... Es un crío.

—Espera un momento, ¿cómo que rumores? —Interrumpió Leon, dejando escapar un tono alarmado.

—Oráculos, brujos, adivinos, y básicamente cualquier otra persona que vaya tras la pista de las Llave-Espadas, Leon —aclaró el alto, dando un par de pasos al frente. Ante esto, Sora no hizo más que retroceder un poco más, apegándose a su compañero y captor—. No hay que ser muy listo para adivinar por qué actualmente medio universo va tras este chiquillo.

—Pues podréis ser los seres más afortunados de este universo en cuanto soltéis la mitad que falta. —Esta vez, Leon en vez de tomar a Sora por los hombros fue directamente hacia la capucha de su chubasquero amarillo, exponiéndole como quien saca un objeto de segunda mano del bolso.

—Lo has traído sano y salvo, un trato es un trato, y eso que no teníamos fe en ti —se burló el albino.

—Qué queréis que os diga... Tal vez no sólo sea el mejor soldado actualmente en Paso, sino que a demás soy una niñera de puta madre —respondió Leon, tirándose flores.

—¿Cuánto era, Don...? —Dijo el hombre alto rodando los ojos y haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios del SeeD.

Sora simplemente mantenía la mirada en el suelo, perdida. Realmente y pese a todo lo que le había dicho Leon, estaban vendiéndole. Nunca imaginó que pudiera llegar a sentirse tan mal por algo así. La forma en la que Leon le tomaba, casi como pasándole a sus nuevos dueños, la forma en la que hablaban de él, la forma en la que pagaban por... Él. El chico tragó saliva con fuerza, intentando afrontar aquello, mentalizarse de que todo iba a salir bien, de que Leon no le había mentido; sin embargo, no era capaz de levantar la mirada. No quería ver a Leon abrazando un maletín, como había hecho Yuffie unas horas antes, no quería saber cuánto habían pagado por él, cuánto costaba, cuanto valía su vida; no quería que se lo llevasen a algún sitio desconocido, no quería que le tomasen y cargasen como quien se compra un abrigo; Sora se imaginó a sí mismo en una bolsa de plástico con un precio cubriendo su cara; un precio que iba más allá de su voluntad u identidad.

Sora era un número.

Y cualquiera que pagase aquella cifra podía poseerle. Sora era un número que iba más allá de su nombre, pues ninguno de ambos hombres sabía cómo se llamaba, ni cuántos años tenía, siquiera. Sora no importaba, sólo lo que pagasen por él y para qué le usasen. Era un objeto más, un cupón, un papel; Sora era el envoltorio de aquella llave, pero le perseguían a él, porque una llave sola no hace nada. Dejó de escuchar la conversación al poco rato, pues no entraba dentro de su interés el saber cuánto costaba su vida; o sí, pero una especie de shock le impedía oír nada más, o ver nada más allá del suelo en el que había perdido su mirada.

—¿Peque?

Sora levantó la mirada de golpe al sentirse llamado. En efecto, Leon sostenía un maletín con una mano, y uno de los brazos del chico con la otra. Se lo tendía a sus dos compradores, como quien pasa un refresco a otro. Las rodillas del chico temblaban, ya no le sujetaban a penas, por lo que en cuanto su ex-acompañante le soltó, estas fallaron, dejándole caer de rodillas al suelo, derritiéndose ante las dos montañas que le habían comprado. Ante sus ojos podían verse ahora con más claridad a quienes serían sus futuros "dueños", y eran temibles. Sin embargo, el chico no se movió cuando el más alto de ambos se acercó a él, para levantarle.

Tal como Sora había sospechado, pudo ponerle en pie con una sola mano. Y el contacto sin consentimiento alguno por su parte erizó el vello de su nuca, haciéndole estar alerta una vez se puso en pie.

—Te han hecho una pregunta... ¿Estás bien? —Era Leon, quien le llamaba la atención, chasqueando los dedos frente suyo.

—¿Lo has drogado u algo? —preguntó el alto, que aún sujetaba al chico, el cual parecía que iba a desfallecer de un momento a otro.

—No, no. Hemos venido andando bien, seguramente se encuentre cansado... —Y pese a que la situación era una mierda, Leon parecía preocupado.

—Chico, hey. —El albino se acercó a Sora, quien en aquella situación sólo veía dos figuras imponentes acercándosele y preguntándole cosas que no entendía. Sora, aterrado, sudaba y jadeaba, notando su corazón a mil mientras que el hombre más alto aún le mantenía sujeto. Creía que le sujetaban para que no huyese, sin embargo, los tonos de aquellos adultos simplemente denotaban preocupación. Una preocupación que Sora no entendía.

—Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

—¿De dónde eres?

—Cálmate y dinos, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

—¿Estás... Bien?

El menor simplemente negaba, mientras su cabeza le jugaba una tras otra mala pasada. Sentía sus hombros pesados, de golpe, le dolía todo, le faltaba el aire y el espacio; estaba muy agobiado, pero no era capaz de expresarlo a ninguno de aquellos tres adultos. ¿A quién podía acudir, si no era a un adulto? Temblaba y se retorcía negando con la cabeza a cada pregunta, sintiéndose incapaz de abrir los ojos. Pero todo se despejó en cuanto aquella enorme mano le soltó, para dejarle caer entre un par de brazos conocidos y reconfortantes.

—Soltadle, le estáis agobiando... —Leon le sujetó con fuerza, agachándose y dejando al chico enterrar su rostro en su hombro.— ¿Estás bien?

—No... No...

—Tranquilo, ellos no van a hacerte daño.

—Oye, ranita... —Ahora aquella enorme montaña se agachaba a su lado, y hacía uso de su tono de voz más dulce con tal de llegar al aterrado chico.— Te prometo que no vamos a hacerte nada, en serio.

—Queremos cuidarte. —Ahora el albino se acercaba a él despacio. Su tono, pese a ser seco, se había ablandado también.

—Se ha puesto nervioso, le han pasado muchas cosas en un solo día —aclaró Leon—. Será mejor que le dejéis descansar...

Ahora finalmente levantaba la vista, y se encontraba con dos personas, ya no eran siluetas. Eran unos ojos amables, los del hombre alto; ahora los veía con más claridad. Y aquel tono suave, era un intento de proximidad; el albino no parecía ser mala persona, parecía uno de aquellos personajes de cómic que solía dibujar. La realidad superaba la ficción por momentos, pero poco a poco todo a su alrededor comenzaba a calmarse.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Por tercera vez el alto le hizo la pregunta.— Mi nombre es Godrick, puedes llamarme "Goofy", como me llaman mis amigos; él se llama Donald... ¿Tú?

—So... Sora. —Dijo en un hilo de voz, ahora más calmado.

—Un gusto, Sora, último _Portador de la Llave-Espada_... —Godrick le dedicó una sonrisa, en un gesto encantador y suave, e hizo una pequeña reverencia.— Lamento la circunstancia en la que tenemos que encontrarnos, lamento que hayamos podido asustarte o hayas tenido que pensar mal de nosotros.

—Somos enviados del Rey, su majestad Michelangelo Disney. Ahora serás nuestro protegido, pues necesitarás de nosotros para cumplir tu destino. —Fue el hombre albino quien le dirigió la palabra, con un poco más de brusquedad se acercó a él, colocando una de sus pesabas manos sobre el hombro del niño. Los gestos del enano eran toscos, pero esta vez no sobresaltaron a Sora, quien simplemente asintió en silencio.

Leon pudo dirigirse con calma al chico, otra vez. Este se encontraba aún confuso, aunque calmado, al notar que estaba en buenas manos.

–Ellos te ayudarán a encontrar a tus amigos.

—¿De veras...? —Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la mirada del chico se iluminó de golpe. Era esperanza lo que llenaba su pecho con un calor agradable.

Sin embargo, las miradas de los guerreros se cruzaron con una palpable melancolía. No podían ser sinceros, pues no sabían ni quienes ni dónde se encontrarían los amigos del chico; no sabían si estos estarían vivos siquiera. Y lo más probable era que los conocidos del chico no existieran ya en aquel plano, muchas personas perdían sus vidas durante aquellas catástrofes, por no decir, que la gran mayoría no sobrevivía siquiera. Ya era extraño que un chico tan joven siguiese vivo tras la tormenta, ¿un grupo entero?; no, aquello era más complicado. Pero al encontrar el precioso cielo del joven portador tan iluminado y puro, no se atrevieron a abrir una herida.

—Podemos ayudarte a buscarles —respondió el hombre albino, si asegurar el "encontrarles".

—¿Don...? —Fue el hombre de cabellera negra como la noche quien le dirigió una mirada insegura, como la posibilidad de encontrar a aquellos chiquillos.

Pero el albino sólo hizo un gesto con la mano, una mentira piadosa, para que el Portador de la Llave-Espada aceptase ir con ellos sin rechistar. Un cruce de miradas bastó como para dar a entender el por qué de la promesa del hombre albino. Era obvio que no iban a encontrar a los niños, pero era más obvio el hecho de que tampoco harían mucho por buscarles. Con tal de que aquel Portador fuese junto a ellos, eran capaz de engañarle; pero tenían motivos, y uno de ellos era el ganar una guerra inevitable que poco a poco se iba cerniendo sobre ellos, antes de que esta arrasase con todo.

—Te ayudarán a buscar a tus amigos, ¿ves? No son malas personas —apuntó Leon, convenciendo al chico de que fuese junto a aquel par de desconocidos.

—De... De acuerdo. —Y así Sora selló su sentencia, pasando de unos brazos a otros; y creía que era por decisión propia, pese a jamás haber tenido opción alguna.

Pero había algo un tanto oscuro en la expresión de aquel chico de aspecto atolondrado. Pese a las promesas, pese a la pequeña montañita de esperanza que le estaban brindando, Sora no era capaz de levantar demasiado la voz, ni la mirada, ni la cabeza. A penas sentía poder levantarse a sí mismo a cada paso que daba.

Ahora escoltado por dos hombres del tamaño de un roble, habiendo dejado a Leon ya bastante atrás, el joven proyecto de héroe andaba a través de las muy tranquilas calles. Un sol comenzaba a asomar de entre los edificios, a teñir las ventanas de vino y oro. Aquella luz iluminó su rostro, fue una caricia cálida la que le hizo levantar sus enormes zafiros celestiales hacia el origen de aquella luz tan pura.

Era un espectáculo el cual ninguno de los adultos quería pararse a contemplar. Sin embargo, el pequeño del grupo no pudo evitar sentir un enorme vacío que inundaba su pecho. Era su primer amanecer fuera de casa, lejos de todo lo que amaba y creía que jamás iba a recuperar. Aquella estrella dorada que emergía de entre un mar de cemento y ladrillos era algo completamente nuevo para él, puesto a que siempre había visto a su propio cuerpo celeste emerger de entre las aguas que rodeaban su hogar.

Ahora mismo tenía en mente otro ser que iluminaba su mente, más allá de cualquier amanecer.

"Riku, no quiero ir a clase, no he dormido nada..."

Recordaba aquella frase con tanto cariño ahora que se encontraba tan lejos de ella... Era una situación terriblemente habitual, que solían compartir ambos amigos, y durante más de una ocasión. Ver un amanecer juntos de vez en cuando. A penas habían pasado un par de semanas desde la última vez que vieronun amanecer juntos. En aquel momento, en el que los cálidos rayos del sol invadían la habitación de Sora, tiñéndolo todo de fuego y oro, se creaba un pequeño santuario.

"Vamos Sora, una noche sin dormir no hace daño a nadie."

Y siempre veían el amanecer juntos. Salían por la ventana y se sentaban sobre las tejas negras de pizarra, para sentir el frescor del alba y la humedad del rocío. Hubiese clase al día siguiente o no, siempre que pasaban la noche juntos veían el amanecer. Era un ritual que tenían ellos, uno de miles, pero siempre lo hacían juntos; era un acto sagrado.

Y ahora, con todo el pesar de su corazón, Sora veía el amanecer solo.

Pensaba en Riku, claro que pensaba en él, y ahora volvía a su cabeza la última noche que habían pasado juntos. Aquella última noche no habían visto el amanecer, y Sora se arrepentía de no haberse quedado despierto. Si tan solo hubiera sido consciente de que aquella sería la última noche que pasase junto a Riku, aquel amanecer hubiera sido el que más habría disfrutado en toda su vida. Un último amanecer.

Pero ahora Riku no estaba, y Sora andaba en silencio con un rumbo desconocido, acompañado de dos hombres extraños que le escoltaban, pero no le dirigían la palabra ni se paraban siquiera a contemplar el Sol nacer de entre los edificios.

Sora seguía sumergido en el recuerdo de aquella noche. Los problemas que tenía en su hogar habían quedado lejos, y fue en aquel instante, en cuanto sintió el peso de su Llave-Espada, que se dio cuenta de lo sencilla que había sido su vida en la isla; de lo infantiles que eran sus problemas. De golpe, se dio cuenta de todo lo que había perdido.

De golpe echaba de menos el estrés de las clases, las raspaduras en sus rodillas, las broncas de su madre cuando traía las calificaciones al final del semestre a casa; echaba de menos todo aquello que le recordaba que sus problemas eran triviales, incluso echaba de menos la idiotez de algunos de sus compañeros de clase. Incluso echaba de menos tener problemas de adolescente. Echaba de menos que sus amigos se riesen de él y dijesen que le gustaba Kairi, echaba de menos a Kairi, la extrañaba mucho; echaba tanto de menos tener preocupaciones tan básicas...

Y sólo había pasado una noche fuera, y ahora de golpe tenía que pensar como un adulto, ir a la guerra, librar una batalla y salvar a todos. No le cabía en la cabeza.

Sora echaba de menos no ser autosuficiente, aquello que tanto odiaba. Echaba de menos que su mayor problema hasta la fecha fuese no saber qué decirle a Riku cuando este le ofreció una fruta paopu. Echaba de menos que su mayor problema fuesen sus sentimientos respecto a otro chico, y no la incertidumbre de si sobreviviría un día más o no. Echaba de menos ser un adolescente y ahora deseaba más que nunca el volver atrás en el tiempo, a cuando su vida era sencilla.

Contempló las marcas en su piel de su última pelea, no era una pelea, pero poco le importaba ahora; las miraba con una nostalgia que cegaba el significado de la palabra "maltrato". Seguían allí, por supuesto que aquel problema no había desaparecido, por supuesto que sus sentimientos seguían ahí; pero Riku no. Riku no estaba ahí, y aquellas marcas en la piel, y aquel colgante en forma de corona que jamás se había quitado, eran lo único que le quedaba de él. Aquello, y la preciosa sensación de sus brazos al rodearle; aquel recuerdo de sentirse protegido, aquella sensación de sentirse cuidado por alguien, de no tener que ser él quien cargase con la espada. Aquella sensación que Sora se arrepentía de haber aborrecido ahora que la necesitaba tanto.

Entonces volvió a su cabeza aquella noche, y su corazón dio un tumbo. Sus mejillas pecosas y raspadas florecieron como fuego, sus ojos se volvieron cristal de golpe. Le echaba de menos, a él, y fue un shock darse cuenta de que le había perdido; tendría que haber comido aquella fruta paopu, tendría que haber aceptado sus sentimientos. Pero ahora que no estaba ahí, era demasiado tarde como para decirle nada, como para darle un último abrazo. Ahora que le había perdido, no le importaban los golpes, solo quería recuperarle, para ver un amanecer juntos como siempre habían hecho.

Echaba de menos su vida, pero más aún el hecho de que Riku ya no estaba allí. Le habían prometido que iban a buscarle, pero no sabía siquiera en que rincón del universo podría estar, ni siquiera si estaba vivo. Sora llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo ganas de estrujar su corazón con fuerza con tal de parar aquellos latidos que se aceleraban; y llevó una mano a sus labios, intentando recuperar aquella sensación que le había hecho sentir tan confuso pero tan feliz y seguro que había logrado hacerle dormir tranquilo. Ahora los golpes desaparecían.

De repente echaba de menos jugar en la arena, sentir el agua fresca acariciar sus pies, la brisa de verano y la humedad del invierno que le calaba los huesos hasta que llegaba a clase y saludaba a diferentes personas que reirían con él. De golpe echaba de menos las charlas, el chocolate caliente en la cafetería, los árboles desnudos en invierno, y ver cómo llegaba el verano para darles una buena noticia. De golpe Sora echaba de menos todas aquellas cosas maravillosas que había vivido y dado por obvio, aquellas cosas que le recordaban por qué las islas eran su hogar; qué se había dejado allí. Aquellas cosas a las que jamás había dado importancia y ahora echaba tanto en falta.

Echaba de menos la tranquilidad, el no tener problemas y tener la libertad de inventárselos.

Echaba de menos a sus amigos, a su madre e incluso a sus abuelos con los que nunca hablaba.

Se cubrió la boca para dejar que las lágrimas rodasen en silencio, sin que ninguno de aquellos hombres, que andaban delante suyo, se diesen cuenta. Lágrimas de nostalgia, de arrepentimiento, de cosas que pudieron haber pasado, de situaciones que pudieron haber sido, pero nunca fueron.

Lágrimas que nacían en sus ojos celestes al darse cuenta de que probablemente jamás podría recuperar aquella sensación que había acariciado su alma y sus labios dos noches atrás.

Riku y Kairi probablemente estaban muertos.

Tenía que encontrarles, si seguían vivos. No debería serlo, pero era su prioridad, no podía seguir así, no era autosuficiente, tenía que aceptarlo.

De golpe Sora se derrumbaba, y unos sollozos que intentaba callar fueron capaces de huir de entre sus cuerdas vocales. De golpe temblaba, y la llave pesaba demasiado. Les echaba tanto de menos...

Pero fue una mano grande y cuadrada, una mano prácticamente desconocida, la que se posó sobre su hombro. Sora levantó sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas para encontrarse con aquellas noches tan acogedoras como fieras que crecían dentro de los orbes del guerrero de larga melena negra. Ahí fue cuando Sora volvió a notar un brillo amable en los ojos de Godrick.

—Sora —el chico se sorprendió al ser llamado por su propio nombre, y no por el número que creía ser—, no podemos avanzar si estás así...

—¿Qué...? ¿Por... qué...?

—Sonríe, peque. —Y un enorme pulgar cubierto por un guante de cuero blanco se encargó de secar sus lágrimas con delicadeza.— Nuestra nave sólo funciona con caras felices.


	11. Aquello infinito

"¿Qué harías, si fuese tu último día en este mundo...?"

El chico albino ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión confusa en sus ojos. Buscando y encontrando al dueño de aquella extraña pregunta y hallándole tumbado en la arena, junto a él, simplemente sonrió.

"¿Riku...?" Insistió.

El albino rió con simpleza, sobre todo al notar la expresión preocupada de su compañero, que ahora se giraba hacia él. Aquellos ojitos azules no le hacían una pregunta, sino miles; mostraban inseguridad, miedo. Riku quería apagar el fuego que causaba terror a aquellos ojos.

"¿Qué te lleva a pensar en estas cosas, Sora?" Ahora Riku también giraba su cuerpo hacia su acompañante, quedando ambos de cara. La expresión del chico albino permanecía serena, como las olas que acariciaban la orilla y cantaban dulces melodías que acompañaban a ambos jóvenes.

"Siempre estás hablando de zarpar, de viajar, de irnos en busca de aventuras..." Sin embargo, y pese a que aquel chico de cabellos castaños pretendiese estar tranquilo y alegre, sus labios temblaban demasiado al hablar. "¿Y si nos ocurriese algo...?"

"¿Pero qué va a ocurrirnos, Sora?" Ahora Riku se acercaba un poco más a él con una sonrisa divertida y enternecida dibujada en sus labios. No quería ver a su amigo nervioso, ni triste; no quería ver a Sora dudar, ni sufrir. Era como si quisiese envolverle en enormes cojines del algodón más suave, como si quisiese encerrarle en la habitación más feliz del mundo para evitar que nada malo le ocurriese. Sora tenía que estar con él, Riku se aseguraría de que ningún mal se abalanzaría jamás sobre sus queridos ojos azules. "Si permanecemos juntos, nada va a ocurrirnos nunca. Te lo prometo... Pero tenemos que estar juntos."

"Si estoy contigo... Gracias, Riku. Siempre seremos amigos." Y de alguna forma aquella dulce sonrisa sólo hizo que clavarse en el pecho del chico de cabellos blancos, que, de todas formas, correspondió.

"Sí... Amigos." Y tras un largo silencio se incorporó de golpe, sobresaltando al chico de cabellos castaños. "Pero tenemos que partir algún día... ¿No?"

"¿A qué te refieres, Riku? ¿Lo decías en serio...?"

"¡Pues claro que sí!" Respondió Riku sacudiendo al chico más joven con una mano, para desperezarle. "Tenemos que zarpar, porque siempre decimos de hacerlo y nunca lo hacemos."

"Y... Pero... ¿A dónde iríamos? ¿Y cómo iríamos?" Ahora Sora también se incorporaba, y las dudas volvían a asaltar aquella mirada celestial.

"Pues... Eso tenemos que planearlo. Pero pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos, Sora."

"Podríamos viajar... En una balsa. Una grande, porque nuestros botes de remos no aguantarían." Propuso el chico de ojos azules.

"¿Y la antigua lancha de tu padre...?"

"La vendimos hace tres meses. Mi madre tenía que pagar el alquiler..." Respondió Sora, bajando su mirada hacia la arena blanca, que se teñía de rojo por la luz del sol que corría a esconderse.

"Oh, lo siento... De veras." Se disculpó Riku.

"No pasa nada, igual no la usábamos nunca... Estaba acumulando polvo, y era muy caro mantenerla. Hemos salido ganando, ayer pude invitarte a un helado, ahora estamos bastante mejor."

"No tenías por qué... No lo sabía, Sora. Me sabe fatal."

"Olvídalo, Riku. No pasa nada, en serio. Ahora todo está mucho mejor." Sora realmente prefería no seguir hablando del tema, cosa que Riku notó con una claridad increíble. Sabía perfectamente leer a su amigo, su tono de voz, su lenguaje corporal, todo. Por lo que decidió cambiar ligeramente el rumbo de la conversación por algo más optimista.

"Oye, Sora... ¿Te imaginas encontrar un mundo sin dinero...?"

"¿Huh?"

"Sí, un lugar como esta isla, sólo para nosotros, sin obligaciones ni alquileres que pagar... Podríamos vivir tú y yo en una cabaña hecha a mano, despertar cuando queramos de la siesta y... Pasarnos el día haciendo lo que deseemos, en paz, lejos del mundo."

"¿Como ahora...?"

"Sí, pero más lejos aún de todo. Sólo nosotros... Como ahora."

"¿Sabes, Riku...? Cuando estoy así, contigo, sólo deseo que estos momentos duren para siempre."

Y en ese momento, en el que el cielo y la tierra se cruzaron en sus miradas, el corazón del chico de cabellos nevados dio un tumbo. Su tan serena respiración paró durante unos instantes, en los que también se quedó sin habla, dejando que el murmullo de las olas dictase el compás de los latidos de su corazón. Cuando despertó del sueño, apartando la mirada con flores sobre la nieve virgen de sus mejillas.

"Encontraremos un mundo nuevo, en el que sea así..." Respondió con la voz entrecortada.

"¿Un mundo nuevo...?"

"Sí, para nosotros dos."

"Como... ¿Un santuario...?" Sora ladeó la cabeza mientras una diminuta sonrisa nacía en sus labios finos.

"Sí, como... Un santuario."

* * *

El murmullo del agua al caer despertó poco a poco al chico albino. Yacía sobre una enorme plataforma que parecía flotar en medio de la nada, sobre un mar rodeado de altísimas cascadas que parecían nacer del cielo del mediodía, el cual picaba sobre su espalda. Se encontraba mareado, confuso, no sabía donde estaba, ni qué había ocurrido; o mejor dicho, no lograba recordarlo.

Claramente se había golpeado la cabeza, y había pasado varias horas durmiendo, tal vez incluso días. Un hilo de sangre seca resbalaba través de su rostro, causando un ligero escozor al intentar mover las facciones.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue oscuridad, poco a poco todo iba aclarándose a su alrededor mientras sus sentidos volvían a ejercer sus respectivas funciones. El dolor azotó su cuerpo, el calor del sol, que había quemado sus hombros al descubierto; comenzaba a arderle cada vez más. Su cabeza se veía envuelta en distintas luces y estrellas, que distorsionaban su visión, mientras que un fuerte pitido golpeaba el interior de sus oídos, ensordeciendo por momentos el estruendo que hacían las aguas al chocar entre sí.

Primero movió un dedo, apretó el puño frente a sus ojos, luego, volteó su cuerpo completamente; tan sólo para encontrar una terrible luz frente a sus ojos. Obligado a poner la mano frente a su cara, y con su cabeza estallando, Riku comenzó a incorporarse encontrándose frente a un paisaje completamente nuevo.

"¿Estoy muerto..?" Fue la primer pregunta que cruzó su mente. No lograba recordar nada más allá de un par de ojos brillantes, inocentes, puros de un azul cristal. Recordaba esos preciosos ojos redondos como si los tuviese delante, como si pudiese verlos frente a él, como si pudiese besarlos.

Pero no estaban ahí, el azul que veía era de una serie de cascadas a su alrededor. El aire se notaba húmedo, pesado; una engorrosa brisa se levantaba, revolvía sus cabellos blancos como un despertador imposible de apagar. Riku estaba mal, no había llegado a su destino en las mejores condiciones.

Ahora sentado, contemplaba la plataforma sobre la que se había desvelado. Un mosaico de cerámica desteñida por el sol se hallaba bajo él, en la plataforma sobre la que se encontraba. Estaba rodeado de superficies irregulares, restos de lo que parecía haber sido un elegantísimo camino que guiaba hacia el edificio de enormes dimensiones que se alzaba frente a sus ojos. Rodeado de caminos de piedra, envueltos entre enormes cristales azules, y cascadas cuyo agua caía hacia arriba, un enorme castillo deslumbraba al joven albino.

Pero era un paisaje triste, muerto. Era hermoso, pero vacío, y Riku no podía dejar pasar por alto aquella sensación que le invadía al alzar la vista al cielo.

Intentaba recordar con todas sus fuerzas. No, no podía estar muerto, el dolor era fuerte, le costaba respirar, sentía su cuerpo entumecido y magullado; claro que no estaba muerto. Pero algo en todo aquello le preocupaba.

"¿Un mundo nuevo...?" Una voz dulce retumbó en su cabeza. Acababa de soñarlo, o más bien... recordarlo. La paz que le trasmitía el estar tumbado junto a Sora en la arena. "Como... ¿Un santuario?" Por supuesto. Como un santuario.

Pero aquello se había derrumbado, había caído como las ruinas de aquel castillo, y era culpa suya. Poco a poco lograba centrar su mente. Riku era el responsable de la caída de su santuario, de lo que ambos chicos habían creado a base de charlas en la arena. Ya no había luz, no había a dónde volver, no habían playas, no había un hogar; ya no había Sora, y el albino deseó llorar de golpe.

Había salido de las islas, había viajado a un mundo nuevo, ahora recordaba; pero también recordaba ver arder aquellos ojos azules en mitad de una tormenta, recordaba tocar su temblorosa mano por última vez y desaparecer envuelto en un destello. Riku recordaba arder, sentir que caía, perder los nervios, gritar; y todo se volvió negro. Pero la imagen que era incapaz de borrar de su mente era la tierna expresión preocupada que se dibujaba en el rostro de su querido amigo, Sora.

_"Preocupación"_, una palabra realmente hermosa a ojos de una persona egoísta. Una cálida sensación invadió el pecho del chico albino al recordar la expresión de su amigo, sus relucientes ojos azules , en mitad de una tormenta. Aquella expresión preocupada era dedicada a su persona, sólo a él; ni a Kairi, ni a nadie más. Sonrió, sin miedo a ser visto por nadie, le daba igual, estaba solo.

Pero aquel era su mayor problema. Ahora estaba solo, y era él quien se preocupaba de golpe.

"Mierda."

Su mundo había desaparecido, su madre, su padre, su hermana, Kairi, Sora... ¿Dónde estarían aquellos ojitos preocupados ahora? Algo se rompió de golpe dentro de su lógica, y era que ni Sora ni Kairi estaban con él ahora. Ni siquiera sabía si ambos chicos habían logrado salir vivos de las islas. Recordaba haber visto a Sora, haber llegado a tomar su mano, pero... ¿Qué había sido de él ahora? ¿Y Kairi? No la había visto salir de casa, ni llegar a la isla... No sabía nada de ella, ni de dónde podía estar.

Ahora era él quien se preocupaba.

"MIERDA."

Al ponerse de pie, se fijó en sus propios brazos. Estaban llenos de cicatrices, de quemaduras; algunas, aún al rojo vivo. Claro que el fuego le había quemado, claro que aquello le había pasado factura. Pero ahora no le importaba, tenía que encontrar a sus amigos, tenía que buscar y encontrar a Sora; si estaba vivo, mejor.

Y rogaba por dentro, que estuviera vivo.

No sabría cómo seguir, si Sora no estaba vivo; si él había sido el responsable de tal tragedia. Y Kairi... Ella no merecía nada de aquello, siempre había sido buena, siempre les había defendido. Le daba rabia, porque Kairi le había apoyado hasta el último momento, incluso cuando no debía, incluso si Riku no merecía aquel apoyo. El chico se daba cuenta, y por eso, comenzaba a llover sobre sus mejillas.

Del dolor, de la incertidumbre, de la ansiedad, del miedo. De un miedo que había vivido toda su vida negando: el miedo de perder a sus amigos. Y sólo se permitía llorar, porque nadie le veía; o eso creía.

Pese a sentir el sol como mil raspaduras sobre sus hombros, hacía mucho frío. El ambiente era húmedo, una mezcla del sofoco que provocaba el sol al evaporar el agua que le rodeaba, y estas mismas aguas que trepaban en vez de caer. Paseó sus manos sobre sus propios brazos, notando la piel de gallina. Tenía hambre, frío y miedo. Él, Riku, quién había sido toda su vida, ni nada más ni nada menos, el rey de la isla. El "gran guerrero albino" ahora era tan vulnerable como cualquier chico de la isla, porque en el mundo real, nadie luchaba con espadas de madera.

Era tan vulnerable que lloraba, sentía culpa, sentía miedo; sentía, en general.

Era tan vulnerable que parecía un chico de quince años. Estaba tan asustado que sus instintos le traicionaban.

—¡Sora!— Gritó. Pero obviamente nadie iba a responder.— ¡Sora, Kairi! ¡¿Dónde estáis?!

Ahora, él, que se había sentido enorme, tenía en frente un castillo, un mundo desconocido; como un golpe de realidad, le hicieron ver su auténtico tamaño. Riku era diminuto, y débil. Deseó estar en la torre más alta de aquel castillo, pues odiaba sentirse tan insignificante de golpe. Deseó aquello con todas sus fuerzas, intentando negarse una realidad cruda.

Desesperado, comenzó a subir a través de las plataformas, esquivando los afilados cristales, tropezando con baldosas sueltas, cayendo al suelo del cansancio. Mantenía la vista en el suelo al andar, no quería ver aquella enorme fortaleza, por muy hermosa que fuese. Le costaba, le dolía. Y la luz también le dolía, cada vez que levantaba la mirada, sentía su cabeza estallar.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la cima de aquel empinado camino ruinoso, rodeado de cascadas, fue capaz de alzar la vista.

Sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse de golpe.

Sentada sobre una roca, una silueta demasiado familiar desprendía una luz increíble. El chico albino sintió que iba a perder la cabeza, desesperado porque aquella silueta fuese real.

—¡Sora...!—Y corrió hacia ella con todas sus ganas, notando cómo esta silueta se giraba, reaccionando al llamado.

Estaba ahí, deslumbrante, lleno de energía, estaba vivo. Riku no podía creerlo, a penas era capaz de mediar palabra más allá de gritar el nombre del chico menor. Sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar de la emoción. Pero aquello duró poco, algo iba mal.

Ciego, Riku no se cuestionó el por qué de que Sora comenzase a huir en dirección contraria, hacia el castillo. Dando saltitos alegres, girándose de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que el albino, loco y perdido, le siguiese; aquello era como un sueño.

Todos sus movimientos eran ligeros, casi etéreos, mágicos, podría decirse incluso seductores. Riku jamás habría imaginado correr tras Sora, básicamente porque él nunca iba en cabeza debido a su torpeza; pero estaba desesperado, y aquella luz al final del túnel era lo único que podía seguir; y era lo único que había deseado al largo de su vida.

"¡Riku! ¡Vamos Riku! ¡Ven a jugar conmigo! ¿A que no me atrapas? ¡Riku!" Cantaba aquella vocecita tierna, llena de una falsa inocencia cargada de segundas intenciones. Pero el albino estaba desesperado, loco, ciego; seguía la figura de su amigo sin pensárselo dos veces, con el corazón en la garganta.

Riku corría perdiendo la mirada en la figura de aquel chico, tropezando, cayendo repetidas veces al suelo, pero oír su nombre le animaba a levantarse. Estaba agotado, hambriento, herido, pero quería abrazar aquella pequeña figura que ahora tenía la certeza de que estaba viva. El chico albino no podía más, apretaba los dientes, estiraba la mano, desesperado por alcanzar a su amigo. Su corazón parecía explotar, querer salir de su pecho a toda costa.

Totalmente inconsciente de sus actos, Riku sentía como si todos sus sueños, en los que jugaba de nuevo a perseguirse con su mejor amigo, se hicieran realidad. Todo dentro de él parecía derretirse en cuanto oía su nombre salir en un tono juguetón de entre los labios de su amigo; era como el detonante de una bomba que estallaba una y otra vez dentro de su pecho.

Tan ciego estaba, que no se percató hasta que no fue demasiado tarde, de que no había más camino, sino más bien una enorme caída cuyo suelo no llegaba a verse siquiera. El chico cuyos ojos parecían la costa en verano, cayó de rodillas, aún murmurando aquel maldito nombre que le traía loco. Ahora, completamente atormentado, buscaba con la mirada aquel Sora que había desaparecido delante de sus ojos, cual espejismo, como un oasis en mitad del desierto.

Tan desalmado se encontraba que se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de precipitarse por aquella caída, con la intención de encontrar a Sora abajo.

Pero una mano pequeña y suave frenó sus locuras de golpe. Riku volteó la cabeza para encontrarse finalmente cara a cara con su adorada presa. Se puso en pie de golpe, rodeando al chico con sus brazos llenos de quemaduras y tierra seca. Sora, correspondió el abrazo, pero estaba frío. Sora estaba frío, demasiado; sin embargo, Riku no era capaz de pensar o entender la situación.

Cuando creía volver a mantener el control sobre su cuerpo, notó unos labios suaves sobre su cuello.

"Riku... Me has atrapado..." Aquel susurro mató al albino por dentro, quien tragó saliva. El chico de larga melena blanca volvió a preguntarse si no se encontraba en el cielo, si no estaba muerto. Pero aquellas manos paseándose suavemente por su espalda eran demasiado reales. "Estás herido, Riku... Vamos, voy a curarte."

—¿Vamos...?—Estaba confuso. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado bajo el sol? ¿Por qué Sora no le había ayudado antes? ¿Desde cuándo Sora actuaba así con él...? Recién ahora caía en la cuenta de que aquella voz tan dulce era demasiado robótica, era una voz muerta, un amor fingido, era un cariño completamente frío.

"Sí, vamos al castillo... Hay alguien que puede ayudarte, luego, podremos estar... solos..."

Riku tomó ambas manos de golpe cuando las notó pasear seductoramente sobre su pecho.

"¡¿Riku?!"

—Tú no eres... No eres él. No eres Sora.—Su tono de voz salió amargo de sus cuerdas vocales, salió seco, afónico; pero agresivo.

"¡Por supuesto que sí, mírame...!" Ahora se había separado de él, dejando al albino contemplarle. Aquel ser llevaba puesta exactamente la misma ropa que llevaba Sora durante aquella tormenta: un mono rojo con una larga cremallera en medio, una chaqueta blanca y negra corta, cubierta por un chubasquero transparente amarillo, con estrellas bordadas; unas zapatillas de montaña amarillas, un par de tallas más grandes de lo normal, unos guantes blancos sin dedos... Incluso las heridas sobre sus brazos cuadraban. Pero había algo que Sora jamás olvidaría, algo que aquel impostor no llevaba.

—El collar.

"¿Collar...? Lo habré dejado en casa..." Comenzó a excusarse, aún con aquel falso e inocente tono de voz, cada vez más nervioso.

—Nunca te lo quitas.

"Para que no se estropee..." Ahora aquella dulce voz parecía romperse, dejando escapar un tono de voz distorcionado que jamás habría salido por parte del chico de cabellos castaños.

—Ese collar... ¡Sora nunca se lo quitaría!—Y con una velocidad de vértigo, levantó a aquel falso Sora por el cuello, apretando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Se sorprendió al notar que era tremendamente ligero, como una pluma. Con la mirada en el suelo, Riku volvió a repetir—. Tú no eres... Sora. ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?!

"Na...Nad... ¡Riku...! S-suél..."

—No digas mi nombre, no te tengo lástima... ¡¿Qué habéis hecho con él?! ¡¿Para quién trabajas...?!

Aquella tierna figura ahora se retorcía, intentando mantenerse de una pieza, intentando ser la perfecta copia del joven Sora, intentando mantener en pie aquella mentira. Pero ahora la verdad había salido a la luz, mientras algunos fragmentos de piel comenzaban a tornarse negros, a evaporarse, dejando escapar una especie de humo que tragaba toda luz existente. Pero, sobre todo, porque Riku por fin había visto su rostro.

Con un anhelo asustado, Riku dejó caer aquel ser al suelo de golpe. El falso Sora llevó una mano a su pecho, volviendo a la normalidad e intentando reconstruir aquella mentira. Jadeando, su voz volvió a ser dulce y falsa; pero esta vez actuaba como si tuviera miedo. Aquel Sora actuaba de forma vulnerable, débil, pero sobre todo, actuaba; y Riku no logró aguantarlo mucho rato más.

Con una patada en la boca del estómago, tumbó aquel impostor al suelo, otra vez, y se acercó a él, despacio. Ahora era Riku el que tenía miedo, y mil y una dudas asaltaban su mente.

¿Y si Sora estaba muerto...? ¿Y si aquel ser fuese... aquello que quedaba de Sora...?

Riku negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Por muy real que pareciese, aquel no era su amigo, Sora se encontraba muy lejos de él en aquellos instantes y Riku podía sentirlo. Y no sólo lo sentía, sino que a demás, lo veía con una claridad tremenda.

Pues aquel ser carecía de hermosos ojos azules.

En su lugar un par de orbes ámbar contemplaban a Riku con pavor. Pero estos ojos no eran bonitos, ni estaban llenos de vida, como los del joven Sora; más bien, carecían de brillo alguno. Estos ojos eran vacíos, fríos, como la mirada perdida de un cadáver fresco. No expresaban nada, aquel Sora no expresaba nada más allá de una actuación basada en la expresión corporal. Y aquello asustaba a Riku.

Un animal amenazado actúa de forma agresiva, y Riku era lo más parecido a un animal asustado y acorralado en aquel instante.

Riku tenía miedo a lo desconocido, y aquello fue lo que le llevó a agredir nuevamente a la figura de ojos amarillos que pretendía engañarle. Levantando aquel ser prácticamente etéreo por el cuello de la chaqueta, se dispuso a averiguar la verdad a cualquier coste. Aquel intento de Sora se retorció en los brazos del albino, gritando, chillando como un niño asustado; y estos llamados de socorro y terror fueron en aumento al notar hacia dónde se dirigía Riku.

Ahora sus zapatos amarillos colgaban ante el vacío. Riku amenazaba con soltarle en cualquier momento, dejarle caer y estrellarse contra el suelo. Sin embargo, una vez "Sora" comprendió las acciones del albino, dejó de gritar de golpe. Para horror del albino, su piel fina y suave volvía a oscurecerse por secciones, como antes; y una voz distorsionada y marchita logró escapar de entre sus labios. Sin embargo, Riku pudo notar que en realidad aquella voz resonaba dentro de su cabeza, y no en el espacio.

"Yo no sé dónde está tu Sora." Habló, a lo que Riku, con el nervio a flor de piel, le zarandeó ligeramente, amenazando con soltarle. "Y no puedes matarme, por mucho que desees hacerlo."

—¿Cómo sabes quién és? ¿Le has visto...? —La criatura asintió con una pequeña sonrisa complaciente, dulce, como las de Sora. Aquel gesto de burla sólo hizo que enfadar aún más a Riku.— ¡¿Dónde?!

"En ti, en tus memorias, en tus... Deseos más oscuros."

Riku quedó boquiabierto al oír aquello. Con el corazón en la garganta intentó articular, intentó defenderse, ¿pero qué había que defender ante un desconocido? Riku intentaba asimilar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, lo que sujetaba entre sus manos. Estaba en otro mundo, toda su familia estaba muerta, Sora estaba desaparecido, Kairi probablemente no había salido de las islas, y aquella criatura era real; habían seres aún desconocidos para él, y los estaba descubriendo.

Todo era nuevo de golpe, ahora tendría que adaptarse, sobrevivir. Pero Riku era solo un niño, y pese a haber sido el chico más fuerte de la isla, el mundo era aún más difícil de lo que podría imaginarse. Todo era más difícil de lo que creía, porque un chico de quince años jamás podría imaginarse realmente qué hay más allá de los veinte, o qué hay realmente al otro lado de la puerta.

Riku estaba asustado, sus manos temblaban, sus brazos pesaban de golpe, y se sentía tentado a soltar aquel ser y dejarle caer al vacío, dejarlo romperse, vengarse por haberle engañado de una forma tan vil y cruel.

—Dime dónde está.—Espetó, zarandeando ligeramente aquel falso Sora que parecía derretirse en sus brazos, para ir transformándose poco a poco en una masa oscura de voz distorsionada.

"Yo no puedo decírtelo, pero... 'Ella' sí."

—¿Ella...? ¡¿Quién es ella?!

"Riku... Voy a llevarte con 'Ella', porque estás perdido. Déjame llevarte, déjame ayudarte..."

—¡Tú no vas a ayudarme! Pero... —Entonces, dentro de la cabeza del albino algo se accionó, algo disipó la niebla, y era la realidad. La realidad le decía que no tenía otra alternativa más allá de confiar en aquel ser, el cual a demás le decía que una tal 'Ella' sabía dónde se encontraba su amigo.

"Pero no soy yo quien está al borde de un precipicio." Completó aquel falso Sora, dejando ver su verdadero ser. "Puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras, pues jamás podrías matar algo que no está vivo, Riku. Una vez llegue al suelo, volveré, una, y otra, y otra vez; hasta que una luz me libere de esta... Tortura."

—Me da... Igual, no me importa tu destino—Titubeó Riku, confuso, ahora colocando nuevamente en el suelo, aquella critatura cuyo aspecto ahora parecía estar hecho de un espeso humo negro que tragaba toda luz existente. Ni siquiera parecía Sora, pero aquello no le daba más confianza—. Llévame con "Ella".

—¿Conmigo, dices?

Una voz en la lejanía alertó de golpe al albino, quien giró su cuerpo ciento ochenta grados para encontrarse con una mujer que se acercaba lenta y elegantemente hacia donde se encontraba. De golpe, la figura negra que el chico había perseguido hacía a penas algunos minutos, volvía a tomar la forma de su amigo, con ojos dorados, mientras hacía una reverencia recuperando aquellos graciosos gestos tan icónicos de Sora. A Riku sólo le hirvió la sangre nada más ver aquella actuación.

Ahora el albino se encontraba cara a cara con una mujer de elegantes gestos y ropajes estrafalarios, los cuales le hacían recordar a las escamas de un cocodrilo, haciendo preguntar al chico de qué animal podría provenir aquella piel de enormes y brillantes escamas negras como una noche sin luna. De ojos almendrados e iris dorada, su mirada era afilada, como la de una serpiente; su rostro, alargado, su nariz poseía una curvatura pronunciada la cual se veía descender como el pico de un cuervo. Poseía unos labios rojos como la sangre fresca, ligera y maliciosamente curvados hacia arriba, los cuales dejaban escapar una voz suave y dulce, pero profunda y gélida, cargada de una energía tremendamente negativa; pues era una voz que, pese a su deje maternal, no dejaba de ser escalofriante.

La suave piel que cubría el bello rostro de la mujer parecía completamente alienígena. Se trataba de un rostro pálido de pómulos marcados y mandíbula pronunciada, pues era una señora muy delgada. Sin embargo, sobre aquellos bellos pómulos se posaba un extraño brillo el cual llamó la atención de Riku, quien tras fijar la mirada, se percató de que pequeñas escamas de matiz verdoso se dejaban ver sobre el rostro de la refinada figura que se le planteaba delante.

Decorando su largo cuello, el cual asombrosamente también se encontraba cubierto de un mosaico de verdes escamas, se alzaba el cuello de su vestido, hecho de un plumaje negro, al igual que su capa, que dejaba ver claramente un brillo violeta a la luz del sol. Como alas caídas, la capa de aquella extraña persona se arrastraba tras sus pies, acompañando su estrecho vestido oscuro como todo su ser.

Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba sobre la cabeza de la señora no era su cabello recogido dentro de una capucha negra ajustada a su cabeza y decorada con mil escamas y joyas incrustadas; sino un detalle mayor: dos enormes cuernos que se alzaban con una muy elegante curvatura; como una corona, de aspecto altivo.

Aquella dama decorada con joyas y pulcros ropajes fue quien dio la bienvenida al asustado y herido Riku, quien estuvo más que tentado a saltar por el precipicio que tenía al lado, en vez de enfrentar la locura que se le planteaba delante.

—¿Quién soy? —leyó directamente los pensamientos del chico—. Me llaman Hechicera de la negra noche, me conocen como Reina del hogar vacío, Governanta de las oscuras tormentas, Parca de Candenas, Fuego Verde, para mis aliados; para mis enemigos, soy La Muerte, a secas; pero mi nombre, querido, es Maléfica de Bastión Hueco.

—¿Vas... Vas a matarme...?—preguntó Riku, temblando a cada título que huía entre los finos labios de la dama—. ¿Qué eres... Qué es usted...?

—Me gustan los jóvenes que no guardan las formas conmigo...—rió la hechicera con una falsa modestia claramente palpable—. Solo soy una humilde emperatriz que busca ayudar a su pueblo, y, con ellos, a los recién llegados más necesitados.

—¿Qué... Recién llegados...?—Riku, lejos de entrar en razón solo hacía que sentirse más y más confuso a cada palabra que Maléfica dejaba escapar cuidadosamente de sus finos labios.

— Claro, todos aquellos pobres desgraciados que, como tú, han perdido sus hogares ante las fuerzas oscuras. —Explicó la hechicera, arrojando luz sobre las dudas del albino.

—¿Entonces... Mi familia, mis amigos...?

— Lo siento, joven.

—Pero... ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? ¿Qué prueba tengo de que esto no es una trampa?

—Dame la mano, joven Riku... —El albino se estremeció al sentir su nombre salir de entre los labios de una desconocida. Al verc ómo tendía peligrosamente su fina mano dudó.— Te haré un pequeño regalo, aceptes o no venir conmigo.

Entonces, el chico, ladeando la cabeza estiró su mano también. Nada más rozar los largos y elegantes dedos de la dama, sintió un calor agradable a través de su piel destrozada por el sol y el fuego. El dulce sabor de la menta fresca llenó su boca, como si tomase un helado, mientras que un suave aroma a hierba recién cortada se levantó en el ambiente.

Para cuando volvió la mirada hacia sus brazos, todas sus heridas habían curado. Ni rastro de las infecciones, ni pus, ni dolor de cabeza; ni un rasguño más allá de algún que otro moretón leve. Nada. Estaba curado y se sentía mejor que nunca.

Miró a la bruja con un asombro palpable, mientras todas las preguntas del universo cruzaban a través de sus ojos aguamarina.

—No es nada, joven. Sólo un poco de magia curativa. —Ella guiñó un ojo mientras la sonrisa más empalagosa y afilada se formaba en su cara.— Si no quieres venir conmigo, no puedo dejarte morir en las calles. Aquellas quemaduras ya estaban infectadas...

—¿Cómo?—fue lo único que Riku fue capaz de articular.

—Te enseñaré, Riku. Y te haré más regalos... —Nada más decir aquello, dejó que el falso Sora se colocase a su lado mientras ella acariciaba dulcemente su cabeza y reía.

—Así que... Es obra tuya.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por... Qué...?

—Porque quiero ayudarte a cumplir tu deseo, Riku —respondió Maléfica en un tono falsamente amable.— Quiero que le encuentres, porque... Sé que Sora está vivo.

* * *

Cuando la palabra "nave" le había sido mencionada, Sora jamás se la habría imaginado en un sentido literal y mucho menos, el poder verla y sentirla cual objeto tangible. Siendo él un isleño de un archipiélago perdido en mitad de la nada y tan alejado del continente que nadie lo conocía, cuando oyó la palabra "nave", se imaginó tal vez un barco algo grandecito, de madera; puesto a que aquellos hombres parecían salidos de un libro de épica medieval, y no de un cómic de ciencia-ficción. Pero ahí estaba, y era demasiado real como para negar su existencia.

Era como estar dentro de una película, de aquellas que solían gustarle a su madre; o como un videojuego, de los que jugaba con Kairi y Riku. Pero esta vez podría ser él quien manejase, o eso creía.

Deslumbrante, de unos buenos treinta y dos metros de largo por unos veinte de alto, pintada de vivos colores, rojos, amarillos y naranjas; coronada por una espectacular cúpula la cual reflejaba el azul del cielo y los colores del amanecer junto al sol que corría a emprender su labor; la Nave Gumi dejaba tan sorprendido al chico, que sentía no tener boca suficiente para abrir.

Sin poder evitar apartar la mirada de aquella monstruosa estructura de puro y poderoso hierro, Sora cayó de espaldas en el sentido literal de la expresión.

Llegó a sentirse patético al recordarse tan simplón y orgulloso de haber montado parte de aquella la balsa con la que sus amigos y él iban a partir.

—Levanta, ranita —espetó el hombre albino, cuyo nombre era Donald, despertando de golpe al niño de su sueño—, cuando lleguemos arriba ya dormirás tranquilo.

—¿Arriba...?

Era cierto. ¿En qué estaba pensando Sora? Claro que era una nave, no iba a usar las ruedas. Para nada.

Era una nave espacial, la cual no sólo iba a volar, sino que a demás iba a ir al espacio.

Sora empalideció de golpe. Iba a volar, iba a despegarse del suelo, a muchísimos metros, a quilómetros, a velocidades mortales; protegido a penas por una pared de hierro maciso que ahora le parecía de papel. Ahora recordaba con ironía, lo cómodo que era jugar a pilotar una nave; sentarse en el sofá era otra historia muy diferente al concepto real de "volar". La vida no era apretar un botón y agitar la espada, si la nave caía, no iba a haber un botón de "continuar"; la vida no era un videojuego y echaba de menos que todo fuera tan fácil como dirigir una navecita con el _joystick_, o matar enemigos con solo pulsar el botón "X".

También echaba de menos pasarle el mando a Riku, cuando no podía vencer. Echaba de menos apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras le veía jugar, ganar y reírse. Pero ahora no podía apoyarse en él, ni podía pasarle los controles, ni podía volver al menú principal y apagar la consola; ahora tenía que blandir un arma real, vencer al "jefe final" por su cuenta y... Montar en una nave de verdad.

—¿Qué te esperabas, ruedas? —Esta vez habló Godrick, mientras pasaban por debajo, entre las ruedas de aterrizaje, desplegadas; hasta llegar a una rampa que llevaba al interior. Para Sora, toda aquella situación era surrealista, para cualquiera, aquello era una locura.— No llegaremos muy lejos si nos quedamos en este mundo, la nave tiene alas por algo.

Pronto se encontraba dentro. Entre maravillado, perdido y mareado por la enorme cantidad de luces, comandos, pantallas y pasillos que formaban el interior de la nave; sus pies se movían más y más rápido, llevándole por aquel laberinto mecánico. Tanto ojos como boca se abrían como platos, puesto a que aquello era muy diferente a los videojuegos, y era incluso mejor.

Sin embargo, un suave coscorrón le sacó de sus pensamientos de repente.

–¡Niño, los zapatos fuera!

—¡Que me pisas lo fregado!

—¡Perdón, perdón!

Dos voces diferentes, dos caras diferentes, sin embargo, Sora sólo llegó a distinguir una sola silueta, mientras bajaba rápidamente a dejar sus pies al descubierto. Ahora, que por fin levantaba la mirada se encontraba de frente con una, o dos, de las personas más extrañas que jamás conocería.

—Estos son Cipper y Dalley, nuestros técnicos.—Habló de fondo Donald, quien se acercaba una vez dejado sus botas en la entrada.— Chicos, este es Sora, el portador de la _Llave-Espada_.

—Un gusto, Sora.— Pese al griterío con el que habían saludado, una voz divertida y amable se dirigió a él.

Sin embargo, Sora estaba sin habla mientras estrechaba dos de cuarto manos a la vez. De un par de piernas salían dos torsos bien equilibrados y delgaduchos. Dos cabezas y dos rostros prácticamente idénticos le sonreían con dientes de conejo. El hombre de la derecha, un tal Cipper, de cabellos casi negros y lisos, bien peinados hacia la derecha; cejas cuadradas y pobladas mientras que su mirada azabache destacaba por tener un tono alegre y amable. Mientras que el de la izquierda destacaba por tener una energía más desaliñada y remolona; con unos cabellos castaño claro, despeinados; ojos redondos y caídos, cuyo color semejaba la miel cuando la luz daba directa; y paletas separadas; su nombre era Dalley. Por el resto, ambos hombres, cuya edad rondaba los treinta años, eran idénticos: rostro redondeado, nariz de botón bastante pronunciada, labios finos y alargados decorados por pequeños hoyuelos marcados. Algo por lo que destacaban era por la forma en la que sus pecas se disponían sobre sus rostros, como un espejo; Dalley tenía pecas en el lado izquierdo de la cara, y Cipper en el derecho, dejando menos en los lados contrarios; y, fijando la vista, podía notarse que eran completamente simétricos.

Sora, más allá de estrechar la mano, no era capaz de mediar palabra alguna. Boquiabierto y dubitativo, ambos hombres se miraron entre sí y rieron.

—No es la primera vez que vemos a un Portador de Llave-Espada. —Contempló Cipper.

—Pero algo me dice que es la primera vez que conoces a un par de gemelos siameses.— Completó Dalley.

—Y la primera vez que sale de su mundo, y la primera vez que ve una Nave Gumi, y la primera vez que empuña una Llave... —sermoneó Donald, ahora pitando ambas manos sobre los hombros del chico sacudiéndole ligeramente.— Así que vamos apañados.

Sora no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por ese comentario, sin embargo, descartó por completo una orgullosa idea de responder para simplemente dedicarle una mirada y un puchero al hombre albino. Por supuesto que todos rieron, y su papel de bufón volvía a las andadas.

Pocos minutos pasaron para que se encontrase sentado en uno de los amplios asientos que formaban parte de la enorme cúpula central que ejercía de cabina con un cinturón cruzado sobre su pecho.

Ambos gemelos se habían despedido hacía un rato, pues decidieron quedarse en Ciudad de paso con tal de arreglar unos "asuntillos" con Cid y el resto del "grupo de Vergel", como eran llamados. En aquel momento, Sora no pudo evitar pensar en cómo todo estaba conectado, cómo el mundo era un pañuelo, y cómo podía estar el tan perdido en un mundo en el que todos se acaban encontrando. No podía evitar preguntarse si lograría encontrar a quienes buscaba, o si lograría encontrarse a sí mismo algún día de aquellos.

Era una cruel broma del destino, el llevarle junto a aquellas personas, era una forma de restregarle que él en realidad, estaba sólo. Llegar a ellos, de todas las personas que le buscaban y de todas las personas a las que buscaba. Haber llegado a ellos.

—Vamos a despegar.

Fue la grave voz de Goofy la que logró sacarle de sus pensamientos. Iba a volar por primera vez en su vida, y aquello fue su nueva preocupación, que eclipsó totalmente el resto de sus angustias. Iba a levantarse del suelo, a tener el mundo bajo sus pies y por fin un terror invadió sus venas al recordar el trayecto que había tenido que hacer hasta llegar a la pista de despegue a las afueras de la ciudad.

Ya era de dia, y Donald le había ofrecido comer algo una vez estuvieran ya en el cielo, y no sólo en el cielo, sino en el espacio. Se heló de golpe. ¿Y si se extraviaban en mitad del vacío y quedaban ahí flotando de por vida? ¿Aguantaría la enorme cúpula de cristal la fuerte presión del espacio exterior? ¿No se rompería la máquina al atravesar la atmósfera?

—Creo que no quiero ir—apresuró a decir sujetándose al asiento con fuerza. Ahora más que nunca notaba el cinturón cruzado sobre su pecho, apretándole hasta ahogarle, o quedándole demasiado grande como para ser una protección—. Creo que puedo quedarme aquí con Cipper, Dale y el resto. Estaré bien. Sí.

—No. —Fue la tosca respuesta que recibió por parte del enano albino, ya sentado, que comenzaba a tocar botones a los cuales Sora no prestaba importancia alguna.

¿De verdad iban a despegar aunque el no quisiera? Comenzó a temblar, llevando ambas manos hacia el cierre de su cinturón, forcejeando por sacárselo, sin pensar siquiera. Pero una voz grave, un grito dirigido hacia él, paró todas sus acciones de golpe.

—¡Sora!—Nunca había visto a Goofy tan serio, sus ojos negros como la noche, asomando tras un asiento enorme, impusieron lo suficiente como para que el chico apartase rápidamente sus manos del botón.— Cálmate, todo va a estar bien, hemos hecho esto un millar de veces.

Y dicho esto, las ruedas comenzaron a girar, y el transporte se aproximaba poco a poco a la pista. Sora dejó escapar un suspiro, deseando por momentos que la silla de alguno de ambos hombres estuviera algo más cerca de la suya sólo con tal de sujetarse a alguien. Pero simplemente cerró los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo entero temblar bajo el movimiento. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, como el motor de la nave, cada vez más deprisa; el vehículo se retorcía y saltaba sobre la pista como un pez fuera del agua. No era capaz de abrir los ojos, más bien, se cubría la cara con ambas manos, sudorosas y firmemente sujetadas a sí mismo. Ambos pies sobre el asiento, el cinturón no servía de mucho, si él se sentía seguro manteniéndose en posición fetal, a punto de estallar en un grito aterrado que se helaba y no salía.

Cada vez más rápido, tanto, que llegó a notar cómo muy poco a poco las ruedas se separaban del suelo. ¿Y si llegaban a caer? ¿Y si esta era esa vez número mil una en la que algo fallaba? Ya habían despegado del suelo, ambos oídos se taponaban, alcazaba una velocidad vertiginosa; y más aún, cuando para su sorpresa, el vehículo se enderezó noventa grados. Ahora, en cuanto abría los ojos, sólo veía el fuerte color azul del cielo, y una luz cegadora frente a él. Sin embargo, no podía moverse demasiado, pues la presión le mantenía completamente pegado al asiento, aplastado. Ahora se sujetaba con fuerza al cinturón, el cual cada vez apretaba más su pecho; por un momento, toda la gravedad del cosmos se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo; no podía ni respirar siquiera. Moverse era imposible. ¿Escapar? Ni pensarlo.

Sobre sus sienes sentía mil martillos, un cosquilleo invadía todo su ser, la adrenalina llenaba sus venas por momentos; pero aquello no era como romper olas con la vieja lancha de su padre, o bajar una calle a altas velocidades con su bicicleta; aquello ponía en peligro su vida, de verdad, podía morir. Realmente le aterraba la idea de morir. No quería morir. Entró en pánico, pero tampoco podría respirar debido a la presión, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, como acto reflejo, pero ningún músculo de su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Cada segundo se alargaba como si de minutos enteros se tratasen dentro de su cabeza, como aquellos "tres segundos" que se hacen eternos cuando un enfermero inyecta una vacuna. Sin embargo, para cuando pudo por fin darse cuenta, la luz se había apagado, y ahora la nave simplemente se mantenía estática rodeada de un millón de estrellas. El suelo había quedado demasiado lejos, a no sabía cuántos kilómetros de ellos. ¿Tal vez incluso años luz? Sora no podía entender cómo había llegado a esa situación, cómo, después de creer que iba a morir, que la nave iba a fallar; se encontraba allí, contemplando el vacío y la inmensidad del espacio que le rodeaba.

—Hemos efectuado el despegue con éxito.—Una voz masculina conocida, pero inidentificable para él dentro de su confusión, habló.

—No ha estado nada mal, para un primer viaje, ¿no, ranita? —respondió otra, mientras un albino se asomaba de su asiento tras el "clack" de un cinturón abriéndose.

Pero el chico, al intentar abrir la boca, titubeó, gimoteó, suspiró, inhaló y exhaló varias veces; para que poco después unas lágrimas como garrafas se mesclacen sobre su cara redonda, con un sudor frío que había nacido de golpe.

—Está pálido.

—Pero no lo ha hecho nada mal para un primer ascenso. Goofy, tu estabas vomitando la primera vez.

* * *

Para cuando se había dado cuenta, todo estaba calmado. Sora mordía con entusiasmo una extraña fruta azul y cuadrada de un sabor empalagoso, mientras, ahora de pie, contemplaba atónito cómo una pantalla de luces formada frente a sus ojos, prácticamente proyectada sobre el cristal, sin tocarlo, un holograma; que mostraba un enorme mapa lleno de constelaciones, planetas y estrellas con nombres que no había oído jamás.

Todas esas formas se movían en tres dimensiones cada vez que el enano metía la mano entre los diferentes astros, y rotaba, movía o cambiaba las direcciones, sin necesidad de tocar nada; mientras charlaba con Dalley, que le daba indicaciones desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

Podía verse todo con una claridad increíble, y Sora parecía hipnotizado por aquel baile de luces que se formaba frente a él. Pero duró unos pocos instantes hasta que la voz de Godrick le sacó de su trance.

—Y dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo catorce, cumplidos hace unos tres meses.—respondió girándose de golpe hacia el hombre.

—Y cuánto llevabas en Ciudad de Paso...? —Prosiguió Godrick con el interrogatorio, mientras le iba llevando hacia el fondo de la nave.

—Un día, acababa de llegar cuando me encontró Leon.

—Y... ¿Puedo preguntar hace cuánto tienes esa llave?

—Pues... —Dirigió una mirada dubitativa hacia el asiento sobre la cual la llave estaba apoyada. Dolorosamente las imágenes volvían a su mente como agujas, los recuerdos escocían, tanto que deseó parar de pensar. Claro que aún no estaba listo para hablar, pero debía hacerlo.— Pasaron muchas cosas... No la tengo hace mucho. Yo... Vivía en unas islas, todo parecía... Normal, antes... Antes de aquella tormenta.

—¿Hubo una tormenta...?

—Sí, fue... Fue esa noche cuando... No, miento. Pasó algo antes.

—¿Qué?

—¡Vi a alguien..! —y empalideció de golpe, percatándose de que aquella noche, en la que había viajado a la isla Perhea por su cuenta, había sido completamente real—. U a algo... ¡No sé! Pero me dijo cosas que... ahora puedo relacionar.

—Sora, tranquilo. Sólo dime qué viste. Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta, mientras te enseño la bien nave puedes contarme todo, con calma. —Goofy tendió una de sus enormes manos, prestando Simó cuidado y atención al chiquillo que andaba junto a él, mientras narraba lo ocurrido con cierto nerviosismo palpable en su tono de voz.

—Era un... alguien, pero iba encapuchado. —Habló mientras dejaba envolver una de sus manos en la del adulto, sintiendo su calidez.— No sé... era de noche, iba a dar una vuelta.

—¿Tú solo? Qué valiente.

—Gra... Gracias. —prosiguió—. Pero... allí todo solía ser seguro. Y... no sé, fui a una cueva, que era mi lugar secreto. Allí solía haber una puerta, y teníamos nuestros cuentos, nunca le dijimos a nadie.

—¿Una puerta? ¿Qué había al otro lado?

—Nunca lo supe, cuando se abrió sólo salió luz de ella.—Al notar como el contrario juzgaba con su mirada, decidió proseguir.— En su momento no le dimos importancia. Pero... No pude contarle a nadie lo que vi aquella noche, tampoco.

—¿Entonces qué viste?¿Llegó a decirte quién era?

—No recuerdo bien, estaba... Paralizado. Aquel ser sacaba una especie de sables de luz, como fuego, de sus manos. Me decía cosas, bajo su túnica estaba podrido...

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Me decía cosas como... Qué no sabía ni entendía nada. Me daba mal rollo... pero también me dijo... "La puerta de este mundo ha sido abierta."

Y tragó saliva deseando jamás haber entendido el significado de aquella sentencia.


End file.
